El recuerdo del destino
by uchihyu
Summary: El amor puede más que el mismo destino...Finalmente todo encaja perfectamente... Listo el final! CAPI 25 FINAL, ARRIBA! Adv: LEMON!
1. Preludio: Hitotsu Manami

Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer Fic.

**Capítulo 1. Preludio-Hitotsu Manami**

Las grandes naciones ninja se enfrentaban a una época de crisis. La estabilidad que había reinado durante largo tiempo finalmente había desaparecido; el motivo: la muerte de Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage, considerado como "El Maestro", él había mantenido una frágil paz entre las grandes naciones ninja y las aldeas más pequeñas.

La familia Manami había sido una gran partidaria de las políticas pacíficas del Tercero y se había consolidado como una gran "solucionadora de conflictos". La familia Manami era una afamada familia samurái, que se caracterizaba por su filosofía pacifista. Sus dominios se encontraban en la frontera entre el País del Fuego y el País del Viento, donde se encontraba el poblado de Tsurami, territorio habitado por esta familia por generaciones.

En esta época de inestabilidad entre las naciones ninja, era líder de la familia Manami, el muy famoso Hitaro Manami, el "Samurai Fantasma", se había ganado ese sobrenombre porque sus enemigos ni siquiera lo percibían antes de ser alcanzados por su espada, la legendaria Espada Diamante de Luna, que perteneció a la familia por generaciones, desde su establecimiento.

Un hombre alto, de ojos color miel e intenso cabello negro se encontraba frente a su hijo, un chico de doce años, cabellera castaña y ojos verde oscuro, que vestía un traje tradicional de entrenamiento; un hakama* azul marino y sobre un kimono blanco, con el símbolo de la familia en su espalda, una luna y una estrella entrelazadas, rodeadas por un círculo; en su cintura se apreciaba una katana, acababa de concluir su entrenamiento matutino.

-Hitotsu – decía al chico su padre, Hitaro-sama – has completado tu entrenamiento con excelentes resultados, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Arigato, otou-san – la alegría del joven se podía percibir en su voz – yo siempre daré lo mejor de mí.

-Así sea, hijo mío. Tú serás un gran líder, la sangre guerrera corre por tus venas, así como la filosofía de nuestra familia está en tu corazón.

Transcurrieron seis años. Era un día de fiesta en Tsurami, pues se anunciaría una importante noticia para todo el poblado. En la plaza principal del pueblo se congregaron los aldeanos, guerreros de élite, señores feudales del país del fuego y del viento; así como una delegación de Konoha.

-Amigos míos – Hitaro Manami está de pie en el balcón de la torre del reloj del pueblo – me complace presentarles a todos ustedes al heredero de la Familia Manami, mi hijo Hitotsu Manami – al oír la noticia todos estallaron en vítores hacia el joven heredero que paseaba su mirada por la multitud congregada a su alrededor, mientras digería lo que su padre había anunciado, entonces entendió las palabras que le había dicho su padre días antes:

_"Hitotsu, pronto yo tendré que partir de este mundo y tú te convertirás en mi sucesor, confío en que sabrás mantener el honor de la familia y te apegarás a todos los valores que te he enseñado"._

-Hoy hago oficial el nombramiento del heredero de mi familia, ante la posibilidad de que yo deba partir pronto de este mundo, no se olviden de que aunque yo no esté, mi hijo estará ahí para apoyarlos a todos, estoy seguro de que él es el más indicado para liderar a Tsurami.

La multitud ahora aclamaba a Hitaro, un hombre digno de admiración: gran líder, gran guerrero, pero sobre todo gran padre y esto la sabía muy bien Hitotsu. El joven seguía contemplando a la multitud con su mirada algo perdida, cuando de pronto posó sus ojos en una joven, que bien tendría más o menos su edad. Era una chica de Konoha, puesto que traía protector característico de dicha aldea; era muy bonita, con una larga cabellera azulada sujetada en una cola de caballo, ojos de un verde jade brillante y una sonrisa bastante inocente. De pronto, la chica posó su mirada en el heredero, sin saber que esta no sería la primera vez que sus ojos se encontrarían.

Después de un mes, Hitaro Manami cayó gravemente enfermo.

-Hitotsu… no sucumbas ante el poder… siempre conserva tu personalidad… y nunca olvides todo lo que has aprendido… -El gran samurái cerró sus ojos y falleció.

-¡¡¡PADRE!!! – Hitotsu lloró amargamente la muerte de su querido padre, no lloraba de esa manera desde la muerte de su madre, cuando el tan sólo tenía cuatro años.

Hitotsu Manami se convirtió en uno de los hombres más queridos de todo Tsurami, así como la había sido su padre antes que él. Era un samurái respetado y afamado, ya que a sus veinte años había logrado mantener la paz entre las naciones guerreras, al forjar una alianza con la problemática nación del Hielo, que mantuvo las fronteras protegidas. El ahora líder de la familia Manami aún recordaba los ojos de aquella chica de Konoha, verde jade.

*Hakama: pantalón acampanado usado para la práctica de las artes marciales. Posee hasta siete pliegues, que representan las virtudes del guerrero.

Por favor, se que todavía no hay NejiHina, pero denle una oportunidad, porque los primero tres capítulos son una introducción para poder entender mejor la historia.


	2. Preludio: Ritsuki Yorume

**Capítulo 2. Preludio- Ritsuki Yorume**

Ritsuki Yorume es una joven kunoichi de Konohagakure. De largo cabello azulado, ojos verde jade y mirada inocente y despreocupada. Siempre fue una chica algo solitaria, había perdido a sus padres desde que tenía un año y no tenía amigos, ya que los niños la consideraban rara, y es que ella tenía un extraño don que la metía constantemente en problemas. Además, sus habilidades ninja eran algo torpes.

Cuando se convirtió en Genin, conoció a quien se convertiría en su mejor amiga, una chica llamada Tsume Inuzuka. Ella puso todo lo que tenía para progresar y convertirse en una gran kunoichi, así pues, se convirtió en Jonin al cumplir quince años. Tres años después de su ascenso, fue enviada en su primera misión clase A, no es que fuera una misión peligrosa, sino porque era de vital importancia para la aldea. Consistía en fortalecer los lazos entre Konoha y Tsurami, un pueblo guerrero conformador por samuráis.

Cuando el líder de la familia Manami, la más grande familia samurái conocida, terminó su discurso de presentación del nuevo heredero, la delegación de Konoha se acercó a Hitaro Manami. El equipo de Konoha estaba compuesto por Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka y Ritsuki Yorume.

El Hyuga, de veinte años, tomó la palabra:

-Hitaro-sama, nosotros de parte de nuestra aldea le brindamos las más sinceras felicitaciones a usted y a su heredero.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido. Denle mis saludos al viejo Sarutobi – respondió Hitaro.

-Así lo haremos, señor. Permítame presentarle a mi equipo: Tsume Inuzuka – dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño alborotado y marcas rojas en sus mejillas – y Ritsuki Yorume – señaló a la joven que, curiosamente el joven heredero había divisado momentos antes.

-Es un placer conocerlos, supongo que ya conocen a mi hijo – le hizo una seña al joven para que se acercara.

-Hitotsu Manani, – dijo el chico, con una reverencia – un placer. Él pasó su mirada por la delegación de Konoha y cuando miró a Ritsuki, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Él sonrió también.


	3. Unión del destino

**Capítulo 3. Unión del destino**

-¡Resiste, por favor, querida!

Tan sólo un mes después de dar a luz a su primogénita, la esposa del líder de la familia Manami había caído gravemente enferma. Los médicos había hecho todo lo posible para que se recuperara, pero sus esfuerzos no habían dado frutos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano Ritsuki iba a morir.

-Hitotsu… querido… yo… yo… quiero ver… a mi niña… antes de… de partir de este… mundo

-Sí querida – Hitotsu se apresuró a traer a su hija. La pequeña, de tan sólo un mes y medio de vida, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos verde jade, como los de su madre.

La mujer tomó en brazos a su hija y depositó un suave beso en su frente, luego se la regresó a su esposo y sonrió.

-Hitotsu, por favor… quiero… que… que lleves mis restos… a mi aldea… quiero descansar… para siempre… en el lugar… que… que… me vio nacer – dicho esto, la mujer cerró los ojos, sonriendo y murió.


	4. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 4. Un reencuentro inesperado**

Una joven de unos veinte años se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento de la mansión de Tsurami. Ella realizaba su rutina diaria de Tai Chi. Era una chica de largo cabello castaño sujetado en una cola alta y ojos verde jade. Vestía el atuendo de entrenamiento tradicional de su familia: una blusa cruzada de color blanco con los bordes azul marino, sujetada con una cinta en su cintura y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, también azul marino. En su espalda se podía apreciar el emblema de su familia. Esta chica era Nakumi Manami, hija del líder de Tsurami, Hitotsu Manami, y heredera de su familia.

-Querida, – un hombre de cabello castaño, sujetado en una coleta alta, con un yukata azul se dirigió a la chica – buenos días.

-¡Buenos días padre! – Lo saludó la joven, terminando con su entrenamiento matutino – Ya he terminado, en un momento estaré lista.

-Bien, nos vemos en la entrada de la mansión, hija.

Padre e hija emprendieron su camino a Konoha, donde sostendrían una reunión con Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan Hyuga; para luego reunirse con la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade. Ambos vestía los trajes tradicionales de su familia: Hitotsu vestía un kimono gris, con un chaleco azul marino sobre él y su hija llevaba un kimono rosa pálido que llegaba hasta las rodillas, sujetado con un obi azul marino. Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, fueron recibidos por los vigilantes, Izumo y Kotetsu.

-Por fin han llegado – dijo Izumo a su compañero.

-Así es – respondió el otro hombre. Ambos se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea, para recibir a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha, – saludó Izumo, haciendo una reverencia – Hitotsu-sama, Nakumi-sama, es un honor recibirlos.

-Muchas gracias, – dijo Nakumi – aunque te agradecería que no uses el sufijo "sama" conmigo, no es necesaria tanta formalidad – añadió sonriendo.

Su padre rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica y a su vez agregó – Creo que mi hija está en lo correcto, no deben preocuparse por tratarnos con tal formalidad.

-Sí, entonces será Hitotsu-san, Nakumi-san – Kotetsu rió, al parecer estas personas eran bastante sencillas – Los escoltaremos hasta la Mansión Hyuga, Hiashi-sama los espera.

En la entrada de la mansión Hyuga ya los esperaba el líder Hiashi junto a su sobrino Neji, que parecía algo incómodo. Recordaba lo dicho por su tío horas antes: _"Tú eres un orgullo para los Hyuga, así que recibirás conmigo a unos invitados muy importantes"_. ¿Por qué eso no le correspondía a Hinata? Claro, ella había salido muy temprano a entrenar con su equipo, ya que Kurenai-sensei partiría esa noche a una misión en la Aldea de la Hierba. Tal vez si su prima estuviera a su lado él no estaría tan nervioso, pero esperen ¿Desde cuándo Neji Hyuga quería tener a Hinata a su lado para no sentirse nervioso? El chico divisó a los vigilantes de la entrada de la aldea seguidos por dos desconocidos, que, pensó Neji, debían ser los "invitados importantes" de los que Hiashi le había hablado.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama – lo saludó Izumo – hemos escoltado a Hitotsu-san y Nakumi-san como nos lo pidió. Hiashi se sorprendió de que el hombre usara el sufijo "san" con dos personas tan importantes.

-Vamos Hiashi ,– el hombre que venía de tras sonrío al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Hiashi- nosotros mismos les hemos dicho que omitan ese molesto "sama".

-Bueno –intervino Kotetsu, algo nervioso – Hiashi-sama, regresaremos a nuestro puesto.

-Gracias por traer a los invitados hasta aquí – respondió el líder Hyuga. Los jóvenes se retiraron haciendo una reverencia - Bienvenidos, Hitotsu, Nakumi, a mi hogar, permítanme presentarles a mi sobrino, Neji Hyuga – el chico le dedicó una reverencia a los invitados.

-Así que él es el famoso Neji Hyuga – intervino Nakumi – hemos oído mucho acerca de ti y tu gran talento como ninja – la chica le sonrió.

-Es un honor, Nakumi-sama – respondió el joven, algo apenado.

-Por favor, entremos – añadió Hiashi – el té nos espera.

Ya en el salón del té de la Mansión Hyuga los esperaba Hanabi con el té servido. Ella vestía un kimono azul cielo con un obi azul marino, la joven Hyuga no se encontraba nada a gusto vistiendo así, pero su padre había dicho: _"Hanabi, como tu hermana debe salir hoy temprano, tú te encargarás de recibir a los invitados en el salón del té y por favor, ponte algo elegante"_. Mala suerte para ella que su hermana mayor tuviera una sesión de entrenamiento. Se escuchaban personas a la entrada del salón.

-Adelante – dijo Hiashi a los recién llegados. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares: Hiashi a la cabeza, a su derecha Hitotsu, junto a él su hija Nakumi, luego a la izquierda se sentó Hanabi y a su lado, Neji.

- Esta es mi hija menor Hanabi – señaló a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Vaya que si has crecido – dijo Hitotsu – cuando te conocimos aún eras una bebé.

-Hanabi, ellos son Hitotsu Manami y su hija Nakumi.

-Un placer conocerlos – dijo la joven Hyuga, inclinando la cabeza.

-Ese kimono te sienta muy bien Hanabi-sama – dijo Nakumi sonriendo, a lo que la chica se sonrojó y sólo articuló un silencioso "gracias".

-Hiashi – intervino Hitotsu – dime ¿dónde está tu hija mayor?

-Ella tuvo que salir temprano a una sesión de entrenamiento con sus compañeros de equipo, pero estoy seguro de que pronto regresará.

Dicho esto las puertas del salón se abrieron a apareció Hinata, vistiendo su ropa usual, sólo que esta vez llevaba su abrigo sujeto en su cintura.

-Padre, me dijeron que estaría aquí – Hinata recién se percató de la presencia de dos personas que no eran de su familia – oh disculpen, no sabía que teníamos visitas, – hizo una reverencia – buenos días.

-¡Hermana, llegaste! –exclamó Hanabi. Hinata la saludó con la mano.

-Buenos días, Hinata-sam – dijo Neji, impactado ante la aparición de la persona que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche – Hinata le sonrió, sonrojada.

-Hinta – respondió su padre – que bueno que llegas, seguro que recuerdas a nuestros invitados – Hinata miró fijamente al hombre sentado a la derecha de su padre y a la chica a su lado y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Hitotsu-san! ¡Nakumi-chan! – los nombrados sonrieron. Entonces Hitotsu se levantó y le dio un paternal abrazo a la chica.

-Tiempo sin verte Hinata, mírate cómo has crecido, eres toda una mujer – la chica se sonrojó y luego se dirigió a la chica que estaba junto a Hitotsu y la abrazó también.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de mi, Hina-chan.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti, querida amiga

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cierto, Hina?

-Diez años, Nakumi-chan.

_--Flashback—_

_-Aún eres muy débil, Hinata, retírate, es todo por hoy_

_-Sí padre_

_Una pequeña de ocho años salió del dojo Hyuga y se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezo, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color luna._

_-¡Hola, Hinata-sama! – una niña de unos diez años se había acercado a Hinata y ahora estaba sentada frente a ella, observándola atentamente. Hinate trató de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y la miró._

_-Ho…hola Nakumi-sama_

_-No debes llorar, sabes, no creo que seas débil_

_-¿Cómo? – Hinata no entendía lo que la niña le decía, si todos los días escuchaba de su padre lo débil que era._

_-Ven, acompáñame – Nakumi se levantó y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse, luego la condujo hasta el dojo, ya vacío._

_-Tu problema es tu postura – Nakumi miraba a una confundida Hinata – mira, colócate en posición de ataque – Hinata hizo lo que la chica le decía- Aquí está el problema, tus brazos quedan muy abajo y no están alineados con tus pies – colocó a Hinata en la posición adecuada – Ahora, intenta golpearme – Hinata lanzó un golpe certero que alcanzó a Nakumi en el abdomen, esta cayó al piso – Viste, lo has hecho muy bien_

_-Yo, lo siento, no quise lastimarte._

_-No te preocupes por mi – Hinata sonrió._

_-Gracias, pero… ¿Cómo es que conoces las artes de los Hyuga?_

_-Pues las he estudiado un poco, además soy maestra en Tai Chi, que es muy similar al estilo Hyuga._

_-¡Vaya que eres impresionante! – Hinata bajó la cabeza – Tu… etto… ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?_

_-¡Por supuesto, Hinata-sama! Será un honor para mí._

_-Pero por favor, no me llames por "sama"_

_-De acuerdo, entonces tampoco será necesario que me llames por "sama" a mí._

_-¡Bien! ¿Amigas?_

_-¡Amigas!_

_--Fin del Flashback—_

En los jardines de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata y Nakumi estaban sentadas a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos.

-Es agradable verte después de tantos, Nakumi-chan.

-Sí lo mismo digo, Hina – Nakumi miró hacia el árbol que tenía en frente y se percató de la presencia de Neji, el chico estaba tan perdido mirando a Hinata que ni se dio cuenta de que Nakumi lo observaba – Dime algo Hina, ¿Qué tal tu relación con Neji-san?

-¿Neji-niisan? Pues, nosotros… nosotros ahora no llevamos bien – Nakumi notó como Hinata se sonrojaba al hablar de Neji.

-Me alegra oír eso, se ve que siempre te está cuidando – Nakumi señaló el árbol que tenían en frente, entonces Neji se percató de que lo observaban y por la sorpresa cayó del árbol. Hinata se acercó a él rápidamente

-¡Niisan! ¿Estás bien? – Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y colocó su mano en el hombro de él, Neji al sentir el contacto de su prima se sonrojó y al verla pudo notar un sonrojo en su hermoso rostro, entonces, sin pensarlo tomó la mano de su prima, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se puso de pie y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y se apartó de ella.

-Yo… estoy bien, si me disculpan, Hinata-sama, Nakumi-san, yo… tengo cosas que hacer – y dicho esto desapareció.

Los Hyuga y los Manami se habían reunido para almorzar, entonces el líder Hyuga tomó la palabra:

-Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, deben saber que Hitotsu y Nakumi se quedarán en nuestra casa por unos días mientras terminan de trasladarse a su nuevo hogar aquí en Konoha.

-¿Van a vivir aquí en Konoha? – preguntó Hinata

-Así es, permaneceremos aquí en la aldea por un buen tiempo, lo hacemos como favor al Hokage, hemos venido por petición de Tsunade-sama – aclaró Nakumi

-¡Vaya, genial! –Añadió Hanabi – Nakumi-san, así tal vez puedas enseñarme cómo manipular la hoz con cadena, ¡Me encanta tu estilo de pelea! – Nakumi sonrió y asintió, con lo que Hanabi se puso muy feliz.

-Estoy seguro – dijo Neji – de que podré aprender mucho de Hitotsu-san y Nakumi-san

-Nakumi-chan, me alegra mucho que vayan a quedarse aquí en Konoha ¡Tal vez podamos entrenar juntas! Tu eres toda una maestra de la lucha – Hinata estaba sumamente feliz porque su amiga iba a permanecer en la aldea.

Esa noche Hinata no podía dormir. Tenía muy grabado en su mente el suceso que había ocurrido esa mañana cuando estaba en el jardín con Nakumi. Neji la había mirado fijamente y no era con esa mirada fría y seria, sino con una mirada llena de dulzura, un momento ¿Dulzura? Definitivamente sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero su primo incluso la había tomado de la mano, ahora mientras se encontraba en su habitación no podía dejar de pensar en él. Decidió que ya que no podía dormir, lo mejor era salir a despejar su mente dando un paseo por el jardín.

Hinata se sentó en una banca en el jardín, esa noche no había luna. Hacía algo de frío, así que decidió que lo mejor era volver a su habitación. Se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación, pero como todo estaba tan oscuro y ella tenía sus pensamientos enfocados en una sola persona, no se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en el suelo del pasillo, entonces:

-¡AAAHH! – Hinata terminó tropezando con esa persona que estaba en el pasillo, cerca de su habitación, pero notó como la sujetaban de la cintura.

-Hinata-sama – Neji se empezó a sonrojar al sentir a Hinata tan cerca de él, un poco más y se hubieran besado, pero de pronto él reaccionó y se puso de pie, ayudando a Hinata a levantarse – Discúlpeme, ¿No se ha lastimado?

Hinata aún no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado impactada, había estado demasiado cerca de Neji y ahora estaba extremadamente sonrojada.

-¿Hinata-sama, está bien? – preguntó el chico, preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba

-S…Si… , descuida, estoy bien, gra…gracias x ayudarme.

-Si me disculpa, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Hinata-sama – el chico se fue a su habitación, que estaba junto a la de Hinata.

-Buenas noches, niisan – Hinata entró también en su habitación, se quedó recostada en la puerta –¿Me estoy enamorando de Neji?

Les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi historia, soy nueva en esto, les prometo que habrá mas NejiHina.

Reviews y cualquier consulta, con gusto los responderé


	5. Premonición

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Disculpen el retraso del siguiente capítulo, es que me tomé unas merecidas vacaciones, la verdad me fui para la playa, necesitaba un descanso, pero siempre tuve a mano lápiz y papel, y pues aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo.

¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 5- Premonición**

Hinata se había levantado muy temprano; el suceso de la noche anterior no la dejó dormir tranquilamente, entonces decidió salir temprano de casa, dirigiéndose al bosque para tratar de que una sesión de entrenamiento intensiva calmara la reciente oleada de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Primero, su primo se estaba comportando algo extraño, se sonrojaba cuando estaba muy cerca de ella y es que no es común que el genio Neji Hyuga se sonroje y menos que se ponga nervioso. Después, la peliazul continuamente se preguntaba qué era lo que en verdad sentía por su primo, cuando estaba cerca de él se sentía nerviosa, se sonrojaba con sólo verlo y el tenerlo cerca hacía que su corazón se acelerara. ¿Tal vez esto significaba que se estaba enamorando de Neji? ¡¡No, eso no podía ser!! Después de todo, eran primos, además era imposible que él se fijara en una chica débil como ella. Todos estos pensamientos azotaban la mente de la Hyuga mientras se dirigía al bosque, tanto que ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino.

Al llegar al bosque empezó a golpear un tronco para tratar de descargar toda su frustración y confusión. Después de un rato, escuchó una voz:

-¡Ohayo, Hinata! – Hinata se volteó y se encontró con Nakumi.

-¡Ohayo, Nakumi-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Pues he venido a meditar aquí al bosque, además caminé un poco la aldea. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? –dijo Nakumi, fijándose en las manos de Hinata, que estaban algo maltratadas.

-Hace algunas horas que estoy aquí, quería entrenar un poco

-Ya veo, pero mira te has lastimado, seguro que sólo lanzabas golpes sin sentido.

-Yo… - Hinata miró sus manos – no… me había dado cuenta.

-Sabes creo que es hora de regresar, tu padre se preguntará dónde estás y casi es hora de desayunar.

-Es cierto, vamos.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga ya se encontraban tomando su desayuno Hiashi, Hitotsu, Hanabi y Neji. Este último al ver llegar a Hinata dejó caer sus palillos al piso, aún podía recordar el suceso de la noche anterior y es que tener a una mujer tan hermosa casi rozándole los labios fue demasiado para el genio.

-Bueno días – dijeron al unísono Hinata y Nakumi.

Hiashi sólo les dedicó una media sonrisa y Neji simplemente les dirigió una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Buenos días! – Exclamó Hanabi – Nakumi-chan ¿hoy podrías enseñarme cómo usar la hoz?

-Claro, Hana-chan.

-Buenos días señoritas. – dijo Hitotsu sonriendo – Hija hoy nos reuniremos con Tsunade-sama y conoceremos a los shinobis de la aldea.

-De acuerdo, padre.

-Hinata ¿adónde fuiste?

-Estuve en el bosque entrenando un poco.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por Neji, que se excusó y se fue a entrenar al dojo, la verdad permanecer tanto tiempo junto a Hinata sólo hacía que se sonrojara levemente al recordar el accidente de la noche anterior.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha con rango chunin y jounin habían sido citados al anochecer a las afueras de la mansión Hokage. Tsunade había anunciado que debía comunicar una noticia a todos los shinobis.

-Ninjas de Konoha, los he reunido para presentarles a dos personas muy importantes que han venido para ayudar a nuestra aldea en estos momento difíciles, – decía la Hokage, señalanda a las dos personas que tenía a su lado – ellos han venido desde Tsurami para ayudar a Konoha a forjar alianzas con las naciones vecinas, ahora dejaré que ellos se presenten.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hitotsu Manami, líder de la familia samurái Manami, – Hitotsu vestía un atuendo típico de su familia, un katagino* azul y blanco armadura en sus hombros y sandalias – es un honor colaborar con Konoha, muchas gracias a todos por recibirnos en la aldea – se escucharon aplausos para el hombre.

Luego habló Nakumi, que también vestía ropas tradicionales de su familia: un kimono que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en color blanco con detalles azul marino en la parte superior y en la parte inferior era azul marino y unas sandalias.

-Yo soy Nakumi Manami y también es un honor para mí haber venido a esta aldea y poder contribuir con ella – aplausos y uno que otro silbido por parte de los hombres.

-Esa chica es muy bonita – le comentó Lee a Neji - ¿verdad Neji

- …

-¿Neji, me escuchas? – pero Neji tenía la mirada perdida en la larga cabellera de la chica que estaba frente a él, estaba embelesado con sólo admirar cómo se mecía el cabello de su prima con la brisa nocturna, entonces notó que alguien tocaba su hombro - ¡Neji!

-¿Qué, decías algo, Lee?

-Olvídalo, no me prestabas atención, estabas mirando a Hinata

-¿Qué? ¡No hacía eso! – replicó Neji

-Claro que no – decía Lee sarcásticamente, guiñándole un ojo a su compañero.

Hinata caminaba algo inquieta hacia su casa luego de la bienvenida a la familia Manami a la aldea. Había ido a comer algo con sus amigos Shino y Kiba antes de volver a la mansión. Esa tarde su padre le había dicho que debía comunicarle algo de suma importancia relacionado con el liderazgo del clan.

-Adelante – Hinata entró lentamente al dojo Hyuga, donde se encontraban reunidos los miembros del Consejo Hyuga, su padre, su hermana Hanabi, Neji e incluso estaban presentes Hitotsu y Nakumi.

Hitotsu miraba a Hinata y recordó lo que Hiashi le había dicho esa mañana: _"Hitotsu, estoy a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida y también una de las más importantes, te pido que estés presente en el momento en que se la comunique a Hinata". _El hombre no tenía idea de que era eso tan importante que Hiashi tenía que decirle a su hija mayor, ni el por qué había pedido su presencia en un asunto interno del Clan Hyuga.

-Hinata siéntate. – dijo Hiashi, señalando un cojín que estaba justo frente a él, un poco más delante de donde se encontraban sentados su hermana y su primo. La chica se sentó, trató de tranquilizarse y miró a su padre con decisión – El Consejo y yo hemos tomado una decisión que será primordial para el bienestar de nuestro clan. Bien, Hinata, como mi hija mayor tú tienes la responsabilidad de ser la heredera del clan. He visto tus progresos y créeme que estoy muy impresionado con todo lo que has alcanzado, sinceramente nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos, incluso alcanzaste el rango de Jounin. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que tengas la capacidad suficiente para tomar las riendas del clan, aún debes probar que tienes las cualidades necesarias para llevar el título de líder al momento de mi muerte.

Hinata se sentía terrible luego de escuchar las palabras de su padre, tal vez ella no era la mejor kunoichi, tal vez le faltaran cualidades para ser una Hyuga digna, pero ella de verdad se había esforzado, incluso había tomado el examen de ascenso Jounin y había conseguido no solamente aprobarlo sino que había sido la mejor. Pero no, aún no era suficiente, todos sus esfuerzos por mejorar y demostrarle a su padre que era digna de pertenecer al clan Hyuga habían sido en vano. Ella sólo quería llorar, salir corriendo de ahí, encerrarse en su habitación y descargar toda su tristeza.

Neji no podía creer lo que Hiashi estaba diciendo. Cómo era capaz de tratar así a su hija, cómo podía decirle que aún no era suficiente para cumplir con sus expectativas; él había sido testigo de los grandes esfuerzos que hacía su prima para mejorar, se convirtió en Jounin para que su padre estuviera orgullosa de ella y eso a él no le importaba. En verdad estaba indignado, quería decirle un par de cosas a su tío, pero sabía que lo único que podría ganar sería que le activaran el Sello Maldito para ponerlo en su lugar. A su lado, su prima Hanabi miraba furiosa a su padre, estaba a punto de hablar cuando uno de los miembros del consejo se puso de pie y dijo:

-Hinata – Hao Hyuga era el líder del Consejo, un anciano de cabello largo hasta los hombros y algunos mechones castaños ocultos entre las canas – no creemos que estés capacitada para ser la heredera del clan y mucho menos la líder, – Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa – es por eso que deberás pasar una prueba para demostrarnos si eres capaz de ser la legítima heredera de este clan. Hiashi, explícale.

-¡Esperen un momento! – exclamó Hanabi indignada. Hinata volteó a ver a su hermana, sorprendida - ¿Cómo que una prueba para aceptarla como legítima heredera? ¡HINATA ES LA HEREDERA, PADRE HINATA ES TU PRIMOGÉNITA, LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN POR DERECHO! No puedo creer que debas ponerla a prueba después de lo mucho que ha mejorado, padre…

-Hanabi-sama, – la interrumpió Hiro, otro de los miembros del consejo, un hombre mayor y de largo cabello canoso – es una falta de respeto para su padre, usted no debe cuestionar las decisiones del líder del clan, haga el favor de guardar silencio.

-Pero…

-Hanabi, – Hinata habló con voz firme- por favor tranquilízate, – volteó a ver a la menor y le sonrió – la decisión ha sido tomada y no tengo más opción que aceptar las condiciones que me ponga mi padre

-Hermana… – Hanabi estaba sorprendida con la determinación de Hinata – de acuerdo.

-Hiashi – dijo Hao – es hora de que le expliques a Hinata en qué consiste la prueba.

-Hinata tendrás que enfrentarte a mí. – Neji, Hanabi y Hinata se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Hiashi – Tendrás seis meses para entrenarte y al finalizar este tiempo me enfrentarás, si logras derrotarme habrás pasado la prueba y serás digna de ser considerada la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Hiashi-sama – intervino Neji – disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿qué clase de prueba es esa? ¿Por qué Hinata-sama debe enfrentarlo para demostrar que es digna de convertirse en la heredera? Ella es su primogénita y…

-Neji Hyuga – intervino Hao – nadie le ha pedido su opinión, recuerde que usted pertenece a la rama secundaria de nuestro clan y no debe cuestionar las decisiones del líder o ¿necesita que le recuerde cuál es su posición?

-Por favor – dijo Hinata – Hao-sama no es necesario que trate de esa forma a Neji, creo que sin importar la posición todos merecemos ser respetados, se que Neji no lo dijo con malas intenciones. Neji-niisan – Hinata miró a Neji con una sonrisa – te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero mi deber es afrontar esta prueba – Neji estaba asombrado al escuchar a su prima hablar con tal decisición.

-Hinata-sama… - Hiashi-sama, al menos déjeme ayudarle a Hinata-sama con su entrenamiento.

-No Neji, – respondió Hiashi – eso no estará permitido, Hinata debe encontrar ayuda por su cuenta, nadie de la familia Hyuga estará autorizado para ayudar a mi hija con su entrenamiento, ella deberá entrenar fuera de la mansión.

-En otras palabras, – dijo Hanabi claramente disgustada – estás diciendo que Hinata deberá dejar la mansión hasta el día que tenga que enfrentarse contigo, eso es increíble ¡¡¡estás echando de casa a tu propia hija, a la heredera del clan!!! No puedo creerlo de ti, padre – Hanabi se levantó y salió del dojo, tirándo la puerta tras de sí.

-Hiashi, creo que tus hijas necesitan un poco más de disciplina – argumentó Hiro.

-Les pido que disculpen a Hanabi. – Dijo Hiashi, luego miró a Hinata – Ya sabes cuál es tu deber. Neji, Hinata, pueden retirarse.

-Sí, Hiashi-sama.

-Sí padre.

-Esperen un momento – Los jóvenes miraron a Nakumi - Hiashi-sama – disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría encargarme del entrenamiento de Hinata, – la peliazul miró a su amiga con sorpresa, lo mismo que su primo – si ustedes no tienen ningún inconveniente, claro está – Hiashi la miró un instante, sorprendido por su propuesta.

-No hay problema, tienes mi permiso

-Gracias y no se preocupe que Hinata puede quedarse en mi casa.

*Katagino: kimono masculino que lleva una chaqueta sobre él.

Bueno esto es todo por esta ocasión, espero que les agrade el capítulo, sé que no hay NejiHina, pero les prometo que lo compensaré con unos capítulos vienen más adelante, les adelanto que habrá un festival en Konoha y viene con sorpresas.

En fin, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, por favor dejen sus Reviews, serán de gran ayuda para mí para mejorar.

Y muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia y a quienes han dejado reviews y también a quienes no han dejado reviews.


	6. ¿Es posible?

**Aquí uchihyu reportándose con un nuevo capitulo**

**Aquí va… ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - ¿Es posible?**

-Neji, puedes retirarte, – dijo Hiashi, el chico le dedicó una reverencia y dejó el dojo – Hinata, ahora que conoces tu deber como miembro del Clan Hyuga, espero que inicies con tus entrenamientos pronto, debes agradecer que Nakumi-san se ofreciera a entrenarte, espero que pongas de tu parte y no seas una molestia para ella.

-Sí, padre. – respondió una deprimida Hinata, con la cabeza baja.

-Hinata-chan – habló Nakumi – espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien se encargue de tu entrenamiento – Hinata la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, agradecida.

-Nakumi-chan, se que tú eres la indicada para ser mi sensei, sólo espero no causarte molestias a ti

o a tu padre.

-No debes preocuparte por eso – dijo Hitotsu, a lo que su hija asintió.

-Ya que todo está claro – intervino Hiashi – Hinata, puedes retirarte – Hinata salió del dojo haciendo una reverencia a los presentes y se dirirgió rápidamente a su habitación.

* * *

Hinata se encerró en su cuarto, se sentó en el piso cerca en su cama, abrazó sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro y así las lágrimas empezaron a brotar; la chica aún trataba de asimilar lo que recién había sucedido: las duras palabras de su padre, la desconfianza que le tenían los miembros del Consejo, la dura prueba que tendría que afrontar. El enfrentamiento con su padre, sabía que dentro de seis meses tendría que luchar contra el líder del Clan Hyuga; la idea de tener que combatir contra su padre la aterraba, ¿Cómo rayos alguien como ella iba a derrotar a Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan? Ni en un millón de años ella sería capaz de derrotar a su padre. Sin embargo no tuvo más opción que aceptar su deber, pronto tendría que irse de la mansión y comenzar con su entrenamiento si es que quería, al menos, dejar una buena impresión al ser derrotada (¿derrotada, eso no lo sabemos aún?). Mientras Hinata mantenía todos estos pensamientos pesimistas, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no quiero ver a nadie – dijo Hinata con voz triste.

-Hina-chan, soy yo, Nakumi, disculpa se que tal vez quieras estar sola, pero quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Nakumi… chan – la Hyuga secó sus lágrimas – por favor pasa – la chica entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentó junto a la peliazul; en ese momento Hinata se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga y lloró amargamente. Su amiga le acariciaba su larga cabellera azulada, esperando que Hinata se calmara, cuando por fin hubo acabado su llanto, Hinata miró a Nakumi con decisión en sus ojos color de luna – Nakumi-chan… yo te agradezco que hayas estado a mi lado… la verdad, que hayas regresado después de tanto tiempo me hace muy feliz… yo, debo agradecerte también por querer ayudarme con mi entrenamiento, sin duda haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no ser una molestia para ti y poder superar este reto.

-Así se habla, – las chicas voltearon y vieron a Hanabi en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro – One-chan, se que tú serás capaz de superar esta prueba, confío en ti – Hinata se incorporó y abrazó tiernamente a su hermana, derramando unas pocas lágrimas -Arigato, Hanabi-chan.

-Qué bueno que ya estás mejor, One-chan, sabes Neji-niisan está muy preocupada por ti, – agregó pícara la menor, guiñándole un ojo a Nakumi – cuando venía hacia acá, estaba en el jardín dando vueltas y murmurando: _"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, no es posible, se irá de la mansión, se irá de mi lado, ¿cómo puede Hiashi-sama hacer esto?"_ – ante tal comentario Hinata se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, Nakumi le dedicó a Hanabi una mirada cómplice.

-Vaya parece que Neji-san no desea que te marches, supongo que es normal, siempre ha estado contigo y es lo más natural que te extrañe, más aún si te vas por unos largos seis meses a entrenar con alguien que él apenas conoce, ¿verdad Hina? – dijo Nakumi con tono "inocente".

-¿Eh?... yo… pues… etto – las chicas rieron al ver a la Hyuga tan apenada - … no creo que Neji-niisan vaya a notar mi ausencia… tal vez…

-Por supuesto que no – respondieron al unísono Nakumi y Hanabi, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Hinata. Y es que esta chica era realmente inocente, y por supuesto realmente despistada; hacía tiempo que Hanabi se había dado cuenta de la forma en que el genio miraba a su hermana, además Nakumi, teniendo sólo unos cuantos días en la aldea, había notado el extraño comportamiento de ambos, entre ellos un sentimiento más profundo; al parecer estos "inocentes enamorados" iban a necesitar un "empujoncito" para darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Hinata decidió salir un rato de la mansión para relajarse después de todo lo acontecido durante el día anterior, habían sido demasiadas emociones en sólo unos días, y lo que de verdad quería era salir de aquel lugar que dejaría de ser su hogar esa noche, ya que ese día se marcharía con Nakumi para empezar a entrenar.

La Hyuga se dirigió al bosque, al lugar donde habitualmente entrenaba con su equipo; tenía deseos de ver a sus amigos Kiba y Shino, así que habían decidido reunirse para hacer un entrenamiento, quizás el último que realizaría con ellos, al menos hasta que hubiera pasado el combate con su padre. A llegar al bosque, notó que sus amigos ya habían llegado y esperaban por ella, la chica corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun – saludó la Hyuga con una sonrisa

-¡Ohayo Hinata-chan! – dijo Kiba alegremente, mientras Akamaru se acercó a Hinata y ésta acarició al gran perro blanco.

-¿Qué tal, Hinata? – Hinata sonrió a Shino - ¿Empezamos?

-¡Hai! – dijeron Kiba y Hinata al unísono, Akamaru ladró en señal de aprobación.

Entrenaron por largo rato, hasta que decidieron descansar, entonces se sentaron en el césped.

Hinata había permanecido con la mirada perdida un buen rato, entonces Shino tomó la palabra y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata? Has estado muy callada.

-¿Eh? Pues… es sólo que… voy a extrañar estas sesiones de entrenamiento junto a ustedes, amigos – dijo con algo de melancolía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kiba, confundido.

-Yo… debo… entrenaré con Nakumi-chan a partir de ahora, así que viviré en su casa por un tiempo… yo… debo enfrentar a mi padre… dentro de seis meses… por orden suya debo dejar la mansión … y entrenar con mi nueva sensei, Nakumi – Kiba miraba atónito a su amiga.

-¡¡¡Qué!!! Dejame ver si entendí, ¿tu padre te botó de tu casa para que vayas a entrenar con una persona desconocida y encima de todo debes combatir con él? ¡¡¡En seis meses!!! Tu padre debe estar demente.

-Esta es una prueba que me han impuesto los miembros del Consejo y mi padre, el líder de clan, así que no puedo reusarme.

-Sin embargo, – añadió Shino – nosotros somos un equipo, cuando un camarada está en apuros le tendemos la mano, así que cuenta con nosotros, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirnos, ¿cierto, Kiba?

-¡Sin duda! ¿Verdad, Akamaru! – el gran perro ladró y se acercó a Hinata para que esta lo acariciara; la Hyuga se sentía sumamente feliz al tener amigos como ellos.

Los tres chicos y el gran perro blanco fueron a comer algo de ramen en Ichiraku, luego pasearon un rato por la aldea y Kiba con sus tontas bromas logró hacer reír a Hinata. La Hyuga se sentía feliz al saber que tenía a sus amigos apoyándola, ellos tenían fe en ella y no podía defraudarlos, así que se esforzaría mucho por mejorar en sus entrenamientos con Nakumi. Los chicos también la hicieron prometer que los visitaría de vez en cuando.

Así, ya al anochecer los chicos se despidieron; se habían ofrecido a acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa, sin embargo ella se había disculpado diciendo que necesitaba estar sola un rato. La verdad es que no quería regresar a casa, había pasado un día muy agradable junto a sus compañeros de equipo, pero llegar a la mansión significaría enfrentarse a la realidad, tendría que irse y despedirse de su hermana y de Neji, no quería separarse de él, ahora mantenían una mejor relación. Hinata se se quedó sentada a la orilla de un río… Ahora que lo pensaba, Neji, no había sabido nada de él desde el día anterior, la verdad era que no deseaba despedirse de él, irse de la mansión significaría que ya no podría entrenar más con él, no lo vería por un buen tiempo y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Y es que Hinata estaba sumamente confundida, últimamente no había dejado de pensar en su primo, incluso soñaba con él, se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, ya se había planteado la posibilidad de estar sintiendo algo por él, pero ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de su primo?

Estas ideas atormentaban a la joven, era su primo, su propia sangre, además él jamás la vería como algo más, jamás la vería como una mujer, para él ella era simplemente la débil heredera del Souke.

La respuesta estaba más que clara, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, por más que quisiera negarlo, Hinata amaba a su primo, amaba a Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Neji caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha. Había algo que lo había estado atormentando; desde el momento en que su tío le había ordenado a Hinata dejar la mansión para que se preparara para el combate, Neji no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto: Hinata, SU Hinata (¿su Hinata?) se iría de su lado, por seis meses ¡Seis largos meses! Eso significaba que, durante ese lapso, ya no podría contemplar su infinita belleza a lo lejos (¡vaya, así que eso pensaba Neji de su prima!), no podría verla moverse majestuosamente mientras practicaba las técnicas del Clan (esperen un momento, ¿desde cuándo Neji Hyuga pensaba esas cosas tan… tan dulces?) sí Hinata se había convertido en una obsesión para el genio, desde hacía tiempo había adquirido la costumbre insana de espiar a su prima de lejos, y claro con lo sigiloso que era, no había sido descubierto aún por ella; y es que ya se había convertido en todo un experto cuando de espiar a la Hyuga se trataba.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un claro del bosque, cerca del río, entonces se detuvo al ver sentada junto al río a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche, decidió ocultarse tras unos grandes árboles.

-Neji – susurró débilmente Hinata, sin que el genio pudiera escucharla.

* * *

Como la noche era fresca, Hinata se había quitado su chaqueta, quedando sólo con una blusa de entrenamiento, entallada y sin mangas que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos. Al verla así, el corazón de Neji se aceleró y se quedó parado ahí contemplando a su prima, embobado, la verdad era que se veía muy sexy… _un momento en qué rayos estoy pensado, bueno en realidad Hinata-sama se ve muy sensual (¿sensual?), no debería salir a la calle así , podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, ¡¡¡NOOO, QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE NEJI HYUGA, COMPÓRTATE!!!! Ten algo de respeto por Hinata-sama, lo mejor es que me vaya. _Pero entonces algo lo detuvo:

-Neji

_-¿Acaso, Hinata-sama ha dicho mi nombre? Qué va, debo estar_ alucinando – Pensaba el Hyuga, pero entonces escuchó la voz de su prima de nuevo, quien cantaba:

**Tsukinami kirenai // No puedo entenderlo**

**Why is it you? ****// ¿Por qué eres tú?**

-Neji – oyó que Hinata repetía su nombre - _ Hinata-sama tiene una voz muy hermosa, no sabía que cantara._

**Kawasu koto no // Hay palabras que yo nunca**

**Nai kotoba wo // Sería capaz de decirte**

Entonces, Neji retrocedió y accidentalmente pisó una rama, que al crujir hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara y volteándose, vio a Neji oculto entre unos árboles… no tenía idea desde hace cuanto había estado ahí su primo, entonces, sin pensarlo el genio se acercó a ella; la chica se puso nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-Ne…Neji…niisan – agachó la cabeza apenada, de seguro la había escuchado tararear esa canción que no podía sacar de su cabeza – no… sabía… que… que… tú estabas aquí – Neji tomó la barbilla de Hinata e hizo que lo mirara. Hinata se había puesto muy roja y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento; Neji le sonrió tiernamente, luego dándose cuenta de lo que hacía se apartó de ella, sobresaltado.

-Hinata-sama yo… yo… lo siento… no quería incomodarla, yo sólo… pasaba por aquí… y pues… la vi… y venía a decirle que recuerde que Nakumi-san la espera – añadió recuperando la cordura, _vaya ¿desde cuándo tartamudeo de esa manera? Creo que estar tanto con Hinata-sama me ha afectado._

Hinata empezaba a recuperarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces desvió la mirada y trató de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, sólo Neji lograba ponerla así de nerviosa. Entonces se volvió hacia su primo y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Neji-niisan, yo… no me había percatado de que ya era tarde – la chica se levantó, entonces Neji, quien ya se había puesto de pie, la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola, entonces le dijo:

-Hinata-sama, yo se que usted será capaz de superar la prueba que le ha impuesto su padre, usted es una kunoichi muy fuerte, yo confío plenamente en usted – Hinata aún no podía creer lo que pasaba, Neji la estaba abrazando y le estaba dando ánimos, definitivamente eso no era algo que se pudiera esperar del frío y calculador Neji Hyuga. Hinata sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, sin embargo los fuertes brazos de su primo la sujetaban con firmeza, entonces simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento y se recostó en su pecho, colocando sus manos sobre él.

-A… arigato… Neji – entonces el "mágico momento" se vio abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡Corre, atrápalo Konohamaru-chan!

-¡Nooo, mi gatito se ha escapado de nuevo!

-¡Ahí voy! No te preocupes, Moegi, pronto lo atraparemos

Al escuchar esto, los primos se separaron rápidamente, visiblemente sonrojados. Se trataba Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, que corrían tras un gato blanco, que había huido hasta el bosque para escapar de sus perseguidores. El gato saltó a la cabeza de Neji y de ahí a un árbol cercano, seguidamente Konohamaru le lanzó un shuriken al felino y en su intento por esquivarlo tropezó y terminó derribando a Hinata y cayó sobre ella, que en medio de la confusión no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; la chica volteó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su primo, iguales a los suyos y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se rozaron.

-¡Salió del bosque! – Gritaba Konohamaru – ¡Ahora sí lo atraparemos! – Los niños desaparecieron entre unos arbustos.

Neji se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, estaba sobre su prima con sus piernas a ambos lados de las de ella, podía sentir su respiración agitada, además sus labios se rozaron accidentalmente (claro él hubiera deseado que hubiera sido un beso real ¡jajaja pobre chico!) y rápidamente se incorporó (aunque no deseaba), tendiéndole la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Es hora de ir a casa, Hinata-sama – dijo esto sin mirarla, la verdad es que si lo hubiera hecho, la chica habría notado el intenso sonrojo que apareció en el rostro del genio.

* * *

Era la hora de su partida. El equipaje de Hinata ya había sido llevado a casa de Nakumi horas antes.

Hinata se encontraba en la entrada de la Mansión Hyuga despidiéndose de su hermana. Su padre no salió a despedirla, simplemente le había deseado suerte antes de que ella saliera de la casa.

-Hinata, voy a extrañarte. – Hanabi abrazaba a su hermana – ¡Promete que vendrás a visitarme! ¡Y tú también Nakumi-chan!

-Claro que sí, Hanabi –respondió Hinata

-Lo prometo, Hana-chan recuerda que aún te debo el entrenamiento con la hoz, así que pronto nos veremos, de hecho pronto vendremos por ti, para que conozcas mi hogar.

-¡Genial!

-Bueno es hora de irnos, nos vemos Hana-chan

-Adiós Hanabi, cuida mucho de papá y de Neji – añadió Hinata

-Hablando de Neji, ¿dónde rayos se metió? Tenía que despedirse de ti, después de todo no podrá verte tan seguido en un buen tiempo, ¿cómo se desaparece en este momento?

-Déjalo, Hanabi, supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer – comentó Hinata, sonrojada, recordando lo que había ocurrido entre ellos horas antes.

-Por favor ¿qué puede ser más importante en este momento que despedirse de la chica de sus sueños, eh? – dijo Hanabi, con una risa pícara

-¡Ha…Ha…Hanabi-chan! – Hinata estaba sumamente avergonzada y su rostro estaba muy rojo.

-Vamos Hanabi, no avergüences a tu hermana – le dijo Nakumi, guiñándole un ojo, en señal de complicidad

-De acuerdo, pero yo sólo digo la verdad – respondió Hanabi, cruzándose de brazos.

-Adiós Hanabi – dijeron Hinata y Nakumi al unísono, a lo que la pequeña respondió despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

Neji corría apresuradamente hacia la mansión Hyuga. Había ido a ver a Lee, ya que después de lo que había sucedido con Hinata al anochecer se sentía más confundido que nunca. Lee no era precisamente la persona más adecuada para hablar de asuntos amorosos, pero era su mejor amigo (sí así es, Neji Hyuga consideraba a Rock Lee su mejor amigo) y estaba pasando por una situación similar (hacía una semana que el experto en Taijutsu le había confesado a Neji que estaba enamorado de Tenten), así que casi sin pensarlo se había dirigido a su casa. Cuando llegó, Lee estaba sentado en el techo de su casa con un narciso en su mano, deshojándolo mientras decía: _"Me quiere, no me quiere"_.

Se había tomado el tiempo de contarle a Lee todo lo que le había pasado, todo lo que estaba sintiendo por su prima, aún temiendo que lo considerara un loco, un enfermo por tener todos esos sentimientos hacia su propia prima, sin embargo el moreno simplemente le había dicho con su habitual pose (el pulgar levantado y una sonrisa que hacía que se vieran sus relucientes dientes blancos): _¡Neji Hyuga, mi eterno rival, pero ante todo mi gran amigo, tú has encontrado el amor, estás enamorado de la encantadora Hinata-san! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti! ¡Adelante amigo, no dudes y demuéstrale tu amor a tu doncella!_

Lee simplemente le había confirmado algo que él ya sabía pero se negaba a aceptar, él estaba enamorado de su prima, estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

Pero, entre tanto drama, se había olvidado de que su prima partiría esa misma noche a casa de Nakumi y muy probablemente ya se habría marchado de la mansión, _soy un tonto, cómo pude perder la noción del tiempo, no pude hablar con Hinata-sama, es más ni siquiera podré llegar a tiempo para despedirme de ella._

Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Dos figuras femeninas caminaban hacia el bosque oeste de Konoha, hablaban animadamente y se dio cuenta que eran su prima y Nakumi, probablemente dirigiéndose a casa de esta última. Al darse cuenta, apresuró el paso para alcanzarlas antes de que se internaran en el espeso bosque.

-¡Hinata-sama! – Al escuchar que la llamaban, Hinata se volteó y vio a su primo que corría hacia ellas, entonces su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido y un rubor carmín apareció en sus mejillas - Na… Nakumi-san, buenas noches… - decía casi sin aire, al haber corrido una gran distancia para poder alcanzar a las jóvenes.

-Buenas noches, Neji-san –respondió Nakumi, con una sonrisa al ver cómo se comportaba su amiga a su lado, Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Yo… pues –miró a Hinata – he venido para desearle buena suerte en su entrenamiento… Espero que pueda visitarme… - se dio cuenta de lo que decía, se aclaró la garganta e inmediatamente rectificó – digo… que no se olvide de visitar a su padre y a Hanabi-sama, ella de seguro la extrañará mucho – _Sí claro, a quién quieres engañar Neji-san,- pensaba Nakumi – estoy segura de que tú eres quien más la echará de menos, podrás ser un genio en combate, pero en cuestiones del amor eres taaan ingenuo._

Hinata solamente sonrió cálidamente y dejándose llevar se lanzó a los brazos de su primo y le dio un gran abrazo, el chico, muy sorprendido le correspondió tímidamente el abrazo, era sumamente incómodo, ya que Nakumi los observaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Arigato, Neji-niisan, por favor cuídate mucho – dicho esto, la Hyuga soltó al chico y dedicándole una pequeña reverencia se marchó corriendo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y conservando aún un ligero sonrojo.

Neji se quedó quieto en el lugar donde Hinata lo había abrazado, embobado mientras veía a las jóvenes internarse en el bosque.

* * *

**+Quiero aclarar que la canción que cantaba Hinata era OMOKAGE de MEGUMI HAYASHIBARA, que es el segundo ending de Shaman King (si no han escuchado sus canciones se las recomiendo).**

**+Bueno este capi quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores y traté de incorporar un poco más de NejiHina, ya que los anteriores sólo tenían pinceladas.**

**+Ahora mis agradecimientos:**

**---Maranine: muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, la he tomado en cuenta =) y gracias también por leer mi historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Espero tus comentarios.**

**--Fujioka-chan: gracias, gracias, gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que lo que va hasta ahora de la historia te guste, espero tus reviews del nuevo capítulo. Por cierto espero que te agrade que este capi tenga un poco más de NejiHina.**

**--Marbard: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, sí claro que hay intriga y muchas cosas que no están claras aún, pero espero poder despejar todas tus dudas con el resto de capítulos, sino yo te puedo hacer cualquier aclaración, sólo le envías un mail y listo.**

**+Gracias por todos los comentarios y sugerencias, me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar.**

**+Eso ha sido todo por esta ocasión, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**+REVIEWS!!!! Los espero con ansias. **

**+Mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Entrenamiento y algo más

**Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, ¡Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo!**

**Sé que quedó más largo que los demás y les soy sincera, ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, más de una vez me quedé en blanco, no sabía qué escribir, pero por fin lo logré y aquí está.**

**¡DISFRUTEN!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Entrenamiento… y algo más**

En medio del bosque se encontraba una imponente casa, sus muros eran color crema y los tejados de un azul intenso. La entrada estaba flanqueada por unas grandes puertas de madera oscura, con dos aldabas de oro.

-Estamos en casa – dijo Nakumi. La chica empujó las puertas y le hizo señas a Hinata para que entrara, Nakumi entró tras ella. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, Nakumi abrió las puertas corredizas y le indicó a su amiga que entrara.

El recibidor estaba amueblado con una pequeña mesa para el té con unos cojines lila, un aparador sobre el que reposaba un florero con rosas blancas, en una de las paredes había una pintura de una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos verde jade, ataviada con un kimono rosa decorado con flores de cerezo, sujetado con un obi negro. Hinata miraba fijamente la pintura, entonces Nakumi le dijo:

-Es mi madre.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa – Nakumi sonrió.

-Sabes, justo en este lugar donde estamos ahora, solía vivir mi madre, aquí estaba su casa – Hinata la miró sorprendida.

-Tengo entendido que tu madre era una kunoichi de esta aldea, entonces tú podrías haber sido entrenada para serlo también, pero…

-Entiendo lo que dices y recuerdo claramente ese día en el que tomé una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida…

_--Flashback—_

_Nakumi, una niña de cuatro años se encontraba tomando el té junto a Hitotsu, su padre, en el jardín de la mansión de Tsurami._

_-Nakumi – habló el hombre –hija mía, como bien sabes, tú eres mi primogénita, la heredera de esta dinastía, sin embargo, tienes una herencia ninja, ya que como tú bien sabes, tu madre fue una kunoichi de Konoha. Ella antes de morir me dijo que tú debías ser quien decidiera si deseabas ir a Konoha y entrenar allí para convertirte en una kunoichi, o permanecer aquí en Tsurami y tomar el entrenamiento samurái. Sé que aún eres muy joven para tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones, pero confío en la madurez y sabiduría que posees aún a tan corta edad._

_-Padre – la niña miró a su padre, sonriendo – yo deseo realizar el entrenamiento samurái, no tengo ninguna duda de ello, quiero llegar a ser como tú, quiero ser una gran guerrera y poder ayudar a quienes me necesitan._

_--Fin del Flashback—_

-Vamos, no es correcto que te deje aquí, déjame llevarte a tu habitación – Nakumi guió a Hinata por un pasillo hacia la derecha, hasta que llegaron a un par de puertas corredizas de color crema con detalles de flores de cerezo – Adelante, Hina. – Hinata entró en una habitación de paredes de un tono lila muy pálido, al entrar, justo enfrente había un gran ventanal, que daba a una magnífica vista del jardín de cerezos de la familia, junto al ventanal había una cama de madera oscura con sábanas blancas y sobre ella, unos cojines azules, al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche, sobre la que reposaba un elegante florero de mármol, decorado con un Yin-Yang; al lado izquierdo de la habitación había un biombo decorado con imágenes de una geisha con abanicos en sus manos, a su derecha, en una parte en la que el piso estaba un poco más elevado, había un espacio libre para meditar y una mesita para té – Espero que te guste.

-¡Es preciosa! ¡Arigato, Nakumi-chan. – Respondió Hinata, sonriendo – Demo… me gustaría darme un baño.

-Entonces acompáñame – Nakumi salió de la habitación de Hinata y la condujo hasta un par de puertas de cristal, entonces…

-¿Baños… termales? – Hinata se había quedado algo extrañada - ¿Tienes… unos baños termales… aquí en tu casa?

-Sí, curiosamente, mi padre y yo descubrimos este sitio hace como un mes, cuando estábamos con los preparativos de la casa, fue un "afortunado accidente", como le gusta llamarlo a mi padre.

-Entonces qué estamos esperando ¡Entremos! – dijo la Hyuga muy entusiasmada. Al fin podría relajarse como debía ser.

Una vez que ambas entraron al agua, cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla y con el cabello sujeto, Hinata su sumergió, con el agua cubriendo todo su cuerpo, dejando solamente su cabeza fuera, la chica miraba a Nakumi como queriendo decirle algo.

-Adelante, puedes decirlo – Hinata la miró extrañada – Hina-chan, se que deseas decir algo, así que sólo dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo sólo… etto… de acuerdo, hace tiempo que necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿sabes? – Hinata suspiró y continuó – Sé que tal vez te parecerá una locura, demo… - la chica empezó a sonrojarse – me gusta… me gusta… una persona… creo que estoy enamorada de… de… mi niisan – Nakumi la observó un momento y añadió:

-Te gusta Neji-san. – le dijo Nakumi con voz divertida –Sí, lo sabía, hacía tiempo que se notaba – Hinata abrió los ojos, con sorpresa

-¿Na… Nani? Tan… ¿tan… obvia soy? – Hinata agachó la cabeza, apenada.

-No sé si es que seas obvia, bueno tal vez un poco, pero te conozco hace tiempo, además digamos que… soy algo perceptiva, más que los demás. Por ejemplo, se que en este momento sientes confusión y algo de pena porque crees que voy a pensar mal de ti, pero sabes, yo te apoyaré siempre en todo y no te juzgaré jamás, no tiene nada de malo estar enamorada, puedo saber también que tu amor es sincero y puro, además sé que tú eres feliz estando con él y podría decirse lo mismo de él, aunque no lo tengo enfrente, pero se nota por cómo te mira.

-Etto… mi niisan, no no creo. Demo… leíste mis sentimientos como si mi corazón fuera un libro abierto, ¿cómo puede ser? Parece que todavía hay cosas de ti que desconozco.

-Pues verás, aunque no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de tus sentimientos, creo que debo contarte algo más sobre mí. Bien, como sabes, mi madre fue una kunoichi de esta aldea, ella fue huérfana desde pequeña, sin embargo, aunque nunca conoció a sus padres, ella sabía cómo eran ella les conocía física y emocionalmente, aunque no se explicaba cómo era posible. Muchos niños se burlaban de ella y la llamaban "fenómeno", sin embargo, un día, recorriendo su casa, esta casa claro que más pequeña, encontró una habitación cerrada con llave, ella conservaba una misteriosa llave que siempre llevaba en su cuello, sabía que su madre se la había dejado, pero ella nunca se tomó el tiempo para investigar qué abría; entonces el día que cumplió doce años, decidió explorar aquella habitación que siempre había permanecido con llave y resultó ser que esa llave que ella poseía era la que abría aquella habitación. Al entrar ahí pudo aprender más acerca de su familia, descubrió que la Familia Yorume era poseedora de un Kekkei Genkkai único e inusual en la aldea, esta habilidad era conocida como Reishi, la capacidad para comprender los corazones de los seres que te rodean.

-¿Reishi? Nunca había oído hablar de él – Hinata quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar el relato de su amiga.

-Es natural, porque la familia Yorume desapareció hace mucho tiempo, mi madre fue la última descendiente de esa dinastía, entonces, el legado de su familia se extinguió.

-Aún sigue vivo en ti – Nakumi le sonrió a la peliazul.

Estuvieron un buen rato relajándose, charlando y conociéndose más, ya que a pesar de ser amigas, resultó que no sabían prácticamente nada la una de la otra. Luego, decidieron irse a dormir. Esa noche, Hinata se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía a gusto, se sentía en un hogar, más de lo que la mansión Hyuga había sido para ella.

**Seis de la mañana, patio de entrenamiento, Casa Manami. **

-Hinata, según sé, tú posees un gran control de chakra, por no decir perfecto, – Hinata se sonrojó levemente – además, tus habilidades en la ejecución de las técnicas del Clan Hyuga son admirables, sin embargo es muy importante que incrementemos tu velocidad y poder de ataque.

-¡Sí! Estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo que sea necesario.

-Este entrenamiento no será nada fácil, pero sé que tú lograrás llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Primero, quisiera que me muestres tu defensa, voy a atacarte desde distintos puntos y tú bloquearás mis ataques ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Entendido! – Hinata se colocó en posición y activó su Byakugan. Entonces Nakumi se colocó a unos diez metros de ella y empezó a lanzarle shurikens, a gran velocidad, desde distintos puntos; lapeliazul tenía algunas dificultades evadiendo las armas (Hinata usaba su técnica Shukohakke Rokuyojonshou), entonces Nakumi se percató de algo _¿qué sucede?, se supone que el Byakugan posee un punto ciego, pero no puedo encontrar ese punto en Hinata, ¿acaso será que…? Sí, eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación._ Un shuriken rozó a Hinata en su hombro derecho, entonces Nakumi se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, apenas me rozó – el hombro de Hinata apenas tenía una pequeña cicatriz.

-Bien, entonces creo que podemos continuar – Nakumi se acercó a la entrada de la casa y tomó una hoz con cadena – Hinata, seguiremos con el mismo ejercicio, pero esta vez, voy a cambiar mi arma.

-¡Continuemos! – Hinata tomó de nuevo su posición y Nakumi empezó a atacarla con la hoz, a pesar de que Hinata no podía igualar su velocidad, a Nakumi le bastó para comprobar sus sospechas.

-_Como lo imaginé, no estaba equivocada._ Hinata, lo he comprobado.

-¿Qué has comprobado, Nakumi-chan? – Hinata estaba algo agitada debido al desgaste de chakra y miraba a su amiga confundida.

-Hinata – Nakumi la miró con una sonrisa, confundiendo aún más a la peliazul – tu Byakugan no tiene punto ciego – Hinata abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa (¿qué, un Byakugan sin punto ciego?)

-¿Nani? ¿Co…cómo es eso posible? ¿Estás… segura?

-Completamente, lo que confirmado con este ejercicio. Y puedo decirte por qué. Como te diste cuenta, te ataqué desde distintos puntos a gran velocidad, incluso te disparé un arma a aquel único punto que es la debilidad de tus ojos, el que se conoce como el punto ciego del Byakugan; al atacarte en dicha dirección, lo normal hubiera sido que esa arma te alcanzara, – Hinata comenzaba a entender – es más, has gastado parte de tu chakra en la primera parte del ejercicio, entonces, al atacarte con un arma que es más flexible y encontrarte tú un poco más agotada, era prácticamente imposible que tú pudieras evadir mi golpe, sin embargo lo hiciste

-¿Un… Byakugan… sin… punto ciego? – Hinata aún no asimilaba las palabras de su amiga – Nunca había escuchado de algo así en la familia Hyuga.

-De hecho – aclaró Nakumi – existió otro caso. Esto se remonta a la época en la que el Clan Hyuga recién fue fundado, los herederos, Hideo y Honshi, eran hermanos gemelos, ambos eran Hyuga, pero como Hideo nació primero, el se convirtió en miembro del Souke y su hermano gemelo, Honshi, fue relegado al Bouke. Honshi tuvo que entrenar por su cuenta, ya que su padre sólo tenía ojos para Hideo, el futuro heredero. Un día, entrenando con su equipo, Honshi descubrió que él era capaz de cubrir aquel punto débil de sus ojos; por más que sus compañeros lo atacaban, no podían encontrar una abertura en su defensa, pero se lo atribuyeron a sus capacidades como shinobi, pero su sensei, también un Hyuga del Bouke, habiéndose percatado de ello decidió ponerlo a prueba para comprobar sus sospechas y resultó que Hideo no poseía aquel punto débil en su Byakugan.

-E..eso es… increíble, no tenía ni idea… yo… creo que tú conoces más de mi familia que yo misma – Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, sabes, cuando era niña, mi padre me envío a Konoha para aprender más acerca del mundo shinobi, ya que como futura heredera de los Manami, tenía que aprender a relacionarme con el mundo shinobi; entonces la familia Hyuga se ofreció a enseñar acerca del mundo shinobi, mientras permanecí aquí, escuché muchos relatos del clan por medio de mi sensei, Izumo Hyuga – al escuchar este nombre Hinata se sobresaltó.

-Izumo Hyuga… mi… abuelo.

-Así es, tu abuelo me enseñó mucho acerca del mundo shinobi, era un hombre que amaba a su pueblo, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las divisiones de la familia, sin embargo cuando intentó eliminar dicha brecha, se vio acusado por el consejo de traidor al querer romper con las tradiciones ancestrales de la familia, entonces fue desterrado y en su profunda tristeza murió, así tu padre se convirtió en el líder de la familia.

-Sí, yo… no podía creerlo… hace un año… yo… me di cuenta de… lo que le sucedió a mi abuelo… pero… - La mirada de Hinata expresaba decisión – yo seguiré los ideales de mi abuelo, si puedo superar esta prueba y me convierto en líder del clan, llevaré a cabo el sueño de mi abuelo, que ha sido también mi sueño siempre, es por eso que entrenaré muy duro – Nakumi le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Así se habla, Hina-chan. Continuemos, esta vez vamos a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo – Nakumi se colocó en postura de Tai Chi Chuan* y Hinata, en la de su clan, que curiosamente eran algo parecidas.

-Tai Chi Chuan, muy similiar al estilo Hyuga – dijo Nakumi sonriendo, al ver la cara de perplejidad de Hinata. Ambas entrenaron durante una media hora, cuando se escuchó un ladrido, proveniente de las grandes puertas principales de la casa.

-¿Acaso será Akamaru? – Hinata miró a Nakumi y se adelantó a la entrada, abrió las puertas y ahí se encontraba Kiba.

-¡Kiba-kun!

-¿Hinata, tú por aquí? – preguntó Kiba, extrañado al ver a la peliazul con su ropa de entrenamiento en la casa de Nakumi.

-¡Sí, estoy entrenando con Nakumi-chan!

-Vaya así que Nakumi-sama es tu sensei ¡vaya suerte, todos dicen que ella es una guerrera sorprendente! Pero por supuesto que la maestra tenía que tomar a una alumna grandiosa con tú– le dijo Kiba a Hinata con su particular alegría, ella le sonrió algo sonrojada, entonces Nakumi se acercó, mirando a Kiba.

-Parece que tenemos visitas, que bueno, un amigo de Hina-chan

-Nakumi-sama, soy Kiba Inuzuka – Nakumi lo miró ceñuda – disculpe que interrumpa el entrenamiento de Hinata es que…

-Por favor, no me llames con tanto respeto, no hace falta que uses ese sufijo conmigo.

-Oh, yo… lo siento, Nakumi-san, Tsunade-sama me ha enviado para decirle que necesita reunirse con usted en media hora.

-¿Inuzuka? Entonces tú eres hijo de Tsume. De acuerdo, lo siento Hina, parece que tendremos que concluir el entrenamiento por ahora – dijo Nakumi – muchas gracias, iré en un momento. – Se volvió para mirar a Hinata –Kiba tu puedes quedarte con Hinata si deseas.

-Se lo agradezco Nakumi-san, pero ¿cómo es que conoce a mi madre?

-Pues ella fue gran amiga de mi madre, Ritsuki.

-¿Ritsuki, Ritsuki Yorume? ¡Claro, recuerdo que mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ella – Nakumi le sonrió.

-Bueno, pasen, yo iré a darme un baño y me reuniré con Tsunade-sama, Hinata nos vemos al anochecer en la entrada, haremos un entrenamiento especial.

-¡Entendido! ¡Ven Kiba-kun! ¡Akamaru! Tomemos algo de té.

Nakumi salió del baño, ataviada con un kimono corto, color rosa pálido, sin mangas y con un obi negro. Kiba y Hinata estaban en el recibidor, tomando té.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego – acarició a Akamaru, que se había quedado en el patio de entrenamiento.

-¡Adiós Nakumi-chan!- dijeron los chicos al unísono

En cuanto Nakumi salió de la casa, Kiba miró a Hinata con duda, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

-Dime, Hinata, ¿qué tal van las cosas entre Neji y tú? – La peliazul se sobresaltó y su rostro adquirió un tono carmín.

-Etto… ¿A qué… qué… te refieres… Ki… Kiba-kun?

-Vamos Hinata, – sonrió Kiba, divertido al ver la reacción de su amiga – eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te conozco bien, no me digas que entre tú y Neji sólo hay una relación familiar, por favor Hina, se nota a leguas que Neji está embobado contigo, – Hinata no hizo más que sonrojarse –la forma en que te mira, sabes nunca había visto que mirara a alguien con… cómo decirlo… ternura y calidez.

-Ki… Kiba… kun… yo – Kiba sonrió y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la Hyuga, despeinándola un poco.

-No quiero incomodarte con mis comentarios, sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso, pero sabes que si Neji se atreve a hacerte algo tú sólo me lo dices y yo le daré su merecido.

-¡Arigato, Kiba-kun!

-Oye Hinata, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo de ramen? De pronto me han entrado ganas de un buen tazón de ramen de Ichiraku.

-¡Genial, sólo dame un minuto para arreglarme! – Hinata se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño; luego de unos minutos salió ya lista. - ¡Listo, vámonos!

* * *

**Reunión en la mansión Hokage **

En la sala de reuniones de la mansión Hokage se encontraban Tsunade, los consejeros Koharu y Homuro, Ibiki Morino y algunos de los líderes de los clanes de Konoha: Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame.

-Hitotsu ya se encuentra en la aldea de la Hierba, hace unos días que partió, con el objetivo de crear una alianza con esta tierra – decía Tsunade.

-Creo que es lo mejor que se pudo hacer, – agregó Shikaku – Hitotsu-sama es el único capaz de entablar una conversación con el líder de esa tierra tan problemática.

-Si Hitotsu-sama tiene éxito – dijo Shibi – entonces significaría una gran ventaja para nuestra aldea, despupes de todo, nunca hemos podido mantener una alianza con la aldea de la Hierba.

-¿Qué opina usted, Nakumi-san? -preguntó Ibiki.

-Creo que mi padre será capaz de sellar la alianza con la aldea de la Hierba, él no se rendirá fácilmente.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy hábil, sabe cómo convencer a los demás – intervino Tsunade, sonriendo.

-Nakumi-san también debería haber partido con su padre, ¿no creen que tal vez él necesitara de su ayuda? – añadió Homuro.

-Homuro-sama – dijo Tsunade – por eso mismo estamos reunidos hoy, pensamos que lo mejor es que Nakumi permanezca en la aldea, Ibiki por favor explícale…

-Claro, Tsunade-sama. Nakumi-san, pensamos que usted sería de gran ayuda en la aldea como delegada, su función sería mantener las relaciones con los altos funcionarios que visitan nuestra aldea continuamente, tanto shinobis como importantes líderes de otras naciones. Además, creo que sus habilidades serían de gran utilidad en ciertos asuntos de los ANBU, como los interrogatorios a prisioneros por ejemplo.

-Por supuesto que – dijo Inoichi – no podemos decidir por usted, por ello hemos pactado esta reunión, para conocer su opinión.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en permanecer en la aldea, estoy de acuerdo y espero desempeñar mis funciones como es debido.

-Sabíamos que podíamos contar con usted – dijo Choza, sonriendo.

-Tsunade-sama, como usted sabe,– dijo Hiashi –Nakumi-san ha accedido a entrenar a mi hija, espero que esto no interfiera con su labor aquí en la aldea.

-Hiashi – respondió Tsunade – yo ya he aclarado ese asunto con Nakumi, así que no debes preocuparte por ese detalle.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ichiraku Ramen**

-¡Esto está delicioso! – decía Naruto, que ya comía su tercer plato.

-¡Naruto, come más despacio! – reclamaba Sakura, golpeando al rubio.

-Neji ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó Lee, que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Sakura – Casi no has comido nada – el genio Hyuga tenía su tazón prácticamente lleno.

-Yo… yo… no tengo hambre – Neji tenía la mirada perdida en su tazón de ramen, es más, había permanecido así desde la noche en que se había despedido de Hinata, ya no rendía igual en los entrenamientos con Gai-sensei, lo que le había costado correr por toda la aldea durante la madrugada; tampoco podía concentrarse en los entrenamientos con su tío; definitivamente eso no era bueno para su orgullo: tenía una cara fatal (claro, cuando se pasa toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y toda la madrugada corriendo alrededor de Konoha, quién no), además su tío le había llamado la atención porque su rendimiento había disminuido mucho (curiosamente desde que Hinata dejó la mansión)… sí, estaba claro que ese no era el mismo Neji Hyuga de siempre. Pero, entonces, se escuchó la risa de dos personas que entraban en el local:

-¡Hinata-san! ¡Kiba-kun! – saludó Lee alegremente - ¡Qué bueno verlos tan alegres! ¡Eso es la primavera de su juventud!

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó Sakura, moviendo la mano – ¡Naruto, eres un exagerado, te vas a enfermar del estómogo! – el rubio ya había comido unos ocho platos cuando ellos llegaron.

-¡Oye! – replicó Naruto, con una mano en su cabeza dolorida por el golpe. Entonces se levantó, saludó a Kiba y luego le dio un gran abrazo a Hinata - ¡Hinata, hace mucho que no te veía! – la kunoichi se sonrojó un poco y le correspondió el abrazo – Estabas desaparecida, hace una semana que no te veía.

-Sí… yo he estado entrenando con mi padre, pero ahora estoy quedándome con mi sensei, Nakumi-chan, estoy entrenando con ella – Naruto había dejado de abrazarla, pero ahora había pasado su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica.

-Naruto, Hinata no pierde el tiempo, como tú – agregó Sakura.

Entonces Hinata recién se percató de la presencia de su primo, ya que había estado callado, pero entonces replicó:

-Oye, baka ¿qué son esas confianzas con Hinata-sama? No tienes derecho – Neji se había puesto de pie; el chico tenía cara de profundo enfado (¿o serán celos? Pobre Naruto, si los ojos de Neji mataran ya estaría bien muerto).

-Vamos Neji, no te enfades, sabes que Hinata es sólo mi amiga, ¿cierto Hinata? – la chica asintió, visiblemente sonrojada y sorprendida por la reacción de su primo – No tienes que preocuparte, no le haré nada, – le guiñó un ojo a Kiba – acaso… ¿estás celoso? – Neji se quedó estático por un instante, (hasta parecía que iba a sonrojarse) pero entonces, su orgullo salió a flote:

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, baka! Deja de decir tonterías, – no miraba a Hinata, solamente a Naruto –como miembro del Bouke, mi deber es proteger a la heredera, de individuos como tú principalmente.

Hinata se quedó helada, las palabras de su primo la atravesaron como filosos cuchillos; así que eso era, ella no era más que una carga, un deber para él, no significaba nada más para él y nunca lo haría, ella no era más que una pobre ilusa al pensar que Neji podría fijarse en alguien como ella, qué equivocada había estado. De repente, las lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos y Kiba, al ver esto, reaccionó y rápidamente tomó a Hinata de la mano, diciendo:

-Hinata, ya no quiero ramen ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos por algo de dango? – Hinata no respondió, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraban en retener sus lágrimas, no debía llorar en frente de su primo, no debía demostrar su debilidad. El chicho sacó a su amiga del puesto de ramen y se la llevó al parque. Una vez allí, se sentaron en una banca y la chica se abrazó a su amigo y empezó a llorar.

-Yo… yo… yo… soy una pobre ilusa… Kiba-kun… -Hinata apenas podía hablar debido a las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

_-Ese idiota de Neji, – pensaba Kiba – sabe que le gusta Hinata y aún así la trata de esta manera, cuándo piensa sincerarse con ella… Es un completo tonto._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Ichiraku Ramen, Neji se había quedado parado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de que Kiba se llevara a Hinata, tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía que pensar ni qué hacer. Sin siquiera pensarlo, las palabras habían salido de su boca; su maldito orgullo había salido a flote y había lastimado a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Era un completo idiota y él lo sabía.

-Neji – habló Lee, en un tono más serio de lo normal - ¿por qué dijiste eso?

-Oye Neji – añadió Naruto, molesto – ¡eres un insensible! ¡Eres un completo BAKA! No me extrañaría que Hinata no te volviera a hablar – al escuchar esta última frase, el genio se sobresaltó y salió corriendo del local.

-_¡Hombres!_– pensó Sakura.

* * *

Hinata seguía abrazada a Kiba, llorando amargamente, cuando de pronto:

-Nakumi-san – dijo Kiba

-Kiba-kun, ¿Qué le sucede a Hina?

-Pues… -Kiba no sabía cómo responder, no quería entristecer más a su amiga.

-Kiba-kun, llevemos a Hinata a casa.

Una vez en casa de Nakumi, Kiba se disculpó, ya que tendría una misión importante por la mañana, Nakumi le dijo que ella cuidaría de Hinata y que no debía preocuparse. El chico se quedó más tranquilo al ver que se amiga le sonreía al despedirse de él y de Akamaru.

-Hina-chan, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Pues… que…. me di cuenta de que necesito… ser más fuerte… para que Neji-niisan me tome en cuenta… y… etto… no me considere sólo una carga, – la peliazul se volvió y miró a Nakumi con decisión – por eso, Nakumi-chan, por favor continuemos con el entrenamiento – ya el sol se estaba poniendo, entonces Nakumi le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, cámbiate y nos vemos en la entrada de la casa, – Hinata se apresuró a llegar a su habitación – por cierto, te dejé una ropa sobre la cama, es mucho más conveniente que la uses en el entrenamiento que realizaremos. La chica asintió.

Hinata estaba vestida con un top blanco, unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla, que eran de color vino y unas sandalias negras.

Hinata seguió a Nakumi, hasta que se detuvo frente a una cascada de agua cristalina. Hinata la contempló asombrada, nunca antes había visto esa parte de la aldea.

-Este lugar se encuentra muy apartado del corazón de la aldea, por eso es desconocido para la mayoría de las personas de Konoha.

-Es hermoso – respondió Hinata, embelesada.

-Bien, te explicaré, tu control de chakra es tan preciso que la técnica que te voy a enseñar es perfecta para ti. – Nakumi tomó su espada, una katana que resplandecía a la luz de la luna, parecía que la luna le daba poder. Hinata contempló el arma, entonces Nakumi le aclaró – La Espada Diamante de Luna, un tesoro de mi familia que pasa se generación en generación. Ahora observa atentamente. – Nakumi se acercó a la cascada y con un solo movimiento partió la cascada a la mitad, con un corte limpio y perfecto – El principio de la katana samurái, un solo corte, preciso y mortal, ahora bien, tú puedes lograr un corte así, o incluso mejor, con sólo tu chakra.

-¿Es posible? Pero, tú estás usando un arma ¿Cómo simplemente con el uso del chakra es posible lograr algo así?

-Necesitas un control perfecto de chakra, debes concentrar el chakra en tu brazo, de manera que este imite la hoja de una katana, pero para ello necesitarás de una gran concentración, toda tu atención debe enfocarse en la técnica que vas a realizar para que esta funcione a toda su capacidad. Inténtalo, primero concentra tu chakra en uno de tus brazos y colócalo como si fuera la hoja de una espada.– Hinata guió su chakra hasta su brazo derecho y éste se rodeó con un resplandor azulado - Excelente, Hinata, no pierdas la concentración, ahora mueve tu brazo hacia delante y trata de cortar una parte de la cascada –Hinata así lo hizo, separando una pequeña parte de la cascada.

-Aún no es suficiente – se lamentó la Hyuga – pero seguiré intentándolo hasta conseguirlo.

-Vas por buen camino, sabía que esta técnica sería perfecta para ti, ahora te enseñaré el principio de la espada. – Nakumi le entregó una espada de madera – Ahora vamos a practicar las posturas con una espada real, cuando logres convertir esa espada en una extensión de tu cuerpo, podrás manipular el chakra en tu brazo a la perfección. – Nakumi se dedicó a enseñarle a Hinata ejercicios con la espada y la chica empezaba a dominarlos muy rápido. Se estaba haciendo tarde – Avanzas muy rápido, pero debes descansar, vamos es hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

**En ese instante, en la mansión Hyuga**

Neji no podía dormir, se había levantado de su cama, había ido al baño a lavarse la cara, se había tomado tres tazas de té tranquilizante, había caminado por el jardín de la mansión por una hora y aún así, el chico caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, bastante molesto, molesto consigo mismo, porque por culpa de su maldito orgullo había lastimado a la persona que más amaba. Sus frías palabras habían herido a Hinata, la había hecho sentir que era simplemente un deber para él, aunque él sabía bien que no era así, ella era lo más importante para él, era la mujer perfecta, la mujer que cualquiera quisiera tener al lado: era hermosa, dulce, gentil, amistosa, fuerte, decidida, inocente y extremadamente sensual (un momento… ¿Sensual? ¡En qué rayos piensas Neji Hyuga!), en fin, él había sido un completo idiota, ahora debía pedirle disculpas, aclararle las cosas, pero ¡COMO!

-(Pensamientos de Neji) _Neji eres un tonto, lastimaste a la persona que más amas y aún así no tienes el valor de ir y disculparte con ella, no, más bien es tu tonto orgullo el que no te permite ir y decirle la verdad; ah y no sólo eso, ni siquiera puedes sincerarte con ella, "Hinata-sama yo la amo más que a nadie en este mundo, desde que la conocí he estado enamorado de usted, es lo es todo para mí", por favor Neji Hyuga, debes estar demente, cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar esas cosas, ella no te ama, ella jamás se podría fijar en ti, tú que intentaste matarla una vez por tu tonto odio a la familia principal, la culpabas de todo tu sufrimiento y aunque tú nunca la trataste bien, ella siempre estuvo ahí, siempre pensando en ti, si estabas bien, si regresabas a salvo de una misión… ¡Por Kami-sama, no hay nadie que se preocupe por ti como ella lo hace! – _Cansado de dar vueltas por su habitación, Neji se sentó en el piso junto a la puerta y al instante se quedó dormido –_ Tonto Neji, tonto Nej.i –_pensaba en sueños – _Eres un insensible –_ podía escuchar la voz del rubio hiperactivo.

* * *

**Por la mañana, casa Manami**

-Excelente Hinata, has dominado las técnicas más importantes, – Nakumi miraba a Hinata con orgullo – ahora que conoces los principios de la espada, es hora de trabajar en tu concentración y la mejor forma de hacerlo es a través de la meditación. – Nakumi y Hinata se dirigieron al jardín de la casa, se sentaron en el césped, cerraron los ojos – Sólo déjate llevar, vuélvete uno con la naturaleza, libérate del sufrimiento, siéntete en paz – Permanecieron así por un rato, Nakumi se puso de pie, pero Hinata ni siquiera se inmutó, su rostro reflejaba completa paz.

-Nakumi-chan, pude percibir cuando te levantabas y dirigías tu vista hacia mí – Hinata abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-Excelente, empiezas a entender la esencia de lo que te rodea, recuerda siempre que tus ojos pueden ser engañados, pero si te vuelves uno con el entorno que te rodea, podrás diferenciar entre realidad y engaño. Has avanzado mucho en poco tiempo. Por cierto ¿qué te parece si le hacemos una visita Hanabi? Aún le debo el entrenamiento de Kusarigama*.

-Yo… pues… - Hinata no creía tener el valor para ver a su primo.

-Entiendo que no te sientas con ánimo – colocó su mano en el hombro de Hinata, en señal de apoyo – pero no puedes sufrir siempre por ello, tú eres muy fuerte y confío en que podrás superarlo, además – susurró – algo me dice que no todo es tan malo como tú crees.

-Yo… sí de acuerdo – habló con decisión – iré, además hace ya una semana que no veo a Hanabi – Nakumi sonrió complacida.

* * *

Hinata y Nakumi llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y fuero recibidas por Hanabi, que estaba contemplando los árboles florales que su hermana solía cuidar, ella como favor a Hinata, había estado cuidando de los árboles, después de todo, su hermana amaba las flores.

-¡Hanabi! – la menor se volvió al oír que la llamaban y su rostro se iluminó, entonces corrió hacia la entrada y abrazó a su hermana.

-¡One-chan, qué sorpresa! – Al ver a Nakumi también la abrazó - ¡Nakumi-chan! Qué bueno que hayan venido – Hinata había activado su Byakugan y enfocaba su vista en distintos puntos de la casa.

-Neji-niisan salió a entrenar con su equipo, – Hinata se sobresaltó y desactivó su Byakugan – aunque el pobre pasó una noche terrible, cuando llegó a casa ni siquiera quiso cenar, luego se encerró en su cuarto y no paró de dar vueltas en toda la noche, incluso lo escuché salir de su habitación un par de veces.

-Espero que Neji-niisan ya se sienta mejor – dijo Hinata.

-Bueno supongo que cuando regrese y vea a la agradable visita que tenemos hoy, todos sus males se aliviarán – dijo pícara la menor – pero Hinata ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes?

-¿Eh… por… por qué… lo dices… Hana… Hanabi? – Hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Pues porque anoche estaba actuando raro, entonces fui a ver si le sucedía algo, entonces me lo encontré acostado en el piso, parecía estar dormido, pero no dejada de murmurar _"Neji eres un tonto, Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, yo la a… "_ . Y ya después no dijo nada más.

-Ye te dije que no estoy de humor, Lee, – escucharon la voz irritada de Neji, entonces Hinata se volteó y vio que su primo estaba de espaldas –quizás en otro momento.

-¡Neji, amigo, no dejes que la llama de tu juventud se apague! – Lee se percató de quienes estaban en la mansión – Creo que ahora sí la llama de juventud volverá a brillar, ¡Buenos días, señoritas! – Neji extrañado se volteó y vio a la persona que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, (¿quién podrá ser?) allí estaba, mirándolo con una sonrisa, su cabello azulado ondeaba con el viento – ¡Nos vemos luego, Neji! ¡Adiós señoritas! – Lee desapareció en el acto.

-Hinata-sama – el chico no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella después de haberla hecho llorar el otro día, entonces reparó en dos presencias más – Hanabi-sama, Nakumi-san. Entonces Hinata se acercó a él.

-Niisan, no tienes buena cara, vamos te prepararé un té – lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el interior de la mansión, el chico no podía creer lo que pasaba: su amada Hinata lo había mirado con la misma dulzura de siempre, no sentía ningún rencor hacia él, entonces sintió su cálida mano y este simple contacto le hizo sentir mil sensaciones que no había experimentado antes, en ese momento sintió deseos de besarla, pero se contuvo, no podía ser tan descarado. Se detuvieron en la cocina, Hinata le indicó que se sentara mientras ella preparaba el té.

-Hinata-sama… yo…

-¿Sí? – Hinata hervía el agua, entonces no se dio cuenta de que su primo se acercaba a ella y cuando lo hizo el estaba detrás de ella, sujetándola por la cintura y con su rostro escondido en el de la kunoichi – Nii… Niisan… etto – la pobre estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Quiero que me disculpe, – el joven hizo que ella se girara para quedar frente a frente – lo que yo dije el otro día en Ichiraku, eso no es cierto, – Hinata no podía mirarlo a los ojos – usted nunca ha sido un deber más para mí, para mí siempre ha sido un placer permanecer a su lado, yo nunca me cansaría de estar con usted… - el chico levantó el rostro de Hinata para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, entonces se fue acercando lentamenta a los labios de ella, que estaba muy sonrojada y cerró los ojos con temor – usted es la persona más import…

-¿Hanabi estás aquí? – la voz de Hiashi hizo que se sobresaltaran y se separaran inmediatamente. Hiashi venía de su habitación y escuchó ruidos entonces supuso que se trataba de su hija menor, que era la única en la mansión a esas horas – Oh Hinata, que agradable sorpresa, no pensé que vendrías a visitarnos - Hinata estaba paralizada, pero entonces escuchó las voces de Hanabi y Nakumi y reaccionó.

-Padre – hizo una reverencia – me alegra verte, justo estaba preparando té.

-Eres muy amable, hija, – dijo el hombre – Hanabi, ahí estás, – dijo al ver entrar en la cocina a su hija menor – Nakumi-chan – esta lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia – que bueno que estén por aquí.

-Hemos venido de visita, además – miró a Hanabi – le prometí a Hana-chan que el enseñaría el arte del Kusarigama.

Todos se sentaron a tomar el té preparado por Hinata, con ciertas miradas "disimuladas" (para nada, fueron notadas por Hanabi y Nakumi) para la Hyuga por parte de su primo cuando Hiashi intervino:

-Tengo una reunión importante con Tsunade-sama, así que estaré fuera un rato, me retiro – cuando Hiashi dejó la habitación y sus pasos ya no se escuchaban, Hanabi exclamó:

-Nakumi-chan ¿qué tal si empezamos con el entrenamiento?

-Oh claro Hanabi, lo mejor será que practiquemos fuera en el patio – las chicas se levantaron y salieron de la casa. En ese momento Hinata tenía la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a mirar a su primo, no después de lo que pasó o mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar (claro si Hiashi no hubiera interrumpido)… al parecer Neji había estaba a punto de ¿besarla?

-Con su permiso, Hinata-sama, – Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su primo, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos – me voy a entrenar – el chico se retiró y Hinata se dispuso a recoger las tazas de té.

* * *

**Patio de la mansión Hyuga**

-Lo haces muy bien, Hanabi-chan.

-Arigato, Nakumi-chan, eres una gran sensei, no puedo esperar a ver todo lo que One-chan ha aprendido, pero sabes, me preocupa Hinata, yo sé que ella siente algo por Neji-niisan y al parecer él también, pero ninguno de los dos es sincero, Hinata es demasiado tímida como para decirle lo que siente y Niisan, pues él… creo que es demasiado orgulloso como para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Sí, es cierto, esos dos son un gran problema, – Nakumi sonrió – ay pobres tontos enamorados, – Hanabi rió – Hanabi-chan, creo que estos dos van a necesitar un "empujoncito", ¿no crees? – Hanabi sólo sonrió con complicidad.

* * *

Hinata caminó hasta el jardín de la mansión y una vez allí se despojó de su chaqueta y se sentó en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y las palmas de sus manos juntas, necesitaba tranquilizarse o de lo contrario no podría dominar a la perfección la nueva técnica que estaba creando; entonces se dispuso a iniciar su meditación. Desde que había iniciado su entrenamiento con Nakumi, la Hyuga adquirió la costumbre de meditar a diario y gracias a ello, notaba cómo su concentración y su control de chakra aumentaban. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó que la llamaban:

-¡Hinata! Ya es hora de almorzar, apresúrate que Nakumi-chan ya ha hecho la comida – Hinata se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

-Hinata ¿me harías el favor de llamar a Neji-san? Ya es hora de comer y ha estado toda la mañana en el dojo.

-¡De acuerdo! – Hinata corrió hasta el dojo, al entrar vio a su primo acostado en el piso; respiraba pausadamente, estaba dormido… _qué lindo se ve mi niisan cuando duerme, _pensó la peliazul, entonces se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, acercó su rostro al de él, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separó de su primo – Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan, – el chico se movió un poco – niisan, despierta, – entonces el chico se sobresaltó y tomó la muñeca de Hinata, que se sobresaltó al sentir su contacto – niisan, me haces daño, disculpa yo sólo… - Neji se sentó y aflojó el agarre, entonces miró a su prima con sorpresa – venía a decirte que es hora de comer.

-Hinata-sama, yo… disculpe, no quise lastimarla – entonces Neji tomó la mano de Hinata y se la besó dulcemente, a lo que la chica se sonrojó mucho. Neji se levantó y le ofreció su mano a su prima para que se levantara, el Hyuga abrió la puerta del dojo y se hizo a un lado para que su prima saliera primero él salió tras ella.

Cuando los primos llegaron, Hiashi, Hanabi y Nakumi ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Ya se habían tardado, – dijo Hanabi al verlos llegar – apresúrense antes de que todo se enfríe. Los jóvenes se sentaron, uno al frente del otro.

El almuerzo transcurrió con relativa normalidad, a excepción de las miradas furtivas que Neji le dedicaba a Hinata; la peliazul estaba tan apenada que no podía mirarlo siquiera.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas desde que Hinata inició su entrenamiento con Nakumi. Cada día la Hyuga mejoraba más y más; la verdad era que Hinata prácticamente había dominado los principios de la espada y estaba lista para volver a la cascada para concluir el desarrollo de su nueva técnica. Aún así, Neji no salía de sus pensamientos, no lo había visto desde su última visita a la mansión y la verdad era que lo extrañaba mucho.

-Hinata, esta noche deberías volver a la cascada, sé que ya estás lista, tendré que dejarte por un rato, ya que tendré una reunión con Ibiki-san.

-No te preocupes, Nakumi-chan, – dijo Hinata tomando un sorbo de su té – estoy segura de que para esta noche habré conseguido partir la cascada por la mitad.

-Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible para poder observar tu técnica terminada.

* * *

**Ese día al anochecer**

-Hinata, ya debo irme, nos veremos más tarde.

-Espérame, salgo contigo – dijo Hinata, saliendo rápidamente tras Nakumi.

**En la cascada de cristal**

Hinata se había despojado de su ropa usual de entrenamiento y solamente vestía un top blanco que dejaba su bien trabajad abdomen descubierto y unos pantalones cortos color rojo intenso. Este atuendo era el ideal para su entrenamiento en la cascada, ya que si vistiera su ropa normal, esta se volvería incómoda a la hora de ejecutar sus movimientos al estar mojada.

Hinata se colocó frente a la gran cascada, juntó las palmas de sus manos, acumuló el chakra en su brazo derecho y lo dirigió hacia la cascada. Logró cortarla, sin embargo, no la partió totalmente. Luego de varios intentos, decidió descansar un poco, sentándose en una gran roca.

Cerca de donde se encontraba ella, estaba un chico de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color de luna. Neji había estado muy intranquilo desde la última vez que vio a su prima, en realidad no había día en que dejara de pensar en ella; definitivamente estar lejos de ella no era bueno para el genio, además últimamente no había tenido misiones, por lo que no tenía con que distrerse. Neji se levantó del césped y decidió caminar un rato por el bosque oeste, lugar que no había explorado antes.

A unos pocos pasos de donde estaba Neji, Hinata estaba sentada en la gran roca pensando en su primo; hacía días había escuchado una canción, cuando volvía de una misión, canción que no había logrado sacar de su cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a tararear esa canción, mientras contemplaba su rostro en la cristalina agua:

**Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni // Tu rostro se refleja en el espejo**

**Kimi wo kasanete My heart is breaking // Después de verlo mi corazón se rompe**

**Surinukete yuku kaze no youni // Como el viento que me atraviesa**

**Tsukami kirenai Why is it you? // No puedo evitarlo, ¿por qué eres tú?**

**Todoku koto no nai yubi saki // Mis manos no pueden alcanzarte**

**Hitori nigiri shimeteru // Así que me quedo sola**

**Kawasu koto no nai kotoba wo // Las palabras que nunca podré decirte**

**Yozora no hoshini nagashi // Las oculto en las estrellas del oscuro cielo**

**Mou furimukanai // No miraré atrás**

**Ah! Kanashimi sae Setsunasa sae // Mi tristeza, mi soledad**

**Kimi to umareta Akashi // Me dices que yo nací para estar contigo**

**Ah! Tadayotteru // Pero yo continuaré**

**Kokoro no kiri no hate // Entre la neblina de mi corazón**

**I made up my mind! // Ya lo he decidido**

(Pensamientos de Hinata) _Sólo me queda seguir adelante y volverme más fuerte para que Neji-niisan me reconozca, para que vea que no soy sólo la débil descendiente del Souke que siempre necesita ser protegida… tal vez, así algún día se fije en mí._

Neji escuchó una dulce voz, así que la siguió y para su sorpresa se trataba de la voz de su querida Hinata; entonces decidió observar qué hacía. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a contemplar a continuación: su prima estaba sentada en una roca, con muy poca ropa y con su larga cabellera mojada que caía sobre su pecho, la verdad, pensó el genio, se veía muuuuy… hermosa (jajaja cómo no, querrás decir sexy, ¿no Neji?). Al escucharla cantar, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué ella cantaba esa canción tan triste.

Hinata se puso de pie y juntó las palmas de sus manos; al instante había partido la cascada a la mitad, un corte limpio y perfecto. Neji se quedó estupefacto al contemplar la gran hazaña de su prima. Tras él alguien se ocultaba en las sombras.

-¡Sí, por fin! – exclamó Hinata. La chica se percató de una presencia y aunque estaba de espaldas, arrojó un kunai hacia el árbol donde estaba Neji. El chico estaba tan concentrado observando a Hinata que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero entonces alguien apareció junto a él y detuvo el kunai.

-¡Excelente trabajo, Hinata-chan! – Neji se había quedado estático, Hinata se volteó y vio a su amiga y a su primo y al verlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego agachó la cabeza con un rubor carmín en sus mejillas.

-¡Nakumi-chan! ¡Ne… Neji-niisan!

-Vaya que ha mejorado tu reacción, qué gran habilidad al lanzar el kunai, por poco le das a Neji-san – Hinata lo miró sonrojada, Nakumi bajó del árbol y le regresó el kunai a la chica.

-Yo… lo… lo… siento… Neji-niisan… no me percaté de que eras tú – Neji bajó del árbol y le sonrió amablemente.

-No se preocupe, Hinata-sama, yo no estaba atento – Hinata lo miraba, aún apenada.

-Hinata, ¿podrías hacer tu técnica de nuevo? – Hinata asintió y se colocó nuevamente en posición y su brazo su cubrió de chakra, imitando una espada samurái.

-¡Tsuki no Katana*! – exclamó Hinata al tiempo que la cascada exhibía un corte perfecto en el medio - ¿Qué tal, sensei?

-No podría estar mejor, Hinata – le respondió Nakumi sonriendo - ¿Tú qué opinas, Neji-san? – el chico salió de su ensimismamiento (tenía la vista fija en su prima).

-Pues… yo… - trató de recuperar la compostura – Hinata-sama, eso ha sido sorprendente en verdad – su prima lo miró con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que él correspondió.

-¡Arigato gozaimazu, Niisan!

-Yo creo que es hora de que me marche, – dijo el Hyuga – ya es tarde y mañana tengo entrenamiento. Hinata-sama, Nakumi-san, buenas noches – les dedicó una reverencia y se fue saltando por los árboles.

(Pensamientos de Neji) _Kami-sama, Hinata-sama sí que se veía bella, nunca me había percatado del cuerpo tan perfecto que tiene, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus… ¡No, por Kami-sama, qué estoy pensando! Es que es tan bella, tan amable, además tiene una voz hermosa, aunque me preguntó por qué estaría cantando aquella canción tan triste._

* * *

-Sabes Hinata – Hinata y Nakumi ya habían concluido el entrenamiento matutino (meditación, correr durante una hora, combate con armas para que Hinata mejorara su velocidad de reacción y concluyeron con la ejecución de la Tsuki no Katana) – ayer en la reunión con Ibiki-san me enteré de que pronto habrá una pequeña celebración en la aldea.

-¿Una celebración? – Preguntó Hinata, dejando su plato de arroz sobre la mesa - ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues Tsunade-sama quiere conmemorar los cinco años de alianza entre Konoha y Suna, luego de la invasión de Orochimaru, así que en dos días habrá un pequeño festival al que vendrán el Kazekage-sama y sus hermanos como invitados.

-Suena divertido, creo que debo buscar un kimono adecuado, ¿qué tal si vamos las dos?

-De hecho, te tengo una sorpresa. – Nakumi se puso de pie y tomó una caja blanca que estaba sobre una mesita – Mi padre regresó anoche y te ha traído un pequeño obsequio. – Hinata tomó la caja y al abrirla vio un hermoso kimono lila con flores de cerezo – Me pidió que te lo entregara, ya que él salió muy temprano para reunirse con tu padre, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Es hermoso, me encanta! – Exclamó Hinata, emocionada – Debo darle las gracias a Hitotsu-san. Arigato gozaimazu, Nakumi-chan.

-¡Por nada, Hina! – Respondió Nakumi – Por cierto, necesito informar a tu padre acerca de la llegada de Kazekage-sama, ya que él fue el único que no pudo asistir a la reunión ¿vienes?

-¡Claro! En un momento estaré lista!

* * *

**En el comedor de la Mansión Hyuga**

-Estoy seguro – decía preocupado Hiashi – de que el consejo pondrá más condiciones antes de que Hinata se convierta en líder, sé que no se lo permitirán a menos que…

-¿Qué esté casada, acaso? – terminó Hitotsu – Vamos Hiashi, ella aún es muy joven.

-Sin embargo posee los mismos ideales que mi padre, así que tratarán de impedir a toda costa que ella alcance el liderato, ya que significaría una gran desventaja para el consejo, compuesto por miembros del Souke.

-Pero… - Hiashi le hizo una seña para que no hablara más y en ese momento entró Neji.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama, Hitotsu-san – ambos hombres le respondieron con un "buenos días, Neji" – con su permiso – Cuando Neji se hubo marchado, entraron Hinata y Nakumi.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama, padre – Nakumi tomó asiento junto a su padre.

-Buenos días, padre, - miró a Hitotsu sonriendo – Hitotsu-san, muchísimas gracias por el kimono, está bellísimo.

-Me alegra que te gustara, es un kimono de Tsurami, de los que hace mi abuela, también le he traído uno a Hanabi-chan – Hinata sonrió y añadió:

-Si me disculpan, quisiera entrenar un poco en el dojo – Hinata salió del comedor y corrió hasta el dojo – Está vacío, qué bien, así no molestaré a nadie – Hinata comenzó a entrenar las técnicas de su clan.

Neji había estado recostado en el techo de la mansión desde que regresó de su entrenamiento con su equipo, entonces decidió irse al dojo a entrenar un poco. A esas horas Hanabi estaría entrenando con su equipo, así que el dojo estaría vacío.

Hinata estaba muy concentrada ejecutando sus movimientos cuando escuchó la puerta del dojo abrirse.

Neji se sorprendió al ver que el dojo no estaba vacío como él había pensado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una hermosa mujer que ejecutaba las técnicas del clan Hyuga con gran maestría y elegancia, se movía con tal gracia que lo dejó hipnotizado, entonces la chica habló y lo sacó de su sueño:

-¡Neji-niisan! – Hinata se apartó el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro y Neji se acercó adonde estaba ella – yo lo siento, no pensé que vinieras aquí a esta hora, me retiro para que puedas entrenar – Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Neji tomó su mano y la detuvo.

-Hinata-sama, no se preocupe, yo lamento si interrumpí su entrenamiento, si gusta me retiro y regreso más tarde – soltó su mano.

-¡No, no te vayas! Si quieres… puedes… entrenar conmigo… si no te… molesta claro.

-Será un placer, Hinata-sama – se colocaron en posición y empezaron a atacarse con el Juken, sin embargo Neji no podía concentrarse teniendo a la dueña de sus pensamientos frente a él, entoces le lanzó a HInata un golpe y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una tabla del piso que estaba levantada y al caer se llevó consigo a la chica que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque cuando lo hizo sintió el cuerpo de su primo muy cerca del suyo en una posición algo comprometedora (ella apenas se sostenía con los brazos y Neji tenía sus piernas a ambos lados de las de ella y sus manos sobre los hombros de ella). Hinata se puso muy roja y empezó a temblar; Neji sólo la miraba fijamente con expresión algo sorprendida. El genio no pudo contener sus impulsos y tomó el rostro de Hinata con ambas manos y acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto que podía sentir su agitada respiración, entonces rozó levemente sus labios con los de ella, cuando:

-Hinata, me dijeron que estabas aquí, oye…

* * *

***Tai Chi Chuan: arte marcial chino, que pone énfasis en el "poder interno".**

***Kusarigama: arte del manejo de la hoz con cadena, usada por los samuráis.**

***Tsuki no Katana: Espada de la Luna, nueva técnica desarrollada por Hinata en la que dirige su chakra a su brazo de forma que éste actúa como una filosa espada.**

**--Canción que interpreta Hinata: OMOKAGE de MEGUMI HAYASHIBARA.**

**Esto ha sido todo por esta ocasión, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic, gracias a todos por los reviews**

**ESPERO LOS REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	8. Situaciones

_**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo; este capítulo es más corto que el anterior y tal vez no esté tan interesante, pero quiero que sepan que es una especie de transición, ya que lo que viene después de este es mucho más interesante, más impactante y… pero bueno, no les adelanto mucho jejeje… por el momento les entrego el capítulo 8.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Situaciones…**

_-Hinata, me dijeron que estabas aquí, oye…_

* * *

La puerta del dojo estaba abierta. Hanabi se había dirigido allí buscando a su hermana, pero el ver la escena que protagonizaban sus primos simplemente guardó silencio y contuvo la risa.

Hinata y Neji se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz, que los hizo separarse rápidamente.

-Yo… lamento interrumpirlos tortolitos, – dijo Hanabi, mirando a los primos con picardía, – sólo quería mostrarte mi nuevo kimono, One-chan… demo… no los molesto… - los jóvenes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Hinata le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su hermana y Neji solamente le dio la espalda a ambas.

-E…E… espera Hanabi – la chica se volteó para mirar a su hermana, entonces la tomó de la mano.

-¡Tienes que ver mi kimono, es encantador! ¿One-chan, me escuchas?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, Hanabi!

Neji aún estaba en el dojo, se había quedado paralizado ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer (claro porque no fue la primera vez que intentó besar a Hinata).

(Pensamientos de Neji) _Pero qué rayos estuve a punto de hacer, qué es lo que me está pasando, cómo es que Hinata-sama me provoca tantas sensaciones con el simple hecho de observarla. Estuve a punto de besarla, no pude resistirme, la verdad es que no sé si podré contenerme, esta vez fue sólo un roce de sus labios, pero siento que mi cuerpo me pide más. Por Kami-sama, me siento débil, débil con su simple presencia, débil cuando la veo, cuando ella se sonríe, un simple roce de su piel me hace desearla cada vez más… ¡No, no, no, pero en qué pienso! Si es mi prima, es mi protegida, es la heredera del Souke; pero no puedo negar que ante todo es una mujer y yo, como todo hombre, tengo debilidades y esa mujer es mi debilidad. Es la única que logra que mi frialdad se derrita… He intentado besarla y ella no me ha detenido, ¿por qué? ¿Qué significaré para ella? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no puedo ser sincero! ¡¿Por qué me atormenta de esta manera, Hinata-sama?!_

Hinata aún no podía creer que su Neji había estado a punto de besarla (otra vez), sin embargo ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo, en el fondo ella deseaba que eso pasara, deseaba que Neji la besara, deseaba sentirlo cerca, sentir que la quería; pero no, decidió no hacerse ilusiones porque a lo mejor había sido un impulso del momento.

El kimono de Hanabi era rojo con detalles bordados en color dorado, acompañado por un obi blanco.

-Es muy hermoso, Hanabi – dijo Hinata contemplando el kimono de su hermana, que estaba sobre la cama.

-Sí que lo es, Hitotsu-san tiene un excelente gusto, además así ya no tendré que comprar un kimono para el festival. – Hinata seguía con la mirada perdida – Por cierto, lamento haberte interrumpido, ya sabes, – le sonrió divertida a su hermana – creo que llegué en mal momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices, Hanabi? Fue… simplemente… un accidente – Hinata se sentó en la cama de su hermana.

-Sí… como digas, hermanita. – La menor se sentó a su lado- Pero sabes, ustedes se ven encantadores juntos - Hinata simplemente cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

**Día del festival de Conmemoración de la Alianza Konoha-Suna**

**Casa Manami, cerca del mediodía**

Los días anteriores al festival habían sido bastante agitados para Hinata. Su entrenamiento se intensificaba cada vez más; esa semana había meditado una hora a diario para aumentar su concentración, hacía prácticas de las técnicas del clan, que ahora dominaba a la perfección, había perfeccionado sus nuevas técnicas e incluso su velocidad aumentó.

-Este fin de semana lo tomaremos libre, Hina. – Dijo Nakumi al finalizar la práctica de combate del día - Has mejorado mucho, así que la próxima semana empezaremos con una nueva parte del entrenamiento.

-¡Entendido! – respondió la Hyuga, limpiándose el sudor de la frente – Tengo un poco de hambre, salgamos a comer algo.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué tal ramen? Sabes, quisiera probar el famoso ramen de Ichiraku del que tanto se habla aquí en Konoha– Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron tomar un baño para ir a almorzar.

* * *

**En Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto y Sakura estaban en el local cuando Hinata y Nakumi llegaron. Últimamente la peli rosa pasaba mucho tiempo allí, cuando Naruto iba (o sea, casi a diario).

-¡Bienvenidas! – Exclamó Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku – Naruto y Sakura se volvieron para saludar a las jóvenes. Hinata se sentó junto a Naruto y Nakumi junto a Sakura. Teuchi les sirvió un plato de ramen a cada una y ellas empezaron a comer.

-¡Hola,Hinata! Nakumi-san, – dijo Sakura – soy Sakura Haruno, ninja médico.

-Un placer, tú eres una de las mejores estudiantes de Tsunade-sama según sé – Sakura le sonrió agradecida.

-¡Hinata-chan! – Exclamó Naruto, abrazando a su amiga por los hombros – Ahora no está Neji así que puedo abrazarte, – el chico rió y la Hyuga se sonrojó ligeramente – Nakumi-san, ¡yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage!

-Gusto en conocerte, Naruto, así que tú eres el famoso ninja hiperactivo del que tanto habla Tsunade-sama – Naruto rió ante tal comentario.

-¡Está delicioso! – dijo Nakumi.

-¡No hay nada mejor que el ramen de Ichiraku! – agregó el rubio; Teuchi asintió, complacido, mientras le servía a Naruto un tercer tazón de ramen – La comida transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Sakura intervino:

-No sé qué vestiré esta noche, se supone que debe ser algo elegante, ya que es un acontecimiento muy importante para la aldea, eso fue lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama. Aún no he elegido un kimono. ¿Y ustedes, chicas?

-¡Sí! – respondieron las jóvenes al unísono.

-¿Me acompañarían a elegir mi kimono? ¡Por favor! – Dijo Sakura, mirando a las chicas; Naruto ignoró el comentario y siguió comiendo – Además, no hay como la opinión femenina – Ambas asintieron y al terminar de comer se dirigieron a la tienda de kimonos. Naruto se negó a ir, alegando que él ya había comprado el suyo y que no quería acompañar a la indecisa de Sakura.

* * *

**Tienda de kimonos**

Las chicas llegaron y fueron atendidas por una amable señorita que le mostró a Sakura una gran variedad de kimonos de los que eligió cinco para probarse. Mientras Sakura estaba en el vestidor, Hinata y Nakumi esperaban afuera.

-¿Qué tal este? Tenten, Neji – preguntó Lee, que llevaba un kimono azul.

-¿Por qué tuve que venir con ustedes? Ya van tres horas y no se deciden – se quejaba Neji.

-Porque – respondió Tenten – somos amigos y tú prometiste que nos acompañarías de compras – la castaña miró a Lee, algo sonrojada y añadió – mmm… probemos el verde musgo – Lee entró de nuevo en el vestidor, Neji cruzó los brazos, algo fastidiado y se alejó un poco de sus amigos.

-Creo que ese es el indicado. – dijo Nakumi mirando a Sakura que llevaba un kimono amarillo pálido con un obi de rayas horizontales celestes y verdes – A Naruto-kun le gustará mucho – le susurró a la peli rosa, que se sonrojó.

-¡Te ves muy hermosa, Sakura-chan! – Añadió Hinata – Sakura la miró agradecida y de pronto agregó:

-Hinata, quiero que te pruebes algo.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo ya tengo mi kimono – Sakura miró a Nakumi con complicidad.

-Eso no importa, quiero hacerte un regalo, yo fui la única que no te obsequió nada por tu ascenso a Jounin. – Dijo Sakura – Mira, pruébate esto – la chica la alcanzó un vestido corto, sin mangas, de color azul intenso, con el Yin.-Yang en la espalda (un vestido de estilo chino). Hinata lo miró con asombro, ya que eso no sería el tipo de vestido que ella compraría, pero igual decidió probárselo.

-¿Hinata, ya estás lista? – Preguntó Nakumi desde fuera del vestidor – Llevas cerca de veinte minutos allí dentro.

-Etto… es que… me veo rara. – La señorita que le ayudó a vestirse la convenció de que saliera – No se rían de mi – Hinata salió, algo sonrojada.

-¡Vaya que te queda perfecto, Hinata! – Sakura alzó un poco la voz. Neji que se encontraba del otro lado de la tienda, junto a la ventana, levantó la vista, pero fue un gran error, ya que no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver: Hinata con un corto vestido azul oscuro, entallado, que resaltaba sus bien formadas curvas, además el vestido mostraba sus tonificadas piernas más de lo que normalmente ella permitiría. El genio se quedó en shock, dónde había quedado la inocente Hinata, ahora era una hermosa mujer, con un cuerpo de ensueño, la tentación de muchos hombres de Konoha - ¡Señorita, nos llevamos este vestido también!

Lee y Tenten, que ya habían elegido el kimono del primero, se acercaron donde estaba la Hyuga y la miraron sonriendo.

-¡Hinata-san, déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa! – exclamó Lee, con su típica pose, guiñándole un ojo. La chica le sonrió tímidamente, visiblemente sonrojada.

-¡Vaya qué sí, Hinata! Ese vestido es perfecto para ti. – añadió Tenten, entonces miró a Neji y al ver su expresión (imagínense a Neji contemplando a Hinata fijamente de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en "ciertos lugares") trató de contener la risa - Bueno, nos veremos más tarde, chicas, vamos Lee – se despidieron de las chicas y se dirigieron a la salida – Muévete, Neji, no te quedes ahí como embobado, ya sabemos que Hinata luce genial – Hinata recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de su primo y entró rápidamente al vestidor. Neji siguió a sus amigos. Sakura y Nakumi se miraron, aguantando la risa.

Finalmente, las chicas se despidieron de Sakura y fueron a prepararse.

* * *

**Mansión Hyuga, siete de la noche**

-¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? – se quejaba Neji, vestido con un kimono azul marino, que Hanabi le ayudó a elegir (más bien ella lo eligió por él).

-Ay Neji, no sé por qué te quejas tanto, si te ves muy bien – respondió Hanabi, que vestía el kimono que Hitotsu le había obsequiado – Tienes que estar presentable, además – se acercó más a él y le susurró –no puedes presentarte ante mi bella hermanita en fachas – la menor rió ante la mirada perdida de su primo. Neji aún tenía muy grabada en su memoria la imagen de Hinata con aquel corto vestido azul.

-Es hora de irnos – anunció Hiashi, que llevaba un kimono beige.

* * *

**Casa Manami**

-¡Nakumi-chan, necesito ayuda con mi kimono! – dijo Hinata desde su habitación. Nakumi llegó y la ayudó a colocarse el obi. Su kimono era lila con flores de cerezo y un obi púrpura intenso – Etto… ¿me ayudarías con… mi cabello? – Nakumi asintió y sujetó el largo cabello de Hinata en una media cola con una peineta en forma de mariposa.

-¡Estás lista! – Hinata se acercó a un espejo y quedó complacida con el resultado.

-¡Arigato gozaimazu!

-En un momento estaré lista – Nakumi se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de prepararse. Cuando salió vestía un kimono negro con un obi color oro. Ambas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la calle principal de Konoha, lugar donde se celebraría el festival.

* * *

**Calle principal de Konoha**

La calle principal de Konoha estaba bastante concurrida, todos los habitantes de Konoha vestían elegantemente.

Frente a la mansión Hokage se había instalado una tarima, donde se encontraba Tsunade, que llevaba un kimono blanco con un obi rojo oscuro; a su derecha Gaara con un kimono rojo intenso, y sus hermanos Temari, con un kimono turquesa con un obi negro y Kankuro con un kimono negro y sin su usual maquillaje; a su izquierda Hitotsu y Nakumi. Toda Konoha se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Habitantes de Konoha, – se escuchó la fuerte voz de Tsunade – primero quiero darle la bienvenida al Kazekage Gaara – el chico sólo inclinó la cabeza - y sus hermanos, Temari – la chica saludó con la mano, sonriendo – y Kankuro; – inclinó su cabeza y la multitud aplaudió – y a nuestros embajadores, Hitotsu y Nakumi. – Ambos saludaron con la mano y la multitud los vitoreó – Es un honor para nosotros celebrar cinco años de alianza con Sunagakure y por eso hemos organizado este pequeño festival.

-Gran excusa para celebrar – añadió Temari, lo que provocó que los presentes rieran.

-Además – prosiguió Tsunade, sonriendo – considerémoslo como una preparación para el Festival de la Estrella, que como es tradición en Konoha, es un festival de gran magnitud y este año, tenemos a una mujer como organizadora – se escucharon vítores de las chicas.

-¡Al fin tendremos un festival decente! – exclamó Tenten; la multitud rió.

-Así es, – continuó la Hokage – les presento a Nakumi Manami, la organizadora de nuestro próximo festival.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama, - dijo Nakumi – recuerden que este también se considera el festival del amor, en el que los deseos se cumplen, así que chicas, estén atentas – las chicas rieron – y chicos, vayan pensando en una forma creativa de invitar a sus parejas, – los chicos empezaron a murmurar entre sí – aún les quedan unos cuatro meses, así que no se preocupen.

-Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten del festival! – exclamó Tsunade y todos los presentes se dispersaron y empezaron a recorrer los pequeños puestos.

-¡Hinata, Shino, vamos a jugar al Kingyo Sukui*! – Kiba, quien vestía un kimono café, precedía a sus amigos a un pequeño puesto, el dueño le entregó un red de papel – Hinata, ganaré un premio para ti – Kiba consiguió atrapar un pez y como premio le entregaron un oso de felpa, él se lo entregó a Hinata, quien le sonrió agradecida.

-¡Hinata! – La peliazul se volvió y vio que Sakura y Naruto se aproximaban - ¿Cómo están, chicos? – Todos se saludaron – Todos lucen muy bien.

-¡Arigato! Ustedes también – respondió Hinata.

-¡Tengo hambre, Sakura-chan! – Exclamó Naruto - ¡Comamos algo!

-De hecho – dijo Shino, que llevaba un kimono azul – no es mala idea que nosotros comamos algo también – Hinata y Kiba asintieron.

-¡Rollos de canela! – exclamó Hinata, deteniéndose en un puesto cercano al bosque. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse allí y comer algunos rollos de canela. Se sentaron en unas bancas cercanas. Entonces llegaron Ino (que llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con un obi café) y Choji (con un kimono gris). Ino dijo:

-¡Hola, chicos! Parece que todos hemos tenido la idea de comer rollos de canela.

-¡Así es! – Exclamó Naruto, sonriente - ¡Están deliciosos! Por cierto, ¿Por qué Shikamaru no está con ustedes?

-Pues – Ino bajó la voz – hace poco lo vimos muy feliz, hablando con esa chica de la Arena, Temari – todos la miraron asombrados y luego rieron.

-¡Vamos Lee, quiero comer rollos de canela! – escucharon a Tenten (que llevaba un kimono blanco con flores y un obi verde, que curiosamente hacía juego con el kimono verde musgo de Lee) que llevaba a Lee de la mano hasta el puesto de rollos de canela. Neji iba tras ellos con cara de profundo fastidio. Él no era de esas personas amante de los festivales. Tenten se volvió y lo reprendió - ¡Muévete, Neji!

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó Tenten – Vaya, todos lucen geniales. Se volvió hacia Hinata – Así que te tenías muy bien guardado ese bello kimono – Hinata le sonrió, algo sonrojada y le dio las gracias. Tenten y Lee se sentaron con el grupo y comieron rollos de canela, mientras Neji se había quedado atrás, recostado en un árbol cercano.

Después de un rato, sólo quedaron Hinata, Kiba, Lee y Tenten, ya que los demás fueron a observar el concurso de baile, en el que participarían Kakashi (quién sabe cómo rayos fue que lo convencieron) y Anko que se enfrentarían contra Tsunade (quien estaba algo ebria) y Ebisu.

-Neji, ¿no quieres? – Dijo Tenten, señalándole los rollos de canela – Hinata, tenías mucha razón, los rollos de canela fueron la mejor opción – Neji se acercó y al notar la presencia de su prima se quedó estático y fascinado ante la imagen que tenían enfrente. Hinata se veía como una diosa, a sus ojos, entonces sin siquiera pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca:

-Absolutamente perfecta, Hinata – la Hyuga bajó la cabeza, muy apenada, pero sonriendo. Neji se percató de lo que acababa de decir y se fue rápidamente alegando que tenía algo que hacer. Los presentes miraron a Hinata con una sonrisa pícara y el rostro de la Hyuga de puso aún más rojo.

(Pensamientos de Neji)_¡Por Kami-sama, qué es lo que acabo de hacer! ¡Qué rayos pasa conmigo! Lo dije sin pensar, pero… eso no significa que no fuera cierto, pero… ¡qué van a pensar de mí! ¡Qué va a pensar Hinata-sama de mí! Definitivamente no estoy siendo yo mismo últimamente… necesitas controlarte, Neji Hyuga… creo que lo mejor es que me marche a casa._

De pronto, se escucharon vítores, mucha gente se había reunido frente a la tarima donde Tsunade había pronunciado su discurso. Naruto llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban Hinata y los demás.

-¡Hitotsu-san y Nakumi-chan van a pelear! – exclamó el rubio hiperactivo. Todos se levantaron y se aproximaron para observar.

Nakumi se había despojado de su kimono y ahora llevaba uno más corto, sin mangas, de color rosa pálido, una armadura negra y roja en sus hombros y antebrazos y su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Su padre llevaba un kimono blanco con un hakama azul marino y una armadura negra sobre esto. Estaban frente a frente y Tsunade exclamó:

-¡Ahora vamos a observar un combate entre dos habilidosos samuráis! – la gente los vitoreó. Ambos hicieron una reverencia, desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar; todos los contemplaban asombrados, ambos ejecutaban sus ataques con gran maestría.

Luego del combate, todos se dedicaron a visitar los distintos puestos del festival hasta que éste llegó a su fin.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber asistido a este pequeño pero significativo festival! – se despidió Tsunade – Nos veremos enel próximo, cualquier asunto relacionado con el festival de la estrella, consultarlo con Nakumi, nuestra organizadora.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

En el despacho de Tsunade, se encontraban reunidos Kiba y Neji.

-Esta misión es de suma importancia para la aldes, – les dijo Tsunade – pero antes de explicarles los detalles, aquí están los demás miembros de su equipo; pueden pasar – La puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron los dos miembros que irían en la misión con Kiba y Neji.

* * *

***Kingyo Sukui: pesca de peces dorados con una pequeña red de papel.**

**Gracias por leer!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!! Espero los reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!!**

* * *

**Pobre Neji, creo que lo he hecho sufrir un poco… pero eso se verá recompensado más adelante**

**Próximamente:**

**QUIÉNES SERÁN LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO DE KIBA Y NEJI???**

**DE QUÉ SE TRATARÁ ESA MISIÓN TAN IMPORTANTE???**

**DEJARÁ NEJI DE SUFRIR POR SU AMOR???**

**Más en el siguiente capítulo!!!**

**Nos leemos!!!!**


	9. Poder

**¡Hola a todos! Este es un nuevo capítulo de mi fic**

**Este capítulo tiene un poco más de acción, espero que les guste, yo disfruté mucho escribirlo.**

**¡Qué disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Poder**

Al abrirse la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, Kiba y Neji se voltearon y entraron Hinata y Shino. Hinata se sonrojó al ver a su primo, aún recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el festival, _"absolutamente perfecta, Hinata"_, estas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Recién le habían informado a ella y a Shino de que tendrían una misión, así que se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho de Tsunade.

-Hinata y Shino irán con ustedes en la misión, – dijo Tsunade, dirigiéndose a Neji y Kiba – ustedes son los ninjas más capacitados para llevar a cabo esta misión. Neji se puso nervioso, aunque no lo demostró, al descubrir que tendría que ir a una misión con su Hinata, _no puedo creerlo, parece que mi destino tiene que recordarme continuamente que tengo que estar a su lado, pero como nada más que su protector, _pensó el genio.

-Ahora – continuó Tsunade – procederé a explicarles los detalles de la misión. Su misión consiste en escoltar a la gran sacerdotisa Kira Kyoyama, actual líder de la Aldea de la Hierba. Shizune, los detalles, por favor - Shizune tomó un informe ANBU y dirigiéndose a los jóvenes ninjas, dijo:

-Kira Kyoyama llegó a Konoha escoltada por un escuadrón ANBU y por Hitotsu-sama que se encontraba en la aldea de la Hierba hace una semana con el objetivo de sellar la alianza con nuestra aldea, sin embargo a ella le gusta sellar este tipo de pactos en persona, así que vino a Konoha. Últimamente ha habido muchas conspiraciones en su contra, algunos clanes rebeldes que no están de acuerdo con sus ideas han intentado derrocarla para tomar el poder. Pero eso no es todo, Kira-sama es una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes, es una vidente, así que aquel que consiga matarla podrá obtener sus poderes, si sus poderes caen en malas manos, podría significar una gran desgracia para todas las naciones. Nadie debía enterarse de su partida, sin embargo un espía se dio cuenta y alertó a los clanes de la Hierba, tenemos informes de que los clanes que conspiran en su contra son el Clan Karashima y el Clan Akirame, aunque no tenemos detalles acerca de sus miembros o sus habilidades. Es por eso que necesitará de una escolta para dejar Konoha. Ahora, traeré a Kira-sama – Shizune salió del despacho y al momento regresó acompañada de una mujer anciana de larga cabellera plateada, con un kimono blanco con un hakama negro y un chaleco verde. Sus ojos eran blancos, ya que estaba ciega. Iba acompañada con una pequeña niña de piel morena, corto cabello ondulado castaño y ojos cafés.

-Kira-sama, este es el equipo que se encargará de escoltarla de vuelta a casa. – Dijo Tsunade – Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, todos son grandes ninjas, sé que llegará a casa sana y salva – Kira se paseó frente a los jóvenes y se detuvo ante Hinata, y sonriéndole le dijo:

-Eres una chica interesante, – Hinata se quedó perpleja, _¿interesante, qué quería decir con eso?_, pero le sonrió – además de encantadora. No se dejen engañar, – dijo la anciana – no puedo ver, pero sé más de lo que se imaginan, jóvenes.

-En resumen – dijo Tsunade – su misión consiste en escoltar a Kira-sama hasta la aldea de la Hierba y acabar con todos aquellos que desean obtener su poder. ¡Cuento con ustedes! Partirán en una hora.

-Entendido – respondieron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Para esta misión – finalizó la Hokage – el capitán del equipo será Shino Aburame – el chico asintió.

* * *

Los jóvenes salían del despacho de la Godaime, cuando ella llamó a Hinata:

-Hinata, he hablado con Nakumi acerca de tu entrenamiento y me ha dicho que no hay ningún inconveniente con que vayas en esta misión, ya que puede ser larga, pero parece que no habrá problema contigo.

-Sí Tsunade-sama, he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que no habrá problema, también me dijo que ella tendrá una misión con Ibiki-sensei.

-Bien, entonces todo está en orden – Hinata asintió, le dedicó a la Hokage una reverencia y salió.

Ya fuera de la mansión se reunió con sus compañeros.

-Nos veremos en la entrada principal en una hora, – dijo Shino – esta misión puede ser larga, así que lleven todo lo necesario, además uno de nosotros debe hacerse cargo de recoger a Kira-sama.

-Yo lo haré – dijeron Hinata y Neji al unísono. Ambos se miraron y voltearon hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojados.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que vayan ambos – propuso Kiba, sonriendo - ¿Qué opinas, Shino?

-Así será mejor, Hinata, Neji, se los encargo – los primos asintieron. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas para preparar lo necesario.

**Mientras iba a la Mansión Hyuga (Pensamientos de Neji, o mejor dicho, debate de Neji con su conciencia): **

_Una misión con Hinata-sama, no puede ser y lo peor de todo es que será una misión larga, así que tendré que estar con ella mucho tiempo… _

_Pero, ¿eso es algo bueno, no?_

_¡No, cómo puedo pensar en eso! Soy un ninja de Konoha, tengo que enfocarme en la misión y cumplirla… _

_Pero, hace mucho que no estoy con Hinata-sama y gracias a esta misión podré verla más._

**Camino a la casa Manami (Pensamientos de Hinata o debate de Hinata con su conciencia):**

_¡Voy a una misión después de mucho tiempo y con mi Niisan! Podré estar con él._

_Pero… sólo espero no ser un estorbo, espero no causarles problemas en esta misión tan importante._

_¡No, eso no pasará! Yo he mejorado mucho, mi entrenamiento con Nakumi-chan me ha hecho más fuerte, por eso no puedo decepcionarla, tengo que demostrarle a Neji-niisan que no soy sólo una débil kunoichi, así tal vez él me reconozca._

-Hola, Hina-chan – Hinata acababa de llegar a casa y Nakumi estaba sentada, con una taza de té, leyendo un pergamino. Hinata la saludó con la mano y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para recoger las cosas necesarias, metiéndolas en una mochila.

-Me voy, Nakumi-chan, no veremos pronto – dijo Hinata, poniéndose su calzado ninja.

-Espera, llévate esto. – Nakumi le entregó una pequeña botella de forma ovalada de color celeste. Hinata la miró – Es medicina, sirve para cicatrizar heridas, creo que te será de utilidad para cualquier emergencias – Hinata la tomó, le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la mansión Hokage para recoger a la sacerdotisa Kira.

-Tsunade-sama, ya estamos aquí – dijo Neji, llamando a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage que respondió con un "adelante".

-Mucha suerte – les deseó la Godaime – los primos le dedicaron una reverencia y salieron de la mansión Hokage acompañados por Kira la sacerdotisa y su pequeña acompañante. Ambas caminaban entre Hinata y Neji.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres Hinata, verdad? – preguntó la pequeña acompañante de Kira.

-Así es, – respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? – añadió dulcemente la chica.

-Yo soy Opacho – respondió la niña – y Kira-sama es como mi abuela.

-Los padres de esta niña murieron cruelmente en una guerra que casi destruye nuestra aldea, afortunadamente fuimos salvados por la familia Manami, siempre estaremos en deuda con ellos, –

Añadió la anciana – ella es mi nieta – Hinata le sonrió. Neji miraba a Hinata de reojo.

-Neji-san – dijo la niña – es un chico muy callado, – Neji la miró con una media sonrisa - ¿ustedes son novios? Porque saben, hacen una linda pareja– los primos se sobresaltaron, Hinata se sonrojó y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea y Neji, con su acostumbrada calma respondió:

-Somos primos – _Aunque me duele en el alma que no sea así, pequeña; qué más deseo yo que ella sea mi novia, pero…, _ pensó Neji.

-Así es – Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por alegrarse por algo imposible (¿imposible? Ya lo veremos). Pronto llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, donde los esperaban Kiba y Shino.

* * *

-Es hora de partir – dijo Shino – Kiba, Akamaru y yo iremos al frente, Hinata tú irás tras nosotros junto con Kira-sama y la niña y Neji tú irás tras ellas – todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Estaban a punto de dejar la nación del fuego cuando escucharon unas voces:

-Ja, ja, ja, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ninjas, ninjas de Konoha.

-Parece que Kira Kyoyama contrató a una guardia privada.

-Sería mejor que te dejaras matar y entregaras tus poderes, después de todo ya estás muy vieja para liderar a la Hierba – la anciana ni se inmutó ante sus palabras. Los ninjas de Konoha la rodearon para protegerla.

-¿No creen que ya es hora de que se muestren? – dijo Kiba, Akamaru ladró en señal de aprobación.

-Son ocho enemigos, – Hinata había activado su Byakugan y rápidamente los había identificado - al parecer usan algún jutsu de ocultamiento porque su chakra apenas se percibe.

-Sólo he podido encontrar a siete – dijo Neji, con su Byakugan activado también.

-El chakra de uno de ellos es casi nulo, – informó Hinata – por eso es más difícil de percibir – Neji se asombró, _vaya, parece que Hinata-sama ha mejorado mucho, esa es mi Hinata… oh vamos Neji, no empieces con eso, concéntrate¸ _se reprendió el chico_._

-Se creen muy valientes, a pesar de ser sólo unos mocosos, – un hombre muy alto y fornido, de cabello y bigote negro que llevaba una gran espada apareció frente a ellos; tras él había siete ninjas más, todos armados y todos con el mismo atuendo: una camisa cruzada al frente de color blanco sujetada con una cinta rojo en la cintura, pantalones azules y el protector de la aldea en su frente – tienen mucho valor al enfrentarme a mí, Tomuro Karashima, líder del Clan Karashima de la aldea de la Hierba.

-Jefe – dijo uno de los ninjas, un hombre de cabello rubio corto que llevaba una gran hoz – parece que esta chica es bastante hábil.

-Y bastante atractiva – añadió un ninja de cabello azulado que llevaba una máscara que le cubría la nariz y la boca.

-Ja, ja, ja, Aori, – le reprendió un hombre de largo cabello castaño sujeto en una cola, armado con una lanza dorada – tú siempre pensando en mujeres. _Que ninguno de estos sujetos se atrevan a tocar a mi Hinata, porque si no se las verán conmigo y no quedará nada de ellos, _pensó Neji con enojo.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo. – Les dijo el líder – Les daremos una oportunidad, si nos entregan a esa anciana los dejaremos ir.

-Deben estar bromeando – dijo Kiba - ¡Adelante, Akamaru! – El can ladró en señal de aprobación – Clon de hombre bestia – Akamaru y Kiba se colocaron en posición de ataque - ¡Gatsuuga! – se lanzaron hacia el líder, que simplemente desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kira, dispuesto a matarla.

-¡Ahora muere, anciana! – Tomuro se dirigió hacia la anciana – Te cortaré el cuello y me adueñaré de tus poderes, así nadie podrá detener al clan Karashima – todos se encontraban combatiendo con los demás hombres. Neji trató de llegar hasta Kira, pero:

-¡Arte ninja, Muralla de Diamante! – Aori ejecutó su técnica y los ninjas de Konoha se vieron rodeados por una prisión transparente del cual no sólo Hinata logró escapar al ser lanzada por el ataque de su enemigo – Es descortés abandonar a tu contrincante – Neji lo miró enfadado, pero se percató de que Hinata había logrado salir de la prisión.

-¡Llegó la hora de acabar contigo, sacerdotisa! – la espada de Tomuro estaba casi sobre Kira, cuando Hinata intervino, la chica ejecutó su técnica Tsuki no Katana y detuvo la espada justo a tiempo - ¡¿Nani?! ¿Cómo detuviste mi espada? – los demás seguían luchando, pero se volvieron al escuchar los gritos del líder.

-¡Garra de Dragón*! – Exclamó la Hyuga cortando por la mitad la espada de Tomuro - ¡Juuken! – Alcanzó a darle un golpe en el corazón, con lo que el hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, sangrando por la boca - ¡Shugohakke Rokuyou Yonshou! – con este ataque logró romper la prisión que encerraba a sus compañeros. Los chicos lograron dejar mal heridos a sus contrincantes, pero estos desaparecieron, ocultando sus cuerpos con su entorno (un gran bosque de frondosos árboles). Kiba fue el único que logró acabar con su oponente, pero había resultado mal herido y Akamaru tenía una pata lastimada.

-Neji, permanece al lado de Kira-sama y Opacho, – dijo Shino, ayudando a Kiba a sentarse en el césped, recostándolo en un árbol – es probable que regresen.

-¡Kiba-kun! – Hinata se acercó a su amigo, preocupada, ya que el chico tenía un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo.

-Eso… fue increíble… Hinata – dijo Kiba con dificultad debido al dolor de su herida – Te has hecho muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que en los exámenes Jounin – La chica le sonrió y empezó a desinfectarle la herida, luego aplicó un ungüento curativo para detener el sangrado y la vendó. Entonces recordó la medicina que Nakumi le había entregado.

-Kiba-kun, por favor bebe esto.

-Creo que tendrás que ayudarme, casi no puedo moverme – Hinata primero evaluó el estado del chakra del muchacho, pero todo parecía estar en orden, entonces le dio la medicina en la boca, entonces Neji hizo una cara de enfado, _Kiba es un aprovechado, _pensó Neji, _pero es muy afortunado porque Hinata-sama está cuidando de él_ – Shino-kun, ¿tú cómo te encuentras? – La chica activó su Byakugan en busca de anomalías – Parece que sólo estás algo falto de chakra – Hinata se acercó a él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y dijo – Esto me lo enseñó Nakumi-chan, ¡Restauración*! – liberó chakra de sus manos por unos momentos – con eso te sentirás mejor – luego se acercó a Akamaru y curó su pata herida.

-Arigato, Hinata, parece que estás llena de sorpresas – dijo Shino recostándose en un árbol junto a Kiba.

-Neji-niisan, tienes un corte en tu mejilla – activó su Byakugan – y también veo irregularidad en tu chakra, debe ser por el cansancio – se arrodilló a su lado y empezó la limpiarle la herida de la mejilla. Neji se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de apartarse – No te muevas, por favor, déjame terminar – le reprendió Hinata.

-De verdad no tiene por qué molestarse, Hinata-sama – dijo él, algo nervioso. Entonces ella tomó sus manos, tal como lo había hecho con Shino, pronto sintió una gran calidez en todo su cuerpo, _Hinata-sama es tan amable, siempre preocupándose por los demás, de verdad que no hay nadie como ella _– ella le indicó que descansara y se acercó a Kira y Opacho, se puso de rodillas cerca de la niña.

-No te preocupes por nosotras, Hinata, – le dijo amablemente Kira – eres una gran chica, serás una gran esposa – Hinata se sonrojó y le agradeció tímidamente. De repente, al querer ponerse de pie, se mareó y empezó a ver todo borroso, lo último que sintió fue que caía y unos brazos la sujetaron antes. Después de un rato despertó y aspiró un aroma familiar, entonces lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su primo.

-Ne… Neji… niisan – dijo sumamente avergonzada, al ver en la posición en que se encontraba (estaba recostada en el regazo Neji, imagínense).

-Ya ha despertado, Hinata-sama – dijo el chico, aliviado. La peliazul se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo… que sucedió?

-Te desmayaste – respondió Kiba, acercándose a ella y tocándola en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, ya que estaba muy roja - ¿te sientes bien?

-Eh… s…sí… yo sólo – Neji la miró preocupado y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre – dijo el Hyuga.

-No… ¡No se preocupen por mí! Creo que sólo he usado mucho chakra – les miró sonriendo - ¿dónde están Kira-sama y Opacho?

-Fueron a un río cerca de aquí. – respondió Kiba. Hinata lo miró preocupada – No te preocupes, Shino las ha acompañado – Hinata suspiró aliviada.

-Kiba-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¡Me siento de maravilla! Todo gracias a ti – dijo Kiba sonriendo – y Akamaru también está bien, – el gran perro blanco se abalanzó sobre la chica, quien lo acarició – por cierto, estuviste increíble, prácticamente nos salvaste a todos.

-Yo… no… yo… sólo – decía la chica feliz pero apenada.

-¡Estuviste impresionante! ¿Cómo fue que rompiste esa barrera? Nosotros no lo logramos, esa técnica tuya fue genial… ¿cómo era? Ah sí, algo del dragón.

-¿La Garra de Dragón? – Preguntó Hinata – Es una técnica que he creado con ayuda de Nakumi-chan, – agregó – ella es una gran sensei. Ya el sol se estaba ocultando cuando regresaron Shino, Kira y Opacho. La niña corrió hacia Hinata y la abrazó.

-¡Hinata-chan, ya estás bien! – exclamó alegremente.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí, Opacho – la niña la soltó y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Descansaremos aquí esta noche, al parecer el Clan Karashima se encuentra lejos de este lugar. – Intervino Shino – Neji y yo montaremos guardia, Kiba, Hinata, ustedes descansen.

-Shino-kun – dijo la Hyuga – ya me siento bien, si quieres tú puedes descansar y yo ocuparé tu lugar o el de Neji-niisan.

-Hinata-sama, – intervino el Hyuga – usted ha sido quien más ha desgastado su chakra, así que lo mejor es que descanse bien esta noche, – ella lo miró; él bajó la voz y se acercó a ella, dedicándole una media sonrisa – además usted ha estado increíble hoy, nos ha salvado a todos – la peliazul se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su primo, _¿es mi imaginación o mi Niisan acaba de elogiarme?,_ pensó la chica. Al final asintió y se recostó en un árbol cerca de Kiba.

Ya en la noche, Shino y Neji estaban sobre un árbol cada uno, vigilando los alrededores. Kiba dormía plácidamente sobre el suave lomo de Akamaru y Hinata se había acomodado al lado del chico también sobre Akamaru. Kira y Opacho descansaban recostadas sobre una manta que Hinata llevaba consigo.

Neji, que se encontraba en un árbol frente al lugar en que su prima dormía, no pudo evitar contemplar a su amada (¿su amada?), _Hinata-sama sí que se ve hermosa cuando duerme, parece un ángel, en realidad ella se ve hermosa en todo momento, cuando ríe, cuando está avergonzada, cuando lucha, cuando entrena, cuando… No, no, qué te pasa Neji, concéntrate, deja de divagar, _pensó Neji.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantó, no sin antes cubrir a Kiba con una manta y sonreír al ver que su amigo dormía cómodamente sobre el lomo de su fiel compañero. La chica quiso caminar un poco y decidió sentarse frente a un pequeño río que había un poco más allá de donde reposaban los demás.

(Pensamientos de Hinata) _Qué tranquilo es este lugar, qué hermosas se ven las estrellas esta noche. Yo, no puedo evitar preguntarme, desde cuándo he estado enamorada de mi Niisan o qué será lo que él ve en mí… Quisiera que él me quisiera como yo lo quiero a él._

Neji había bajado del árbol para ir al río a beber un poco de agua, cuando se dio cuenta de que la dueña de sus pensamientos (¿quién será? Jejeje) estaba sentada frente al río.

-Niisan – susurró débilmente Hinata al escuchar a alguien acercarse hacia el río.

-Hinata-sama, debería descansar – le dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, – dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente – las estrellas están hermosas – Neji miró al cielo, efectivamente, las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor intensidad, _pero no son tan hermosas como usted, _pensó el chico – tú, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Eh, yo, sí, creo que agoté demasiado mi chakra en la última batalla, – respondió él - pero esa técnica que usted usó… - agregó con curiosidad.

-¿La Restauración? Es una técnica que me enseñó Nakumi-chan, me dijo que sería útil para mis misiones. Ayuda a restaurar en parte el chakra de una persona.

-Creo que Nakumi-san tenía razón – respondió él, sonriéndole, ella le respondió de igual manera. Hinata se recostó en el césped y al momento se quedó dormida. Neji simplemente la contempló embelesado.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Hinata despertó recostada sobre el lomo de Akamaru, aunque ella recordaba haber estado junto al río… _Neji-niisan, _pensó la chica.

-¡Ohayo, Hinata! – saludó Kiba alegremente.

-Ohayo, Kiba-kun – respondió ella, acariciando a Akamaru. La chica se acercó a Kiba – Déjame ver cómo está tu herida. – El chico se quitó la camisa y la chaqueta y Hinata le retiró los vendajes – Ya prácticamente ha sanado – ella la limpió y le colocó un nuevo vendaje.

-Así es, eres una gran enfermera, Hinata, me siento como nuevo luego de haber descansado.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido, – dijo Shino, bajando de un árbol – nos siguen.

-¿Nani? – dijo Kiba, poniéndose de pie.

-Al parecer – añadió Neji, que venía seguido de Kira y Opacho – los miembros del Clan Karashima se han dispersado, quedando unos detrás de nosotros y otros más adelante.

-Entonces mejor nos ponemos en marcha – Kiba tomó su mochila. El grupo se puso en marcha. Kiba iba a la cabeza, lo seguían Hinata con Opacho en su espalda, Shino y Kira y por último Neji.

Avanzaron sin ningún problema durante varias horas. Cerca del mediodía una lluvia de agujas los atacaba desde la derecha y la izquierda. Todas las agujas se impactaron en unos troncos (habían utilizado un jutsu de sustitución y jutsu de clon para imitar a Kira y Opacho). El grupo permanecía oculto tras un grupo de árboles que estaban muy juntos. Un ninja del Clan Karashima de cabello corto negro cortó los árboles tras los que se ocultaban, obligándoles a salir. Los ninjas de Konoha se colocaron rápidamente en posición para proteger a las mujeres de la Hierba. El ninja de Karashima los miró, deteniéndose en Hinata.

-Creo que Aori tenía razón, esta chica es bastante hermosa, – el rostro de Neji demostraba profundo enfado – acabaré con todos ustedes para llevar a la anciana ante el líder y quedarme con esa hermosa chica.

-¡Cómo si te lo fuéramos a permitir! – le gritó Kiba.

-Eso lo veremos, chico – el hombre creó diez clones que rodearon al grupo, cada clon tenía ocho agujas Senbon en sus manos.

-¡Arte Ninja, Lluvia de Plata! – una gran cantidad de agujas se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Kiba, ya sabes que hacer! – dijo Shino, el chico asintió y rápidamente ejecutó su técnica Garoga, repeliendo así todas las agujas. El grupo empezó a moverse, pero una nueva ola de agujas los atacó.

-¡Esto no va a funcionar, Shino! – Gritó Kiba – será mejor que… - Shino asintió, entendiendo lo que le decía su compañero.

-Neji, protege a Kira-sama y Opacho, más ninjas se acercan y pronto estarán aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de este tipo – Neji asintió y se colocó frente a las mujeres, en posición de ataque.

-¡Hinata, vamos a utilizar ese movimiento! – Informó Kiba, la chica asintió - ¡Shino, estamos listos!

-¡Tornado destructor de insectos! – miles de insectos se juntaron formando un gran torbellino, Kiba utilizó el Garoga, ambas técnicas dirigía la lluvia de agujas hacia Hinata que estaba en el centro.

-¡Shugohakke Rokuyou Yonshou! – la técnica de Hinata destrozó todas las agujas que se dirigían hacia ella. El ninja de Karashima se detuvo, jadeando.

-Imposible… nadie puede… detener… mi… Lluvia de Plata, ¡Kenryu! – al instante un hombre alto, con una máscara de lobo y largo cabello rojizo apareció junto a él.

-Eres un inútil, Honzo, no has podido acabar con estos mocosos – el hombre hizo una señal con la mano en alto y al instante aparecieron cuatro ninjas más, rodeando al grupo de Konoha - ¡Destrúyanlos ahora! – los cuatro hombres sacaron sus armas: el primero un par de espadas cortas, el segundo shurikens, el tercero un látigo hecho de su propio chakra y el último una hoz. El clan Karashima se lanzó al ataque: Kiba y Akamaru peleaba contra el hombre de la hoz, Neji contra el de las espadas, Shino contra el de las shurikens, Hinata estaba frente al hombre del látigo que no se había movido de su sitio.

-No tiene sentido que pelee contigo, – dijo el hombre del látigo, un tipo fornido, de bigote y cabello rojo sangre – sé que no tienes lo que busco – señaló a Kira y Opacho que estaban tras Hinata – además, no podrás derrotarme, niña.

-Eso no lo sabemos hasta que lo intente – lo retó la Hyuga, colocándose en la postura Hyuga, se acercó rápidamente a él - ¡Juuken! – logró golpearlo en el brazo derecho, ya que al moverse el hombre protegió su corazón, que era el objetivo de la chica, ella se colocó tras él y trató de golpearlo, pero…

-¡Kyaaa! – el látigo del hombre la había capturado y aprisionaba su cuerpo; no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, _maldición, me descuidé, _pensó la chica – Neji al oír el grito se dirigió hacia ella, pero el tipo de las agujas le cerró el paso.

-Tú tienes dos oponentes, yo el gran Honzo y mi compañero Hiotomo – señaló al hombre de las espadas que estaba tras Neji, _maldición, son unos entrometidos, _pensó Neji, se dirigió al hombre de las espadas y usó su técnica de las 128 palmas, acabando con él en un momento.

-Voy a acabar contigo también – dijo el genio dirigiéndose a Honzo. El hombre del látigo se acercó a un arbusto cercano y la dio un latigazo, desvaneciendo el jutsu de transformación que ocultaba a Kira y Opacho.

-Ahora sí llegó el momento de llevarlas con Tomuro-senpai – se escucharon unas cuerdas romperse, en ese momento el hombre atrapó con su látigo a Kira y a Opacho la encerró en una prisión de cristal. Hinata llegó rápidamente y cortó el látigo que sujetaba a Kira y destrozó la prisión de Opacho con la Garra de Dragón.

-¡No dejaré que… les pongas un dedo… encima! – dijo Hinata jadeando.

-Parece que he absorbido buena parte de tu chakra, niña – dijo Ryu (el del látigo). Hinata protegía a las mujeres, colocándose delante de ellas.

-_Concéntrate Hinata, tú puedes hacerlo, hay que acabar con él para ayudar a los demás, _pensó la peliazul – la chica empezó a moverse muy rápido alrededor del hombre, él era algo lento, así que le costaba seguir los movimientos de la chica, ella aprovechó esto para golpearlo en al abdomen, el hombre salió despedido hasta que chocó con un árbol, aún se movía así que Hinata se acercó a él con la intención de inmovilizarlo, pero entonces una flecha voló hasta él incrustándosele en el pecho. El hombre gritó e instantáneamente murió. Hinata dirigió su vista hacia el lugar del que vino la flecha de luz dorada. Quien la lanzó fue Kenryu.

-No sirven para nada, – Kenryu acumuló chakra y extendió sus brazos, enviando flechas hacia los miembros de Karashima que luchaban con los ninjas de Konoha, matándolos instantáneamente. Hinata miraba horrorizada cómo el hombre ni se inmutó al ver morir a sus camaradas. Kenryu se volteó hacia Hinata – niña Hyuga tus ojos son inconfundibles, eres digna de ser mi rival, acabando contigo obtendré esos ojos tan valiosos – Neji, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino se apresuraron a atacar al hombre, pero el usó su técnica - ¡Estilo Prohibido, Muerte Silenciosa! – los chicos se desplomaron, quedando de rodillas e inmóviles.

-¡¿Muerte silenciosa?! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa – No es posible que tú…

-Así es Kira Kyoyama, sacerdotisa vidente, sin duda mi técnica acabará con ellos lentamente – Hinata miró alarmada a Kenryu y Kira.

-Hinata – dijo la sacerdotisa al percibir la duda en la chica – la Muerte Silenciosa es una técnica oscura, esa flecha envenenada empieza por adormecer el cuerpo hasta que lentamente acaba con la persona.

-¡No… no puede ser! – Hinata estaba sumamente alterada, unas lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

-Enfréntate a mí, Hyuga – dijo Kenryu – si logras vencerme, ellos se liberarán de la técnica, aunque tu derrota está asegurada, eres tan sólo una mujer, no podrás conmigo, así cuando te mate me quedaré con tus ojos.

-¡No! – Gritó Neji - ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Yo… soy también un Hyuga… lucha conmigo… si lo que quieres… es obtener el… secreto del… Byakugan.

-Una oferta tentadora, pero mírate ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, además, esta chica fue quien destruyó la prisión del líder, es en ella en quien estoy interesado.

-¡Maldito! ¡Espera un momento y yo acabaré contigo! – exclamó Kiba, intentado ponerse de pie, en vano.

-No… dejaremos… que… la lastimes… - decía Shino con dificultad. Hinata miró al hombre con decisión, _esta vez yo debo salvarlos a todos, debo ser fuerte y vencer a Kenryu, gracias por todo amigos, pero esta vez déjenme hacer esto por ustedes, _pensó la Hyuga.

-¡Pelearé contigo! – Ella tomó la postura Hyuga - ¡Defiéndete! – Hinata se lanzó hacia él atacando con el Juuken, él la esquivó con facilidad y le lanzó Senbon, que ella evitó fácilmente. El hombre siguió arrojando Senbon y la chica las esquivaba, hasta que una pequeña espina se clavó en su hombro derecho, desgarrando su chaqueta, _pero si no la pude detectar, ni siquiera con mi Byakugan._

_-_Sombras de las Senbon, es imposible que las detectes, incluso son esos ojos. – otras dos espinas hirieron a la chica en la pierna derecha. _Sólo me queda una alternativa para deshacerme de las agujas. _Hinats usó el Shugohakke Rokuyou Yonshou, con lo que acabó con las agujas – Muy impresionante – el hombre empezó a atacarla usando Taijutsu, sus golpes eran rápidos y certeros, pero ella los evitaba e intentaba contraatacar, sin embarga la pelea estaba muy reñida, ninguno de los dos podía causarle daño al contrincante. Entonces Hinata desapareció y reapareció detrás de él y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar bloqueó el chakra de su brazo derecho con el Juuken - ¡Niña atrevida! – el hombre sacó una kunai y se la lanzó, ella la esquivó pero el arma regresó y la atacó por detrás, ella se movió a tiempo para evitar una herida letal, pero aún así la kunai le dio en el brazo derecho. Hinata decidió usar el Hakke Sanjou Nishou (64 golpes), cuando el hombre estuvo dentro de su círculo de adivinación le fue imposible escapar de los ataques de Hinata. El hombre cayó de rodillas, sangrando por la boca. Hinata también sangraba por la herida que la provocó la kunai, entonces empezó a ver borroso, aunque no entendía por qué – las espinas… tenían veneno… niña tonta – Hinata se mantuvo firme, movió la cabeza para despejarse, pero algo la había sujetado por el tobillo haciéndola caer y halándola hacia su enemigo. Una vez en el suelo, el hombre se puso frente a ella con un kunai en la mano – Acabemos con esto – se escuchó el sonido de una cuchilla clavándose en la piel.

-¡Hinata! – gritó Neji, que no podía observar bien qué había sucedido desde donde estaba.

-¡Lo ha esquivado por poco! – Dijo Shino - ¡Apenas le ha hecho un rasguño! – Neji suspiró más aliviado, _pero no resistirá mucho tiempo más. _Hinata había usado su Tsuki no Katana para detener el impacto, rápidamente le lanzó una patada al hombre y tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie.

-Esto ha llegado muy lejos, voy a acabar contigo con mi técnica más poderosa, nunca creí que tendría que usarla contra una niña, pero debo decir que eres una digna Hyuga. – Juntó sus manos - ¡Danza de la Muerte! – diez clones de Kenryu rodearon a Hinata, ella los atacaba pero parecían ser sólo una ilusión, éstos le lanzaban flechas que, aunque ella creía haber esquivado siempre la cortaban.

-_No puede ser ¿este será mi fin? ¿Voy a morir así? No… _– la imagen de Neji apareció en su mente – _Niisan, nunca pude decirte que te amo… _- la imagen de Kiba, Shino y Akamaru mal heridos – _mis amigos, siempre has estado conmigo, nunca me has abandonado, por eso yo no puedo rendirme y abandonarlos… –_ la chica abrió los ojos con furia, con su Byakugan activado – _piensa Hinata, debes resolver esto –_ entonces recordó uno de sus entrenamientos con Nakumi, _aprovecha la gran fortaleza de tu Byakugan, conoces el principio del kaiten y el principio de la espada, al combinarlos tendrás una defensa impenetrable y una ataque certero, sólo que debes saber el momento idóneo para combinarlos – el momento es ahora, _pensó Hinata, ella acumuló su chakra en ambos brazos, como si fueran espadas y comenzó a rotar su cuerpo; esto le permitió destrozar todas las armas que le arrojaban, acabó con los clones también y con esto deshizo la técnica de Kenryu.

-¡Nani! Esta chica… - Hinata había logrado alcanzar el cuerpo del hombre – ¿me derrotó? Imposible… yo… - el hombre se derrumbó, ya muerto. Hinata había ganado. Sus compañeros quedaron libres de la técnica de la Muerte Silenciosa y se apresuraron a llegar a su lado, también Kira y Opacho se acercaron a la chica. Ella los miró unos instantes y se desmayó.

-¡Hinata!

* * *

**Este capítulo está un poco más largo que el anterior, la verdad estoy muy contenta por como quedó, pero por supuesto que lo dejo a su opinión… así que REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!! Y gracias de antemano!!!**

**Gracias a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!!**

**Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones acerca de las técnicas de Hinata:**

***Garra del dragón: es la técnica avanzada, derivada de la Tsuki no Katana, en la que Hinata se mueve a gran velocidad, lo que causa un corte perfecto a su objetivo.**

***Restauración: es una técnica parecida al ninjutsu médico, que permite regular el flujo de chakra de la persona para que esta pueda recuperarse más rápido.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	10. Pensamientos

**Les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste…**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10- Pensamientos**

Lo último que la chica escuchó antes de desvanecerse fue la voz de Kiba. Neji la sujetó a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo y la tenía entre sus brazos. Kira se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la frente de la chica. Hinata tenía múltiples heridas.

-Por favor, recuéstala ¡Debemos apresurarnos! Tenemos que curar esas heridas antes de que el veneno se propague por su cuerpo – dijo Kira - ¡Su temperatura corporal está aumentando debido a la acción del veneno! Ayúdenme a quitarle la chaqueta – Neji se apresuró a despojarla de su maltrecha chaqueta mientras Kiba la sujetaba por los hombros, dejándola con una blusa entallada, sin mangas, similar a la que usaba en sus entrenamientos en la mansión Hyuga – Opacho, querida, trae mi bolsa, por favor. – la niña se apresuró alcanzarle una pequeña bolsa de tela roja. La sacerdotisa sacó de ésta una pequeña botella negra – Necesito un poco de agua y una toalla – Shino se levantó y se dirigió al río, mientras Kiba tomó una toalla de su mochila.

La sacerdotisa me apresuró a limpiar cuidadosamente las heridas de Hinata, luego aplicó el contenido de la botellita, que era un aceite de hierbas armóticas en las heridas y vendó la herida de su hombro derecho que era la más profunda. Luego sacó de debajo de su chaleco un rosario de cuentas azules, lo tomó entre sus manos, diciendo:

-Por el poder de este rosario sagrado, ¡Purificación!

El rosario se rodeó de un aura blanca y los ninjas pudieron observar cómo el veneno salía del cuerpo de Hinata y era encerrado en el rosario. En el rostro de Hinata se podían apreciar gestos de dolor. Neji la miró con preocupación.

-Estoy extrayendo el veneno, es normal que su cuerpo sienta dolor, – Al terminar guardó su rosario – pero pronto se habrá recuperado. Si ese veneno es extraído rápidamente cualquier secuela será prevenida – Hinata empezó a mover sus manos y lentamente abrió sus ojos, miró a Neji y se sonrojó ligeramente, luego miró a sus amigos, a Kira y a Opacho, todos estaban a salvo y eso la tranquilizó. La chica trató de sentarse, pero calló hacia atrás, siendo atrapada delicadamente por Neji, ella lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió.

-No debes moverte por un rato, – le dijo la sacerdotisa, Hinata se recostó en el tronco de un árbol– por favor descansa.

-Todos están bien, eso me alegra – Kiba se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Hinata, ya estás bien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti – ella le correspondió el abrazo y se recostó en su pecho.

-Arigato, Kiba-kun – Shino se sentó frente a Hinata.

-Estuviste asombrosa, Hinata, estamos a salvo, gracias a ti – la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó, a pesar de que él no era muy expresivo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Neji miraba la escena (Hinata tratando con tal cariñoso a Kiba y Shino) con cierta melancolía, _ojalá yo pudiera acercarme así a Hinata-sama, cómo desearía ser abrazado por ella aunque sólo fuera por un instante, verdaderamente la amo, si tan sólo ella lo supiera, pero no, es imposible, ella nunca podría corresponderme, estoy condenado a estar a su lado sólo como su protector, ella es algo inalcanzable para mí, pero no sé por qué hay algo que me hace dudar de eso, algo me hace dudar de mi destino…_, mientras Neji estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pudo sentir un cálido contacto. Hinata se había acercado sin que el chico se diera cuenta y le había dado un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Arigato, Neji-niisan, – ella le sonrió como sólo ella sabía, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al río – por preocuparte por mí - El chico se quedó sentado y colocó su mano en el lugar en que Hinata lo había besado, _¿qué fue eso? Hinata-sama… me ¿acaba de besar…? ¿O acaso estaré alucinando? Yo… no… no fue una alucinación, pude sentir sus suaves labios posarse en mi mejilla… ¡Kami-sama! _– Kiba siguió a Hinata, mientras decía:

-Le diste una paliza a ese tipo, Hinata, ¡vaya que eres impresionante! ¡Eres toda una mujer!

-Arigato, Kiba-kun – dijo ella algo sonrojada ante el cumplido de su amigo. _Claro que es toda una mujer, es bella, inteligente, fuerte, amable, comprensiva, humilde, sensual… ese cuerpo… ella… ¡Por Kami-sama, qué es lo que te pasa, Neji Hyuga? Tú no eres ningún pervertido… bueno… tal vez un poco, _pensaba el chico, viendo a su prima alejarse con Kiba y su fiel amigo Akamaru.

-Kiba-kun, busquemos algo de fruta, tengo un poco de hambre.

-Es una gran idea – el chico se volvió hacia Shino - ¡Oye Shino, iremos a buscar fruta! – Shino asintió; Opacho se fue con ellos también.

* * *

**Unos minutos luego de que se marcharan**

-Shino, tenemos compañía, – dijo Neji, poniéndose de pie, Shino lo miró preocupado – son cuatro, no espera, son cinco.

-Ja ja, ja, esto será más fácil de lo que pensábamos, jefe, ahora sólo quedan dos chicos – de repente, cuatro hombres del clan Karashima rodearon a Neji, Shino y Kira. Frente a ellos apareció Tomuro, el líder, quien se dirigió a los hombres.

-Ryu, – un hombre alto, de cabello negro largo hasta los hombres, que portaba una espada de madera – Karasu, – un hombre con una capa y máscara negra que cubrían su rostro – Haoshi, – un hombre de cabello naranja, armado con un par de cuchillas – Hideyuki, – un hombre de largo cabello rojo – es hora de demostrar el poderío del clan Karashima, una vez que logremos apoderarnos de las habilidades místicas de la sacerdotisa seremos invencibles, nos convertiremos en el clan ninja más poderoso y dominaremos no sólo la aldea de la Hierba, sino todas las naciones ninja.

-Hablas demasiado, – le dijo Neji, con un tono de suficiencia – acabaré con ustedes.

-Ya lo veremos, – argumentó Tomuro – adelante, Ryu, Karasu, Haoshi, Hideyuki – los hombres asintieron y se ubicaron en una formación: Ryu y Karasu a la izquierda, rodeando a Neji y Haoshi y Hideyuki a la derecha, rodeando a Shino; el líder desapareció.

-¡Neji, necesitamos encontrar al líder! – Shino trató de colocarse delante de la sacerdotisa para protegerla, pero los dos hombres le bloquearon el camino. Shino liberó a sus insectos, cubriendo el cuerpo de los hombres, pero resultaron ser clones.

Mientras tanto Neji combatía con los otros dos hombres, pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo no respondía con normalidad. _Maldición, ¿qué pasa con mi cuerpo? Es como si fuera manipulado por alguien, a menos que… _El chico observó que uno de los hombres, Karasu, se mantenía a cierta distancia de él y el otro, Ryu, era quien lo atacaba; Neji apenas era capaz de esquivar los ataques de su espada (el hombre usaba una técnica en la cual cubría su espada de madera con su chakra para que esta adquiriera filo).

-El elemento viento – dijo Ryu – hace que esta simple espada de madera se convierta en una verdadera katana – el hombre dirigió su ataque al pecho de Neji, que logró escapar del golpe mortal, pero resultó con una herida en su brazo izquierdo. _Debe haber algún truco, _Neji examinó a Ryu y luego a su compañero Karasu, entonces:

-¿Hilos de chakra? Así que eso era.

-Te has dado cuenta, pero ya no puedes hacer nada, tú mismo jamás podrás romper mi técnica de Marionetas – Karasu forzó a Neji a correr hacia Shino, atacándolo con el Juuken, el chico apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, ya que también se enfrentada a los otros dos hombres de Tomuro.

-_Es extraño, lo único que hacen es tratar de alejarnos de Kira-sama, nos fuerzan a mantenernos cerca entre nosotros, pero a una distancia prudente… Están tramando algo, debo descubrir su plan –_ Shino miró hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa, ellos ya estaban algo lejos de ella, sin embargo los hombres no parecían tener intenciones de ir a atacarla – _Eso significa que… _¡Esto es una trampa, Neji!

-Demasiado tarde, chico – El líder había aparecido detrás de la anciana, blandiendo su espada. Shino trató de correr hacia ella, pero entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo; era obligado a atacar a Neji, al mismo tiempo que Neji era forzado a atacarlo a él.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Hideyuki usó también una técnica de Marionetas para controlar el cuerpo de Shino. Tomuro se disponía a acabar con la anciana y Neji estaba a punto de golpear a Shino en el corazón con el Jukken, cuando:

-¡Gatsuga! – Kiba logró alcanzar a Tomuro y herirlo en la pierna derecha. Al mismo tiempo Hinata se había interpuesto entre Neji y Shino, evitando que el primero hiriera a su amigo.

-¡Maldición, niños entrometidos! – Miró a Hinata - ¡Tú, eres la niña que rompió mi gran espada Colmillo de Dragón, este será el momento de cobrar venganza! ¡Karasu! – El hombre que controlaba el cuerpo de Neji lo forzó a atacar a Hinata, él daba poderosos golpes que ella lograba esquivar con gran habilidad - ¡Encárgate de ellos, Ryu! – Sin embargo, los movimientos del líder eran torpes debido a la herida que Kiba y Akamaru le habían provocado - ¡Hideyuki, ya sabes que hacer! – el hombre asintió y rodeó a Shino con hilos de chakra por todo el cuerpo, estos hilos iban absorbiendo el chakra del chico poco a poco.

-¡Shino, Hinata! – exclamó Kiba, acercándose a su amigo, pero este le dijo:

-¡No te preocupes por mí, tienes que proteger a Kira-sama!

-¡Kiba-kun, yo también estoy bien! – Kiba asintió y se colocó delante de la sacerdotisa. Akamaru asechaba a Ryu y Haoshi.

-Kiba, no te preocupes por mí, ve y pelea con ellos, – le dijo Kira – si no lo haces, no podrás derrotarlos.

-Pero Kira-sama… - la mujer le sonrió, entonces él asintió - ¡Vamos Akamaru, acabemos con ese par de tontos! – el can ladró en señal de afirmación. Con su gran velocidad y el jutsu Clon de Hombre Bestia, Kiba y Akamaru lograron confundir a los hombres que no sabían a quién dirigir sus ataques - ¡Vamos, Akamaru, terminemos con ellos! ¡Garoga! – el jutsu dejó a los hombres gravemente heridos. Mientras tanto, el líder volvía a asechar a Kira, dirigió su espada hacia el cuello de la mujer, pero ella sacó su rosario y éste desvió el ataque de la espada.

-¡Pero qué… cómo fue que tú…!

-Soy Kira, la sacerdotisa ciega, la vidente más reconocida entre las naciones ninja, gracias a los deseos de estos jóvenes ninja de proteger a esta anciana he podido invocar a los grandes espíritus de mis ancestros, que residen en este rosario sagrado, ellos al ver los pensamientos de estos chicos han venido en mi ayuda.

-¡Pues entonces seguiré atacándote hasta que ese maldito rosario se rompa!

-¡Hinata-sama, dese prisa y derróteme! Sólo así podrá ayudar a los demás. – Dijo Neji, jadeando a causa del cansancio – Este hombre no podrá moverse cuando libere la técnica, ya que ha gastado casi todo su chakra para controlarme.

-¡No, no puedo hacer eso, Niisan! Tendría que darte un golpe muy poderoso y podría dejarte muy malherido, tiene que haber otra manera – Hinata examinó al hombre con su Byakugan: todo su chakra se concentraba en esos hilos de chakra que controlaban a su primo, además él tenía que mantener su posición para controlarlo, así que… - ¡Lo tengo! – En ese instante Neji le lanzó un golpe al pecho, pero ella, apoyándose en los hombros del chico, logró esquivarlo, pasando por encima de él y quedando justo encima del hombre, elevándose por un instante, suficiente para usar la Garra de Dragón y cortar los hilos que controlaban a su primo, una vez hecho esto el cuerpo de Neji se liberó y cayó sobre Hinata que recién tocaba el suelo. La muchacha se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban (el cuerpo de Neji sobre el de ella, tan cerca que incluso sus frentes habían quedado juntas). El chico se apresuró a ponerse de pie y ayudó a su prima a levantarse.

Kiba estaba teniendo algunas dificultades, ya que los hombres contra los que se enfrentaba eran muy persistentes y ahora habían creado clones y rodeaban a Kiba, mientras le lanzaban Senbon. Shino estaba muy débil, ya que aún estaba preso de la técnica de Hideyuki.

-Hinata-sama será mejor que ayude a Kiba, yo me encargaré de liberar a Shino – la muchacha asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba. La chica activó el Byakugan para localizar a los verdaderos, golpeó a uno de ellos, mientras Kiba le lanzaba una patada al otro.

-Hinata, es hora de un ataque combinado – ella le asintió sonriendo a su amigo - ¡Akamaru! – Hinata empleó el Kaiten, al tiempo que Kiba empleaba el Garoga, usando el impulso del Kaiten de Hinata (Kiba dirigió su ataque hacia ella y ella lo desvió hacia los enemigos), el ataque de Kiba y Akamaru adquirió mayor velocidad y poder destructivo. Ryu y Haoshi no fueron capaces de esquivar tal técnica y fueron lanzados contra el suelo, inmóviles y casi muertos. Shino ya estaba libre, ya que Neji logró acabar con Hideyuki, pero se movía con dificultad porque su chakra había sido absorbido.

Las cuentas del rosario de Kira estaban a punto de romperse y si eso pasaba, Tomuro acabaría con ella. El hombre lanzó el golpe final para destrozar el rosario, pero Kiba se interpuso, deteniendo la espada con una kunai.

-¡Maldito niño! – Tomó a Kiba del cuello – Voy a matarte a ti primero para que no me causes problemas – Hinata dirigió su ataque al brazo que sujetaba a Kiba, el hombre lo soltó de inmediato. Hinata empezó a atacarlo rápidamente con el Jukken, _creo que no tengo suficiente chakra, aún no me he recuperado de la última pelea, no creo que pueda acabarlo, _entonces se detuvo un momento y Neji se puso a su lado.

-Si lo atacamos juntos podremos acabarlo, ninguno tiene suficiente chakra para terminar con esto solo – ella asintió y ambos empezaron a atacar a Tomuro, sus golpes eran sincronizados, perfectos, finalmente ambos dirigieron su ataque al pecho del hombre y este se derrumbó. Todos suspiraron aliviados, pero de repente el hombre se puso de pie con dificultad; se dirigió a donde estaban sus hombres derrotados y les clavó la espada en el pecho para matarlos y finalmente, se enterró la espada en el corazón terminando así con el clan Karashima. En un momento, los cuerpos de los hombres se convirtieron en polvo y desaparecieron con el viento.

-¿Pero qué…? – Hinata no comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al igual que ella, sus compañeros tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Los miembros del clan Karashima – explicó la sacerdotisa, los jóvenes la miraban expectantes – son marcados con un sello especial al nacer, este sello, conocido como la Marca de Resurrección es una técnica oculta del clan, ellos creían que al morir si sus cuerpos se convertían en polvo, se volverían parte del naturaleza y así resucitarían para vivir eternamente – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación.

-Niisan, tienes lastimado el brazo – la Hyuga se apresuró a ir por su mochila y curar la herida de su primo.

-Arigato, Hinata-sama – él le sonrió y ella le respondió de la mismo manera, algo sonrojada.

-Shino-kun, estás muy débil, déjame ayudarte – ella tomó las manos del chico y usó su técnica de restauración.

-Hinata, aún no te has recuperado del todo, no te preocupes por mí.

-No hay problema, yo ya estoy mejor – dijo acercándose a Kiba.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes Hinata, sólo estoy algo cansado – Hinata usó la restauración en él.

-Kira-sama, ¿usted está bien? ¿Dónde está Opacho? ¿Y Akamaru? – escucharon un ladrido y apareció Akamaru con Opacho sobre su lomo.

-Kiba-san me ha dejado más apartada con un clon de Akamaru-kun, él me ha protegido – dijo la niña.

-Creo que ahora que hemos acabado con el clan Karashima podemos dirigirnos a su aldea Kira-sama – dijo Shino, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la Hierba, que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaban.

* * *

**A punto de anochecer**

Pronto llegaron a una zona en la que unos grandes árboles se alzaban a manera de muralla, sólo había una zona despejada en medio de ellos; era la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Kira se adelantó, sacó su rosario y lo levantó en lo alto en la entrada. De inmediato el grupo de Konoha pudo ver cómo un campo de protección se desvanecía.

-He puesto esta protección especial a la aldea mientras estuve fuera para evitar que la aldea fuera atacada por los bandidos del clan Karashima que me buscaban. Vamos, los guiaré a la mansión – los ninjas caminaron tras la sacerdotisa y su pequeña acompañante.

Al entrar se encontraron con muchas casas hechas de madera, campos de cultivo en los que trabajaban los hombres, mujeres que recogían frutos y niños jugando a la orilla del río. Toda la aldea estaba rodeada de unos enormes árboles que funcionaban con una muralla defensiva. Mientras iban pasando, los aldeanos los reverenciaban, diciendo a su paso "Bienvenidos sean".

* * *

**Mansión de la Hierba**

Un apuesto joven de largo cabello negro sujetado en una cola baja, con el protector de su aldea en la frente, de ojos celestes profundo y vestido con un kimono blanco y hakama negro estaba de pie en la entrada de la mansión, esperando ansioso.

-_Según los vigilantes de la entrada principal Kira-sama ya ha llegado a la aldea y está a salvo, gracias a los ninjas de Konoha. Opacho-san también está bien, según me informaron, espero que lleguen pronto –_ a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la propiedad divisó a un grupo de personas dirigirse a la mansión, entre ellas a la sacerdotisa. El joven se alegró y se apresuró a entrar en la casa.

La sacerdotisa, su nieta y los ninjas de Konoha llegaron por fin a la mansión. Unos guardias postrados en las puertas principales, se inclinaron y les dieron la bienvenida.

-¡Kira-sama! ¡Opacho-san– El joven de ojos celestes se acercó rápidamente a ella y le hizo una reverencia – Ninjas de Konoha, estamos eternamente agradecidos con ustedes por haber traído a Kira-sama y Opacho-san sanas y salvas hasta nuestra aldea.

-Kensuke, – la mujer se acercó al chico y lo abrazó maternalmente – vamos ofrezcámosles té a nuestros invitados, – el chico asintió y corrió al comedor, indicándole a una sirvienta que preparara el té y uno bocadillos – acompáñenme al comedor – los chicos la siguieron, mientras Opacho le indicó a su abuela que se iría a jugar.

El comedor era una gran estancia de paredes blancas, de aspecto antiguo, con una mesa de madera oscura y varios cojines dispuestos a su alrededor, a la izquierda había una entrada que conducía a una mesa de mayor tamaño, con sillas finamente decoradas, reservada para ocasiones formales.

-Tomaremos el té aquí – la anciana señaló la mesa rodeada por cojines. Los ninjas de Konoha se sentaron. A la cabeza de la mesa se sentó Kira, a su derecha Hinata, junto a ella Kiba, a la izquierda Shino y a su lado Neji. Pronto llegó una chica de cabello azulado y ojos negros, que llevaba un kimono de rayas verticales verdes oscuras y claras, arremangada, con un obi negro y un pañuelo en su cabeza; ella le sirvió el té a cada uno, tras ella apareció Kensuke con unos bocadillos dulces.

-Arigato – dijeron todos y empezaron a beber su té.

-Kensuke, por favor acompáñanos a beber el té – el chico asintió y se sentó del otro lado de donde se sentaba la anciana y se sirvió té.

-Discúlpenme por no haberme presentado apropiadamente con ustedes, – dijo el chico – me llamo Kensuke Takeda, soy uno de los ayudantes de Kira-sama.

-Soy Shino Aburame – Kensuke lo miró sonriendo e inclinó la cabeza.

-Kiba Inuzuka y él es mi leal compañero Akamaru – señaló al gran perro blanco que reposaba a su lado.

-Neji Hyuga.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, es un placer conocerlo Kensuke-san – ella le sonrió y él se le quedó viendo fijamente, _vaya, no me había fijado en ella, si es la única chica del equipo, es realmente hermosa, _pensó Kensuke sonrojándose al ver cómo ella le sonreía.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos – el chico se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a Hinata, se arrodilló a su lado, le hizo una reverencia, tomó su mano y se la besó; la chica se puso muy roja – Señorita Hinata, disculpe mi atrevimiento, permítame decirle que me ha fascinado con su belleza, – ella se puso aún más nerviosa y sonrojada – dichoso aquella persona amada por usted.

-Etto… A… Arigato… Kensuke… san… - ella solo podía pensar en una persona, _Neji-niisan_, _aunque él jamás corresponda a mis sentimientos._

-Kensuke-san… yo… lamento interrumpirlo… demo - la chica que había llevado el té miró lo que Kensuke hacía y se sonrojó - es hora de su entrenamiento, su maestro lo busca.

-Arigato, Sayaka-chan, ahora voy, – ella se retiró – señorita Hinata espero que podamos conocernos mejor – besó la mano de Hinata de nuevo y se retiró.

Por supuesto que nada de ello pasó inadvertido para los chicos de Konoha. Shino miraba a Hinata con cierta sorpresa, Kiba sonreía divertido al ver la reacción de su amiga y la cara que Neji tenía, _Neji es un verdadero tonto, si está perdidamente enamorado de Hinata no entiendo por qué no puede confesarle sus sentimientos, si no se da prisa alguien más se le puede adelantar y creo que es hora de hacérselo notar, no estaría mal fastidiarlo un poco mientras estamos aquí, _pensó Kiba.

-Jóvenes, – intervino la sacerdotisa, habiéndose percatado de los sentimientos de los ninjas de Konoha – los invito a probar las aguas termales que están detrás de esta casa, creo que los ayudará a relajarse un poco.

-_Mmm creo que tengo la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a Neji…_ ¡Genial! ¿Verdad, chicos? – exclamó Kiba con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-Sayaka – la chica llegó rápidamente al escuchar el llamado de la anciana – por favor manda preparar los baños termales para nuestros invitados.

-Ya están listos, Kira-sama, – se dirigió a los ninjas – jóvenes, si me permiten los guiaré hasta allí – los jóvenes se levantaron, dedicándole una reverencia a la anciana.

La chica los guió hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, donde había dos pequeñas habitaciones, una para que las mujeres pudieran cambiarse y otra para los hombres. Un poco más adelante estaba el gran estanque. En medio de él había una pared semitransparente. Hinata fue la primera en llegar y se situó al lado derecho; ella llevaba solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. La chica se metió al agua y cerró los ojos.

-_Esto es tan relajante_, pensó la Hyuga.

-¡Qué bien se ve esto! Al fin podré relajar mi bello cuerpo, – decía Kiba, que iba delante de Shino y Neji (todos llevaban solamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura) – dense prisa, ya… - recién se percató de que ya había alguien allí - ¡¿Hinata, eres tú?! – la Hyuga abrió los ojos; ya se podían ver las sombras de tres personas que ya estaban dentro del agua. Ella pudo distinguir el cabello de Shino, el saludo efusivo de Kiba que era quien estaba más cerca de la pared y algo más alejado estaba su primo, al parecer recostado en una roca.

-S…sí – _mi Niisan está ahí también, me da algo de pena – _Neji levantó la vista y vio que Hinata se había acercado a la pared para hablar con Kiba. A través de la pared podía ver las perfectas curvas del cuerpo de ella ("perfectas", según Neji).

-_Hinata-sama es tan sensual, aunque no sé si ella lo sabe; aunque no puedo verla bien, qué molesta esa pared entre nosotros, por qué no podía ser un baño mixto… ya me imagino lo hermosa que se verá, si tan solo estuviéramos frente a frente… Por Kami-sama, cómo es que puedo tener estos pensamientos hacia ella… pero es que esa mujer es irresistible, su larga cabellera azulada, sus ojos llenos de dulzura, su hermoso cuerpo, es tan deseable, cómo me gustaría besarla, sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y… ¡Neji, qué pasa contigo! Estás demente… Tengo que admitirlo soy un tonto enamorado – _sonrió amargamente, pero una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Oye Hinata eres toda una rompecorazones, – decía Kiba, mirando de reojo a Neji – mira que recién conociste a ese tipo, Kensuke y ya prácticamente se te declaró, – Hinata enrojeció y se metió al agua, quedando sólo su cabeza afuera – bueno era de esperarse sabes, tú eres una chica muy hermosa, además de ser una gran persona… Si no estuviera enamorado de otra persona seguro te pediría que fueras mi novia – Neji miraba a Kiba con profunda molestia.

-Pero… que… que… dices… Kiba-kun…

-Vamos, no te apenes, sabes que sólo digo la verdad. – ella sonrió para sí – Pero no sólo lo digo por lo que dijo ese tipo, sabes que eres muy popular en Konoha, he escuchado a muchos chicos hablar acerca de lo hermosa que eres, que cómo es posible que una chica como tú aún esté sola, sin novio, muchos de ellos matarían por ser tu novio…. Un chico me dijo que él haría lo que fuera porque lo besara la hermosa Hinata, aunque fuera sólo en la mejilla… Además, un par de chicos me han dicho que les gustaría conocerte mejor… Mmm bueno eso en resumen, si te contara todo lo que he escuchado nunca terminaría… Por ahí hay un chico que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero el muy idiota no se atreve a confesarlo, quien sabe tal vez debería…

* * *

**Así termina este capítulo, pronto la continuación, mientras les dejo unas incógnitas:**

**A QUIÉN SE REFERIRÁ KIBA???**

**KENSUKE ESTARÁ INTERESADO EN HINATA???**

**EL CORRECTO NEJI HYUGA SE ESTARÁ VOLVIENDO UN POCO PERVERTIDO???**

**Próximamente…**

**Más sorpresas y situaciones**

**NOS LEEMOS!!!!**


	11. ¿Piensa en tu felicidad?

**Capítulo 11 – Piensa en tu felicidad**

* * *

_**--Pensamientos de Neji**_

_**--**__Pensamientos de Hinata_

* * *

-Por ahí hay un chico que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero no se atreve a confesarlo…_ -_ Las palabras de Kiba aún rondaban en los pensamientos de Hinata; la chica no entendía lo que su amigo quería decir, aunque muy interiormente ella deseaba que esa persona fuera SU Neji, pero eso no era más que un tonto sueño, cómo podía ser tan ingenua.

_**Tonto Kiba… ¿a quién se estaría refiriendo ayer? ¿Qué Hinata-sama es popular en Konoha? Eso no lo dudo porque yo mismo me he dado cuenta de cómo la miran algunos tipos, no me pasan desapercibidas esas miradas lujuriosas… Aunque, creo que están justificadas ya que ella es toda una diosa…No, no, no ¡en qué pienso! Pero si ahí está ella, está algo pensativa esta mañana, ¿será por lo que dijo Kiba? Bueno no sé de quién estaría hablando Kiba, pero tengo que admitir que yo sí que estoy enamorado de ella… Pero es una locura, está prohibido, un sentimiento así está prohibido para mí, el clan nunca lo permitiría, ella es mi prima, mi protegida, la heredera del Souke… Pero si es… ese tal Kensuke ¿ahora qué será lo que quiere con MI Hinata?**_

-Señorita Hinata – alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, ella se volteó.

-Kensuke-san – se sonrojó un poco al recordar las palabras que el chico le había dedicado la última vez.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – la chica asintió y ambos se sentaron en una banca bajo a un gran árbol de roble, en el jardín de la mansión de la Hierba – Es una hermosa mañana, ¿no cree? – la chica asintió, sonriendo – Verá, yo… lamento haberla incomodado la otra vez… con mis palabras… sin embargo… sólo le dije la verdad… pero… - el chico parecía algo incómodo.

_**¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso! Déjala en paz…No puedes estar enamorado de ella…**_

-Kensuke-san… etto… usted… ¿le sucede algo?

-Señorita Hinata, quiero ser sincero con usted… espero que me comprenda…

_**¡Qué! ¿Qué rayos va a decirle ese tipo? Acaso, ¿se le va a declarar? No, no, eso no puede ser… yo… -**_ ¡Neji, ven un momento! - _**¡Maldición este tonto de Kiba! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz un momento? - **_¿Qué sucede, Kiba? – _**Necesito escuchar lo que este tipo le va a decir a Hinata-sama - **_Tenemos un mensaje de Tsunade-sama, es importante - _**¡Rayos, por qué ahora! Pero ni modo, un mensaje del Hokage no puede esperar.**_

-Yo… estoy enamorado…

_**¡Qué, qué! ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? Este tipo me las pagará… cómo se atreve… cómo es que - **_¡Neji, date prisa!

-Kensuke-san – la chica lo miró algo sonrojada.

_**Yo… no puedo… no puedo escuchar lo que ella va a decir… yo… - **_Neji, que los espiaba desde lo alto de un árbol, entró rápido por una ventana a la mansión, algo decaído.

-Estoy enamorado de… Sayaka-san… verá, yo conozco a Sayaka-san desde que éramos niños, ambos hemos estado bajo el cuidado de Kira-sama, ya que perdimos a nuestras familias en la guerra… Yo… siempre he sentido algo por ella… y me ha dado cuenta de que… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella… ella siempre ha sido amable conmigo… siempre se preocupa por mi… yo soy tan feliz con el simple hecho de verla… aunque sea a lo lejos… Yo le dije esas palabras a usted desde mi corazón, porque usted es realmente hermosa, pero para mí no hay nadie como Sayaka y yo… quería ver su reacción al decirle un cumplido a una chica hermosa… quería saber si ella siente algo por mí… Yo lo daría todo por ella, daría incluso mi vida, haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado…

-Kensuke-san, es muy hermoso, sus sentimientos son tan puros… No hay duda de que usted ama a Sayaka-san con toda su alma… El amor es tan hermoso- Hinata estaba conmovida, al escuchar cómo Kensuke se expresaba de su amada, ella se sintió tan feliz por él y a la vez algo triste por ella misma, _cómo me gustaría que alguien me amara con tal intensidad._

-Por favor… dígame qué puedo hacer para expresarle a Sayaka-san cuánto la amo, yo he vivido ocultando mis sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo, no puede ocultar más lo que siento… necesito que ella lo sepa…

-Yo creo… que lo… mejor es que… sea sincero con ella… sé que si usted se lo expresa con total honestidad, desde el fondo de su corazón, ella lo comprenderá…

-Señorita Hinata, yo… temo que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí, dígame ¿usted ha estado enamorada, cierto?

-Yo – inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de su primo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – pues… s-sí… y puedo entender a la perfección… el deseo de estar con esa persona… y el temor al rechazo… yo… soy una cobarde… creo que nunca podré confesarle a él lo que siento… pero – la chica lo miró sonriendo- usted no debe ser como yo… por favor no tema expresarle lo que siente… si no podría arrepentirse toda su vida…

-Señorita Hinata… – el chico la miró perplejo – yo creo que lo haré… yo sólo… creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de eso… gracias por escucharme…

-No tiene por qué agradecer, lo hice con gusto – dijo ella sonriendo, él le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Hinata! – Kiba la llamaba desde una de las ventanas de la mansión - ¡Ven, por favor!

-Debo irme, por favor hable con Sayaka-san, – una chica de kimono verde caminaba por uno de los pasillos – ah mire, ahí está ella, anímese – el joven asintió – y mucha suerte – el chico corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sayaka y Hinata entró en la mansión.

* * *

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban frente a Kira. Shino tenía un documento en sus manos, Kiba estaba recostado en el piso con Akamaru a su lado y Neji estaba un poco más alejado de ellos, recostado a la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de enfado en su rostro. Hinata entró en la habitación y todos lo voltearon a ver, excepto Neji.

-Hinata, hemos recibido un mensaje de Tsunade-sama, – le dijo Shino, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado - el Clan Akirame, que también estaba tras los poderes de Kira-sama ya ha sido eliminado, así que nuestra misión ya ha concluido y podremos partir hoy.

-De acuerdo. Demo… ¿quién acabó con el clan Akirame?

-Un escuadrón dirigido por Nakumi-san, – respondió Kiba – al parecer en la aldea estaban algo cortos de personal, así que Tsunade-sama le asignó la misión a Nakumi-san, que era la más capacitada para completarla. Por eso, hemos decidido partir hoy en este momento, ya que nos tomará unos dos días llegar a Konoha si viajamos rápido.

-Está bien, iré a recoger mis cosas – Hinata se levantó y salió de la habitación. Neji la había seguido con la vista hasta que salió, entonces se levantó y salió también.

Hinata estaba empacando sus cosas, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Hinata-sama – Neji estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero al ver cómo la miraba (con profundo enfado) sólo pudo bajar la cabeza – creo que la hemos interrumpido, parece que estaba muy ocupada charlando muy amenamente con Kensuke-san, me alegro por usted – dijo estas palabras con profunda frialdad; ella lo miró confundida, pero él simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, ella intentó llamarlo, pero él sólo la ignoró.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión cuando Hinata apareció. La chica lucía algo triste cuando llegó donde estaban sus compañeros.

_¿Por qué Neji-niisan me habrá dicho esas palabras? Me habló con una frialdad que hace tiempo no escuchaba de él._

-Hinata, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Kiba preocupado al verla decaída. La chica miró de reojo a Neji, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía de brazos cruzados con el semblante serio.

-No… descuida, Kiba-kun… no es nada – respondió ella tratando de sonreírle como siempre.

-Jóvenes – dijo la sacerdotisa – les estaré eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que han hecho por mí, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón y rezaré por ustedes – los chicos le dedicaron una reverencia y dieron media vuelta, pero la anciana les dijo:

-Un par de cosas que quisiera decirles a cada uno antes de que se marchen: Kiba, debes animarte con ella, veo una gran alegría para ambos; – Kiba se quedó pensando por un momento y luego comprendió lo que la mujer le quiso decir – Shino, no habrá consecuencias negativas si tomas esa decisión; – el chico se sorprendió, pero al comprender sus palabras sonrió discretamente – Hinata, Neji, esto va para ambos, no todo es como parece, el destino no siempre está en su contra, solamente hay que tener la voluntad de dar el siguiente paso, los cosas no son malas como creen – ambos se quedaron confundidos, pero una voz los distrajo:

_**¡Pero qué…!**_

-¡Señorita Hinata! – Kensuke se acercaba a ellos corriendo, de su mano iba Sayaka, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; Hinata comprendió lo que sucedía y sonrió ampliamente – Que bueno que aún está aquí… yo sólo quería darle las gracias… sus palabras fueron las que me dieron el valor de confesarle a Sayaka mis sentimientos… ¡ahora somos novios! Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, se lo agradezco infinitamente.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, – respondió Hinata con una amplia sonrisa, _ellos son felices, me siento muy feliz por ellos, al fin pudieron estar juntos_ – les deseo mucha felicidad.

-Señorita Hinata – Sayaka se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos – muchas gracias por todo, es usted un ángel, de verdad, siempre la recordaré y la consideraré una gran amiga.

-Te lo agradezco, Sayaka-san, amigas – dijo la Hyuga, abrazando a la chica.

-Hinata, parece que tienes un don especial para inspirar valor en las personas, – dijo Kira – Kensuke nunca tuvo el valor de sincerarse con Sayaka y gracias a ti finalmente lo hizo. Ahora, debes empezar a pensar un poco más en ti misma, en tu propia felicidad – la chica la miró algo sonrojada, creyendo saber a lo que se refería la mujer, Kira tenía un don especial, a pesar de ser ciega, veía más de lo imaginable.

_**Soy un completo tonto, creo que confundí las cosas, pensé que ese tipo se le iba a declarar a Hinata y lo peor es que le dije unas cosas desagradables, a pesar de que ella no se lo merecía, vaya genio resulté ser, creo que debería disculparme con ella.**_

Los ninjas de Konoha se despidieron de Kira, Kensuke y Sayaka y emprendieron su camino de regreso a su aldea.

* * *

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando y como estaba anocheciendo decidieron acampar junto a un río.

-Vaya percepción la de Kira-sama, – le decía Kiba a Hinata; ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del río – incluso pudo saber que yo estaba pensando en una chica.

-Ella es increíble – respondió Hinata, quien seguía algo pensativa, debes empezar a pensar más en tu felicidad,le había dicho la mujer, incluso le había dicho lo mismo a Neji ¿por qué? Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ¿acaso Neji también tendría un amor imposible? ¿Pero quién podría ser?

-¿Hinata, estás ahí? – preguntó Kiba, agitando una mano frente al rostro de su amiga.

-Yo… lo siento… Kiba-kun… estaba pensado en algo…

-De seguro estás pensando en lo que te dijo Kira-sama, creo que ella tiene mucha razón, tú eres una gran persona, siempre te preocupas por los demás, pero deberías pensar en ti también, tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz – su amiga le sonrió agradecida.

-Arigato, Kiba-kun… tú… siempre te preocupas por mí…

-¡Claro que sí! Eres mi mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto Neji estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, escuchando lo que su prima hablaba con Kiba y pensando también en lo que le había dicho la sacerdotisa.

_**¿Por qué nos habrá dicho lo mismo a Hinata-sama y a mí? ¿Ella estará enamorada de alguien que no la corresponde? ¿Podrá ser que…? No, no, es una tontería, Hinata-sama sólo me quiere como su primo, ella jamás correspondería a mi amor…**_

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru y Shino ya se habían dormido. Neji seguía arriba del árbol y Hinata contemplaba en río con la mirada perdida, la chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. No había dejado de pensar en Neji ni un instante, cómo podía lastimarse a sí misma con esos pensamientos e ilusiones que jamás se harían realidad. Entonces Neji decidió bajar de árbol y hablar con Hinata, debía disculparse con ella por haberle hablado tan duramente. Neji se aproximó lentamente a ella.

-¿Le importa que me siente a su lado? – Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, no se había percatado de su presencia; lo miró a los ojos, pero no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, la miraba con una intensidad que ella no había sentido antes. La chica le indicó que se sentara – Hinata-sama… yo… pues… - _**desde cuánto tartamudeo de esta manera, ¡rayos, qué me pasa! – **_quería disculparme… ya sabe…por hablarle así en la mansión… yo… lamento si la hice… sentir mal… - ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, _mi Niisan se está disculpando, su disculpa es tan sincera, él es tan dulce, se molestó en disculparse conmigo, yo… me siento tan feliz…_

-No…t-te… preocupes… Niisan… no tienes… de qué discul-par-parte – ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa; el genio se quedó embelesado, cómo alguien podía ser tan dulce, ella definitivamente era un ángel, de eso no había duda. La chica se recostó en el hombro de Neji y cerró los ojos, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Él la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el sentirla tan cerca lo ponía muy nervioso, podía aspirar su delicado aroma a jazmín, sus hermosos labios estaban entreabiertos, tenía su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, ese cuerpo que lo hacía fantasear por las noches.

Hinata se había quedado dormida; él la recostó delicadamente en su regazo. Contempló embelesado su hermosura, sí para Neji todo en ella era perfecto, una verdadera diosa. La dueña de sus pensamientos ahora estaba junto a él, dormida profundamente en su regazo, él se sentía el hombre más feliz con sólo sentirla ahí junto a él. Al mirar su rostro no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, eran tan tentadores, tan deseables… Casi sin pensarlo, bajó su rostro hasta dejarlo muy cerca del de ella y posó sus labios en los de ella, era como estar en el cielo, simplemente le dio un corto beso, pero de repente, parecía que ella le correspondía, _**debo estar alucinando, Hinata-sama me tiene loco, no puedo negarlo.**_

Neji alejó su rostro del suyo rápidamente, si no lo hacía después no podría controlarse y él no era ningún pervertido (sí claro, todos te creemos, Neji), él respetaba mucho a su prima, respetaba mucho su cuerpo… _**Su cuerpo, es tan perfecto, tan hermoso y eso que aún no la he visto sin ro… ¡No, no, no, Neji Hyuga, contrólate de una vez por todas!**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kiba, Shino y Akamaru ya habían despertado y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Hinata y Neji durmiendo tan cerca. Neji estaba recostado en el césped y Hinata tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos dormían profundamente y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Je, je, je parece que estos dos cada vez se llevan mejor, – dijo Kiba – como dijo Kira-sama, sólo deben dar el paso final – los Hyuga empezaron a despertar. Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con los de su primo, que la miraba fijamente. Rápidamente la chica se levantó y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, pero se encontró con la mirada pícara de Kiba. La Hyuga se sonrojó mucho – Siento haberlos despertado de su hermoso sueño, – ambos se miraron por un instante, antes de sonrojarse – pero es hora de irnos – Ambos se levantaron y siguieron a Kiba hasta donde estaba Shino.

* * *

El resto del camino transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Salvo algunas miradas furtivas por parte de ambos primos, que ellos creían que nadie notaba, el camino fue bastante tranquilo. Shino y Hinata iban al frente y detrás de ellos iban Neji, Kiba y Akamaru.

_No sé qué me está pasando, me sentí tan feliz cuando mi Niisan se acercó para disculparse y se quedó a mi lado. Pero no sé qué fue lo que sucedió cuando me quedé dormida, sentí cómo sus labios se posaban sobre los míos y me… me ¿besaba? La verdad no sé si fue un sueño, sí de seguro que fue eso, mi Niisan jamás haría algo así, pero no importa, fue un sueño muy hermoso._

_**Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, está en mis pensamientos siempre… Se está convirtiendo en una obsesión para mí… estoy loco por ella… si tan sólo pudiera hacérselo saber, pero no, eso sería una locura, terminaría por destruir la buena relación que tenemos en este momento. Ayer cuando besé sus labios pude sentir que ella me correspondía, no sé si fue un sueño, pero fue hermoso.**_

* * *

Los ninjas continuaron su camino y pronto estuvieron en Konoha. Shino se dirigió a la mansión Hokage para entregarle su reporte de la misión a Tsunade; le indicó a su equipo que fueran a casa a descansar, que él se encargaría de entregar el reporte a la Godaime. Kiba se fue rápidamente a casa con Akamaru, diciendo que necesitaba un baño, ya que quería ir a comer dango; Neji se despidió de Hinata con una reverencia y se apresuró a llegar a la mansión Hyuga; el chico aún estaba algo apenado por lo que había sucedido días atrás. Hinata emprendió el camino a la casa Manami cuando alguien la llamó:

-¡Hina-chan! – La chica se volvió y vio a Nakumi dirigirse a ella rápidamente – Ya has regresado, que bueno, supe que la misión fue un éxito.

-Nakumi-chan, sí así es, fue un éxito, escuché que tu primera misión como capitán fue exitosa, acabaron muy rápido con el clan Akirame.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje – ambas se miraron y rieron. Pronto estuvieron en casa e inmediatamente se metieron en las aguas termales.

-Esto es tan relajante – decía Hinata, con los ojos cerrados

-Sí, he estado muy atareada en este tiempo que estuviste fuera de Konoha, ya sabes, con la misión, la asistencia a Ibiki-san y el escuadrón ANBU y los preparativos del festival, así que necesitaba relajarme un poco.

-Ya lo creo, dime ¿qué tal van los preparativos del festival?

-Bastante bien, claro que aún queda tiempo, pero las cosas están marchando bien, las personas han sido muy organizadas y ya tenemos ciertos puestos asignados, ya sabes lo principal, comidas, juegos, música… Toda Konoha está muy entusiasmada, las chicas ya hablan acerca de qué kimono usarán y algunos chicos están pensando en la mejor manera de invitar a la chica de sus sueños, – Hinata rió ante ese comentario – espero que Neji-san ya esté pensando en algo para invitarte, amiguita.

-¡Na… Nakumi-chan! – Hinata se sonrojó mucho.

-Lo siento, ja, ja, ja, no pude evitarlo, aunque no estoy bromeando…

-Si claro y dime tú con quién irás, de seguro ya tienes una larga lista de chicos esperando ser "el elegido".

-Soy la organizadora, ya sabes, voy a estar muy ocupada, así que no será necesario una cita…

-Claro, como digas… pero… cambiando de tema, dime ¿cuándo reanudaremos el entrenamiento? Me gustaría que fuera lo antes posible…

-Me agrada esa actitud, bueno he estado pensando en hacer un cambio en los entrenamientos, quiero decir que se volverá más intenso…

-Yo seguiré cualquier entrenamiento, por eso no hay problema.

-De acuerdo, ya que pienso que sería bueno que vinieras a mi pueblo, Tsurami, a entrenar…

* * *

**Esto es todo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi historia y dejan sus reviews!!**

**Ahora, espero los REVIEWS para este capi!!!**

* * *

**Próximamente…**

**HINATA SE IRÁ A TSURAMI A ENTRENAR??**

**CUÁL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS PALABRAS DICHAS POR KIRA-SAMA???**

**LAS FANTASÍAS DE NEJI SE HARÁN REALIDAD???**

**A QUIÉN INVITARÁN LOS CHICOS (LEE, SHIKAMARU, NARUTO, NEJI, KIBA, SHINO) AL TAN ESPERADO FESTIVAL DE LA ESTRELLA???**

**HINATA Y NEJI SERÁN CAPAZ DE SINCERARSE EL UNO CON EL OTRO PRONTO???**

**LA AUTORA ACTUALIZARÁ PRONTO??? (Esperemos que sí, jejeje!!)**

**POR QUÉ HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS??? JEJEJE**

**Bueno… nos leemos!!!!!**


	12. Noticia

**Capítulo 12 - Noticia**

-¡Sería genial conocer tu pueblo, Nakumi! Onegai, llévame contigo, quiero entrenar allá, quiero entrenar con los mejores y poder ser tan buena como tú…

-Me alegra que te agrade la idea, mañana iremos a pedirle permiso a tu padre y hablaremos con Tsunade-sama, ya que tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de partir.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, Mansión Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga, su hija menor, Hanabi y su sobrino, Neji, se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de la mansión Hyuga. El desayuno transcurría con normalidad, hasta que escucharon pasos provenientes del exterior de la casa. Hanabi activó su Byakugan.

-¡One-chan y Nakumi han venido! – La pequeña se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta la entrada, donde se topó con las jóvenes - ¡One-chan, te hemos extrañado! – Abrazó a Hinata - ¡Nakumi-chan, tienes que ver cuánto he mejorado en Kusarigama! – las tomó de la mano y las llevó hasta el comedor.

-Buenos días, padre, – Hinata le dedicó una pequeña reverencia – Neji-niisan – evitó mirarlo a los ojos, ya que estaba algo sonrojada. El chico les dedicó una reverencia y enfocó su atención en su taza de té.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-sama, Neji-san.

-Hija, Nakumi-chan, me alegro de verlas, acompáñennos a tomar el té. – Ambas se sentaron, Hinata junto a su hermana y Nakumi al lado de Neji y tomaron una taza de té – Hinata, me enteré del resultado de tu misión, buen trabajo – la chica lo miró con algo de sorpresa, su padre no solía elogiarla.

-Arigato, Otou-san – el hombre le sonrió ligeramente a su hija mayor.

-Nakumi, – prosiguió el líder Hyuga – parece que la gente está muy contenta esta vez con la llegada del festival de la estrella, es de lo que todos hablan últimamente, en especial las jóvenes, creo que Tsunade-sama ha elegido bien a su organizadora.

-Arigato, Hiashi-sama, sí, la gente ha respondido muy bien afortunadamente, todos los preparativos del festival marchan a la perfección.

-¡Estoy ansiosa porque llegue el festival! – Dijo Hanabi – He practicado mucho el Kusarigama* para poder participar en la exhibición con armas…

-¿Vas a inscribirte, Hanabi?

-Claro que sí, One-chan, ya soy toda una experta, bueno Nakumi ya lo comprobará – la menor rió.

-Hija – Hiashi se dirigió a Hinata - ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento? Sé que has perdido algo de tiempo con la misión y sé que Nakumi estará algo ocupada estos días.

-Pues, creo que… mi entrenamiento va bien, aunque Nakumi es quien puede responderte con mayor seguridad, padre…

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata es una kunoichi muy hábil, tiene un don innato para aprender y perfeccionar rápidamente todo lo que se le enseña, ella tenía una gran capacidad oculta, sé que en la misión se pudo apreciar su gran mejoría…

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama ha estado asombrosa en la misión, – todos miraron a Neji, que había permanecido en silencio desde que llegaron Hinata y Nakumi – ella es una gran shinobi, con toda razón fue la mejor en el examen Jounin, además, Nakumi-san la ha entrenado muy bien, eso lo pudimos apreciar en la misión, ya que ella nos salvó en dos ocasiones – Hinata lo miró sorprendida, con un intenso rubor carmín en sus mejillas, _mi… mi Niisan… me está elogiando… _Hiashi también se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su sobrino, él nunca había elogiado a Hinata de esa manera.

-Te… te lo… agradezco mucho… Niisan… - Neji sintió la tierna mirada de su prima y le dedicó una sonrisa – Sé que… aún me falta… mejorar… más… así que… voy a entrenar… más… De hecho… Nakumi-chan – la chica miró a Nakumi y ella asintió; se dirigió nuevamente a Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama, pienso que lo mejor para Hinata será entrenar por un tiempo en Tsurami, me gustaría que me autorizara para llevar a Hinata conmigo en mi próximo viaje – el hombro la miró para luego mirar a su hija que ahora mostraba decisión en su rostro.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, tú eres quien entrena a mi hija, así que tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es mejor para ella.

-A… Arigato… Otou-san… - Neji se puso de pie súbitamente.

-¿Cuánto será el viaje? – preguntó Hanabi.

-En una semana, será un viaje de dos meses aproximadamente, espero que no haya inconveniente con eso, Hiashi-sama, Hinata

-Si me disculpan… yo… debo ir a… entrenar…

-Niisan, te acompaño – dijo Hanabi, miró a Nakumi con complicidad y corrió tras Neji. Hiashi se sorprendió por el súbito comportamiento de su sobrino.

* * *

**Dojo de la Mansión Hyuga**

Neji se encontraba sentado en el piso, recostado a una pared, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

_**Hinata-sama se va, se va por dos meses, dos meses sin verla, dos largos meses en los que alguien puede cautivar su corazón, si no es que ya alguien lo ha hecho, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Disculpe, Hinata-sama, no quiero que se vaya, por favor no se vaya ¿por qué? Pues porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted y no puedo vivir sin usted… Ah sí ahora que lo sabe, quisiera saber ¿qué siente usted por mí? ¿Qué significo yo para usted? No, qué absurdo, cómo se me ocurre siquiera pensar eso, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo, simplemente este sentimiento es incorrecto, yo no debería sentir esto, está prohibido… Ella jamás correspondería a mis sentimientos… sería inútil…**_

-¿No que venías a entrenar? – la voz de Hanabi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sólo quería meditar un poco antes de comenzar…

-Claro – dijo Hanabi con tono sarcástico, sentó frente a él – necesitamos hablar seriamente, Niisan…

-¿De qué se trata, Hanabi-sama?

-Pues de qué más, de mi hermana, ya supiste que se va, según sé en Tsurami hay muchos chicos apuestos, después de todo es un pueblo samurái, así que los muchachos están en forma, – decía la menor con picardía – es una lástima que tenga una misión dentro de una semana, sino me iría con ellas, tal vez conseguiría pareja para el festival, bueno a lo mejor Hinata regresa más fuerte y… "acompañada", – Neji la miró con seriedad – si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?

-Por favor, Neji, no creas que no me he dado cuenta… - el chico la miró algo confundido – vamos no te hagas el desentendido, yo sé que a ti te gusta mi hermana, he visto cómo la miras, a mi no me engañas, aunque quieras engañarte a ti mismo…

-Hanabi-sama, no sé de dónde sacó esas ideas – Neji empezó a ponerse nervioso, _**cómo es que esta niña se percató de mis sentimientos, esto no es bueno…**_

-Mira primo, tú puedes ser un genio en el combate, pero en el amor eres tan despistado como Hinata, así que si tú no se lo dices, ella nunca lo sabrá… y no se… alguien se te puede adelantar…

-Hanabi-sama… - la puerta del dojo se abrió y allí estaba la chica que volvía loco al genio Hyuga.

-Disculpen si los interrumpí, – Hinata se dirigió a su primo, tenía un tenue rubor carmín en las mejillas – Neji-niisan, Lee-san te está buscando, dice que necesita hablar contigo.

-Ahora voy, Arigato, Hinata-sama – _**Gracias, Lee, de la que me acabas de salvar, un momento más y Hanabi me hubiera torturado hasta hacerme confesar… **_Neji salió de dojo apresuradamente.

-_Bien Neji, parece que mi hermanita te ha salvado por esta vez, pero no creas que te has librado de mí, creo que tendré reunirme con mi compañera en esta conspiración_(risa maligna).

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, Casa Manami**

**-**Excelente, Hanabi, eres muy hábil manipulando la hoz con cadena, creo que estarás lista a tiempo para el festival. – Hanabi había ido esa mañana a casa de Nakumi con le excusa de mostrarle sus avances a la chica, pero en realidad, necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto mucho más importante – Entremos a la casa – Nakumi preparó té y sirvió dos tazas, luego se sentó enfrente de Hanabi.

-Te diste cuenta de la reacción de Neji-niisan ayer cuando tú le dijiste a Otou-san que te llavarías a Hinata a Tsurami por dos meses, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, incluso Hiashi-sama se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Neji-san… Supongo que hablaste con él acerca de ello…

-Sí claro, lo empecé a presionar para ver si confesaba, pero Hinata lo salvó, llegó justo a tiempo, ese entrometido de Lee, tenía que llegar a buscar a Niisan justo en ese momento, pero bueno, no pienso rendirme… Por cierto, hablando de mi hermana, ¿dónde está ella? Espero que no llegue aún.

-No te preocupes, se ha ido con Ino-san de compras, me dijo que no regresaría hasta la tarde.

-Bien, entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella, yo no pienso decirle nada, Neji-niisan es quien debe confesarle lo que siente, pero él es tan… tú me entiendes…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, Hanabi-chan, esos dos son tan despistados, ellos piensan que no serán correspondidos y por eso no se atreven a sincerarse, pero ya va siendo hora de que lo hagan, aunque creo que necesitarán un… "empujoncito".

-Ahí es donde entramos nosotras – ambas se miraron con complicidad, pero entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada de la casa. Nakumi se levantó y se dirigió a ver quién era. Un minuto después volvió a entrar, recogió un paquete y salió de nuevo. Una vez hecho esto, se sentó nuevamente frente a Hanabi.

-Malas noticias, Neji-san se irá en una misión mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tenten-san acaba de venir a recoger unas armas que me pidió que reparara, dijo que las necesitaría porque saldría en una misión con Lee, Neji y Gai.

-Que inoportuno, ¿sabes cuánto durará la misión?

-Ella me ha dicho que es una misión de rescate y reconstrucción, parece que irán a un grupo de islas cerca de la aldea de la Neblina, según lo que les han informado, irán a ayudar a las personas de esas islas, ya que las aldeas han quedado destruidas debido a violento tsunami. Al parecer sus órdenes con permanecer allí hasta que hayan puesto las cosas en orden, serán aproximadamente dos meses.

-Pobres personas, pero ahora no tendremos oportunidad de llevar a cabo nuestro plan… Neji-niisan estará de misión dos meses y Hinata se irá a entrenar, eso no nos dejará mucho tiempo… Además el festival…

-No debemos retractarnos sólo por eso… el festival… eso me da una idea… sí el festival, sería perfecto si…

-¿Te refieres a que…? – Nakumi asintió y Hanabi sonrió, habiendo comprendido lo que la chica quería decir.

* * *

**Este capítulo ha quedado bastante corto, esperen a leer lo que sigue, jejeje!!**

**Les agradezco de nuevo por leer y por dejar sus reviews, les prometo que no los haré esperar mucho por la conti…**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE…**

**Hinata llega a Tsurami… **

**Comenzará el duro entrenamiento de Hinata…**

**Nuevos personajes…**

**Ya va siendo hora de que Neji y Hinata se sinceren, ahora que están separados, QUÉ PASARÁ??? SE ATREVERÁN A DECLARAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS???**

**CUÁNDO SERÁ QUE LA AUTORA DEJARÁ DE HACER SUFRIR A LA BELLA PAREJITA??? (Denle la oportunidad a mi fic y lo averiguarán, jejeje!!)**

**Se despide… Uchihyu… NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!**


	13. El inicio del entrenamiento

**Este es un nuevo capi, les confieso que me costó un poco escribirlo, es más, lo cambié tres veces antes de quedar satisfecha con el resultado…**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Disfruten la lectura!!!!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**--Misión de Neji**

--Entrenamiento de Hinata

_--Pensamientos de Neji _

_**--Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_--__Pensamientos de otros personajes_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – El inicio del entrenamiento**

* * *

**Hacía tres días que habían partido de Konoha hacia un grupo de islas localizadas cerca de la Aldea de la Neblina, las Islas Nagi. Neji había estado bastante distante durante todo el viaje, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus compañeros, que más de una vez tuvieron que llamarle la atención. Para el genio el camino había sido tranquilo, sólo él y sus pensamientos (todos enfocados hacia su querida prima, por supuesto), hasta que se detuvieron para descansar un poco entonces Tenten empezó a hablar acerca de algo que el chico no quería escuchar.**

**-¡Estoy ansiosa porque llegue el festival de la estrella! He visto las cosas que Nakumi-san está planeando y son realmente geniales, el festival de este año será inolvidable…**

**-¡Así es Tenten! Mantén la llama de tu juventud encendida con tu contagiosa alegría. – Lee la miraba con una gran sonrisa y su típica pose, lo que la hizo sonrojarse. El chico miró a Neji – Neji, la llama de tu juventud parece apagada, el festival será un gran acontecimiento, toda Konoha habla de él…**

**-No sé qué es lo emocionante, la verdad no entiendo por qué todos están tan ansiosos… - respondió Neji, fríamente.**

**-Cómo dices eso, Neji… - le reprochó Tenten – El festival de la estrella es muy especial, según la leyenda, ese día tus sueños se pueden volver realidad, – la chica tenía una mirada soñadora – además se dice que la persona con la que veas las estrellas ese día a medianoche será la persona con quien estarás para siempre – ella miró a Lee de reojo.**

_La persona con quien estarás para siempre… para siempre _(la imagen de Hinata apareció muy clara en sus pensamientos, estaba junto a él, besándolo amorosamente… y haciendo algo más…)

**-Es por eso que todos están muy emocionados pensando en cómo van a invitar a esa persona especial – Lee miró a Tenten de reojo.**

_¿Esa persona especial?_

**-¿Hay alguien especial para ti, cierto Neji? – preguntó Tenten, "inocentemente"**

_¿Qué si hay alguien especial? ¡Ya lo creo que sí! Es la única persona en quien pienso, es la dueña de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos… Hinata, sólo puedo pensar en ti _(el chico tenía un semblante pensativo parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo).

**-Ya lo creo que sí, Neji está pensando en esa persona en este momento… – dijo Lee, mirando a su distraído amigo – yo sé que esa persona es Hi… - Neji lo miró amenazadoramente y Lee no pudo contener la risa.**

**-Bueno, como sea, – dijo Tenten, tratando de no reírse – creo que no sería mala idea que la invitaras al festival… quien sabe… cualquier cosa puede ocurrir – Neji simplemente fingió haberla ignorado.**

_Invitar a Hinata-sama al festival, mmm creo que no es tan mala idea, qué es lo peor que puede pasar… _(La amenazante mirada de Hiashi apareció en sus pensamientos) _ah sí, claro, Hiashi-sama puede matarme, jejeje… o Hinata-sama puede rechazarme… y eso francamente… bueno, pero puede que las cosas no sean tan malas… podría intentarlo… aunque me arriesgo mucho… tengo mucho que perder… pero igual ella vale la pena… podría intentarlo por ella… Sí, puedo hacerlo… No, no, no, estoy demente… _(Gai llega y les dice que deben continuar) _Bueno tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo _(continuaron con su camino).

* * *

Hinata y Nakumi estaban llegando a Tsurami. Luego de atravesar un amplio bosque se encontraron frente a una fortaleza: grandes murallas de piedra rodeaban el sitio, en el medio había unas puertas de madera oscura, abiertas de par en par.

-Bienvenidas a Tsurami, – dos samuráis que estabas apostados en la entrada del pueblo saludaron a las recién llegadas. Ambos llevaban una armadura negra con detalles rojos sobre un traje azul marino. Los dos iban armados con una lanza - ¡Nakumi! – El hombre de la derecha, de cabello y bigote negro se dirigió a la chica – Tiempo sin verte, es bueno que estés de vuelta. – Miró a la chica a su lado – Señorita, sea bienvenida, esperamos que disfrute su estadía en nuestro pueblo – Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hinata, ellos son Haru y Shikaru, los guardianes de la entrada principal del pueblo – la chica inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y dijo, sonriendo:

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga – ambos le dedicaron una reverencia.

-Creo que es hora de ir a casa, un gusto verlos, nos veremos luego – los guardianes se despidieron de las chicas.

Atravesando la entrada principal, se apreciaba el pueblo de Tsurami. Había muchas casas distribuidas de forma irregular por la amplia zona, todas las casas poseían pequeños jardines y establos (los habitantes de Tsurami eran hábiles jinetes); también había grande zonas de cultivo, que abastecían a la ciudad de alimento; más adelante, en el centro de la ciudad había diversos establecimientos: restaurantes, posadas, casas de té, tiendas de recuerdos, tiendas de ropa, herrerías, dojos, baños termales.

-¡Vaya que es un pueblo grande! – dijo Hinata. Nakumi le sonrió.

-Tiene lo necesario, además es un área muy boscosa y llena de fosas termales – siguieron caminando hasta el área más cerca de la montaña. Allí se erigía la mansión de Tsurami, hogar de los líderes de pueblo, la familia Manami.

La mansión era toda una fortaleza en sí. La entrada principal estaba flanqueada por murallas de piedra y unas grandes puertas de madera les daban la bienvenida. En las puertas yacía el emblema de la familia Manami.

-Hemos llegado – Nakumi abrió las puertas principales.

La mansión era una gran casona tradicional (estilo japonés) de paredes blancas y tejados azules. La mansión entera estaba dividida en una especie de casas más pequeñas, unidas por pasillos de hermosa madera lustrada. La mansión estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines, con variedad de árboles y plantas.

Desde la puerta del edificio principal salieron dos mujeres a su encuentro. Ambas llevaban un yukata rosa pálido sujeto con un obi blanco.

-Bienvenidas señoritas – dijo una chica de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules. La chica les dedicó una reverencia.

-¡Señorita Nakumi! – dijo la otra chica, de cabello rubio y largo sujeto en una cola baja y de ojos color miel. Ella saludó a Hinata alegremente con la mano, la Hyuga respondió igual.

-Ayame, Suzume, ¿cómo han estado? – Dijo Nakumi – Ella es mi amiga Hinata Hyuga.

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita Hyuga – dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, señorita Nakumi – dijo Ayame.

-Les traeremos un poco de té, por favor vengan con nosotras – dijo Suzume. Hinata contemplaba el jardín con una sonrisa en su rostro, Nakumi entonces dijo:

-Creo que tomaremos el té aquí – Nakumi le indicó a Hinata que la siguiera. Ambas se sentaron en uno de los pasillos, el de la derecha. Las chicas se retiraron.

-Tiempo sin verte, Nakumi – Nakumi y Hinata volvieron la mirada a la entrada principal. Quien hablaba era un joven alto y fornido, de cabello plateado largo sujeto en una cola alta, con algunos mechones rebeldes a ambos lados de su rostro, ojos negros, ataviado con un hakama negro y una armadura roja sobre sus hombros. Llevaba dos espadas en su cintura.

-Hola, Amidamaru – respondió Nakumi, sonriéndole. Ante esto el chico se sonrojó, muy ligeramente - ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… bueno, ya sabes… algo ocupado entrenando a los jóvenes… – respondió el chico, sentándose al lado de Nakumi - ¿qué tal tú?

-Trabajando duro en Konoha, además organizo el festival de la estrella y ayudo a mi amiga a entrenar, – señaló a Hinata, que saludó al joven con la mano – ella es Hinata Hyuga – la chica se sonrojó un poco, _**vaya, este joven es bastante apuesto.**_

-Un placer conocerte, Hinata, soy Amidamaru, un humilde samurái de Tsurami – el chico rió ante la mirada seria de Nakumi.

-Vaya que eres modesto, Amida… - las chicas que las recibieron reaparecieron llevando el té y algunos bocadillos.

-Joven Amidamaru – dijo Ayame – qué gusto verlo, enseguida le traeré una taza.

-Ah… no te molestes… yo sólo venía de paso… a saludar a una vieja amiga…

-No creo que tomar una taza de té vaya a quitarte mucho tiempo – una anciana salió de la casa. Era una mujer de cabello blanco sujeto en un elegante moño, ojos cafés y vestía un elegante kimono rojo decorado con pequeñas estrellas doradas, sujeto con un obi blanco.

-Señora Kaoru – dijo el joven, inclinado la cabeza.

-Nakumi, Hinata, qué gusto verlas. – la anciana se paró frente a ellas. Entonces abrazó a Nakumi y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa – El señor Hitotsu me ha hablado mucho de usted, señorita Hinata, es un placer conocerla al fin. Soy Kaoru Miyato, consejera de la familia.

-El placer es mío – Hinata le dedicó una reverencia.

-Si me disculpan, debo retirarme. – la anciana caminó hacia la entrada principal. Entonces miró Nakumi y Amidamaru con una sonrisa – No me cansaré de decir que ustedes hacen una pareja encantadora – los chicos se sonrojaron y la anciana miró a Hinata guiñándole un ojo - ¿no lo crees, Hinata? – la chica los miró y asintió sonriendo. La anciana abrió las puertas y ante ella apareció un joven alto, de cabello negro corto y ojos azul cobalto, ataviado con un hakama púrpura. El joven preguntaba por Amidamaru – Amidamaru, el joven Aoshi te está buscando.

-Enseguida voy – aún algo sonrojado, se despidió de Hinata y Nakumi y salió apresuradamente tras Kaoru. Cuando se hubieron marchado y las chicas terminaron su té, Hinata se puso de pie frente a Nakumi, mirándola detenidamente.

-La señora Kaoru tiene razón, hacen una pareja adorable – Hinata rió ante la mirada confundida de su amiga.

* * *

**El equipo Gai ya había iniciado sus labores en la primera isla llamada Naraku. Ya casi anochecía y habían logrado levantar la mayor parte de los escombros del área residencial. Eran en verdad un grupo eficiente. Neji usaba su Byakugan para encontrar a cualquier sobreviviente que hubiera quedado atrapado bajo los escombros, mientras Lee los sacaba y los ponía a salvo, Gai y Tenten ayudaban a los aldeanos en la reconstrucción.**

**Neji y Lee se sentaron sobre unos árboles caídos a descansar un rato, sus labores casi terminaba por ese día, ya que estaba a punto de anochecer. Neji suspiró, cerrando los ojos.**

_Hinata-sama, cómo estará, qué estará haciendo ella, de verdad la extraño… _

**-Oye Neji ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Lee al ver a su amigo algo decaído.**

**-No, no es nada Lee, aunque te noto algo inquieto, más de lo normal… ¿pasa algo?**

**-Pues… yo… yo… - Lee respiró profundamente – He decidido que invitaré a Tenten al festival, – Neji lo miró algo sorprendido – yo… estoy enamorado de ella… tú sabes…**

**-Bien por ti, seguro te dirá que sí… - **_El festival, casi lo había olvidado, aún no decido… no sé si deba hablar con Hinata-sama._

**-Eso me haría muy feliz… sabes creo que deberías invitar a Hinata-san – Neji lo miró con una media sonrisa.**

_No es tan simple… _(A Neji le gusta complicarse él solo ¿cierto?)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y Nakumi estaban sentadas en el pasillo derecho externo de la mansión. Nakumi se disponía a explicarle los detalles de su nuevo entrenamiento.

-Hinata, has mejorado mucho, tus progresos han sido espléndidos; - La Hyuga se sonrojó un poco – he leído el reporte de tu última misión y créeme que quedé muy contenta con lo bien que se expresaron de ti tus compañeros, en especial Shino, que era el capitán del equipo. Entonces he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para ti será realizar un entrenamiento especial junto a tres de mis antiguos maestros.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a realizar cualquier entrenamiento que creas conveniente… demo, espero que tus maestros me acepten, ¿quiénes son ellos?

-Verás ellos son conocidos como los Sabios del Monte Taishi. Estos dos hombres solían ser los consejeros de la familia, en el tiempo de mi bisabuelo, también son reconocidos samuráis, aunque ahora están retirados, sin embargo aún tienen algunos discípulos; muy pocos han podido superar el duro entrenamiento, pero estoy segura de que tú lo conseguirás – Hinata la miró, insegura, pero al ver la mirada se confianza de su amiga, asintió.

-Ahora te llevaré ante ellos, sólo te informo que yo no podré quedarme; ellos tienen un estricto código de entrenamiento y no permiten que uno de sus antiguos alumnos interfiera en el entrenamiento de un nuevo discípulo.

Nakumi guió a Hinata hasta una colina que estaba oculta detrás del bosque. Al pie de las montañas había una pequeña casa de madera. Detrás de ella relucía una gran cascada de agua cristalina.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la casa, fueron atacadas por una gran cantidad de shurikens que aparecieron de la nada. Nakumi se colocó en guardia pero escuchó una voz que le decía, _esto es una prueba, no debes intervenir._La chica pareció comprender esas palabras y se alejó un poco. Mientras tanto Hinata usó el Shugo Hakke Rokuju Yonsho y acabó sin problemas con las armas.

-Bien hecho, – de repente apareció un anciano de cabello largo y barba blanca, sus ojos eran azul celeste y llevaba una túnica verde musgo, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón de madera – estás aceptada como mi discípula. – Hinata lo miró algo confundida. El anciano le sonrió, luego se dirigió a Nakumi – Nakumi, hace mucho no te veía – la chica le dedicó una reverencia.

-Es un gusto verlo, maestro. Ella es Hinata, sabía que aprobaría su prueba.

-Bienvenida Hinata, yo soy Kaito Minamoto, o como les gusta decirme en Tsurami, el Primer Sabio del Monte Taishi – la chica le dedicó una reverencia.

-Con su permiso, me retiro, maestro Kaito. – Nakumi se dirigió a su amiga, sonriéndole con confianza – Nos veremos, Hina, buena suerte – le guiñó un ojo y se internó en el bosque.

-Bien Hinata, yo te guiaré por la primera fase de tu entrenamiento en el monte Taishi, por favor sígueme.

* * *

**Neji trabajaba en la reconstrucción del templo, unos metros más alejado de su equipo. Hacía mucho calor así que se había puesto el traje de entrenamiento Hyuga en vez de su acostumbrado atuendo. La camisa le quedaba algo ajustada, así que se marcaban ligeramente sus bien trabajados brazos y sus fuertes abdominales. Mientras el genio cortada algunos leños sintió que alguien lo observaba.**

**-¡Hola! – una chica de unos doce años, de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, de ojos verde jade, vestida con un yukata corto sin mangas de color azul cielo se acercó rápidamente a Neji – Soy Keiko, sabes eres muuuuy lindo y muuuy fuerte… ¡Sé mi novio! – Neji la miró visiblemente confundido, **_qué rayos le sucede a esta niña, es muy extraña, por Kami-sama, es sólo una chiquilla. _**El chico no tenía idea de qué responder.**

**-Lo siento, pequeña – Tenten se había acercado rápidamente para auxiliar a su compañero, conteniendo la risa al haber escuchado las palabras de aquella niña, **_sí que es directa, jajaja, bueno creo que Neji debería aprender _**– pero Neji ya tiene novia – la niña miró a Tenten algo molesta.**

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Acaso tú eres su novia? Porque déjame decirte que no eres nada bonita – Tenten la miró con el seño fruncido y respondió algo enojada. **

**-No, yo no lo soy, pero su novia Hinata es una chica sumamente hermosa – Neji miró a su compañera con un ligero sonrojo - además tú eres sólo una niña.**

**-¡No, eso no es cierto! No creo que esa tal Hinata sea tan hermosa, además ¿por qué ella no está aquí con el lindo Neji? **(¿Lindo Neji?)

**-¡Keiko, ven aquí! – **_Por fin nos libraremos de ella__**, **_**pensó Tenten.**

**-¡Ya voy, mamá! – Miró al Hyuga – No me olvidaré de ti, lindo Neji – la chica salió corriendo, dejando a Neji bastante molesto.**

**-¡Quién rayos se cree que es! ¿Está loca o qué? Puedo permitir que me insulte a mí, pero que jamás se atreva a hablar de mi Hinata, cómo se atreve a dudar de la belleza de Hinata-sama, si ella es… - Neji se calló de repente al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo todo esto en voz alta y que Tenten lo estaba escuchando todo. La chica simplemente reía ante la reacción de Neji, cuando pudo dejar de reír, dijo:**

**-Bueno Neji, creo que tienes una admiradora… Y no creas que yo no sabía que te gusta Hinata, es más, me lo acabas de confesar tú mismo – Tenten se alejó riendo, dejando a su compañero bastante molesto.**

* * *

No puedo dejar de agradecerles por leer este fic y dejarme sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y seguir mejorando… ARIGATO!!!!!

PRÓXIMAMENTE…

CÓMO SERÁ EL ENTRENAMIENTO HINA???? LOGRARÁ SUPERARLO????

QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CON ESA NIÑA FASTIDIOSA LLAMADA KEIKO???? (Pobre Neji, soy algo malvada con él… Pero no te preocupes Neji, te recompensaré ampliamente muy pronto!!!!)

CUÁNDO SE REENCONTRARÁN NEJI Y HINATA????

PASARÁ ALGO ENTRE NAKUMI Y AMIDAMARU????

INVITARÁ LEE A TENTEN AL FESTIVAL DE LA ESTRELLA????

TENDRÁ NEJI EL VALOR DE INVITAR A SU QUERIDA PRIMA HINATA AL FESTIVAL???

DEJARÁ LA AUTORA DE FASTIDIAR A LOS LECTORES CON PREGUNTAS??? (Bueno creo que ayudan a mantener a los lectores a la expectativa!!! Jejeje!!!!)

REVIEWS!!!??? (Todos los comentarios, quejas, sugerencias… son BIENVENIDOS!!)

NOS LEEMOS!!!


	14. El primer gran sabio

**GRACIAS POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO AL FIC…. DISFRUTEN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**--Misión de Neji**

--Entrenamiento de Hinata

_--Pensamientos de Neji _

_**--Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_--__Pensamientos de otros personajes_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – El primer gran sabio**

El anciano guió a Hinata hasta la gran cascada que estaba detrás de su casa. Hinata miró impresionada la enorme cascada de aguas cristalinas.

_**Esto es impresionante **_(Al observar el agua Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse los ojos de su primo).

-Bien, antes de empezar, deberás hacer el Ritual de Purificación. – Hinata asintió – Dejarás que el agua caiga sobre ti, quiero que te sientes de rodillas en aquella roca, – señaló una roca que estaba en medio de la caída de agua – cierres tus ojos y te relajes, yo te indicaré cuando el ritual haya terminado – Hinata hizo lo que su maestro le indicó.

La chica permaneció así hasta el atardecer.

-Hinata, ya hemos terminado con la Purificación – la chica bajó de la roca.

_**Es extraño, sentí una gran paz, pude sentir como si mi corazón y mi cuerpo estuvieran siendo purificados…**_

-En este momento debes sentir como si tu alma y tu cuerpo se hubieran purificado – Hinata se sorprendió ante sus palabras, eso era exactamente lo que sentía.

-Así es, maestro – el hombre le sonrió.

-Bien, entonces vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento. – El anciano se sentó en el césped justo enfrente de la cascada y le indicó a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo – Ahora te explicaré lo que viene a continuación.

* * *

**Neji continuaba trabajando en el templo, Lee había llegado a ayudarlo y juntos estaban a punto de terminar. Entonces, para desgracia de Neji, Keiko apareció nuevamente. En ese momento Neji estaba de rodillas, terminando de clavar las gradas que daban acceso al templo. Lee estaba a un costado del templo terminando de colocar los marcos de las ventanas. La niña se aferró al brazo de Neji.**

**-¡Hola de nuevo, lindo Neji! ¿Me extrañaste? – Decía la niña con voz melosa - ¡Yo sí!**

**-Keiko-san, por favor… - Neji estaba profundamente molesto.**

**-¡Neji, necesito tu ayuda! – gritó Lee - ¡Por favor, ven! – **_Perfecta oportunidad para librarme de esta niña, gracias Lee, eres un gran amigo, te besaría, pero francamente, a quien deseo besar es a Hinata-sama y sé que tú preferirías ser besado por Tenten._

**-¡Ya voy, Lee! – Se soltó del agarre de la chica – Si me disculpas… - La niña se marchó de allí, **_no creas que te escaparás de mí, lindo Neji._

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**-No, ya he terminado, sólo lo hice para salvarte de esa niña – Neji lo miró confundido, **_¿Lee lo sabía?_

**-Tenten me contó todo.**

**-Entiendo, esa enana se está volviendo una verdadera molestia – Lee le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a su amigo.**

**  
******************************************************************************

Había pasado una semana desde que Hinata inició su entrenamiento con el maestro Kaito Minamoto.

_Hinata, siéntate y toma la postura que Nakumi te ha enseñado para meditar. En este ejercicio vas a meditar hasta lograr la máxima concentración, sabrás que lo has logrado cuanto seas capaz de percibir todo lo que está a tu alrededor, pero no debes moverte, mantente constante, vuélvete uno con la naturaleza, deja que las fuerzas de la naturaleza te llenen, siente tu propio cuerpo, siente tu respiración, sé una con la naturaleza, siente cómo tu energía fluye por todo tu cuerpo, deja que te llene… Tú sabrás cuando sea el momento de terminar. _

Hinata estaba sentada en el césped, frente a la cascada, con las piernas cruzadas, las palmas de las manos juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Su largo cabello azulado se agitaba con el viento. Ya había anochecido el tiempo estaba fresco, pero la chica ni siquiera si inmutó, ni siquiera el ruido de los pequeños animales del bosque o el sonido del agua lograban distraerla. La chica sintió cómo la energía la llenaba, era un poder cálido pero podía sentir su fuerza.

_**Estoy lista, soy una con la naturaleza, siento la energía llenarme… **_(Hinata abrió los ojos y se sintió plena, totalmente en paz, conectada con la naturaleza. Se encontró con la mirada alegre de su maestro).

-Excelente, no podría estar más orgulloso. – Hinata se puso de pie y sonrió – Vamos a descansar y continuaremos por la mañana.

* * *

**La siguiente semana había sido bastante productiva. Casi habían terminado de reconstruir la aldea de la isla Naraku; ahora estaban terminando con el puerto y así acabarían y podrían pasar a la siguiente isla. Estas eran grandes noticias para el joven Hyuga. El pobre Neji había tenido una pésima semana, siendo acosado por Keiko.**

**Un día Neji ya estaba harto de la chica y en un arranque de cólera no pudo contenerse y le dijo, con su tono frío y hostil:**

**-Por favor déjame en paz, ya no te soporto, eres una verdadera molestia, entiende que yo no quiero ser tu novio, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, ella es la única mujer que existe para mí, no puedo mirar a ninguna otra – la chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-¡Todos los hombres son iguales! Sabes qué… ¡Terminamos! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo – y salió corriendo del lugar.**

**-Parece que te acaba de romper contigo – dijo Tenten, que había presenciado la escena.**

**-No sabes cómo me alegro – respondió Neji, aliviado.**

**-¡Chicos, finalmente hemos terminado de reconstruir el puerto! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Dejen que la llama de su juventud arda! ¡Es hora de ir a descansar! ¡Partiremos mañana temprano! – Gai-sensei tenía la misma energía inagotable de siempre.**

* * *

_Vamos Hinata, siente cada movimiento, siente cómo se mueve cada uno de tus músculos, siente el viento moviendo tu cabello, deja que la Madre Naturaleza sea tu aliada, que la energía fluya, regula tu respiración._

La siguiente etapa del entrenamiento de Hinata consistía en realizar movimientos lentos con todo su cuerpo (Movimientos del estilo del Tai Chi) mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la concentración al máximo. Casi había logrado dominarlo por completo.

Hinata realizaba estos ejercicios todos los días. Ya había transcurrido casi un mes. En la última semana del mes, el entrenamiento tuvo una modificación.

-Prepárate. – el anciano empezó a lanzarle shurikens a una gran velocidad. Ella las esquivaba, pero algunas empezaban a rozarla – Concéntrate, deja que la naturaleza te guíe, siente todo lo que te rodea, tú puedes hacerlo, esto no significa ningún desafío para ti – La chica se concentró más y aplicando todo que había aprendido, logró esquivar todas las armas, había superado la prueba. La chica sintió que las armas se detenían y abrió los ojos.

-Lo… lo… logré… por fin – su maestro se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Excelente Hinata, has terminado con éxito el entrenamiento del primer gran sabio, estás preparada para seguir adelante – Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

-Así es, – desde la rama de un árbol saltó un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, de cabello castaño corto, con algunos mechones blancos, bigote, de ojos negros, vestido con unos pantalones azules que llegaban más debajo de la rodilla, sandalias, una camisa negra y un chaleco marrón sobre ella – yo mismo lo he comprobado, estás capacitada para entrenar con el segundo gran sabio.

* * *

**PRÓXIMAMENTE…**

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HINATA AVANZA A GRAN RITMO…**

**LA MISIÓN DE NEJI VA POR BUEN CAMINO… **

**UN REENCUENTRO QUE ALEGRARÁ A MÁS DE UN CORAZÓN…**

**GRACIAS X LEER!!!! Y DEJAR REVIEWS!!!**

**REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPI!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!**


	15. El segundo gran sabio

**FINALMENTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HINATA LLEGARÁ A SU FINAL…**

**LEAN Y DESCUBRAN CÓMO TERMINA…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**--Misión de Neji**

--Entrenamiento de Hinata

_--Pensamientos de Neji _

_**--Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_--__Pensamientos de otros personajes_

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – El segundo gran sabio**

-Eres bastante precipitado, Takashi – dijo Kaito, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Hinata miraba a uno y otro, confundida. Takashi miró a la peliazul con rostro serio, pero al percibir su incertidumbre, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Así que eres Hinata, – ella asintió débilmente – soy el segundo gran sabio, aunque es mejor que me llames por mi nombre, todo eso del "gran sabio" es algo confuso, me llamo Takashi Ikari, yo te apruebo como mi alumna, aunque te advierto que no seré blando contigo. Nunca soy blando con nadie, puedes preguntárselo a Nakumi. – Ella lo miró con decisión – Me gusta esa mirada, ahora vámonos, comenzaremos de inmediato – Hinata se volteó hacia el anciano.

-Ha sido todo un honor entrenar bajo su tutela, maestro Kaito, – la chica le dedicó una reverencia – le agradezco infinitamente por sus enseñanzas –el hombre le sonrió y la despeinó un poco, entonces le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Buena suerte, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido – ella asintió y siguió a su nuevo maestro.

-El camino es largo, – dijo Takashi – además – le mostró un par de pesas (como las que usa Lee) – debes ponerte esto y caminar todo el trayecto con ellas. – Hinata asintió y se colocó rápidamente las pesas, _**vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, **_(la imagen de Neji llegó a su mente) _**pero debo seguir adelante con esto, no puedo defraudarme a mí misma, ni a mis maestros, ni a Nakumi. **_La chica tuvo problemas al principio para acostumbrarse a la carga extra que llevaba en sus piernas, pero no se quejó y se limitó a seguir a su maestro.

* * *

**El equipo Gai ya se encontraba trabajando en la segunda isla, la Isla Tsukimi. El trabajo en esta isla no era tan tedioso, ya que se trataba de un lugar de peregrinación, a este sitio llegaban las personas de las otras islas para adorar a su dios, el Dios de la Luna (conocido como Tsukuyomi en la mitología japonesa). Era la isla muy pequeña, esta sólo tenía un templo y dos posadas.**

**Así empezaron a trabajar en la reconstrucción del templo del Dios de la Luna.**

* * *

Hinata y Takashi se detuvieron luego de haber caminado durante tres horas. El sol estaba fuerte y Hinata estaba bastante cansada, pero aún así no prefirió ni el más mínimo quejido.

_La chica tiene determinación, normalmente la mayoría de mis discípulos empiezan a quejarse desde la primera hora, creo que no me equivoqué al aceptar a esta niña como mi alumna. Bueno creo que es hora de darle un respiro._

-Hinata, llegamos a mi hogar, – estaban ante una casa de madera de dos plantas, de aspecto antiguo – has hecho un buen trabajo, ya puedes quitarte las pesas, por allí – señaló hacia unos árboles contiguos a su casa – hay un pequeño río, puedes refrescarte si quieres, prepararé algo de comer.

-¿No quiere que le ayude, maestro? – Hinata estaba sentada en una roca, mientras se quitaba las pesas. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Ve a descansar un rato, no te preocupes – ella asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar que el hombre le había señalado. Takashi entró en la casa.

Hinata se puso de rodillas a la orilla del río, metió sus manos en el agua y bebió, también se refrescó el rostro. Luego se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos.

_**Hinata estaba sentada frente a la Cascada de Cristal, en la aldea de Konoha, vestía un pantalón corto que dejaba ver sus bonitas piernas y una blusa strapless con el ombligo descubierto. La chica contemplaba el agua caer. De repente, sintió cómo alguien le cubría los ojos con las manos, ni siquiera supo cómo aquel desconocido la había volteado; ella se sobresaltó e intentó gritar, pero esa persona la silenció al instante besándola tiernamente en la boca; Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados por la impresión, cuando por fin los abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa.**_

_**-¿N-Ne-e-ji-nii-san? – el chico cortó el beso y le sonrió, pero se mantenía muy cerca de ella, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. El rostro de la joven no podía estar más rojo. Neji le sonrió seductoramente, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente a ella. Primero la besó con dulzura, a lo que ella correspondió lentamente, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía pensar con claridad; luego el beso se tornó más salvaje, había un toque de lujuria en la forma en que su primo la besaba. Hinata no quiso quedarse atrás, así que le correspondió de la misma manera, la chica enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico y lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo, Neji empezó a acariciar suavemente las piernas de la peliazul, subió lentamente y acarició su abdomen, sin dejar de besarla, subió un poco más y empezó a acariciar sus senos, a lo que ella se sobresaltó, luego Neji bajó lentamente su rostro para besar el cuello de Hinata, mordiéndolo suavemente. Sin dejar de besarla, la alzó y la recostó delicadamente sobre el césped, se colocó sobre ella con sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de su prima, bajó el rostro para besarla, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del chico; Neji empezó a llenar el cuerpo de su amada de besos, besó su cuello, su abdomen descubierto, sus piernas, luego regresó para posarse en sus labios. Ella se estremecía al sentir los labios de su Neji recorrer su cuerpo.**_

_**-Hinata, Hinata… **_Hinata, despierta – la chica abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, tenía el corazón muy acelerado, miró a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Maestro Takashi… – agachó la cabeza, apenada – yo… lo siento… creo que… me quedé dormida – el hombre la miró divertido y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes, sé que el comienzo del entrenamiento fue algo pesado, ven vamos a comer – Takashi la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Allí se sentaron sobre unos mullidos cojines rojos, sobre una pequeña mesa de madera estaba servido el almuerzo: pescado asado, arroz, algunas verduras y un vaso de jugo de fruta.

-¡Itadakimasu! – dijo el hombre, tomando sus palillos. Hinata lo imitó y empezó a comer, la comida le sabía deliciosa, quizás el hombre tenía habilidad para cocinar… o simplemente estaba muy hambrienta… quién sabe… Una vez terminaron de comer, Hinata se ofreció a recoger los platos y lavarlos. Ese día Hinata no entrenó más, ya que su maestro decidió que empezarían temprano en la mañana.

(A la mañana siguiente)

-Bien Hinata, empezarás corriendo dos horas con las pesas puestas. – Hinata ya se las había colocado. Su maestro le había dado el traje de entrenamiento usado por sus discípulos, este consistía en una especie de yukata púrpura sin mangas, muy corto con una lycra negra debajo y unas sandalias; ese día Hinata se sujetó su largo cabello en una cola alta - ¡Vamos, sígueme! Yo te guiaré en el trayecto – maestro y alumna se pusieron en marcha. Hinata entrenó de esta manera durante una semana, a esto se le sumó una sesión de abdominales, pero en estos abdominales ella colgaba de cabeza, arriba de un árbol, sujeta sólo por los tobillos (¡Se imaginan!); además de una hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Takashi (el hombre era tan fuerte que más de una vez había hecho volar a Hinata, pero ella había prevenido un doloroso golpe usando lo aprendido en su entrenamiento con Kaito; ella cubría su cuerpo de chakra para amortiguar la caída).

* * *

_Desde hacía una semana el genio había empezado a tener unos extraños sueños que involucraban a su querida Hinata _**(bueno, creo que "extraños" no es la palabra, yo diría más bien… mmm… ¿pervertidos?… o ¿lujuriosos?… ustedes me entienden).**

_Neji estaba en un bosque bastante denso. Se encontraba recostado en el césped, su querida Hinata estaba desnuda sobre él, besándolo salvajemente mientras acariciaba su hombría, en tanto él acariciaba el hermoso cuerpo de la chica, pasando por su espalda, llegando a sus glúteos, todo sin dejar de besarla con deseo y pasión. Entonces el chico invirtió las posiciones, quedando encima de ella, besándola mientras se introducía en ella, primero suavemente y luego aumentado la intensidad._

**-**_Neji, Neji… - gemía Hinata. _**¡Neji, despierta ya! -****Neji se despierta súbitamente.**

**-**_¡Maldición, otra vez ese sueño! _**¿Qué es lo que quieres Lee? – Lee miraba a su amigo, algo preocupado.**

**-Es hora de ir a trabajar – el genio tenía una cara terrible, el pobre no había logrado dormir bien - ¿qué te sucede? – se levantó rápidamente.**

**-No es nada, vamos a trabajar – caminó lentamente hacia el templo, seguido de Lee.**

**Después de una agotadora semana, los ninjas de Konoha habían terminado la reconstrucción del templo y las posadas que lo rodeaban.**

**-Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos- El equipo Gai ya estaba en el puerto, dispuesto a partir; los despedía una de las sacerdotisas del templo, una anciana llamada Kaede. Los shinobis se despidieron de ella y se marcharon a la última isla.**

* * *

-Ya… he… terminado… maestro – decía Hinata, jadeando a causa del cansancio, pues había subido una colina con las pesas, que ahora eran más pesadas.

-Excelente, Hinata, vaya que tienes determinación, has soportado las dos primeras semanas de mi entrenamiento. – Dijo el hombre, riendo – Eres toda una guerrera. – La chica se sonrojó levemente –Las semanas restantes las dedicaremos a la parte final del entrenamiento, prepárate para lo peor.

* * *

**La isla Yura era la última que debían visitar en su misión, esta aldea era más pequeña que la primera. Ya llevaban una semana allí y el trabajo avanzaba a buen ritmo, los destrozos en esta isla habían sido relativamente menores gracias a su localización, más alejada de la zona de impacto del tsunami.**

**-Tenten – dijo Lee, que trabajaba junto a la chica en la reconstrucción de la zona residencial – dime… tú… eh… - la chica lo miró fijamente, causando que él se sonrojara.**

**-¿Si, Lee? Dime… - **_me va a pedir que sea su pareja en el festival, ¡sí, eso debe ser! Vamos Lee, no seas tímido…_

**-Mmm… no… no es nada… olvídalo – Tenten continuó con su trabajo, algo decaída, **_creo que me equivoqué, qué ilusa soy, de seguro Lee querrá invitar a Sakura al festival… _**- Lee la miró de reojo, con profunda frustración, **no_ puedo creer lo cobarde que soy…_

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron realmente agotadores para la Hyuga. Su entrenamiento se había intensificado: corrían todos los días durante cuatro horas con pesas en sus tobillos, hacía los "abdominales especiales de Takashi" (nada creativo el nombre, jejeje) ahora con pesas en sus muñecas, combatía contra su maestro, con armas y sin ellas, cortaba leños, acarreaba agua desde el río hasta una colina donde regaba unas plantas que crecían allí.

Faltando tres días para que se cumpliera el mes, Takashi guió a Hinata hasta el pie de una alta montaña.

-Este es el Monte Taishi. – explicó el hombre. Hinata contemplaba la montaña, maravillada – Es aquí donde tendrá lugar el último paso de tu entrenamiento. – el maestro se sentó en el césped y le indicó a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo – Bien, ahora te explicaré: es simple, lo que debes hacer es escalar esa montaña; - _**¿escalar esa montaña? Demo… no trajimos el equipo necesario… ¿Cómo es qué…? **_El hombre pareció adivinar lo que la joven estaba pensando – no necesitarás nada especial, sólo con tu chakra será suficiente, para eso te has entrenado con el viejo Kaito. – el hombre se puso de pie y le indicó a Hinata que lo siguiera. Ambos se acercaron a la montaña – Puedes empezar. – Hinata se sujetó de un par de pequeñas rocas que sobresalían, colocó sus pies en la montaña, usando su chakra para aferrarse a ella, pero resbaló – Recuerda lo que has aprendido, recuérdalo todo, tú puedes hacerlo, no veremos en la cima de la montaña – el hombre desapareció.

Hinata no se rindió y continuó el ascenso hasta la cima. Tenía las manos maltratadas, el cuerpo sumamente adolorido, su chakra empezaba a fallar, pero apenas estaba a mitad del camino. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Después de una hora, Hinata empezó a divisar algunas ramas que crecían en la parte alta de la montaña, pero sin darse cuenta de cómo, sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y empezaba a caer, entonces escuchó la voz de su maestro Kaito, _vuélvete una con la naturaleza, deja que las fuerzas de la naturaleza te ayuden, deja que te llenen de su energía__, _Hinata cerró sus ojos, se concentró y liberó chakra en su mano derecha, formando una cuerda con su chakra, con ella logró aferrarse a una rama, luego colocó sus pies en la montaña, concentrando chakra en sus plantas, así consiguió impulsarse lo suficiente para llegar hasta una roca que sobresalía bastante de la irregular superficie del monte. Tomó aire, concentró todo el chakra que la quedaba y continuó el ascenso. Finalmente, después una media hora, Hinata divisó claramente la cima, estiró el brazo izquierdo y tocó tierra firme; la chica sintió cómo un fuerte brazo la ayudaba a subir.

-Felicidades, – se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Takashi, quien la ayudó a subir por completo, la chica se sentó, jadeando, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti, Hinata – la chica se desmayó.

* * *

**-¡Al fin, terminamos! No puedo creerlo, esto ha sido sumamente agotador – decía Tenten, sentada en la orilla del muelle, esperando por el barco que los sacaría de la isla.**

**-Tienes razón – Lee estaba tras ella, tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, causando que ella se sonrojara.**

**-Muchachos, – Gai-sensei llegó, acompañado de Neji – tendremos que hacer una parada antes de marcharnos a Konoha – Tenten y Lee lo miraron, incrédulos.**

**-¡Qué, qué! Gai-sensei pensé que ya habíamos terminado – le reprochó Tenten.**

**-Lo siento chicos, pero tendremos que ir a Tsurami por orden de Tsunade-sama, parece que Nakumi-san se lo ha pedido… ¡vamos, anímense! ¡No dejen que la llama de su juventud se extinga! – Gai con su típica pose.**

**-¡Tiene razón, Gai-sensei! ¡Vamos, Tenten, no te deprimas, no pierdas tu hermosa sonrisa! – Lee dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta, entonces se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado; Tenten por otra parte sólo sonrió, **_¿Que mi sonrisa es hermosa? _** Neji estaba algo molesto, **_creí que ya nos podríamos ir a casa, la verdad tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar…_

**-No todo es tan malo, – dijo Gai – Tsurami es el pueblo donde vive Nakumi-san, es más miren esto – Gai les indicó a todos que se acercaran y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaleco. Los chicos leyeron una carta, enviada por Nakumi:**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Lamento que tengan que tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí después de haber estado en una misión tan pesada durante tanto tiempo. Espero que puedan disculparme, pero les prometo que los recompensaré, cuando lleguen al pueblo los recibiré en mi casa, aquí podrán relajarse en las aguas termales, dormir en una cómoda cama y comer comida de verdad, en fin, me encargaré de que se sientan a gusto y puedan relajarse después de haber tenido esa misión tan agotadora. Ah sí, lo olvidaba, en Tsurami es tiempo de caravanas, así que si desean llevarse un recuerdo es el momento ideal, bueno, cuando estén aquí podrán entender mejor a qué me refiero…_

_De nuevo me disculpo por causarles inconvenientes…_

_Saludos de Hinata (que está entrenando en la montaña por cierto, luego se enterarán de los detalles, jejeje) y míos…_

_Los espero con ansias…_

_Nakumi Manami._

**-¡Aguas termales! Te adoro, Nakumi-san… – dijo Tenten emocionada - ¡Estás perdonada!**

**-**_Hinata-sama está entrenando en las montañas, me pregunto cómo estará, bueno quizás pueda verla…_

**-¡Neji, muévete! – sus compañeros ya estaban a bordo de la embarcación que los sacaría de la isla.**

**-¡Ya voy!**

* * *

**QUÉ ME DICEN, LES GUSTÓ??? (Espero que sí, jejeje!!!)**

**Oh pobre Neji y sus fantasías!!! (sigue soñando Neji, tal vez tus sueños se hagan realidad!!)**

**Quién diría que la "inocente" (ya verán luego por qué pongo INOCENTE entre comillas) Hinata tendría esa clase de sueños???**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE…**

**NEJI Y SU EQUIPO IRÁN A TSURAMI…**

**SE REENCONTRARÁN NEJI Y HINATA DESPUÉS DE DOS MESES SEPARADOS???**

**QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CON LEE Y TENTEN???**

**CUÁNDO SERÁ QUE LOS ENAMORADOS SE CONFIESEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS????**

**CUÁNDO DEJARÁ LA AUTORA DE HACER TANTAS PREGUNTAS??? (Respuesta: NO LO SABEMOS, jejeje!!!!)**

**Ah sí, se me olvidaba… ****Amidamaru****… pues no sé, de repente se me ocurrió ponerlo en mi fic como posible "pretendiente" para Nakumi (quién sabe, tal vez suceda algo entre ellos…)… Aclaro que Amida NO ES UN FANTASMA (al menos no lo es en mi historia)**

**BUENO, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO… REVIEWS!!???**


	16. Olvídalo

**Capítulo 16 – Olvídalo**

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este que es mi primer fic…

Gracias por sus comentarios…

¡A leer!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**---**_**Perspectiva de Neji**_

_---Perspectiva de Hinata_

_---_Narración de la autora

* * *

**-**Esto es taaaaan relajante – Tenten mantenía los ojos cerrados, cubierta hasta el cuello por agua.

El equipo Gai había llegado a Tsurami, siendo recibido por la heredera de la familia, Nakumi, quien, como había prometido, los había "mimado" desde el momento en que llegaron. Es ese momento se encontraban en las aguas termales de la mansión, todos excepto Gai, que había decidido tomar un baño rápido, ya que deseaba ir a probar el gimnasio de la casa.

-Sí, después de esa misión tan agotadora, esto es el paraíso – respondía Lee, que estaba del otro lado de una pared de bambú que había sido colocada esa mañana - ¿No lo crees, Neji? – No recibió respuesta de su amigo, que había estado en su propio mundo desde el momento en que llegaron - ¿Neji? – El chico seguía sin obtener respuesta, ante esto Tenten añadió:

-Yo creo que Neji necesita motivación, – la chica trataba de contener la risa – esa motivación tiene nombre, se llama H-i-n-a-t-a – al escuchar estas palabras el chico se sobresaltó. Lee miraba divertidola reacción de su amigo.

* * *

-¡Itadakimasu! – el equipo Gai se encontraba en el comedor de la mansión, disfrutando del almuerzo. Lee tomó sus palillos, emocionado y empezó a comer.

-¡Esto es vida! – Dijo Tenten, tomando un bocado de arroz – Arigato, Nakumi-san, eres genial – la chica le sonrió.

-¡Es un verdadero banquete! – Exclamó Gai, animado como siempre – Nakumi-san muchas gracias por sus atenciones, el gimnasio es estupendo, nada como una buena sesión de entrenamiento antes de comer – Neji comía en silencio, con una mirada perdida y casi inexpresiva. _Es hora de que Neji despierte, _pensó Tenten.

-Nakumi-san, dime ¿Dónde está Hinata? – Tenten miró de reojo a Neji que miró a Nakumi con algo de interés.

-Ella está en el monte Taishi, entrenando, pero hoy es el día en que regresará, es más, en cuanto termine de comer, iré por ella.

-Ya veo, – añadió Tenten – será bueno verla después de estos meses. Nakumi-san, ¿sabes dónde puedo comprar armas? He visto armas de gran calidad y me gustaría mucho llevarme un par a casa.

-Claro, si quieres puedo llevarte luego.

* * *

Nakumi llevó a Tenten a la Herrería Tatami, una de las herrerías más reconocidas del pueblo, además de que el dueño era gran amigo de la familia Manami.

-Este es el lugar, estoy segura de que encontrarás lo que necesitas.

-Arigato, Nakumi-san – miró a Lee - ¿podrías acompañarme, Lee? – se volvió para mirar a la chica – No quiero retrasarte.

-¡Claro! – ambos entraron en el lugar. Ahora sólo quedaban Neji y Nakumi, ya que Gai había decidido ir a correr por el pueblo junto con Amidamaru (esos dos se llevaron muy bien desde que se conocieron).

Nakumi y Neji caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al monte Taishi. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Takashi, el segundo gran sabio. Nakumi avanzó un poco más, mientras Neji se quedó recostado a un árbol, más atrás. Desde el bosque llegaban Hinata y Takashi, ambos reían de las bromas del hombre. Al ver a Nakumi ambos se acercaron a saludarla.

-¡Nakumi-chan! – Hinata corrió hasta ella y la abrazó; su amiga le correspondió igual. Hinata estaba algo sucia, con las ropas rasgadas y su brazo derecho vendado.

-Tiempo sin verte, Hina, como lo predije, el entrenamiento ha sido un éxito – la Hyuga se sonrojó levemente.

-Nakumi, veo que eres tan perspicaz como siempre, me has traído a una gran guerrera, es admirable, soportó mi entrenamiento sin quejarse. – el hombre despeinó ligeramente a Hinata – Creo que es hora de despedirme, debo hacer un viaje a la montaña, adiós Hinata, fue un placer entrenarte.

-¡Arigato, Takashi-sensei! Siempre lo recordaré.

-Ya lo creo que sí, después de todo lo que te hice soportar. Nakumi, hasta pronto – ambos rieron y el hombre desapareció.

-Hina, hay alguien que ha venido a verte – Nakumi señaló a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas. Al ver de quién se trataba, el rostro de la peliazul se iluminó.

-¡Neji-niisan! – El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de la persona que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. La chica se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo tiernamente; Neji se sorprendió, pero al instante le correspondió de igual manera.

-Hinata-sama…

-¡Te he extrañado mucho, Neji! – la chica lo soltó y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. A Neji le costó trabajo procesar lo que recién escuchó.

_**Hinata-sama… ¿Ha dicho que me extrañó? Un momento… me llamó ¿Neji? Ella, no usó ese molesto "niisan", me llamó sólo Neji… Hinata, yo también te he extrañado mucho, no ha posado un día sin que deje de pensar en ti…**_

**-**Es bueno ver que está bien… - el chico la miró de pies a cabeza, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

_¡Qué pena! No estoy presentable, no quería que mi Niisan me viera así… De haber sabido que vendría…_

_**Al parecer el entrenamiento de Hinata-sama ha hecho más que fortalecerla, creo que se ve más hermosa, su cuerpo… sus piernas están más… y su abdomen… y su… ¡No, Neji, compórtate!**_

-Chicos, vamos a casa, – intervino Nakumi – allá podrán hablar con tranquilidad – Ambos asintieron y siguieron a Nakumi.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó Hinata a su primo, quien estaba muy distraído.

-Pues… teníamos una misión… aquí antes de… regresar a Konoha… - _**rayos, desde cuándo me pongo tan nervioso estando con Hinata-sama… vamos Neji, contrólate; esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ella es tan hermosa… Ella es…**_

-¿Niisan? – Hinata lo miraba preocupada, pues el chico estaba muy rojo - ¿Te sucede algo?

-No… no es nada… no se preocupe… Hinata-sama – sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la mansión.

* * *

Hinata tomó un relajante baño y se vistió con un sencillo yukata sin mangas y que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas. Luego se reunió con Nakumi y empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en su entrenamiento (Neji había desaparecido en cuanto regresaron a la casa). Desde las largas horas de meditación hasta los abdominales infernales de Takashi. Ambas reían recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar (Nakumi se había sometido al mismo entrenamiento cuando era niña).

-Sí que lo recuerdo, – decía Nakumi – esos abdominales son mortales – Hinata asintió riendo.

**Mientras tanto, Neji estaba en el jardín de la mansión**

_**Hinata-sama tenía muchos deseos de verla, me alegra ver que esté bien y que logró completar su entrenamiento con éxito… Hinata, cómo me gustaría decirte todo lo que tengo guardado en mi corazón, quisiera que supieras cuánto te amo, que tú eres la única mujer que existe para mi, Hinata, no hay día en que deje de pensar en ti… Mi bella Hinata… ni te imaginas cuánto te amo…**_

-Ella nunca lo sabrá si no se lo dices – Neji se sobresaltó y vio a Tenten y Lee detrás de él.

-¿A qué te refieres? – respondió el Hyuga con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tenten está en lo correcto, – respondió Lee – ella nunca sabrá de tus sentimientos si tú no se lo dices.

-No fastidies, Lee – el chico se encogió de hombros y se marchó junto con Tenten.

_**Tengo que admitir que tienen razón, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? **_(Vamos Neji, la respuesta es obvia, y te llaman "genio").

* * *

_**La noche llegó y Neji no podía dormir, así que salió de su habitación, dispuesto a dar una vuelta y relajarse. Entonces recordó las aguas termales de la mansión y decidió tomar un baño.**_

_Hinata estaba muy feliz de haber visto a su querido Neji, sin embargo, él estaba actuando algo extraño, desde que llegó parecía estar evitándola. "Oh no, ¿será que Neji ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él?" Este pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las aguas termales para tratar de calmarse._

_**Neji se quedó algo apartado del agua, sentado en uno de los pasillos de madera. Sólo llevaba un yukata para dormir y una toalla en el hombro. Estaba ensimismado mirando al cielo cuando, al desviar su mirada hacia la orilla del agua, vio algo que lo dejó impactado.**_

_Hinata se despojaba lentamente de su ligera yukata de noche, quedando sólo en ropa interior _(un ligero con junto blanco con encaje, bastante sexy, que había sido regalo de su hermana).

_**Neji casi se desmaya al contemplar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su pequeña prima ya no era más una niña, ahora era toda una mujer, hecha y derecha y se lo estaba demostrando con creces. La chica tenía un cuerpo de ensueño: sus pechos eran grandes y torneados, tenía una pequeña cintura bien definida y su abdomen estaba tonificado, sus piernas eran hermosas y estaban bien esculpidas; en fin, toda una diosa a ojos de Neji **_(el pobre chico ya sufría de una hemorragia nasal debido a todas las cosas que cruzaban por su mente).

_Hinata no se había percatado de que la observaban, así que se deshizo de su ropa interior, cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca y se metió en el agua._

_**Neji ya no podía soportarlo y sin poder controlar a su cuerpo y a su amiguito de ahí abajo, se levantó del sitio en el que se mantenía oculto y se acercó lentamente al agua. Caminaba sin fijarse y en ese momento tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayó estrepitosamente al agua.**_

_Hinata se sobresaltó violentamente. Se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos y trató de no gritar, pues no quería despertar a todas las personas de la mansión. Lentamente se acercó a la persona que había caído y se sorprendió al descubrir de quién se trataba._

_**Neji sacaba la cabeza lentamente del agua, su cabello y sus ropas chorreaban. Al encontrarse frente a su prima, un tenue rubor carmín tiñó sus mejillas.**_

"_Kami-sama, ¿hace cuánto estaba Neji-niisan aquí? ¿Me habrá visto…? ¡Noooo, qué pena!"_

_Neji… niisan… etto… Ni…ni…niisan _(Neji la miraba fijamente, miraba sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello descubierto, la naciente de su pecho, lo que la hacía temblar).

_**¿Estoy soñando? **_(Neji se acercaba cada vez más y más a la chica) _**Porque creo que estoy en el cielo, creo que estoy en presencia de un ángel, del ángel más hermoso… **_(Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante tal comentario y trató de apartarse lentamente de su primo).

_Ne… Ne… Neji… _(la chica casi no podía articular una palabra) _nii… nii… san… etto… tú… te… ¿sientes… bien? _(en su intento por apartarse de Neji terminó chocando contra la roca que rodeaba el estanque, quedando atrapada entre la roca y su primo, que estaba muy cerca de ella).

_**-Nunca me había sentido mejor, estar a tu lado me hace inmensamente feliz, Hinata… **_(la chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando) _**siempre estás en mis pensamientos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. **_(Neji se acercó aún más a ella, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica, sin dejarle espacio para huir, ella temblaba violentamente y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos).

-_**La verdad no me importa lo que pienses de mí, no me importa si está mal o me condenan por esto, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más **_(tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó, primero lentamente, entonces pasó algo que Neji no esperaba: Hinata le correspondía, la chica se abrazó a su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. El beso se tornó más intenso, Neji introdujo su lengua en la boca Hinata; la chica no se quedó atrás y entrelazó su lengua con la de su primo).

Tuvieron que separase por falta de aire. Neji abrazó a Hinata por la cintura. Hinata recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico).

_-Ne… Ne… Neji… te… am… amo… _(La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de decir y a su vez, Neji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su prima lo amaba, ella, que le parecía un amor imposible, ella que parecía tan lejana, le había dicho que lo amaba, definitivamente estaba empezando a delirar; pero entonces Hinata empezó a besarlo de nuevo, más intensamente que antes, el chico no se quedó atrás y le correspondió; lentamente empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amada, bajando para besar su cuello descubierto, hasta la naciente de su pecho, Hinata profirió un débil gemido al sentir el contacto. Neji cortó el beso para mirar a Hinata a los ojos).

_**-Hinata, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ni siquiera te lo imaginas, yo… he estado enamorado de ti… desde hace tanto tiempo… pero… nunca tuve el valor… para confesártelo… tú… yo… te… te… amo **_(Ahora era la chica quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su primo, su primo Neji le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, aquel chico que le parecía inalcanzable, un amor imposible, una simple ilusión, estaba allí con ella, demostrándole su amor).

-_Neji… yo… yo… siento no… haber tenido el… valor… para… para confesarte… confesarte… mis sentimientos… an… antes… _(El chico la miró con ternura y volvió a besarla amorosamente. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su amada, desatando lentamente la toalla que ella llevaba, Hinata tembló y se aferró más al cuerpo de Neji, abrazada a su cuello).

_**-Te amo, no me cansaría nunca de decírtelo, te amo, te amo, te amo… **_(Neji se había deshecho de la única prenda que cubría el bello cuerpo de su amada Hinata y contemplaba embelesado su infinita belleza, cubierta parcialmente por el agua. Se acercó para besarla una vez más, esta vez el beso se tornó más salvaje, había un toque de lujuria en el contacto. Hinata le quitó lentamente el yukata a Neji, aún con manos temblorosas. Neji, sin dejar de besarla con pasión, empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos: su cintura, sus pechos que besó suavemente, causando que Hinata se estremeciera y soltara un débil gemido, luego bajó para acariciar sus piernas, mientras la chica acariciaba la fuerte espalda de su amado y luego su pecho).

La amenazante imagen de Hiashi Hyuga apareció en la mente del muchacho. _**"No, esto está mal, yo no puedo hacer esto… está mal, nunca será bien visto… No, ella es miembro del Souke, está prohibida para mí, además, esto podría arruinarme como shinobi… y ella… su padre la castigaría… no puedo hacerle esto… no quiero que la condenen por mi causa.**_

Entonces se separó de Hinata rápidamente y salió de agua, dejando a la muchacha muy extrañada.

-_Neji… - _Hinata salió del agua, cubriéndose el busto con las manos y se acercó a su primo, confundida. El chico ya se había puesto el yukata nuevamente y estaba parado de espaldas.

-_**Vístete. – **_dijo Neji alcanzándole a Hinata su ropa, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. La chica se vistió rápidamente – _**Esto está mal, Hinata, no podemos hacerlo…**_

_-Pero… yo creí que… _- dijo ella con voz quebrada, debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por su rostro. Neji estaba de espaldas, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-_**¡No! Olvídalo, olvídate de lo que acabo de decirte, Hinata… No importa qué tanto te ame, esto jamás podrá ser. Yo estoy destinado a ser tu protector y nada más **_– Neji caminó hasta la mansión – _**Buenas noches **_– Neji se fue sin siquiera voltear, dejando a la chica devastada. Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

-¿Hinata? – el llanto de Hinata fue escuchado por alguien. Esa persona se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Na… Na… ku… mi… yo… - Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y lloró, ocultando en el cabello de la chica.

* * *

**Bueno, qué les pareció???**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE****…**

**NEJI SE HA SINCERADO, PERO… SU ORGULLO LO TRAICIONÓ AL FINAL**

**HINATA QUEDÓ DEVASTADA… Y CONFUNDIDA (quién no, si primero te dicen que te aman y luego te dejan sin más explicación que "el destino")**

**QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CON ELLOS????**

**CADA VEZ ESTÁ MÁS CERCA EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE HINATA Y HIASHI…**

**ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO… ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA PODER CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA!!!!!!**

**NOS LEEMOS!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Sin tiempo para la tristeza

**Capítulo 17 – Sin tiempo para la tristeza**

* * *

**-**_**¡Maldición, maldición! Soy un completo idiota… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No puedo creer que le declaré a Hinata mis sentimientos… y aún sabiendo que ella correspondía mi amor, le hice esto… Qué iluso, yo jamás me podré olvidar de lo que pasó… aún cuando le dije a ella que lo hiciera, aunque ella me olvide, sé que yo jamás olvidarme de mi Hinata… ¿Y por qué? Por mi estúpido orgullo… - **_Neji se dirigía a Konoha con su equipo. Sin embargo, no pudo estar tranquilo en todo el camino, el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo atormentaba; había sido un completo tonto y lo sabía. Ahora debía encontrar una forma de remediar su error (¡Y vaya gran error!). Ni siquiera pudo ver a Hinata antes de partir, ya que se había ido muy temprano y Hinata no había pasado una buena noche, así que aún estaba dormida cuando se fueron. Además, el Hyuga no habría tenido el valor de verla después de lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Hinata y Nakumi estaban sentadas en una banca en el jardín de la mansión. Era un hermoso día, sin embargo, Hinata estaba sumamente deprimida.

-Hinata, si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Hinata miró a su amiga, y sin poder contener el llanto, se abrazó a ella. La chica le acarició el cabello – Yo estoy aquí, puedes desahogarte todo lo que necesites.

-Nakumi… ¿Por… por… qué? No… entiendo… qué… salió… mal… yo… lo… amo… demasiado… - La Hyuga no podía hablar con claridad. Hinata se abrazó más a su amiga; hasta que se calmó.

-¿Estás mejor? – Hinata asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-Sabes, yo… necesitaba decírselo… a Neji, sin importar su reacción, pero… en el momento en que él me abrazó, pude sentir que verdaderamente me correspondía, pude sentir que él también me amaba… - Las lágrimas asomaban con aparecer nuevamente – por eso no entiendo… su reacción… - Nakumi se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, entonces respondió:

-¿No crees que puede ser miedo? – Hinata la miró, confundida – Me refiero a que de seguro él piensa que el clan nunca lo aceptará y no quiere hacerte sufrir, no desea que el clan te desherede…

-A mi no me importaría, yo sería capaz de renunciar a todo, sería capaz de renunciar al liderato del clan, con tal de estar a su lado…

-Sabes, cuando Neji-san se marchó pude percibir una gran confusión de sentimientos, arrepentimiento, temor, ira, tristeza… Algo me dice que las cosas no terminará así, ustedes dos se aman, sé que al final todo saldrá bien, sólo debes darle tiempo al tiempo… sé que las cosas se aclararán – Hinata la miró, sonriendo agradecida por sus palabras de apoyo.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, patio de entrenamiento de la Mansión Tsurami**

-Bien Hinata, pronto tendremos que regresar a Konoha, sabes que el día de tu desafío se acerca, así que debemos aprovechar estos dos días que nos restan aquí para repasar algunas de las técnicas que aprendiste con los sabios – Hinata asintió con decisión. Su conversación del día anterior con Nakumi le había ayudado mucho. Ahora se sentía más tranquila - ¿Segura que quieres continuar? Podemos posponerlo si lo deseas.

-No, no te preocupes por mí, estoy decidida a volver siendo más fuerte, por favor continuemos.

Las chicas se dedicaron a practicar todo lo que Hinata había aprendido desde que empezó a entrenar con Nakumi, hasta el entrenamiento con Kaito y Takashi. Hinata había mejorado muchísimo, era mucho más fuerte, rápida y ágil. Sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes. Finalmente practicaron el Kaiten y el Shogo Hakke Rokuyou Yonshou; al hacer esto, con el nivel en el que Hinata se encontraba, surgió una nueva técnica, más poderosa que las anteriores, el arma definitiva de Hinata.

-Excelente Hinata, – dijo Nakumi, limpiándose el sudor – con esta técnica hemos completado tu arsenal, estás lista para el desafío. Sé que aún queda tiempo, así que cuando estemos en Konoha lo aprovecharemos para afinar detalles y darle descanso a tu cuerpo.

* * *

**Regreso a Konoha**

El tiempo restante en Tsurami lo emplearon para recorrer el pueblo. Hinata logró familiarizarse con los habitantes de la mansión y los aldeanos.

El día de su partida, todos las despedían de ellas esperando que regresaran pronto. Tardaron dos días en llegar a Konoha. El día de su llegada las chicas se relajaron en el baño termal de la casa Manami.

* * *

-¡Vamos Hinata! Hace mucho que no te veíamos, es bueno salir juntos después de tanto tiempo – Kiba conducía alegremente a su amiga hasta el puesto de dango, junto con Shino.

-Me alegra mucho verlos después de tanto tiempo – Dijo Hinata, sonriendo. Salir con sus mejores amigos era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente.

**Mientras tanto en la casa Manami**

-Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó. – Hanabi había ido a ver a su hermana a casa de Nakumi. Hinata había salido apresurada ya que saldría con Kiba y Shino, así que le dijo a Nakumi que se encargara de contarle lo sucedido a su hermana – ¡Neji es un completo idiota! Estuvieron a punto de "hacerlo" y al muy idiota se acobardó ¡Vaya ninja! – Hanabi resopló enfadada.

-Sí, se comportó como un cobarde, - respondió Nakumi – pero estoy segura de que él ama a Hinata, sin embargo él sigue pensando que su destino es ser simplemente su protector, él no piensa que el Clan vaya a aceptar su relación.

-No hay duda de que Neji-niisan ama a mi hermana; pero lo que le hizo fue horrible. Ahora se lamenta, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando regresó, tenía una cara de profunda frustración y se encerró en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie. Neji tendrá que pensar en algo bueno para que Hinata lo perdone – Nakumi la miró con complicidad.

-Ahí es donde entramos nosotras, – Hanabi sonrió – no te preocupes, sé que él pronto buscará nuestra ayuda para recuperar a Hinata, después de todo somos de las personas más cercanas a ella; no creo que se atreva a pedirle consejo a Kiba o Shino, ya que como mejores amigos de Hinata le darían una paliza si se enteraran de lo que le hizo – Hanabi rió, imaginando a su primo perseguido por el Inuzuka y el Aburame (a pesar de ser un chico tranquilo, cuando se trata del sufrimiento de alguien cercano a él, se convierte en otra persona).

* * *

Faltaban menos de dos meses para el enfrentamiento de Hinata contra su padre, así que durante ese tiempo la Hyuga se dedicó a practicar sus técnicas.

Su relación con Neji no iba nadie bien; ni siquiera habían hablado desde que Hinata regresó de Tsurami. Cada vez que se lo encontraba en las calles, él volteaba la mirada avergonzado, evitando toparse con ese par de ojos iguales a los suyos. Hinata se entristecía cada vez que lo veía, se volvió insoportable para ella que su amado Neji la ignorara tan cruelmente sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Aún cuando no lo veía él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. La chica había soñado más de una vez que Neji estaba a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo ellos dos sin preocuparse de lo demás. Pero eso no era más que un tonto sueño; Hinata terminó por hacerse a la idea y trató de continuar con su vida sin él. Cada vez estaba más cerca el día de su enfrentamiento contra Hiashi y no tenía tiempo que perder. Ya después de que la prueba terminara podría preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

* * *

-Hinata, el día por fin ha llegado, vamos a la mansión Hyuga – La peliazul asintió y salió lentamente detrás de Nakumi. El día del enfrentamiento contra su padre finalmente había llegado.

* * *

**BIEN, QUÉ TAL??? UNOS REVIEWS NO ME VENDRÍAN MAL!!!!!**

**ESTE CAPI QUEDÓ ALGO CORTO, LO SE…**

**HINATA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ENFRENTARSE CONTRA SU PADRE!!!**

**QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CON NEJI Y HINATA???? SE RECONCILIARÁN???**

**HINATA SERÁ CAPAZ DE DERROTAR A SU PADRE???**

**EL CONSEJO HYUGA APROBARÁ FINALMENTE A HINATA COMO HEREDERA???**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!**


	18. Enfrentando mi destino

**LA HORA DE LA VERDAD HA LLEGADO… HINATA VS HIASHI**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Enfrentando mi destino**

_**--Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_--Pensamientos de Neji_

_--Pensamientos de otros personajes_

* * *

_Hinata, sé que tal vez no debería decirte esto antes de la pelea, pero no debes desconcentrarte si ves a Neji-san, tú sabes que él estará ahí y sé que tú querrás hablar con él, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, sin embargo lo primordial es que te mantengas concentrada en el combate, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido; sé que saldrás victoriosa, sólo mantente tranquila, no pierdas la calma aunque te encuentres en una situación crítica. Con respecto a Neji, sabes, estoy segura de que pronto él vendrá a ti, no estaría mal hacerlo sufrir un poco… sabes a lo que me refiero…_

Estas habían sido las palabras que Nakumi le dijo a Hinata antes de salir de la casa Manami. Ahora las jóvenes estaban ya llegando a la entrada de la mansión. Hinata vestía el traje de entrenamiento que le había regalado su maestro Takashi (el mismo que usó cuando entrenó con el hombre) y su cabello sujeto en una cola alta; Nakumi llevaba un yukata hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, de color azul cielo, sujeto con un obi azul marino y su cabello suelto.

* * *

En la entrada de la casa Hyuga ya estaban sentados, en el suelo de madera sobre un cómodo cojín, en el centro Hiashi, al costado izquierdo del líder estaban los miembros del Consejo, encabezados por su líder, Hao Hyuga, a la derecha de Hiashi estaba su hija menor, Hanabi y junto a ella, Neji. Al lado de Neji había un cojín vacío.

_No puedo creerlo, por fin ha llegado el día, hoy Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse a Hiashi-sama; francamente no estoy seguro de cuál será el resultado de esta batalla, sólo espero que Hinata esté bien. Cómo me gustaría haberla apoyado de verdad, haberle dedicado palabras de aliento, haberla ayudado a entrenar estos últimos meses, o simplemente decirle una y otra vez cuánto la amo… Hinata, de verdad te amo, sé que fui un tonto al haberte lastimado de la manera en que lo hice, no sé qué debo hacer, no sé cómo remediar mi error… _La llegada de Hinata y Nakumi interrumpió los pensamientos de Neji.

Hiashi contempló por un momento a su hija, que entraba al patio delantero de la mansión, acompañada de Nakumi. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su hija, entonces recordó aquel día en que se enteró que Hinata había ascendido a Jounin.

**---FLASHBACK---**

**Hiashi había sido convocado a una reunión en la sala de reuniones de la mansión Hokage, junto con otros líderes de los clanes de Konoha. Habiendo llegado con treinta minutos de anticipación, divisó la sala vacía y se dirigió entonces al despacho de Tsunade. La mujer estaba algo atareada, ordenando algunos papeles junto con Shizune.**

**-¡Tsunade-sama, esos documentos van en la carpeta C, recuerde que son los expedientes de los ninjas recién ascendidos a Chunin! – Hiashi llamó a la puerta.**

"**¡Genial, justo cuando estoy más atareada!" **** - pensó la Godaime - ¡Adelante! – dijo ella con voz irritada - ¡Ah, Hiashi! Creo que has llegado algo temprano, aún falta tiempo antes de la reunión.**

**-Sí lo sé, verá sólo quería venir a revisar los avances de mi hija Hinata – "****¿Ya se habrá enterado? ¡Maldición! ¿Pero quién…? Se lo prometí a Hinata… "****- pensó la mujer.**

**-Ah… eso… pues – dijo la Hokage, incómoda, entonces miró a Shizune - ¡Shizune trae los reportes de Hinata Hyuga! – la chica asintió y salió apresuradamente del despacho.**

**-En un momento te traerán los reportes. – Hiashi asintió – Ahora si me disculpas… - Tsunade se volvió hacia un estante lleno de carpetas que necesitaban ser ordenadas – ****"¡Esto es demasiado trabajo! ****– Hiashi se acercó más al escritorio de la mujer, entre los muchos papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por la mesa, uno de ellos llamó su atención.**

* * *

**Reporte de examen de ascenso Jounin**

**Sensor: Ibiki Morino**

**CANTIDAD DE PARTICIPANTES: 10**

**PARTICIPANTES APROBADOS: 4**

**Nuevos Jounin (ordenados por puntuación)**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Rock Lee**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Nota: Hinata Hyuga fue la participante de mejor **

**desempeño, consiguiendo ser la vencedora de **

**todas las batallas que se desarrollaron en el **

**transcurso de la prueba, por eso la coloco en el**

**primer puesto, con la mayor puntuación.**

* * *

**-****"¿Pero qué…? Hinata es… ****"- ¿Qué significa esto? – Hiashi alzó la voz, haciendo que Tsunade se volviera. La mujer miró el rostro confundido del líder Hyuga, que tenía un papel en su mano; pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía - ¿Qué es esto? – le tendió el papel a la mujer. Ella lo miró, tratando de ocultar la culpabilidad. ****"¡Maldición, Hiashi ya se ha dado cuenta de que Hinata tomó el examen!**

**-Ah eso es un reporte de Ibiki acerca del examen Jounin que se llevó a cabo hace un mes y – tomó el papel que Hiashi sostenía débilmente. El hombre se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver – es información confidencial.**

**-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Hinata presentó el examen?**

**-Así es… y como pudiste darte cuenta, fue la participante con mejor puntación; es todo un orgullo para esta aldea – lo miró seria. Hiashi aún no podía creer que su hija hubiera presentado el examen sin decirle, pero aún más, lo había aprobado y siendo la mejor.**

**-Pero… ¿por qué…? Yo no estaba enterado… - dijo el hombre, algo molesto.**

**-Esto es algo que Hinata quiso hacer por ella, sólo por ella y por nadie más, no lo hizo por el clan o por ti, ella quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo… Ella misma me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, mucho menos a ti… - Hiashi la miró, sorprendido por la respuesta.**

**---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

Hinata y Nakumi ya habían entrado en la mansión. Le dedicaron una reverencia a los presentes. Hinata miró de reojo a Neji; el chico tenía su mirada fija en ella, la miraba con gran intensidad y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada por esos ojos blancos, iguales a los suyos. Nakumi le puso una mano en el hombro a la peliazul; la chica reaccionó y fijó la mirada en su padre, de pie frente a ellas. Hiashi miró a su hija y a Nakumi, algo incómodo.

-Hiashi – Hao Hyuga se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba al lado del líder del clan – es hora de comenzar, por favor, no perdamos tiempo – Nakumi miró al anciano seria, **"Este hombre es un insensible".**

-Bien, Hinata, es hora de comenzar. – Hinata asintió, su mirada reflejaba seguridad – Nakumi, toma asiento junto a Neji. – La chica asintió y antes de tomar su lugar, colocó una mano en el hombro de Hinata y le sonrió, Hinata asintió y sonrió también. Padre e hija tomaron sus posiciones, uno frente al otro.

-¡Hinata! – todos los presentes voltearon la mirada a la entrada principal de la mansión.

-¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! – los chicos se acercaron apresuradamente a su amiga; ella estaba muy sorprendida con su llegada, y les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bien llegamos a tiempo – dijo Shino.

-Etto… qué sorpresa.

-Vamos Hinata, – dijo Kiba, abrazándola por los hombros (esto causó que Neji frunciera el ceño) – teníamos que venir a apoyarte – Hinata lo abrazó (Neji se enfadó más).

-Hinata – intervino Hao, con semblante serio – es hora de comenzar. – La chica asintió, sonrió nuevamente a sus amigos, acarició a Akamaru y les indicó que se sentaran cerca de Nakumi – Ahora, Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, empiecen con el combate – ambos se mostraron respeto con una reverencia y se colocaron en la postura Hyuga.

El combate inició. Ambos activaron su Byakugan. Hinata atacó a Hiashi con el Juuken; su padre lo esquivó fácilmente.

_Trata de evaluar primero la estrategia de tu enemigo, no te precipites mostrando todo lo que tienes, recuerda que quien sepa aprovechar mejor su energía tendrá una inmensa ventaja y eventualmente triunfará._ (Le había aconsejado Kaito).

Hiashi no quiso quedarse atrás y empezó a atacar a Hinata con veloces golpes y patadas. Hinata los esquivaba hábilmente, con movimientos elegantes.

_Hinata ha mejorado mucho, sus movimientos son más rápidos; ha esquivado mis golpes con gran facilidad _(Hiashi).

_Así se hace Hinata, recuerda todo lo que tuviste que soportar en el entrenamiento en Tsurami. _(Nakumi).

Hinata se dispuso a contraatacar con una patada baja; su padre reaccionó con rapidez y dio un salto para evitar el golpe, inmediatamente lanzó una patada a su hija, que estaba de cuclillas, Hinata no podría evitarla en esa posición, así que decidió aplicar uno de los consejos de Takashi.

_Cuando te encuentres en una posición incómoda para defenderte, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque._

Hinata le lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha, quedando apoyada en su pierna izquierda. Ambos ataques se impactaron y los Hyuga se vieron impulsados hacia atrás. Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad y dando un salto, giró en el aire y atacó a su padre con Juuken, alcanzando darle en el brazo izquierdo.

_¡Así se hace Hinata! ¡Le diste! _(Kiba)

Hiashi se recuperó rápidamente y acumuló chakra en sus dedos, entre ellos se formaron una especie de agujas, hechas con el chakra del hombre. Hiashi se las lanzó a Hinata; la chica las esquivó con habilidad, pero de pronto, sintió que algo rozaba su hombro, miró y se percató de que tenía una cortada.

_**¡Pero cómo…! He esquivado las cuchillas… ¡Rayos!**_

Las cuchillas de chakra seguían rodeándola. Hinata no tuvo más opción que usar el Kaiten para deshacerse de ellas. El Kaiten logró golpear al líder, impulsándolo hacia atrás, el hombre quedó de rodillas.

_¡No tenía idea de que Hinata dominaba el Kaiten! Y a ese nivel… _(Hiashi)

Hiashi aumentó su velocidad y se acercó a la chica, atacándola sin pausa, desde todo lugar; Hinata no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y se dedicó a bloquear los ataques de su padre, sin embargo, fue golpeada dos veces: una en el antebrazo izquierdo y otra en el abdomen; el traje se empezaba a romper en esta área, dejando su ombligo descubierto.

_**Los ataques de mi padre tienen un gran poder destructivo, si no hubiera protegido mi abdomen con un poco de chakra, de seguro me hubiera causado mucho daño.**_

_No logré lastimar a Hinata con ese ataque… parece que usó su chakra para proteger sus puntos vitales… _

_**Es hora de ponerme seria y contraatacar.**_

Hiashi no había detenido su ataque, mientras tanto, Hinata lo esquivaba. Hinata usó el Kaiten una vez más para alejar a su padre; entonces acumuló chakra en su brazo derecho. Hinata se acercó velozmente a su padre y lo atacó. Hiashi resultó herido en su brazo izquierdo.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? Sentí como si hubiera sido alcanzado por una filosa espada…_

Hiashi se fijó en el brazo derecho de Hinata, cubierto de chakra era como una filosa katana.

-¿Qué es esa técnica? – preguntó Hanabi, asombrada.

-Tsuki no Katana – todos se voltearon a ver a Nakumi, que miraba la pelea con suma tranquilidad, mientras Hanabi y Kiba no habían conseguido estar tranquilos. Shino miraba la pelea, sorprendiéndose apenas y Neji se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a su Hinata (¿su Hinata? Bueno después de lo que le hiciste…).

-Esa fue la técnica que Hinata usó en la misión a la Aldea de la Hierba – dijo Shino – para romper una barrera que nos había atrapado.

-¡Es sorprendente! – exclamó Hanabi.

Mientras tanto, Hiashi continuaba lanzándole a Hinata poderosos golpes y ella los rechazaba con facilidad. Hiashi entonces se detuvo y acumuló su chakra en la palma de las manos y las impulsó hacia delante. Eran como ráfagas de viento, que a toda velocidad, cortaban todo lo que estaba en su camino.

_**Tengo que resistir, sólo un poco más…**_

-¡Hinata ha recibido el ataque directamente! – Neji ahora mostraba gran preocupación en su rostro – Esa es una de las técnicas más peligrosas de Hiashi-sama – dirigió su mirada a Nakumi, la única, además de los del consejo, que no mostraba preocupación.

_Crean en Hinata, ya verán por qué lo hizo, sólo esperen… _(Nakumi).

_**¡Es el momento!**_

Las poderosas ráfagas de viento que rodeaban a la chica se desvanecieron de pronto.

_¡Pero qué…! _(Hiashi, incrédulo)

_¡Esta chica…! Ha sido capaz de… _(Hao, con una expresión de sorpresa)

Los brazos de Hinata simulaban dos espadas. Con ellas había partido por la mitad el ataque de su padre; el hombre estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó a tiempo y esto fue aprovechado por Hinata, que le lanzó un golpe directo al pecho, destrozando parte de su camisa (Hiashi llevaba el traje de entrenamiento Hyuga) y causándole una herida en el abdomen.

_**¡Padre! No… Hinata, tienes que concentrarte… empiezo a sentir el cansancio, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Kaito-sama y Takashi-sama no me siento del todo exhausta…**_

Hiashi quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano sobre su abdomen, jadeando, su Byakugan se desactivó por un instante.

Se puso de pie, acumuló chakra, activó nuevamente el Byakugan y velozmente se acercó a su hija, que aún no se recuperaba de la técnica que acababa de usar y giró alrededor de ella, atacándola desde distintos puntos. Hinata cayó al suelo más de una vez, pero se levantó sin titubear y se colocó en posición defensiva. Por el momento sólo esquivaba los rápidos ataques de su padre. El hombre la atacaba cada vez más rápido, pero Hinata reaccionaba igual de rápido, contrarrestando todos los golpes, sin importar de dónde llegaban.

_¿Qué sucede? De todos esos golpes, Hiashi-sama no ha acertado ninguno, no es normal que él falle de esa manera… ¡No, esperen un momento! Hinata está esquivando incluso aquellos golpes que atacan el punto ciego de sus ojos… ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_El rango de visión de Hinata… no es como el de Neji… hay algo… que es distinto _(Shino).

-¡Padre no ha acertado! – Dijo Hanabi con sorpresa – Nakumi-chan, ¿has visto eso? – la chica simplemente asintió. Hanabi continuó observando la pelea, confundida. Los miembros del consejo, menos Hao, intercambiaban miradas de confusión y sorpresa.

_No es posible… esta niña… será que… No, no puede ser… eso no pasaba desde que… _(Hao).

La pelea estaba bastante pareja; padre e hija habían recibido daños y casi estaban sin chakra, sin embargo Hinata aún se sentía estable, gracias al preciso control de chakra que tenía.

_Esta pelea se ha prolongado demasiado, es momento de terminar… Tendré que usar esa técnica… aunque eso signifique… que Hinata… salga gravemente herida… _

Hiashi tomó su distancia de Hinata, se colocó en postura Hyuga y empezó a rotar su cuerpo a gran velocidad, Hiashi estaba rodeado ahora por un gran remolino de chakra, que avanzaba rápidamente hacia Hinata.

_**¿Kaiten?**_

Del remolino salían una especie de látigos de chakra. Uno de ellos alcanzó a Hinata, dándole en el pecho, destrozando la parte superior de su ropa, dejándola sólo con una blusa strapless, sin mangas, con el ombligo descubierto, de color blanco.

_**¡No, esto es muy diferente al Kaiten!**_

Hiashi seguían rotando, mientras más látigos giraban a su alrededor, extendiéndose para atacar a Hinata, cuyo Byakugan se desactivó un momento. La chica intentaba esquivarlos, pero sin gran éxito, ya había sido golpeada en varias ocasiones, entonces decidió que era hora de usar la última técnica que había aprendido.

_Hinata, no uses esta técnica al principio del combate, debes esperar el momento indicado para liberarla _(Este había sido el consejo de Nakumi) _**¡Este es el momento! Nakumi, voy a hacerlo.**_

Hinata usó la técnica de la espada con su brazo derecho para repeler los golpes de su padre, mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrando toda su energía a su alrededor. La chica estaba rodeada por un aura azulada, su Byakugan se activó nuevamente.

-Hinata… - Neji estaba notablemente sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Pero qué es eso? – Kiba nunca antes había sentido tal poder emanar de Hinata, Akamaru estaba inquieto. Hanabi no podía mantenerse sentada y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, incluso Shino mostraba gran sorpresa en su rostro. Los miembros del consejo se miraban entre sí, confundidas y asombrados. Sólo Nakumi permanecía impasible.

-Va a hacerlo… - todos miraron a Nakumi, quien sólo sonreía, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? – Neji no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Esperen y verán… - fue lo único que respondió la chica - no es la misma Hinata de antes…

-Claro que no lo es, eso ya lo hemos comprobado – dijo Hanabi.

Hinata dio un salto y se situó encima de su padre. Concentró todo su chakra y empezó a rotar su cuerpo, como si fuera el Kaiten, pero este remolino se rodeó de hilos de chakra que formaban una red a su alrededor (Como el Shugo Hakke Rokuyo Yonshou de Hinata). El remolino de Hinata se impactó contra el de su padre y una gran cortina de humo los envolvió.

-¡No puedo ver lo que sucede! – exclamó Kiba.

-¡Hinata! – exclamó Neji.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi hermana? – Dijo Hanabi, consternada – Esa técnica… nunca la había visto… parecía ser Kaiten… pero…

-Hakkesho Kaiten, – respondió Nakumi, tranquila – esa técnica la creó Hinata, combina su gran dominio del Kaiten clásico del clan Hyuga con su técnica propia, el Shugo Hakke Rokuyo Yonshou, más su perfecto control de chakra y el completo rango de visión de su Byakugan. Ese es el resultado – todos escuchaban la explicación de Nakumi boquiabiertos.

-Cuando dices "completo rango de visión del Byakugan" – intervino Hao - ¿no te referirás a que ella…? – el anciano miraba a Nakumi, esperando que ella disipara sus dudas.

-Así es – respondió ella. El hombre y los demás miembros del consejo parecieron comprender porque se miraron estupefactos. Hanabi, Neji, Shino y Kiba aún no entendían a qué se refería Hao.

-¡La nube de humo se ha disipado! – exclamó Neji.

Hinata y Hiashi estaban tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y destrozadas en algunas partes.

_Hinata, estás muy cerca… vamos, tú puedes _(Nakumi).

Hinata empezó a moverse, muy lentamente, hasta que logró sentarse con dificultad. Miró a su padre, que aún estaba inmóvil.

_**¿Lo… conseguí?**_

Hinata sintió cómo era sujetada por el tobillo. Entonces vio que su padre estaba de rodillas, sujetando una cuerda hecha de chakra, que salía de su mano derecha. El hombre usó la fuerza que le quedaba para levantar a Hinata del suelo, la chica quedó suspendida en el aire por unos instantes entonces…

_Hinata ha quedado muy debilitada después de usar esa técnica… Hinata sólo tiene una alternativa…_

_**¡No, no puedo darme por vencida en este momento! **_

Antes de impactarse contra el suelo, Hinata usó lo que le quedaba de chakra para amortiguar la caída; la chica cubrió sus manos de chakra, las dirigió al suelo y usó la energía que emanaba de ellas para frenar el violento golpe, luego dio un giro y quedó tendida nuevamente en el suelo. Su padre se acercaba lentamente a ella, dispuesto a darle el "golpe final".

_Lo siento hija…_

Hinata se puso de rodillas rápidamente, dispuesta a recibir el golpe final. Hiashi dirigió su ataque al pecho de Hinata. Ella sólo cerró los ojos, la mano de Hiashi estaba a centímetros de ella, entonces Hinata desapareció al instante (gracias a que su velocidad se había incrementado durante sus entrenamientos) y reapareció detrás de su padre, que, muy debilitado para reaccionar, recibió un golpe en la espalda. Hiashi se desplomó, Hinata lo sujetó antes de que se impactara contra el suelo, lentamente lo colocó en el suelo, inconsciente y ella misma se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su padre.

_**Por… fin… lo… logré…**_

-¡Hinata!

* * *

**BIEN, QUÉ TAL????? LES GUSTÓ???? (Eso espero… sino se aceptan REVIEWS!!! E igualmente si les gustó!! ONEGAI!!!)**

**CUÁL SERÁ EL VEREDICTO DEL CLAN HYUGA CON RESPECTO A LA BATALLA????**

**QUÉ HARÁ NEJI PARA RECUPERAR A HINATA???**

**EL FESTIVAL DE LA ESTRELLA ESTÁ MUUUY CERCA!!!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar!!!!!**

**Nos leemos!!!!**


	19. Es el momento

**Capítulo 19 – Es el momento**

Hinata lentamente abrió los ojos. Nakumi y Hanabi estaban al lado de la cama. Intentó sentarse, pero sintió un dolor en el costado derecho; no tuvo más opción que recostarse nuevamente

- ¿Qué… sucedió? ¿Dón… dón… de… estoy?

-En tu habitación – le respondió Hanabi. Hinata se sentó en la cama, ayudada por Nakumi, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que se desmayara.

-¿Qué sucedió con el combate? – preguntó Hinata, agitada. Nakumi y Hanabi le sonrieron.

-Pues ganaste, naturalmente – Hanabi se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Tu padre ha pedido que te reúnas con él en cuanto te sientas bien. – Dijo Nakumi – Déjame ayudarte – la chica se colocó de pie al lado de Hinata, la recostó nuevamente en la cama y colocó sus manos suspendidas sobre el pecho de la peliazul - ¡Restauración! – Hinata sintió cómo una cálida energía recorría su cuerpo, de repente sintió cómo las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo - ¿Estás mejor? – la chica asintió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Vamos a ver mi a padre – las chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón de reuniones de la mansión. Al llegar allí, vieron a los miembros del Consejo sentados detrás de su padre. El hombre tenía un vendaje en su brazo derecho y parte del pecho. Al ver entrar a su hija, le sonrió ampliamente. Le indicó a las recién llegadas que se sentaran frente a él. Hinata se sentó en el centro, mientras que Hanabi y Nakumi se sentaron a su derecha, un poco más atrás.

-Hinata – el líder Hyuga miraba a su hija con profundo orgullo, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Su mirada sorprendió mucho a la peliazul – estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti; me has derrotado completamente, has demostrado que eres digna de portar el apellido Hyuga; sé que nunca antes te había dicho esto, pero así es, sé que te he causado mucho sufrimiento y he dudado de tu capacidad para liderar a la familia Hyuga, pero créeme que no necesito más pruebas para asegurarte que eres la digna heredera de los Hyuga – Hinata agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.

-Otou-san… yo… - Hinata levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su padre – Arigato, yo… me he esforzado… para no ser una vergüenza para la familia Hyuga… te juro que he hecho todo… para ser digna de pertenecer a este clan… - su padre le sonrió afectuosamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Hinata se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Hao Hyuga tomó la palabra.

-Hinata, has pasado la prueba exitosamente, nosotros, los miembros del Consejo te hemos aprobado como digna heredera de esta prestigiosa familia, – Hinata lo miró, sorprendida y le dedicó una reverencia – sin embargo, aún existen algunos requisitos que debes cumplir para alcanzar el liderato del clan… – Hanabi y Nakumi se miraron sorprendidas. Hinata miró al hombre confundida.

(Hanabi) _**Rayos, ahora qué…**_

-Hao-sama, por favor… – lo interrumpió Hiashi – ya me encargaré yo luego de explicarle a Hinata los detalles, pero eso lo haré en otro momento, por ahora, hija sólo me queda felicitarte y pedirte disculpas por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero deseo que sepas que yo te amo, hija mía – Hinata miró a su padre con ternura.

-Otou-san, no tienes que disculparte, yo también te amo – el hombre la miró, agradecido, luego se volteó a Nakumi.

-Nakumi, no tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud, en nombre del clan Hyuga, te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho – Hiashi le dedicó una reverencia.

-Descuide Hiashi-sama, usted no debe agradecerme, fue un gran placer para mí.

-Siempre tendrás mi gratitud. – Añadió Hiashi – Hinata, puedes regresar a casa, lamento haberte pedido que dejaras la mansión para entrenar, pero creí que eso era lo mejor para ti en ese momento. Además, no quiero importunar a Nakumi y su padre, ellos ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros.

-One-chan, te hemos extrañado mucho, – dijo Hanabi - incluso Neji-niisan – Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar ese nombre. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida para los presentes.

-No debe preocuparse por nosotros, Hiashi-sama, ha sido un placer recibir a Hinata en nuestra casa y siempre lo será – intervino Nakumi, tratando de distraer la atención de los presentes.

-Otou-san… etto… yo… pues, me gustaría permanecer en casa de Nakumi-chan… unos días más… al menos hasta después del festival… claro, si ella está de acuerdo – Nakumi estuvo de acuerdo y Hiashi le dio su consentimiento.

* * *

**Casa de Kiba**

-¡Rayos, ya faltan sólo dos días para el festival! Eso sin contar el día de hoy – decía Kiba, angustiado.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Hinata había ido a visitar a su amigo, ya que el chico alegó estar estresado y, como necesitaba conversar con alguien sobre un "tema delicado" Hinata Hyuga era la indicada – Dime, ¿ya invitaste a Anna-san? – Kiba la miró sobresaltado.

-¡Pero qué dices! Yo… yo… pues no… aún no… - el chico se abrazó a su gran compañero canino. Hinata lo miró con ternura, _**estoy segura de que Anna-san le diría que sí, sólo debe intentarlo.**_

-Kiba-kun, creo que deberías hacerlo… no pierdes nada con intentarlo, vamos anímate – lo alentó la peliazul. Kiba parecía haber recuperado su peculiar alegría.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy ahora mismo! – Kiba se dirigía a la puerta, pero de pronto, retrocedió y se recostó en el hombro de su amiga – No, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo idea de cómo pedírselo… sabes que esas cosas no se me dan…

-Kiba-kun, si quieres puedo ayudarte… etto… he observado a Anna-san y creo tener una idea que cómo puedes invitarla – el rostro de Kiba se iluminó y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Hinata eres un ángel! Sabía que podía contar contigo…

* * *

**Campo de entrenamiento**

-Lee, es la décima vez que fallas, – decía Neji, irritado – normalmente tú nunca dudas en destrozar este muñeco de entrenamiento – Lee parecía no escuchar lo que su amigo decía, se había sentado en el césped, de brazos cruzados.

-Sí eso podría funcionar (pensativo)… sí, eso creo (inspirado)… pero qué tal si ella (triste)… ¡No, no, debo ser positivo! (animado) Pero… no quiero quedar como un tonto… (rodeado por un aura sombría y con rostro decaído) - Lee murmuraba estas cosas para sí mismo, mientras Neji lo miraba, confundido, _**Lee está actuando más extraño de lo normal.**_

-¡Lee! – Gritó el Hyuga, tratando de llamar la atención del chico - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? El entrenamiento ha sido terrible… - Lee recién se percató de que Neji se dirigía a él y lo miró.

-Neji… sí, yo lo siento mucho… es que no estoy concentrado… tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar… - Neji frunció el ceño, _**¿muchas cosas en qué pensar? Sí claro…**_

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, verás, el festival de la Estrella será dentro de dos días – _**¿Eso es lo que lo mantiene distraído? Un momento… el festival **_(angustiado) – y he estado pensando cómo invitar a Tenten, además… - se sonrojó – quisiera confesarle… mis sentimientos de una vez por todas… A estas alturas todos deben tener pareja… espero que Tenten…

(Neji) _**¡Maldición! Me olvidé de ese estúpido festival… qué tonto soy… y yo que pensaba invitar a Hinata-sama… pero **_(deprimido) _**después de lo que le hice… no tengo el valor de mirarla a los ojos… Kami-sama, cómo puedo ser tan estúpido… si no hubiera sido por mi estúpido orgullo y mi cobardía, sí eso fue, cobardía… ¡Qué clase se shinobi soy! Ni siquiera tuve el valor de defender mi amor hacia Hinata-sama… **_

-Neji, ¿me estás escuchando? – Lee movía una mano delante del rostro del genio.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Decía que si piensas invitar a Hinata-san… porque escuché que hay un par de chicos que desean invitarla… - Neji lo miró con enfado – sólo te digo lo que escuché… pero creo que deberías darte prisa… invítala… - Neji dio un profundo suspiro y miró a su amigo con semblante triste - ¿Neji?

-Lee… no creo que sea buena idea… – el chico lo miró confundido – verás… cometí un grave error… ahora no creo que Hinata-sama… - y procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido el día que estuvieron en Tsurami: su confesión, la respuesta de Hinata, lo que sucedió en el agua (Lee se sonrojó cuando Neji mencionó que casi lo "hicieron") y su estúpida reacción. Lee analizó la situación un instante, para responder:

-Bueno… es una situación delicada… demo… deberías hablar con ella… pedirle una disculpa… ella es una chica de buen corazón, sé que solucionarás las cosas hablando con ella… además, tú le debes esa disculpa… - Neji lo miró pensativo, entonces tomó una decisión: era el momento de emplear el último recurso, aunque era lo último que deseaba hacer.

* * *

**Hospital de Konoha**

Sakura estaba atendiendo a un niño que se había lastimado jugando con las armas ninja de su padre. El niño era rubio y de brillantes ojos celestes. Recordaba mucho a…

_**Naruto… **_(mirada soñadora) _**sólo que este niño tiene el cabello más largo… Naruto, ¿qué estará haciendo? Hace un mes que no lo veo… Y se aproxima el festival… no quisiera ser la única que vaya sin pareja… ojalá Naruto…**_

-¡Listo, así estarás mejor! – Sakura había terminado de sanar las heridas del niño, él le sonrió y la abrazó.

-¡Arigato, señorita – Sakura sonrió. La madre de niño (una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vestida con un yukata verde musgo) entró en la habitación y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-Nayuki, qué bueno, ya estás bien, – miró a Sakura – se lo agradezco mucho señorita Sakura; ahora que se aproxima el festival no quería tener que dejar a mi pequeño en casa.

-Arigato, Sakura-chan – La peli rosa se despidió de ambos y se sentó en una silla cercana, pensativa.

_**El festival…**_

Naruto la observaba desde la entrada del hospital. Cada día había ido al hospital para ver a Sakura, sin embargo no había tenido el valor de siquiera dejarse ver por ella.

_**Sakura-chan, quisiera pedirle que sea mi… digo, quisiera que fuera conmigo al festival… demo… cómo puedo pedírselo, lo más seguro es que me golpee… **_(temblando) _**aunque quisiera intentarlo, no importa si me golpea, al final tendrá que cuidar de mi si lo hace, **_(sonriendo para sí mismo) _**¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage! Tengo que ser valiente. **_(caminando con seguridad hacía la puerta del hospital) _**Bueno, no tengo que hacerlo ahora, **_(corrió apresuradamente hasta el Ichiraku Ramen) _**iré a comer algo mientras pienso en una forma de invitarla.**_

* * *

**Camino hacia la Aldea de la Arena**

(Shikamaru) _**Qué problemático, ¿por qué tenían que enviarme en esta misión? Justo tenía que ser a Suna… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Aunque… mirando el lado positivo… así podría… vaya, qué fastidio… no sé por qué últimamente pienso tanto en ella… **_

-Apresúrate, Shikamaru – Choji y Shikamaru fueron enviados a Suna para inspeccionar la construcción de la academia ninja en la Arena. Choji ya se había adelantado bastante, pues había corrido desde que salieron de Konoha.

(Shikamaru) _**Últimamente Choji ha estado muy activo… está actuando raro, ya no come tanto y sale a correr todas las mañanas… además, creo que se está poniendo más delgado.**_

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! Ya casi estamos en Suna, hacer ejercicio es bueno para tu salud – Choji retrocedió hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-Qué aburrido, hace demasiado calor… estoy cansado… no entiendo por qué Hokage-sama tenía que enviarnos a esta misión…

(Choji) _**Estoy progresando… creo que con esto ella estará contenta… **_(sonriendo)

-No me digas que no es una oportunidad perfecta, Shikamaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para invitar a esa niña… - Shikamaru lo miró confundido; luego pareció comprender lo dicho por el Akimichi porque se sonrojó levemente.

-No seas problemático, Choji – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Casa Manami**

Hanabi y Nakumi estaban en patio de la casa, practicando con la hoz. La Hyuga menor había mejorado mucho y estaba lista para su presentación en el festival de la Estrella. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

-Qué extraño, ¿quién podrá ser? – Nakumi abrió las puertas y se sorprendió aún más al ver de quién se trataba. Hanabi se aproximó a su lado y al ver a la persona que estaba en la entrada no pudo evitar sonreír.

(Hanabi) _**Sabía que esto pasaría pronto… Parece que no pudiste evitarlo…**_

(Nakumi) _**Vaya, vaya, esto se pondrá interesante…**_

-Vaya sorpresa, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Necesito de su ayuda…

* * *

**JEJEJE ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO!!!**

**QUÉ LES PARECIÓ???**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE****….**

**LLEGA EL FESTIVAL DE LA ESTRELLA!!!**

**QUIÉN SERÁ ESA CHICA, ANNA, A QUIEN KIBA QUIERE INVITAR????**

**POR QUÉ NO HE NOMBRADO A SHINO???**

**CUÁL SERÁ EL PLAN DE LEE???**

**NARUTO SALDRÁ LESIONADO AL PEDIRLE A SAKURA QUE SEA SU PAREJA????**

**SHIKAMARU INVITANDO A UNA CHICA AL FESTIVAL??? QUIÉN SERÁ???**

**CHOJI INVITARÁ A ALGUIEN AL FESTIVAL??? CHOJI HA DEJADO DE COMER Y AHORA HACE EJERCICIO??? WOW!!**

**NEJI PODRÁ ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON HINA???**

**QUIÉN SERÁ LA MISTERIOSA PERSONA QUE APARECIÓ EN LA CASA MANAMI???**

**ONEGAI, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!!!**


	20. Anata wa Suki desu

**HOLA!! Disculpen que me demorara más de lo normal en traerles este nuevo capítulo, pero he estado muuuuy atareada con la universidad y no había tenido tiempo de escribir…**

**En fin, espero que me disculpen y … ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

--Narración

_**--Pensamientos de los personajes**_

--(Intervenciones de la autora)

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Anata wa Suki desu***

**----Plan de Kiba Inuzuka**

-Anna, necesito que lleves este pedido – dijo el dueño del negocio. Le entregó un trozo de papel con la dirección. La chica salió enseguida.

-Sí, señor. – asintió la chica. Anna era una chica de cabello rubio, largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros; llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y un pañuelo rojo sobre su cabeza. La joven se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el sitio indicado; ella llegó hasta el borde del bosque norte de Konoha – _**Qué extraño, la dirección me ha conducido hasta el bosque, tal vez me equivoqué**_ – entonces vio a un gran perro blanco que venía desde el bosque - ¡Akamaru! – La chica se acercó hasta el animal y acarició suavemente su cabeza – _**Que raro que Akamaru no esté con Kiba **_– Akamaru traía en el cuello un collar de plata, con un dije rosa pálido en forma de corazón, que decía "Anna" -_**¿Qué es esto? **_– Akamaru corría alrededor de la muchacha, muy inquieto tratando de llamar su atención - ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo tome? – el can ladró emocionado, entonces la chica tomó el collar y lo abrió - ¿Nani? _**Esto… - **_el collar decía **"ISKGD"*, **las manos de Anna temblaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – _**Demo…**_

-¿Y bien? – Anna se sobresaltó, entonces levantó la mirada.

-Ki…Ki…Kib-ba…

-Anna… **Istumademo sagashiteta kimi ga dake** – el chico se acercó lentamente a ella, tomó sus manos y le sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué dices? – la chica estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero asintió con fuerza, luego bajó la mirada de nuevo, más sonrojada que antes. Kiba sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo con delicadeza, tomándola por la cintura, Anna se puso aún más nerviosa (vaya, le está haciendo competencia a Hinata jejeje!!) y levantó el rostro lentamente. A su vez, Kiba acercó sus labios a los de la joven, dándole un tierno beso, que la chica no tardó en corresponder; Kiba la abrazó por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello el Inuzuka, intensificando el beso, que pasó de tierno a intenso (Y algo lujurioso).

(Bueno, dejemos a los tortolitos disfrutar de su momento y sigamos adelante, jeje)

* * *

**----Plan de Rock Lee**

-_**Estoy sumamente nervioso, ¿qué pasará si en vez de alegrarse se molesta conmigo? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si piensa que soy un tonto? ¿Y si ya alguien la ha invitado? Después de todo es muuuy hermosa… creo que será mejor que me retracte…**_

_¡No, Lee, tienes que ser positivo! ¡No permitas que la llama de tu juventud se extinga! Esta será mi única oportunidad, tengo que ser valiente…_

-Lee ¿estás por aquí? – Tenten se aproximaba al bosque donde solía entrenar con su equipo – Disculpa la tardanza, es que se me extraviaron algunos pergaminos… - Un par de pergaminos aparecieron de la nada, suspendidos en el aire, empezaron a desenrollarse y formaron un corazón en aire, de él empezaron a salir agujas Senbon, que formaron las letras "**ISKGD**". Tenten se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierta, _**creo que he encontrado mis pergaminos, pero ¿qué…? **_– Lee saltó desde la rama más alta de un árbol, con hilos en sus manos (los usó para "darle la sorpresa" a Tenten), los pergaminos y las agujas cayeron al suelo, formando un corazón. Lee se arrodilló frente a la kunoichi, tomó sus manos (Tenten se sonrojó) y dijo:

-**Anata wa Suki desu**.

-Lee… - la maestra de las armas se arrodilló frente a Lee, lo miró por un instante y luego se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo - **Anata wa Suki desu **– le susurró ella al oído y le dio un apasionado beso que el experto en Taijutsu tardó unos segundos en corresponder debido a la sorpresa. Luego de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Creí que nunca me lo dirías – le reprochó la castaña, volviendo a besarlo.

* * *

**---- Plan de Naruto Uzumaki**

-¡Sakura-chan! – la kunoichi salía del hospital después de su ronda diaria; el rubio la esperaba en la entrada del lugar. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su compañero allí; después de todo, hacía más de un mes que no lo veía.

-Naruto… - la chica se sonrojó, aunque muy ligeramente, así que el Uzumaki ni siquiera lo notó (bueno, con lo distraído que es). Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, le sonrió amistosamente

_**Qué bien, parece que Sakura-chan está de buen humor hoy, después de todo tal vez me salve de la paliza esta vez… Tengo que intentarlo, sino tendré que ir solo…**_

-¿Qué tal, Sakura-chan? Tiempo sin verte – dijo con su habitual alegría.

-Es cierto, yo he estado algo ocupada en el hospital y tú has tenido varias misiones – el chico miraba incómodo a la peli rosa, pero entonces trató de disimular riendo (claro, que buena forma de disimular, ¿cierto? Jeje)

-¡Oye, Sakura-chan, te invito un ramen!

-Eh… claro – caminó junto al rubio en silencio hasta el puesto de ramen.

_**Es extraño, Naruto está muy callado, eso no es normal en él…**_

Cuando hubieron llegado a Ichiraku Ramen, se sentaron y esperaron su orden.

-Viejo, ya sabes… - Teuchi asintió, guiñándole un ojo. Su hija Ayame le dedicó una gran sonrisa al rubio; mientras Sakura los observaba confundida. En unos minutos su orden estuvo lista, primero le sirvieron a Naruto y luego le pasaron su tazón a Sakura. Naruto empezó a comer apresuradamente (estaba muy nervioso), la peli rosa no se extrañó de su forma de comer, pues era habitual en él; ella tomó sus palillos y dirigió su vista al tazón que tenía enfrente. Un corazón hecho con fideos estaba situado en el centro del tazón, en el medio tenía…

_**¿ISKGD? ¿Acaso esto significa que…? Naruto **_(voltea su rostro hacia el chico, que la miraba con algo de temor).

_**Por favor que no me golpee, por favor que no me golpee… **_(Sakura alzó su mano derecha, Naruto se cubrió el rostro, pero sintió que apartaban sus brazos de su rostro)

-Naruto – Sakura lo miraba con ternura (¿con ternura? Jaja raro en Sakura) - ¡Hai!

_**Sakura-chan no me golpeó, un momento ¿no me golpeó? Ella ha dicho, ¿ha aceptado?**_

-¿Qué dijiste, Sakura-chan? – el chico la miraba muy confundido. La chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente al rostro del Uzumaki, dándole un gran beso, Naruto no quiso quedarse atrás y le correspondió, abrazándola por la cintura, con algo de temor.

_**Estoy soñando, no, más bien en cualquier momento Sakura-chan va a golpear y decir que soy un idiota… **_(Pero, para sorpresa del chico y seguro que de todos ustedes, eso no sucedió; en cambio el beso empezaba a tornarse más apasionado).

-Oye jefe, este no es el lugar adecuado para hacer eso… - los chicos se sobresaltaron y se separaron, visiblemente sonrojados.

-¡Konohamaru!

-No quiero escenitas en mi restaurante – decía Teuchi, riendo. Konohamaru rió también al ver la reacción de su amigo y su… bueno… novia.

-Si quieres hacer "algo" con tu novia – Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, mientras Naruto intentaba que Konohamaru dejara de hablar – Oye… déjame… jefe… No he dicho nada malo… sólo la verdad… ¿Eres su novia, cierto? – le preguntó a Sakura, que se sobresaltó.

_**Maldición, Konohamaru cállate ya, o sino Sakura-chan me matará… o se arrepentirá de haberme dicho que sí…**_

-Así es… – afirmó la kunoichi con decisión. Naruto la miró con gran sorpresa – A menos que él no lo desee así… - le sonrió pícaramente.

* * *

**---- Plan de Shikamaru Nara – Sunagakure**

Temari estaba en el patio de la academia ninja (Suna adoptó la misma técnica que Konoha para entrenar a sus futuras fuerzas militares). Recién habían finalizado las lecciones de ese día y acababa de irse el último de sus estudiantes.

_**Creo que tendré que ir esta tarde a conseguir mi kimono para el festival… Lo he dejado para el último momento… Lo único que me molesta es tener que ir sola, bueno, irán mis queridos hermanitos, pero pensándolo bien… será lo mismo… En fin… mejor me voy a duchar… Pero qué rayos… **_(El cuerpo de Temari no respondía, estaba inmovilizada por completo) _**esta técnica, me es conocida… pero qué podría estar haciendo él aquí… **_(Rostro de enfado) _**quién se cree para…**_

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – La chica volteó lentamente el rostro hacia su derecha - ¿¡Nani!? – su cuerpo se movía solo, hasta que quedó frente a una gran pared, allí vio algo que la dejó sorprendida: una gran sombra formaba un corazón, dentro de este decía "**ISKGD**"; luego posó su mirada en el chico que estaba recostado a la pared – Tú…

-Sí, lo sé… bueno… - Shikamaru no tenía su habitual expresión de aburrido, ahora tenía las mejillas con un tenue sonrojo y cierta congoja en su rostro, ni siquiera pudo mirar a la joven a los ojos; la chica sonrió al ver la reacción del Nara.

-Oye ¿podrías soltarme? Es bastante incómodo estar así, sabes… - el chico se sobresaltó, la miró un instante antes de volver a desviar su mirada y entonces liberó su jutsu. La kunoichi se acercó lentamente a él con expresión de suficiencia –Entonces…

_**Qué problemático… cómo es que me cuesta tanto decírselo… Es sólo una chica… pero es ELLA… esto nunca me había pasado…**_ (Entonces decidió tomar valor y decirlo de una vez por todas).

-Si… bueno… esto es muy problemático para mí… pero creo que es inevitable, tarde o temprano tenía que… **Anata wa Suki desu**… - dirigió su mirada al suelo; Temari ahora lo miraba con sorpresa.

- **Anata wa Suki desu** – respondió ella. Shikamaru levantó la mirada y pudo ver a la chica sonriendo.

_**Vaya, fue tan fácil para ella… en cambio yo…**_

-¿Es que te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome todo el día? – le reprochó Temari, de brazos cruzados.

_**Ah, qué más da **_(Se acercó con rapidez a la rubia y juntó sus labios con los de ella; la kunoichi se sorprendió por un instante, pero rápidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, intensificando el beso.

-Ya era hora – los chicos se separaron violentamente para mirar a la persona que había hablado.

-¡Eres un entrometido, Kankuro! – Temari, enfadada, tomó su abanico, dispuesta a atacar a su hermano – No huyas hermanito – Kankuro escapó rápidamente del lugar; Temari se disponía a seguirlo pero sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, se volteó con enfado, pero el ver al Nara sonriéndole, su rostro se suavizó.

-¡Lo siento por ti, Nara! Tendrás que lidiar con mi violenta hermana… - dijo el marionetista antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

**Casa Manami**

-¿Están seguras de que esto va a funcionar?

-Absolutamente – respondió Hanabi con suficiencia.

-No pareces muy convencido, Neji-san – Neji estaba tan desesperado y ansiaba tanto estar con su amada Hinata, que tomó la decisión de pedirle ayuda a una chica, mejor dicho a dos, que eran las más cercanas a la peliazul.

-Pues… no es eso… es que… - Neji había estado profundamente deprimido después de todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Hinata, después de todo no debió haber sido nada agradable para ella escuchar esas palabras tan duras; él deseaba más que otra cosa disculparse por la gran estupidez que cometió, también deseaba estar con ella, demostrarle que la amaba, que ya jamás volvería a acobardarse y que defendería su amor de cualquiera que quisiera oponerse a él.

-Tú fuiste un completo tonto, todo esto fue tu culpa… – intervino la Hyuga menor – lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte con mi hermana – Neji bajó la cabeza, sabía que por duras que sonaran esas palabras, no eran más que la verdad.

-Lo que Hana quiere decir es que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar a Hinata, – dijo Nakumi – estoy segura de que este es el momento propicio para su reconciliación, las cosas no pueden seguir así entre ustedes, se están haciendo daño.

-Es hora de que seas hombre, Neji-niisan…

-¡Oye! – dijo el genio, con reproche; luego miró a Nakumi – De acuerdo, seguiré sus instrucciones, ahora explíquenme.

-Nakumi-chan, yo… debo irme… ¿Podrías explicarle tú los detalles a mi "querido" primo? – la chica asintió y Hanabi salió apresuradamente de la casa.

-Bien, Neji-san, te contaré el plan…

* * *

Términos:

*Estas son las siglas de **"Istumademo sagashiteta kimi ga dake",** que significa "**siempre te he buscado a ti",** que es la forma tradicional de invitar a una chica al **Festival de la Estrella** de Konoha (creación de la autora jeje, así como el uso de esa frase para la invitación al festival)

***Anata wa Suki desu: Tú me gustas.**

***Sé que el capítulo quedó algo corto, pero les prometo que los siguientes trataré de hacerlos más extensos.

***Próximamente: el plan de Neji para recuperar a Hinata (por supuesto que habrá MUCHO NEJIHINA!!!!)

***MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER!!!!

***REVIEWS??? (Sí, por favor!!!)


	21. Aishiteru

**He aquí el Capítulo 21, cargado de NEJIHINA…**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Y gracias por comentar!!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**--Perspectiva de Neji**

_--Pensamientos de Neji_

--Perspectiva de Hinata

_**--Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_--Otros pensamientos o recuerdos_

--(Intervenciones de la autora)

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Aishiteru**

_No cedas con facilidad, Hinata, recuérdalo…_

_**Qué extraño… ¿Por qué Nakumi-chan me habrá dicho esas palabras? No estoy muy segura de a qué se refería con eso… no creo que Neji-niisan vaya a… ¡Kami-sama! ¡Cómo es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! De seguro él ya lo hizo… **_(Sumamente deprimida) _**Soy una tonta… Y encima de todo está el festival… de seguro seré la única sin pareja; **_(Con lágrimas en sus ojos) _**pero… debo ir… Nakumi lo ha organizado con mucho esfuerzo… tengo que ir… ella es mi mejor amiga…**_

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Hinata no había podido permanecer tranquila en la casa Manami, así que Nakumi le sugirió que fuera a meditar un rato en la cascada.

_Hina, será bueno para ti meditar un rato allí; es un sitio muy tranquilo, además necesitas liberar tu mente._

_**Creo que no seré capaz de meditar, no lograré dejar de pensar en él… me será imposible esta vez… Lo mejor será que entrene, tal vez así pueda liberarme un poco…**_

Sin embargo la peliazul tampoco tenía deseos de entrenar. Apenas llegó se sentó en el césped, frente a la cristalina cascada. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban únicamente en una persona: NEJI; sin importar que él ni siquiera le hablara, que evitara mirarla, sin importar las duras palabras que él le dedicó, aún habiéndole confesado sus sentimientos; Hinata nunca había sido rencorosa, ella no estaba molesta con él, lo único que deseaba era poder arreglar las cosas con él y volver a llevarse bien, al menos conservar la relación amistosa que tenían.

* * *

**Había llegado la hora. En unos instantes Neji llevaría a cabo su plan **(El chico fue asesorado "brillantemente" por Hanabi y Nakumi)**; el genio estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de recuperar a Hinata, incluso le rogaría de rodillas su perdón, estaba decidido a declararle sus sentimientos. **(Otra vez) **Esta vez no había espacio para las dudas; defendería su amor a toda costa. Sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que Hinata no deseara ni siquiera verlo** **o que ya no sintiera nada por él; pero sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar el veredicto de Hinata, él arriesgaría el todo por el todo, con tal estar con su amada Hinata.**

_Ya casi es hora, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella… Es increíble cómo me tiene esta mujer; prácticamente estoy comiendo de la palma de su mano, estoy seguro de que jamás podré olvidarme de ella… La amo, la adoro, la deseo… _(Con un dejo de lujuria en sus opalinos ojos).

**-Bien, es hora de partir… - Neji salió de la mansión Hyuga, en dirección a la Cascada de Cristal, donde, según le dijo Nakumi, Hinata estaría esa noche.**

* * *

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de lamentos – Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente, secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, se limpió el rostro con un poco de agua y se dispuso a iniciar con su entrenamiento: esa noche practicaría las posturas Hyuga.

* * *

**Neji ya había llegado al lugar. La cascada estaba rodeada por un denso bosque, así que tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que Hinata ya estaba allí. En cuanto la vio, se ocultó detrás de un gran roble. Pero no pudo evitar volver a dirigir la mirada a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Lo que vio lo dejó en shock.**

Hinata respiró profundo. La joven se disponía a empezar, así que lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de su vestimenta usual. Se quitó su chaqueta lentamente y la colocó a un lado, sobre una roca (Hinata ahora vestía una blusa strapless, blanca, que dejaba parte de su abdomen al descubierto.

**Al contemplar esta escena, el pulso se le empezó a acelerar a Neji. Ahora estaba contemplando el perfecto abdomen de su prima, bien trabajado gracias al duro entrenamiento que había soportado; su busto, grande y bien definido, sus senos redondeados se enmarcaban perfectamente con esa pequeña blusa que ahora vestía.**

_Kami-sama, esto es demasiado para mi… ¡Qué mujer! _(Con cara de pervertido!!).

**Al moverse su cabello con el viento, el genio pudo ver su delicada pero tonificada espalda y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.**

Hinata se deshizo también de sus usuales pantalones, que le quedaban debajo de la rodilla; quedando con unos pantalones muy cortos, que dejaban al descubierto sus tonificadas piernas.

**Esto fue demasiado para el pobre Neji. El chico quedó boquiabierto, además de con un ligero problema con su "amiguito" allí abajo** (Seguro que nada agradable). **Por la cabeza de Neji sólo pasaban escenas en las que estaban ellos dos juntos, a solas y… bueno, haciendo unas cosas que ni en sueños Neji pensaba que ocurrirían.**

_Esto sí que es demasiado para mi… Si no me controlo terminaré lanzándome sobre ella… Y eso la asustaría… _(Por supuesto, Neji… no seas tan pervertido y enfócate en lo que debes hacer).

Hinata empezó a practicar las técnicas del clan, que dominaba con gran maestría; sus movimientos eran perfectos y elegantes. La chica lanzaba golpes certeros contra la cascada, que se partía al contacto de Hinata y volvía a su estado normal luego. Hinata parecía una diosa, una amazona, un ángel caído del cielo. Y los problemas de Neji con su "amiguito" empeoraban.

_Neji Hyuga, compórtate, vamos, es hora de actuar, no lo arruines de nuevo._

**Neji sabía que debía hacerlo ahora, tenía que hablar con Hinata antes de que ella se fuera, no podía acobardarse más, mucho menos debía estar pensando en "cosas sucias" en ese momento. Pero por más que quería, su cuerpo no le respondía, la imagen de su Hinata lo había dejado totalmente paralizado.**

Hinata ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Neji. Continuó con su rutina, ahora sus golpes eran más fuertes; Hinata estaba liberando toda su frustración contra aquella cascada y lentamente fue bajando el ritmo, sintiéndose mejor consigo misma.

**Neji ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a su bella prima; ahora ella se había detenido y permanecía sentada sobre una piedra a la orilla del río, con sus pies en el agua, jugueteando. Neji se percató de que ella seguía siendo la misma chica inocente de siempre, sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía ser tan "inocente", pues tenía ante sus ojos la imagen de una verdadera diosa. La pequeña niña ahora había sido reemplazada por una sensual mujer. El deseo de cualquier hombre.**

_No es el momento de perder el tiempo… Es hora de actuar, Neji…_

**Neji se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba la peliazul **(Algo indeciso).

_Ahora ¿qué se supone que era lo que iba a decirle? Espera un momento… ¡Rayos! No, no, este no es el momento de dudar…. ¡Qué más da! _(Caminó con paso firme hasta que quedó detrás de su prima).

**-Hinata… - Neji puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y resbaló del sitio donde estaba sentada, pero, en su intento por evitar la caída, se sujetó de aquello que tenía más cerca, y esto resultó ser la camisa de su primo, a quien arrastró, sin querer, hasta el agua.**

Hinata recién se recuperaba de lo que acababa de suceder y salía lentamente del agua, su cabello empapado ahora se pegaba a su espalda; su blusa dejaba ver, ahora más que antes, sus bien formados pechos; cuando finalmente la chica se puso de pie, las gotas recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, una escena bastante tentadora.

**Neji observaba fijamente a su hermosa prima; pasaba su mirada de arriba abajo, recorriendo con sus privilegiados ojos el perfecto cuerpo que tenía enfrente: sus labios sonrosados, demasiado tentadores, sus hermosos pechos, su tonificado abdomen, sus hermosas piernas; su piel cubierta de pequeñas gotas; una escena demasiado tentadora, la mujer que estaba frente a él lo volvía loco… Neji estaba a punto de perder la cordura.**

Hinata se dio cuenta de la forma en que Neji la mirada; esto la hizo sentirse sumamente incómoda. La chica se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, en un intento de sentirse menos vulnerable y expuesta. Entonces Hinata posó su mirada en Neji; su ropa había quedado empapada, así que podía ver cómo se marcaba su perfecto abdomen, así como sus fuertes brazos, brazos en los cuales le gustaría estar. Definitivamente su primo tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, eso no podía pasar desapercibido.

**Neji no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba de pie en medio del agua, tenía enfrente a la mujer que amaba, esa mujer que lo enloquecía; el chico avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con claro deseo en su mirada.**

-N-Ne-e-e…ji… ni-i-s…san – Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa, apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su primo, tratando de llamar su atención. El rostro de Hinata se tiñó rápidamente de un intenso sonrojo. Trató de evadir la mirada del Hyuga, pero aún podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella.

**El genio la miraba embelesado: su largo cabello estaba empapado y se pegaba a su espalda, sus hombros estaban totalmente descubiertos y eran sumamente tentadores **(A Neji le provocaban ganas de recorrerlos con sus besos), **la naciente de su pecho, que ella intentaba cubrir inútilmente, hacía que Neji se excitara; el chico trató de sacar de su mente esos pensamientos; ahora se concentraba en sus labios, entreabiertos, que lucían extremadamente tentadores, le provocaban ganas de besarla, de hacerla suya.**

_Cálmate Neji, concéntrate en lo que debes hacer…_

-N-N-Ne… ji… n-ni-i…san – Neji volvió en sí al escuchar la dulce voz de Hinata. El genio hizo que Hinata se sentara en una roca, mientras él permanecía de pie. Hinata agachó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza.

**-Hinata-sama… - Neji se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. El chico cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aspirando el delicado aroma de la chica que amaba.**

Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento; ya no podía pensar con claridad; trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir: la sorpresiva llegada de Neji, la caída al agua, la mirada que Neji le dedicó, llenar de deseo y ahora, la forma en que la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan nerviosa, sentir los brazos protectores de Neji tan cerca de ella la hacían sentir cómoda; así una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

**-Hinata-sama, usted disculpe mi atrevimiento… - se acercó aún más a ella, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros – usted es toda una diosa – le dijo esto dulcemente al oído, provocando que ella se sonrojara todavía más. La chica no sabía qué hacer, temblaba debido a la cercanía de su primo y las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Lentamente Neji la soltó y se colocó frente a la joven. Hinata tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, que la hacían lucir más bella.**

_Bien Neji, es el momento de ser valiente y sincerarte de una vez por todas _(el chico tomó un profundo respiro y se arrodilló enfrente de Hinata, decidido a empezar. Tomó delicadamente las manos de Hinata y la miró directamente a los ojos; Hinata trató de evadir su penetrante mirada).

_**Q-qué es… lo que está pasando… yo… no… entiendo… Neji… está...**_

**-Hinata-sama… yo… yo quiero… **_vamos Neji, este no es el momento de tartamudear, debes demostrar sinceridad y seguridad con tus palabras… _(El chico suspiró tratando de calmarse y prosiguió)** Hinata-sama, sé bien que no merezco su perdón, sé que nunca he sido digno de su profunda amabilidad y tal vez nunca lo seré, usted ha sido la única que se ha preocupado verdaderamente por mí, sé que le he fallado muchas veces, que nunca he sido digno de su confianza, y mucho menos de permanecer a su lado, sé que no he hecho más que lastimarla y entristecerla… pero vengo a pedirle perdón de rodillas… desde el fondo de mi corazón, con toda honestidad, le juro que estoy realmente arrepentido… soy un verdadero idiota¸ parece que no he hecho más que equivocarme, siempre termino por arruinar la relación que tenemos… esas palabras que le dije la última vez… soy un idiota, olvidarme de usted es algo que jamás podré hacer, ni en un millón de años seré capaz de sacarla de mi corazón, porque usted es la dueña absoluta de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón, de mi vida… yo, le juro que no le mentía cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, el amor que siento por usted es sincero… pero mi cobardía me hizo actuar sin pensar, sólo pensé en mí, en mi estúpido "destino", me he dado cuenta de que he sido un egoísta, he pensado que soy el único que sufre, cuando usted también ha sufrido, incluso más que yo… porque yo… sólo he sabido ponerla triste… Hinata-sama yo la amo con todo mi ser… siempre la he amado y sé que jamás dejaré de amarla… usted es todo para mí, sin usted no soy nada… sin usted mi vida está vacía, no tiene sentido… **(Besó las manos de Hinata dulcemente, ella se sonrojó incluso más, Neji ahora había bajado la mirada) **Hinata-sama nunca me cansaría de decirle que la AMO, la AMO DEMASIADO… sé que no merezco siquiera que usted me escuche, pero lo juro que me he sentido desgraciado desde que cometía aquella estupidez… No ha habido día en que deje de pensar en usted… Sé que probablemente usted no desee escucharme, pero necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que supiera la verdad, que conociera mis verdaderos sentimientos… **(Neji soltó las manos de Hinata, no era capaz de mirar a la chica a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de conocer su veredicto; pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo).

Hinata se quedó impactada al escuchar las palabras de su primo. Después de todo lo que ella había sufrido debido a las crueles palabras de Neji, ahora él le estaba pidiendo perdón, ella pudo percibir el profundo arrepentimiento del chico en sus palabras; Neji inclusive le había confesado sus sentimientos, confirmándole que era cierto que la amaba, ahora Neji estaba disculpándose con ella; eso era un hecho que la dejó helada, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, lo que ella más deseaba era estar al lado de Neji, sentirse querida por él; no había algo que Hinata deseara más en ese momento que estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba, decirle que ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, que ella lo había perdonado desde que él le dijo que se olvidara de todo; sin embargo una "vocecita" en su cabeza la detuvo.

_No cedas con facilidad, Hinata, recuérdalo… No estaría de más ponerlo a prueba… Sé que tú entenderás lo que quiero decir cuando llegue el momento…_

-Neji… por… por… favor… no debes… arrod-dillar-t-t-e ante mí… - Hinata se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba con la mirada hacia otro lado, no se atrevía a mirar a Neji.

_Él debe luchar por ti, si se rinde fácilmente entonces no vale la pena que sufras por él _(Estas fueron las palabras de Hanabi antes de que Hinata se dirigiera a la cascada).

_**Me siento tan mal… cómo puedo hacerle esto a Neji… yo lo amo… yo… **_

Hinata sintió que unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban. Neji abrazó fuertemente a la peliazul, que en la sorpresa fue incapaz de corresponderle; el chico escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella. La chica se sobresaltó y sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, se sentía débil, a punto de caer, sin embargo, el fuerte abrazo de Neji lo impedía. La muchacha sintió algo cálida caer por su cuello

**-Hinata… dime qué tengo que hacer… dime qué hago para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, qué debo hacer para probarte que de verdad te amo, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido – Entonces Neji sintió cómo Hinata rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. El chico se separó lentamente de ella, vio que ella tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Hinata limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su querido primo.**

-Déjame pensar… – Le respondió ella dulcemente. Neji levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los bellos ojos color de luna de su amada mirándolo con picardía – te perdono con una condición – Neji se puso algo nervioso, pero rápidamente agregó:

**-Lo que sea, le juro que haría lo que sea por usted… - Neji tomó de nuevo las manos de Hinata y las besó tiernamente.**

-Que dejes de llamarme "Hinata-sama", sabes… con "Hinata" está bien, además, deja de tratarme de "usted"… Onegai – añadió ella dulcemente. A Neji lo sorprendió su respuesta, él esperaba algo más duro, un reto, pero para él estaba bien.

**-De acuerdo… Hinata – ella le sonrió. El chico acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, buscando sus labios, esos labios que había probado una vez y que deseaba volver a besar.**

Hinata sintió cómo los labios de Neji acariciaban dulcemente los suyos, ella trató de corresponderle de igual manera, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo guiada por él, él tenía el control del beso; tanto que ella pudo sentir cómo la lengua de su amado le pedía que le permitiera explorar su boca y ella se dispuso a cumplirle su deseo.

**Neji detuvo el beso poco a poco, Hinata aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados cuando sus bocas se separaron; Neji la tomó entre sus brazos y besó su frente. Hinata recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado; se sentía tranquila, se sentía amada, amada por el hombre que ella amaba.**

**-Cierra los ojos… por favor… - La peliazul obedeció y sintió que el chico tomaba su mano y la guiaba. Neji se detuvo y soltó su mano – no abras los ojos hasta que te diga – ella asintió, preguntándose qué estaba tramando Neji.**

**Neji activó el Byakugan y con ayuda del Juuken, cortó la cascada, formando un corazón en medio de la cascada.**

**-Ahora… **

Hinata abrió los ojos y contempló la figura que tenía enfrente. Al ver el corazón hecho por Neji no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

**Neji se estremeció al ver a su querida Hinata llorando.**

**-Hinata… ¿qué sucede? Acaso… ¿he hecho… algo… que te lastimó? – Se acercó lentamente a ella, con expresión de angustia.**

Hinata negó con la cabeza, lanzándose a sus brazos. Neji se sorprendió con la repentina reacción de la chica, que en un momento estaba inmóvil y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho; Neji la abrazó por la cintura con firmeza, no quería que ella se alejara de su lado otra vez. Entonces Neji se separó lentamente de ella, aún estando en el agua se puso de rodillas delante de su amada Hinata, tomó sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Aishiteru, Neji - Hinata acercó sus labios a los de Neji y le dio un beso lleno de amor; Neji se sorprendió al sentir cómo esta vez era Hinata quien lo guiaba en el beso, y él estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. El beso de tornó más pasional; en este beso los Hyuga se demostraban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Neji saboreaba nuevamente los suaves labios de su amada, besándolos con necesidad; cuántas veces había soñado en tener a Hinata entre sus brazos. Los Hyuga se besaban con perfecta sincronía, sus labios se fundieron en un beso que primero fue tierno y lleno de amor, para pasar a ser un beso más salvaje, lleno de intensidad; era el reclamo de dos bocas que hacía demasiado tiempo estaban separadas, sin poder disfrutar la una de la otra. Neji abrazó a Hinata aún más, acercándola a su cuerpo, quería sentirla cerca. **

Sus lenguas iniciaron una danza en perfecta sincronía, parecían conocerse desde siempre y ahora estaban demostrando una gran experiencia.

**Neji sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda. Podía sentir cómo Hinata acariciaba dulcemente su largo cabello castaño, mientras él la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, ambos fundidos en un cálido abrazo. **

**-Ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo***

Hinata no pudo evitar que unas pocas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y él la amaba también, con la misma intensidad.

**Neji se separó de su amada y empezó a rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos.**

**-Ahora… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo puse? Espero no haberlo perdido…**

-¿Neji? – Hinata lo observaba confundida - ¿Sucede algo?

-**¡Por fin! – Victorioso Neji colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, como ocultando algo – Cierra los ojos, Hinata… - ella asintió y así lo hizo. Neji tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja roja, luego sacó algo de ella. El chico se colocó detrás de la Hyuga y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, colocándole un collar - ¡Listo! – Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de su primo que la miraban con amor. Hinata sintió que algo colgaba de su cuello y puso una mano en el dije que colgaba de él: era un hermoso collar de plata, con un dije en forma de corazón, con una llave tallada dentro de él, al extremo superior derecho de la llave había una "H" grabada y hacia la izquierda una "N".**

-Neji, es precioso – ella lo miró tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Neji se tocó donde Hinata lo había besado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-Yo… pues… no soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos… no estaba seguro si – decía el genio, algo incómodo. Hinata le sonrió, Neji amaba ver a Hinata sonreír, por fin él había logrado hacerla feliz.**

-Es perfecto…

**-¡Ah sí! Casi lo olvido… - Neji se sonrojó ligeramente al haber recordado algo – Hinata… tú… **

**Istumademo sagashiteta kimi ga dake… - El color subió rápidamente al rostro de la joven, que agachó la cabeza. Neji se enterneció al ver la reacción de Hinata, seguía siendo la misma niña tímida de la que él se enamoró. De pronto, Hinata levantó la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente.**

-¡Hai! Arigato, Neji.

**-¿Por qué me agradeces?**

-Etto... yo… por… invitarme al festival…

**-Hinata… - Al genio lo volvía loco lo inocente que era la chica – no tienes por qué agradecerme… hacía tiempo que quería decírtelo… pero… con todo lo que pasó… Me alegra que aceptaras… - los enamorados se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo y buscaron los labios del otro, una vez m.**

-¡Vaya, por fin! – los Hyuga se sobresaltaron y se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Ha-ha…nabi? – La Hyuga menor los observaba sentada en la rama de un árbol cercano, sonriendo divertida ante la reacción de los enamorados.

-¡Hola, hermanita! Neji, veo que todo está bien…

**-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el genio, con el ceño fruncido.**

**-**Pues observar, qué más… quería ver qué sucedía – El rostro de Hinata enrojeció rápidamente.

-Sí que son despistados, hacía tiempo que los observaba… Veo que finalmente se han reconciliado… - Neji la miró con enfado.

**-¿Por qué nos espiabas?**

-Pues, ya sabes, quería saber qué tal marchaban las cosas… no podía permanecer tranquila, así que decidí venir…

-Pero… ¿cómo… cómo sabías… qué…?

-¿Qué estarían aquí? Pues porque todo salió según el plan… mejor dicho, así estaba planeado… ¿Cierto, Niisan? – Neji le lanzó una mirada asesina, rogando porque se callara de una vez, pero la menor no hacía más que burlarse de su reacción.

-¿Neji, qué significa eso? – Neji miró a Hinata y luego trató de evadir su pregunta.

**-Pues… es… es una larga historia… luego te la cuento… -rió nervioso. **

-Pues verás hermanita… mi querido primo ha venido a pedirnos consejo a Nakumi y a mí… Debiste haberlo visto… estaba tan desesperado y lucía tan desdichado que nos dio lástima y decidimos darle un empujoncito… – Hanabi rió al ver el rostro de Hinata, confundida y el sonrojo de Neji. Hinata se volvió, mirando a Neji con ternura y abrazándose a él. Neji acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la chica – Mmm no quiero presenciar "escenitas", por favor controlen sus hormonas – Ambos se separaron, visiblemente sonrojados, Hanabi reía al ver el comportamiento de sus primos - Descuiden, sólo bromeaba… bueno, quizás no…

-Hanabi – todos se volvieron para mirar a la persona que acababa de llegar.

-¡Shino! – la menor sonrió ampliamente, bajó apresuradamente del árbol y se dirigió adonde estaba él.

-¿Qué tal, Hinata, Neji? – Ellos lo saludaron con la mano, sorprendidos por su llegada y aún más, por la reacción de Hanabi – Shino la tomó de la mano y ambos se alejaron – Neji y Hinata se miraron, confundidos.

**-¿Pero qué rayos…**

-Ocurre aquí? – terminó Hinata - ¡Hanabi, Shino! ¿Podrían explicarme…? – Ambos se voltearon

-Ah sí, bueno, les presento a mi novio, aunque creo que no necesita presentación, ustedes lo conoces bien.

-¡¡QUÉ!! – Exclamaron al unísono.

-Así es – respondió Shino, impasible como siempre

-Pues íbamos a decirte, pero no aún, ya que primero debían arreglarse ustedes, así podrías alegrarte por mí – dijo Hanabi, sonriente. Shino y Hanabi siguieron caminando como si nada.

-Pero, no entiendo…. – decía Hinata, aún muy confundida.

-Ya te contaré mañana… – respondió su hermana – ¡Nos vemos¡ - Y continuaron caminando hasta la salida del bosque. Hinata miró a Neji, que estaba tan confundido como ella.

* * *

**Traducciones****:**

***Ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo = Te amo, te amo y siempre te amaré.**

*** Istumademo sagashiteta kimi ga dake = Siempre te he buscado solo a ti.**

* * *

**---Bien, así concluye este capítulo… Esta vez es enteramente NEJIHINA, a excepción de esa última escena de ShinoHana muy corta…**

**---En verdad espero que les haya gustado, y para aquellas personas que deseaban ver más NEJIHINA, pues he tratado de complacerlos, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado!!**

**---Esperen pronto la continuación, donde iniciará el festival y podrán disfrutar de más NEJIHINA y de otras parejas que irán apareciendo…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER… Y… POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPI!!! Es necesaria la motivación para poder continuar escribiendo!!! Jeje =)**

**NOS LEEMOS!!**


	22. Hoshi

**Aquí Uchihyu con un nuevo capítulo de "El recuerdo del destino", disculpen la demora, pero he estado muy atareada con la universidad; así que he estado escribiendo este capi de a poco…**

**Disfruten!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Hoshi**

-Ahora, te ayudaré a ponerte el kimono.

-¡Qué emoción! Por fin veré el kimono que trajiste de Tsurami… demo… no tenías que molestarte comprándome uno…

-No es ninguna molestia, además, yo no compré este kimono, – Hinata se volteó sorprendida, mientras Nakumi le colocaba el kimono – es un regalo… de mi abuela para ti, sé que no pudiste conocerla la vez que fuiste, ya que ella estaba de viaje, pero Tsunade-sama la ha invitado al festival, parece que mi abuela se encargó de diseñar su kimono.

-Entonces creo que podré conocer a la famosa Akane Manami. – Nakumi sonrió, mientras le colocaba el obi a la Hyuga – Sabes siempre había oído hablar de ella aquí en Konoha, pero no sabía mucho acerca de ella, pero cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de tu abuela, entonces empecé a investigar y descubrí que ella no es sólo diseñadora de kimonos, es también diseñadora de joyas, maestra de etiqueta y experta en el arte del peinado y el maquillaje…

-Vaya, parece que hiciste bien tu tarea. – Hinata rió – Bien, Hinata, hemos terminado – La peliazul se miró en el gran espejo de la habitación (era una habitación especial para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse, una habitación que hasta ese día Hinata no había conocido) y un tenue rubor corrió a sus mejillas, se volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien la miraba con orgullo – Luces hermosa, Hina… ¿Qué sucede? – Agregó al ver el rostro algo asustado de Hinata.

-Etto… yo… yo… pues… me siento… extraña… no parezco… yo… - Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Hinata, Hinata, cuando entenderás que tú eres hermosa y que este kimono no hace más que resaltar tu belleza… no tienes por qué sentirte incómoda, debes sentirte orgullosa de ti misma… Vamos, sonríe, que Neji-san no te vea así… - Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de su primo, sonrojándose aún más. Nakumi rió. Se escuchó la campana que avisaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Hinata y Nakumi se miraron; la segunda se dirigió a la entrada principal de la casa.

_**Oh, Kami-sama, de seguro es Neji… yo… estoy tan nerviosa… ¿Y si no le gusta cómo me veo?**_

-¡Hinata! – Nakumi llegó rápidamente hasta la habitación, Hinata se sobresaltó; su amiga le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

_**Bueno, al parecer no era él **_(suspiró aliviada).

-¡Neji-san ha venido por ti! – Le informó la castaña, con una gran sonrisa; al ver la mirada de asombro de la peliazul no pudo evitar reír – ¡Vamos Hinata! – la haló de la mano, conduciéndola hasta el recibidor.

-Na-a…kumi… etto… y-yo… tú ¿CreesqueaNejilegustecomomeveo?

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntaba si… tú crees que a Neji la guste cómo me veo… - Nakumi se volvió, colocándose frente a Hinata, con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, en gesto tranquilizador.

-Hinata, ya te lo dije, te ves muy hermosa… Además, si a Neji no le gustas en porque es gay…

-¡Nakumi-chan! – La castaña rió y condujo a Hinata hasta el recibidor. Antes de encontrarse con Neji, Nakumi le entregó un hermoso abanico azul marino con detalles blancos. Nakumi salió primero, Neji miraba con interés hacia la sala donde reposaban algunos tesoros de la familia Manami; (armaduras, máscaras, katanas…) Hinata salió tímidamente tras ella.

-N-N-Ne…ji… - el chico se volvió al escuchar la dulce voz de su amada Hinata. Sin embargo, Neji no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver a continuación.

** (Déjenme ilustrarles lo que nuestro querido Neji vio)

_Una chica de tersa blanca piel, hermoso cabello azulado, sujeto en un elegante moño, decorado con una peineta plateada con piedras en forma de pequeñas flores, su bello rostro estaba sonrojado haciéndola ver aún más hermosa, maquillada tenuemente, de manera que resaltaba su ya de por sí gran belleza. Pero lo que más impactó al chico fue la forma en que iba vestida: la joven llevaba un hermoso kimono color vino tinto con motivos florales (flores de cerezo para ser más precisa), sujeto con un obi color crema con detalles verdes; la parte superior del kimono dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y la naciente de su pecho, haciéndola ver muy sensual._

Neji se había quedado boquiabierto (literalmente), por su mente empezaban a cruzar imágenes de la mujer que tenía enfrente, esto por poco le provoca un sangrado nasal.

_**Si luce así de bien con ese kimono… ¿Cómo lucirá sin él?**_

-¿Neji? – la voz de Hinata sacó a Neji de su ensimismamiento, aparatando rápidamente los pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza y entonces miró a Hinata, que lo observaba algo nerviosa y expectante. Neji se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y le sonrió.

-Estoy viendo a una verdadera diosa, – Hinata se sonrojó violentamente – estás bellísima Hinata – la chica suspiró aliviada al escuchar las palabras de Neji y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_**¡Neji luce muy apuesto! La verdad es que Neji tiene un cuerpo de ensueño **_(Hinata se sonrojó al haber pensado esto).

** (Les ilustraré lo que Hinata observaba)

_Un apuesto joven, alto, fornido, de larga cabellera castaña, con un hermoso rostro que no dejaba de ser varonil y ojos color de luna, vestido con un katagin* azul marino, con un hakama gris, que lo hacía lucir muy elegante (y guapo!!)._

-Chicos, deberían irse ya, no quiero que se pierdan de nada…

-Demo… tú aún no estás lista… tienes que venir, eres la organizadora…

-Por supuesto que iré, pero la inauguración del festival no será sino hasta las ocho, así que aún queda tiempo, pero… no quiero que ustedes se queden ahí esperando, vayan y disfruten del festival, recuerden que está pensado especialmente para los enamorados. – Les guiñó un ojo y ambos se sonrojaron

-Mmm… de acuerdo… - Neji tomó a Hinata de la mano y caminaron hasta la entrada principal.

-Por favor… - los Hyuga se volvieron - visiten la Okiya, es el lugar perfecto para las parejas…

Los Hyuga se dirigieron al festival. Cuando ya estaban acercándose a la concurrida calle principal de Konoha, Neji se detuvo en un claro, volviéndose hacia Hinata; el chico dio unos pasos atrás para contemplar a su hermosa Hinata. La miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose unos instantes en sus labios entreabiertos; esto ponía muy nerviosa a la peliazul.

-¿Q-q-qué… miras? – Preguntó ella nerviosa. Neji le sonrió sensualmente, acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

-Estoy en presencia de la mujer más hermosa del universo – Hinata desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Neji la tomó por la cintura, acercando sus labios lentamente a los de ella, fundiéndose en un tierno beso. Hinata se abrazó al cuello de su amado y simplemente se dejó llevar. Neji acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la joven, luego empezó a besar con dulzura sus hombros descubiertos, hasta llegar a la naciente de su pecho, provocando de Hinata gimiera débilmente; esto hizo que Neji empezara a emocionarse, pegando el cuerpo de la chica delicadamente contra un árbol, acercándose más hacia ella, tomando su pierna derecha y levantándola hasta la altura de su cadera, dándose entonces a la labor de acariciar la piel que había quedado ahora descubierta, sin dejar de besar los labios de su amada; Hinata solamente se dejaba hacer, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz en brazos de su Neji.

-¡HAI, HAI, HAI! – Los Hyuga se sobresaltaron y se separaron. Una chica de cabello rosa corría hacia ellos, tomada de la mano de un joven de cabello rubio alborotado. La chica se percató de la presencia de los Hyuga y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Hola chicos! ¡Lucen muy bien! – Abrazó efusivamente a Hinata – Hinata, adivina… ¡Naruto y yo somos novios!

** (Sakura)

_La peli rosa vestía un bello kimono azul cielo con detalles en rosa oscuro, sujeto con un obi blanco con franjas azules. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos. Llevaba un maquillaje ligero._

Hinata le correspondió el abrazo y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial, estoy muy feliz por ti, Sakura! – Mientras ambas chicas platicaban, Naruto permanecía en silencio, mirando de reojo a Neji que estaba recostado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados.

(Neji) _**Rayos, tenían que interrumpir…**_

-Hasta que por fin te atreviste ¿No Naruto? - Naruto miró a Neji.

** (Naruto)

_El rubio vestía un katagin café, con un hakama color crema. _

-Sí… bueno… la verdad hacía tiempo que pensaba pedírselo, pero… no había tenido el valor. – Neji le dedicó una media sonrisa – Por cierto, – el rubio se acercó a Neji y le susurró – veo que las cosas entre tú y Hinata van muy bien, – lo miró con picardía – su relación avanza bien, lamento haberlos interrumpido, – Neji lo miró confundido; Naruto le guiñó un ojo – tú entiendes…

-¡Vamos, chicos! – Exclamó Sakura – Dejen de perder el tiempo, no debemos perdernos nada del festival.

(Neji) _**Sí claro, quién era la que perdía el tiempo contándole a MI Hinata los detalles de su relación con el bobo de Naruto… **_

* * *

**&&& Calle principal de Konoha &&&**

-¡Oh, Lee! ¡Es preciosa! – Dijo Tenten, abrazando al moreno y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Lee le había obsequiado a su amada Tenten una hermosa pulsera de piedras azules, uno de los diseños más codiciados y costosos de la diseñadora Akane Manami.

** (Tenten)

_La castaña vestía un kimono blanco con franjas rosa intenso, sujeto con un obi amarillo. Llevaba su cabello suelto, sólo con un broche en forma de mariposa (también regalo de Lee) que adornaba su cabellera castaña._

-Sólo lo mejor para ti, mi hermosa Tenten – Decía Lee con su típica pose. Tenten se sonrojó levemente; él la tomó de la mano. Ambos se dirigían a la Okiya.

** (Lee)

_El chico vestía un katagin verde oscuro, con un hakama negro._

-¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Tenten; se acercaban a ellos Hinata y Neji, con Sakura y Naruto – Qué bueno verlos ¿cierto Lee?

-¡Claro! Ahora podremos ir todos juntos a la Okiya…

-¿Alguno me puede decir que es la Okiya? – Preguntó Sakura – He escuchado hablar mucho de eso, pero aún no sé qué es.

-Ah pues verás, - respondió Tenten – fue una brillante idea de Nakumi-san, es un lugar que se reservó para las parejas, es un área muy tranquila, ya sabes, un sitio tranquilo para que las parejas puedan tener un poco más de intimidad… Aunque se supone que era un secreto…

-¿Entonces cómo es que tú sabías de eso? – preguntó Naruto.

-Ah bueno… es que… lo descubrí por accidente… jeje… una vez que fui a casa de Nakumi-san…

-Creo… que sería buena idea ir… - intervino Hinata. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**&&& La Okiya &&&**

La Okiya era un área algo apartada del ruidoso festival; ubicada estratégicamente para permitir que las personas que la visitaran pudieran acceder rápidamente a las concurridas calles donde estaban los puestos de comida. La entrada estaba flanqueada por un arco tradicional (estilo japonés, como los que están en los templos). La Okiya era un área rodeada por arbustos que habían sido podados y moldeados en forma de corazones, el sitio estaba cerca del río y el puente que cruzaba el río estaba rodeado de lámparas, cuya luz se reflejaba en el río. Había una serie de bancas decoradas con cojines de color rojo intenso; el ambiente en general era relajado y silencioso, además de ser muy romántico; el sitio perfecto para escaparte con tu pareja un rato del ruido del festival.

Cuando llegaron ya había allí varias parejas; una de ellas llamó su atención en especial. Sakura se acercó rápidamente a la pareja. Al llegar, los chicos se dispersaron. Sakura caminaba al lado de Naruto, hasta que una escena la hizo detenerse.

-¿Ino…y…? – dijo Sakura, bastante sorprendida, Naruto volteó la mirada al sitio que su novia señalaba.

** (Ino)

_La rubia vestía un kimono morado claro con bordados dorados, sujeto con un obi azul, el kimono dejaba sus hombros un tanto al descubierto y sobre ellos llevaba un ligero chal azul._

La rubia estaba sentada en el césped, su pareja estaba recostada en su regazo, mientras Ino le daba de comer uvas.

-¿Ino?

-Ah, hola Sakura… hola Naruto – saludó ella alegremente – Choji, saluda – el chico se levantó y los saludó alegremente. El chico estaba bastante cambiado: estaba más delgado, exhibiendo ahora un cuerpo fornido, ahora llevaba su cabello más lacio y corto… y lo más sorprendente… ¡Ahora estaba con Ino!

** (Choji)

_El Akimichi vestía un katagin rojo, con un hakama color vino tinto._

-¿Desde cuándo…? Digo… ¿Ustedes están…? – preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Ah eso… pues, Choji y yo ahora estamos juntos, – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa – hacemos una pareja adorable ¿Cierto Sakura? – la peli rosa no sabía qué responder, jamás se había imaginado a Ino con Choji, como pareja, eso era algo increíble.

-Etto…

-Sakura, vamos por algo de comer – Naruto se acercó, felicitó a la pareja y se marchó con su novia, que seguía sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Sí… pero… ¿Y los demás?

-Mmm están por ahí… Tenten y Lee fueron a jugar tiro al blanco y Hinata y Neji… pues desaparecieron rumbo al río…

**&&& Orilla del río &&&**

Hinata estaba recostada en el puente, contemplando el río, con una gran sonrisa; y tenía motivos para estar feliz: estaba junto a la persona que amaba, él la amaba también, además, sus nervios con respecto a cómo lucía con el kimono se habían disipado el escuchar las dulces palabras de Neji cuando la vio; además de la forma en que la había mirado y la manera tan apasionada en que la había besado, que incluso pudo pasar a más, de no haber sido por la interrupción que sufrieron. La chica se sonrojó al pensar en eso.

Neji contemplaba embelesado a la chica que estaba frente a él. La inocente Hinata Hyuga era ahora toda una mujer, con un cuerpo de ensueño, toda una guerrera, además de ser la mujer más dulce que Neji había conocido; y ahora estaba con él. Nadie más podía mirarla, ella era suya… un momento ¿Suya? ¿Desde cuánto Neji se había vuelto tan posesivo? Las miradas que le lanzaban algunos tipos ponían a Neji de muy mal humor (más bien celoso!!!)… quién se creían para mirar así a SU Hinata… Pero ahora estaban los dos solos, sin nadie que los molestara. Neji se acercó al sitio donde estaba su amada y la abrazó por detrás, besándola con dulzura en el cuello. Hinata se estremeció con el repentino contacto para luego recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su Neji. Neji la volvió hacia sí, tomando su rostro con delicadeza, juntado sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de Neji pedían a gritos probar nuevamente los dulces labios de su amada. Hinata percibió cómo la lengua del chico le pedía que le dejara entrar, ella sin dudarlo se lo permitió; le lengua de Neji con gran maestría exploraba la boca de su amada; Hinata intentaba torpemente seguirle el paso, pero Neji era quien tenía el control de la situación. Hinata abrazó a Neji por la cintura, él acariciaba la espalda de Hinata, sus hombros, su cintura, sus caderas… y un poco más abajo… Hinata gemía débilmente, ya que sus gemidos eran ahogados por los apasionados besos de Neji.

-¡Qué hermoso! No sabía que los insectos podían ser tan lindos… - Los chicos se separaron el escuchar que alguien (nuevamente) se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

(Neji) _**Maldición… no otra vez…**_

-¿Hanabi? ¿Shino-kun?

-Hinata, Neji… ¿qué tal? – dijo Shino, más alegre que de costumbre.

-¡Hinata! – La Hyuga menor corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana y la abrazó – Mira qué hermoso, los insectos brillan con luz propia – señaló un grupo de luciérnagas que eran controladas por Shino.

-¡Qué hermoso kimono! – Hanabi recorrió con la mirada a su hermana, haciendo que se sonrojara

– Bueno hermanita, nosotros nos vamos, no los interrumpimos más – Shino la tomó de la mano.

(Neji) _**Ah no, esto no se queda así…**_

-Hanabi-sama, sabe aún no le ha dicho a Hinata cómo es que usted y Shino ahora están juntos – ambos se volvieron, algo sorprendidos con la intervención de Neji.

-Ah sí, eso… bueno… - respondió la menor, ruborizándose – pues, es una larga historia y casi es la inauguración del festival… así que…

-No te preocupes Hanabi, - añadió Hinata, mirando con complicidad a Neji – aún queda una media hora, así que procede…

-De acuerdo… verás hermanita, siempre ha sido fácil para mí ocultar mis emociones, así que es normal que tú no te percataras de nada…

-Hinata, tú me conoces bien… - dijo Shino, sonriendo. Ella asintió, aunque nunca lo habría esperado de su amigo, ni de su hermana, nunca se notó interés de parte de ninguno.

_---FLASHBACK---_

_-¿Hanabi? ¿Shino? – Hanabi y Shino estaban cerca de la casa del segundo, en el bosque, dándose una muestra de su amor (un beso!!), cuando fueron sorprendidos por Kiba y Akamaru, que habían ido a ver al Aburame. Kiba no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarlos juntos en esa situación._

_Ambos le contaron a Kiba acerca de sus sentimientos, de cómo había surgido una atracción entre los dos, algo que se había vuelto inevitable y se había ido de sus manos; además de la decisión de Shino de hablar con Hiashi para pedirle permiso para salir con Hanabi. Kiba se rió y cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, dijo:_

_-Lo siento… chicos, es que… nunca… me lo imaginé, son las últimas personas que me imaginaría juntas… pero me alegro por ustedes…_

* * *

_-Shino Aburame, tienes permiso para salir con mi hija, – Hiashi Hyuga se sorprendió al descubrir los sentimientos de su hija menor_ – _además me parece muy noble de tu parte haber venido a pedir mi autorización._

_---FIN FLASHBACK---_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó Hanabi.

-Ya veo, - Hinata sonrió, Neji estaba sorprendido al haber escuchado el relato de Hanabi – estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias Hinata – dijo Shino, abrazando a su amiga, quien se sorprendió con el gesto. Luego el chico se dirigió a Hanabi y besó su mano con ternura. Ambos se marchaban.

-Por cierto, – dijo Hanabi, volviéndose – no se tarden mucho, ya casi van a inaugurar el festival – Hinata asintió, mientras veía a su hermana partir junto a su ahora novio, Shino.

-Ahora – Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Neji besar sus hombros descubiertos – creo que tendremos un momento a solas – susurró el chico al oído de Hinata, mordiendo suavemente la oreja de su amada, Hinata respiraba agitadamente, sentía cómo el deseo se apoderaba de ella; se volvió para quedar frente a Neji y se apoderó de sus labios con autoridad; Neji se sorprendió ante la repentina reacción de la peliazul, pero no se quejó y disfrutó del momento. Hinata quedó con su espalda contra un árbol, luego Neji fue descendiendo hasta que ambos se sentaron en el césped, sin dejar de besarse con pasión. Hinata rodeaba el cuello de Neji con sus brazos, mientras el chico recorría con sus manos cada parte piel descubierta del cuerpo de su amada. Al sentarse en el suelo, el kimono de Hinata se abrió un poco, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, así que Neji no perdió el tiempo y bajó su mano para acariciarlas, Hinata gimió al sentir la mano de Neji cerca de su intimidad y tembló ligeramente, aferrándose más al cuello de Neji.

-¡Ya va a comenzar! ¡Nakumi-san ya ha llegado a la plaza! ¡Neji, Hinata!

(Neji) _**No, no de nuevo… por Kami, ¿es que nunca voy a poder tener un momento de intimidad con mi chica?**_

-Ten…ten – dijo tímidamente Hinata, arreglándose el kimono. Tente le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

(Tenten) _**Ups, parece que he interrumpido… llegué en mal momento…**_

Neji la miraba con el ceño fruncido, con reproche. La castaña le devolvió una mirada apenada, como diciendo, _lo siento Neji, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu momento._

-Sí… bueno… este… ya es hora… van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales… yo sólo quería avisarles… - Tenten salió corriendo de allí, lo más rápido que se lo permitía su kimono.

(Tenten) _**He arruinado todo, lo siento por Neji… jeje… supongo que después de tanta espera añoraba tener un momento de "intimidad" con ella… Ay pero no es gran cosa, ya podrá tenerlo después…Aunque bueno… cuando aún no has tenido ese momento de intimidad con tu pareja… supongo que es natural que… **_(sonrojada).

Neji se había quedado de pie, dándole la espalda a Hinata desde que Tenten se había marchado. La chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Neji, pero de pronto se detuvo.

(Hinata) _**Oh, no… ¿Neji estará molesto conmigo? No, no quiero que eso pase… yo no…**_

(Neji) _**Rayos, desde que Hinata y yo estamos juntos no he podido…**_

-N-Ne… ji… - se aventuró ella tímidamente. El chico se volteó, entonces Hinata bajó la cabeza apenada al percibir la fría mirada que el Hyuga le dedicó – Yo… go-o-m-men… - el rostro de Neji se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba frustrado, eso sí, pero Hinata no tenía la culpa de ello, ella no tenía la culpa de las múltiples interrupciones que habían sufrido.

-Hinata, no tienes por qué disculparte, – la abrazó tiernamente – yo… no estoy molesto… discúlpame tú si te hice creer eso… – la dio un beso en la frente, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Demo… - añadió ella, mirándolo a los ojos – entonces ¿por qué tú… parecías enfadado cuando… Tenten…?

-Si he de ser sincero contigo… pues… me molestó que apareciera así de repente… e interrumpiera… porque sabes… me vuelves loco Hinata… – ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Neji tomó su barbilla delicadamente, haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo, luego le susurró – no sé si podré contenerme… - ella abrió los ojos, con sorpresa – Bueno, mejor nos vamos – dijo de pronto Neji, con tono alegre, tomando a Hinata de la mano y conduciéndola a la plaza.

(Hinata) _**¿Qué habrá querido decir con que… no sabe si podrá contenerse?**_

**&&& Plaza principal &&&**

-¡Muy buenas noches Konoha! – Exclamó Tsunade – Les doy la bienvenida al festival de la Estrella, un festival que no celebra desde hace más de cinco años, por razones de… mmm como decirlo amablemente…

** (Tsunade)

_La sannin vestía un elegante kimono púrpura con flores rosa pálido, sujeto con un obi blanco con bordados plateados; también llevaba su cabello peinado en un elegante moño, con una peineta a juego._

-¡Pésima organización! – añadió Tenten, haciendo que todos rieran.

-Pues… bueno, Tenten tiene razón… pero este año tenemos la fortuna de contar con una gran organizadora, que hizo posible todo esto… ahora dejaré que ella misma inaugure oficialmente este festival… con ustedes… ¡Nakumi Manami! – todos vitorearon a la chica, que saludaba amablemente con la mano.

** (Nakumi)

_La castaña llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con detalles azules, con un obi rosa intenso. Llevaba el cabello suelto, sólo con una cinta a modo de diadema, también llevaba unos pendientes algo largos, con pequeñas estrellas brillantes. _

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama y muchas gracias Konoha por darme esta oportunidad y prestarme su ayuda… espero que este festival sea de su agrado y sin más... ¡Disfruten! – el cielo se llenó entonces de luces de muchos colores, era un verdadero espectáculo, todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados, contemplando el cielo, cubierto de luces brillantes y formas variadas: estrellas, corazones, dragones, incluso en símbolo de Konoha.

-Es hermoso – Hinata contemplaba embelesada el brillante cielo.

-No tanto como tú… - dijo Neji, acercándose y besándola en la mejilla; ella se sonrojó levemente – tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis cumplidos, porque no dejaré de hacerlo…

* * *

-Mira Kiba, qué lindo osito panda – Era extraño ver a Kiba y Akamaru separados, pero esa noche Kiba era sólo para Anna; el can se había quedado jugando con los perros de su hermana y su madre.

** (Anna)

_La rubia vestía un kimono rojo con detalles blancos en sus largas mangas y en la parte inferior, sujeto con un obi rosa pálido. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola alta, con algunos mechones rebeldes a ambos lados de su rostro._

-Ven, lo ganaré para ti – Kiba y Anna se acercaron a uno de los muchos puestos.

** (Kiba)

_El Inuzuka vestía un katagin azul cobalto, con un hakama gris._

-¿Quiere intentarlo, joven? – preguntó el encargado, un hombre de bigote, algo rechoncho – Si logra atrapar a los tres peces que llevan un pequeño listón rojo, ganará un premio.

-Pan comido – dijo el chico. En realidad, para una persona ordinaria, el hecho de encontrar tres pequeños peces que llevaran un diminuto listón rojo, de un estanque con más de cien peces de todos los colores no parecería tarea fácil. Pero Kiba Inuzuka era un ninja, uno de los mejores, además era un especialista en rastreo. En unos minutos Kiba ya había atrapado a los peces y Anna caminaba sonriente con un gran oso panda en brazos.

-¡Eres el mejor, Kiba! – exclamó ella, besándolo en la mejilla.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Tú puedes Choji! ¡Vamos, tú eres el mejor! – Ino y Choji se detuvieron en un puesto donde el reto era levantar el mayor peso posible, naturalmente quien levantara el mayor peso sería el ganador, el premio: una botella del perfume femenino más codiciado y costoso que había en Konoha, _Desire_, esencia creada por la famosa Akane Manami, un perfume que cualquier chica quería tener. Finalmente, Choji fue proclamado el ganador, al haber levantado el mayor peso.

-Aquí tiene joven, – dijo el encargado, entregándole a Choji el perfume – felicidades… - el chico tomó la botella agradecido y se la entregó a Ino.

-Para ti…

-Oh, Choji, gracias, de verdad eres el mejor – se lanzó a sus brazos y se dieron un tierno beso.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-Pasen, pasen, ¿quién tendrá el valor de enfrentarse al temible Doshi? – un hombre de gran musculatura, con un sencillo yukata blanco, algo raído, estaba de pie en una tarima, mirando a todos los que lo rodeaban con expresión amenazadora.

-¡Estoy segura de que mi Lee puede con él! – lo retó Tenten, que pasaba por ahí, acompañada de Lee - ¿Cierto Lee? – dijo ella; Lee no pudo resistirse a su tierna y suplicante mirada.

-¡Claro que sí! – Lee subió a la tarima y se paró frente al tipo, con mirada desafiante.

-Bien chico, veamos que dé eres capaz – dijo Doshi, en tono burlón. El hombre se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de embestirlo, pero esto no representó ninguna dificultad para Lee, que lo esquivó fácilmente. El tipo, enfadado, arremetió nuevamente contra Lee.

-Muy lento – Lee saltó - ¡Huracán de la Hoja! – mandó a volar al hombre, que chocó contra un montón de cajas apiladas del otro lado de la calle. La multitud aplaudía eufórica.

-¡Eres increíble! – Gritaban unas chicas que pasaban por allí - ¡Además de lindo! – gritó otra. Tenten las miró con enfado.

-Más respeto, - dijo la castaña – está con su novia.

-Lo siento chicas, – bajó de la tarima y abrazó a Tenten por detrás – pero ella es la dueña de mi corazón – Tenten se volvió algo sonrojada, pero con una gran sonrisa. Los dos se miraron por un momento.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! – coreaban los presentes. Los chicos se miraron, sonrojados.

-¿Qué dices, los complacemos? – preguntó Lee, a lo que la castaña asintió; ambos se besaron apasionadamente, sin contenerse; la multitud vitoreaba a la pareja.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Tres tiros al blanco y se llevarán este bello brazalete! – Hinata se detuvo en un pequeño puesto, algo apartado de la plaza, contemplando el bello brazalete de plata que exhibía el dueño.

-¡Pero si es un brazalete de la colección _Desire _de Akane Manami!

-Así es hermosa señorita, - el hombre miró a Neji, que se había quedado detrás de su chica – tal vez su novio podría intentarlo y ganarlo para usted – la chica se volteó hacia donde estaba su primo, mirándolo con un brillo en sus cristalinos ojos. Neji no pudo resistir su tierna mirada y se acercó.

-Déjeme intent…

-¡Lo ganaré para ti, querida Hinata! – un chico se interpuso y tomó los dardos que el hombre le iba a entregar a Neji. Era un chico alto, de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, de ojos verde brillante – Mi hermosa Hinata, ganaré ese brazalete para ti – tomó la mano de la chica, dispuesto a besarla, Hinata lo miraba, muy incómoda con la situación.

-Oye idiota – Neji se interpuso, apartándolo de la chica - ¿Quién crees que eres? – el rubio lo miró con prepotencia.

-Pues yo soy Mizuki… no sé quién te crees para interponerte entre Hinata y yo…

-Resulta que ella es mi chica… - Hinata se sonrojó, mientras el dueño observaba a ambos chicos con interés.

-¿Por qué no dejan de perder el tiempo e intentan ganar el brazalete para la señorita?

-Me parece bien, así te probaré que yo soy el único que debe estar con Hinata – respondió Mizuki. Neji simplemente tomó los dardos y se colocó frente al blanco, localizado a unos treinta metros. El primero en intentarlo fue Mizuki, quien falló un tiro, el segundo casi golpea a una señora que caminaba por allí y el tercero fue el único que dio en el centro del blanco.

-Eres patético. – dijo Neji. El Hyuga apuntó al blanco y logró atinarle en las tres ocasiones. Así Neji consiguió ganar el brazalete, colocándoselo a Hinata en su muñeca izquierda, ella le sonrió agradecida – Mira idiota, no te quiero ver cerca de Hinata, ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla, porque ella es MI CHICA y no permito que nadie se propase con ella. Ya sabes, mantente alejado de ella o si no tendrás problemas.

(Hinata) _**Wow, nunca pensé que Neji fuera tan… posesivo… **_

-Como si te tuviera miedo Hyuga, – lo retó el rubio, sacando unas shurikens del bolsillo – veamos qué puedes hacer – añadió, arrojándole las armas, que Neji esquivó fácilmente, luego lo atacó con el Juuken, haciendo que saliera despedido y chocara contra un árbol.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya lo entendí Hyuga – el chico huyó del lugar rápidamente. Neji y Hinata se sentaron en una banca.

-A…arig-gato… Neji – dijo Hinata nerviosamente, jugando con la manga de su kimono. Neji la miró con ternura, abrazándola para mantenerla cerca de él.

-No puedo permitir que nadie quiera propasarse con mi chica, - besó la mejilla de la peliazul – tú eres sólo mía – le susurró, sensualmente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Neji se separó un poco para contemplar el rostro sonrojado de ella, mirándola con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos color de luna, luego sin poder resistirse, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos con necesidad; Hinata se abrazó al cuello de su amado, que entonces empezó a besarla más intensamente, con más lujuria. Neji deslizó su mano desde los hombros descubiertos de ella, hasta su pierna, ahora descubierta, ya que el kimono se le había desordenado un poco. Hinata acarició torpemente el pecho del chico, sintiendo su trabajado abdomen.

-¡Hinata! – los Hyuga se separaron violentamente. Hinata intentó acomodarse el kimono rápidamente; mientras Neji miraba con enojo a la persona que acababa de aparecer – Ay Neji no me mires así, este no es lugar para esas "escenitas", mejor se consiguen una habitación – Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada.

-Hanabi-sama, no debe expresarse así – Le reprendió Neji.

-Bueno como sea, - se volteó hacia su hermana - ¡One-chan, vamos! Prometiste venir a ver mi exhibición, ven que ya va a comenzar – tomó a sus primos de la mano y los arrastró hasta la plaza principal.

**&&&&&**

Hanabi llevaba un yukata blanco, corto, sin mangas, con unos protectores en sus brazos, su cabello recogido en una cola alta y unas sandalias sencillas. Sujeta en su obi estaba una hoz con cadena. A su lado estaba Tenten, con una ropa igual sólo que de color celeste; ella llevaba un bo* en su manos derecha.

-¡Bienvenidos a la exhibición de armas del festival! – exclamó Gai, encargado de presentar el evento. El hombre llevaba un katagin verde oscuro – Por favor, vamos a darles un caluroso saludo a las participantes estrella de la noche, ¡Hanabi Hyuga! – Señaló a la menor, que saludó con las manos, mandándole un beso a su novio – y ¡Tenten! – La chica saludó al público, prestando especial atención a su chico - ¡Es hora de comenzar!

Las jóvenes exhibieron sus habilidades con las armas. A pesar de no ser una especialista en armas como Tenten, Hanabi demostraba gran habilidad para manipular la hoz y las shurikens. Tenten por su parte, demostraba toda su maestría con el bo. Luego ambas hicieron un combate de exhibición, en el que más bien parecía que danzaban, sus movimientos eran elegantes pero precisos.

Al concluir la exhibición todos los asistentes vitorearon a las kunoichis. Tenten felicitó a Hanabi por su gran habilidad, conseguida en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Todo gracias a Nakumi-sensei! – exclamó la Hyuga menos. Nakumi le sonrió agradecida; mucha gente rodeó a las chicas. Neji aprovechó el momento para sacar a Hinata de allí, conduciéndola a un pequeño puesto de rollos de canela.

-¡Rollos de canela! Mis favoritos… - Neji le sonrió y ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, con varios rollos de canela y dos tazas de té al frente.

-Buen provecho, chicos. – Nakumi acababa de aparecer por ahí – Espero que estén disfrutando del festival.

-¡Claro! Ha estado genial, Nakumi-chan…

-Hacía tiempo que no veía un festival tan animado, - añadió Neji – después de todo, la organización nunca había sido tan buena anteriormente – Nakumi le dio las gracias.

-Nakumi, querida, el té está listo – Nakumi y los Hyuga se volvieron. Había llegado una mujer mayor, vestida con un elegante kimono negro intenso, con detalles en rojo brillante, sujeto con un obi amarillo pálido con detalles azules, tenía el cabello plateado, recogido en un elegante moño, con una peineta a juego, sus ojos eran cafés.

-Oh, gracias abuela, déjenme presentarlos, Hinata, Neji, ella es mi abuela, Akane Manami, – la mujer les dedicó una gran sonrisa y una reverencia – abuela, ellos son Hinata y Neji Hyuga.

-Un placer conocerlos, jóvenes, déjenme decirles que hacen una hermosa pareja. – ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Hinata le agradeció tímidamente – Así que la famosa Hinata, eres toda una leyenda en Tsurami, la primera extranjera en superar el entrenamiento de los Grandes Sabios, estoy orgullosa – Hinata, apenada, le dio las gracias con una reverencia.

-Parece que no he llegado tarde.

-¡Padre! – exclamó Nakumi – Vaya pensé que no vendrías.

-Estuve algo atareado, pero no podía perderme este festival, me trae tantos recuerdos, además el ambiente es muy agradable, ¿verdad Amidamaru? – el hombre se volteó al no recibir respuesta - ¿Amidamaru?

-¿Ha venido contigo, Hitotsu?

-Así es, pero no sé dónde se habrá quedado.

-Probablemente vino a ver a Nakumi-chan – dijo Hinata.

-¿Eh? – agregó Nakumi, confundida. Akane y Hitotsu miraron a la castaña con intriga – No sé de qué habla, ¿por qué me ven así?

-Sí bueno, nosotros nos retiramos por el momento, no veremos – se despidió Akane Manami.

Neji tomó las manos de Hinata y le sonrió. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego ambos se retiraron del puesto y comenzaron a caminar por las calles abarrotadas de gente; todos estaban muy felices en Konoha, disfrutando de todo lo que el festival tenía que ofrecer. Los Hyuga se apartaron del tumulto, pero una voz familiar llamó su atención.

-¡Mi amada Tenten! Déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo, señor por favor…

Neji y Hinata se acercaron rápidamente a una tarima que estaba instalada en el medio de una de las calles secundarias de la aldea. El lugar estaba rodeado de gente, entre ellos se podía apreciar la figura de Lee, junto a un hombre alto, de cabello rojo, vestido con un yukata azul cobalto.

-Adelante joven, pruebe su suerte, – dijo el hombre – gire la ruleta y esta determinará la canción que le corresponderá cantar.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Neji a Kiba, que había guiado a Hinata hasta el frente de la tarima, donde estaban reunidos todos sus amigos.

-Ah pues que Lee ha decidido participar en este concurso de canto, – respondió Kiba con una sonrisa – ahora está a punto de averiguar cuál será la canción que le tocará cantar.

(Neji) _**Las ocurrencias de Lee…**_

-Será todo un espectáculo – añadió Ino.

-Más bien a Lee le encanta llamar la atención – dijo Neji.

-Mmm a mi me parece lindo – opinó Hinata, mirando a Tenten, que estaba sonrojada.

Lee giró la ruleta, unos instantes luego ésta empezó a detenerse, señalando el tema que le correspondería interpretar.

-¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros, es hora de descubrir cuál será la canción! – el hombre miró la canción que la ruleta señalaba – Y es ¡Jikan yo Tomare! Joven permítame decirle que necesitará de compañía femenina para interpretar este tema…

-¿Pero por qué? – preguntó el moreno.

-Lo siento, son las reglas del concurso, si le toca una canción a dúo, debe interpretarla a dúo con otra persona.

-Entiendo – Lee se dirigió al público – A todas las chicas presentes, ¿quién tiene el gusto de acompañarme en esta canción?

-¿Oye qué hay de mí? – le reclamó Tenten.

-Lo siento mi querida Tenten, pero esta canción va dedicada para ti, quiero que tú la escuches, – le respondió Lee, con su típica pose – quiero transmitirte mis sentimientos con esta canción – Tenten lo miró con ternura - ¡Bien, entonces, necesito una compañera! Chicas, si están enamoradas esta será una gran oportunidad para dedicarle una canción al chico que les gusta – se escuchó un murmullo general por parte de las jóvenes.

-¡Hinata canta bien! – Hinata se volvió para mirar a la persona que había dicho eso - ¡Ella tiene una hermosa voz! – añadió Hanabi, mirando a su hermana con una gran sonrisa. La Hyuga se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Neji, quien ahora miraba a su prima menor con el ceño fruncido.

-Hanabi-sama…

-Lo siento Neji, yo sólo digo la verdad. – Hanabi se acercó a su hermana – Vamos Hinata, tú sabes que es cierto, además es sólo una canción, mira Lee también te lo pide – Lee la miró con ojos de cachorrito. Hinata desvió la mirada.

-Hinata-san… - dijo Lee, suplicante.

-Vamos todos apoyen a Hinata – exclamó Hanabi.

-¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! – decía la multitud. La chica miró a su primo, quien le dedicó una mirada de apoyo, ella le sonrió y se volvió hacia donde estaba Lee.

-D-De… acuerdo… lo haré – la gente la vitoreó. La chica subió a la tarima, ayudada por el dueño del local y se colocó al lado de Lee, quien le hizo una seña al hombre para que empezara a correr la música. Así inició la canción.

(Lee, mirando fijamente a su novia)

**kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma // **_el tiempo que paso contigo es sorprendente_

**kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban // **_cuando me doy cuenta ya debemos separarnos_

**hanaretakunai kaeritakunai // **_no quiero que termine_

**toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai // **_que se detenga el tiempo, quiero estar contigo siempre_

(Tenten se sonrojó)

-¡Ahora, Hinata! – era el turno de Hinata para cantar su parte, pero ella se había quedado paralizada al darse cuenta de que todos la observaban. Buscó la mirada de Neji y al ver sus ojos se tranquilizó, concentrándose en su mirada y comenzó a cantar.

(Hinata)

**terekakushi na serifu mo // **_hay palabras que escondo en mi vergüenza _

**mitsumeau shunkan mo // **_en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran_

**anata to iru jikan mo // **_los momentos que paso contigo _

**tarinai kedo // **_no son suficientes_

**saishuu densha miokuru made // **_pero hasta que tengas que partir_

**nigiri shimete kureta te //**_ me aferraré a tu mano_

**sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo // **_tu indiferente amabilidad me hace feliz_

(En el rostro de Neji se dibujó una gran sonrisa)

**otogibanashi nara // **_si esto es un cuento de hadas_

**sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni // **_quiero ir al lugar donde tu existes_

**every time, everyday, everything // **_a toda hora, cada día, cada cosa_

**kotoba ni shinakute mo // **_aunque sólo sean palabras_

**anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho // **_tú eres mi lugar especial_

**moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara // **_si tan sólo mi deseo se hiciera realidad_

**futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo // **_Dios, detén en tiempo que es nuestro_

(La multitud vitoreaba a la peliazul, que empezaba a tomar confianza)

-¡Lee! – exclamó ella, señalando a su compañero, que le sonrió y continuó con la canción.

(Lee)

**jikan yo tomare kono mama // **_que el tiempo se detenga, sólo así_

**boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama // **_es sólo mi egoísmo_

**dakedo sore wa kanawanai // **_pero eso no pasará_

**kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo // **_es mi impaciencia_

**ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon Jikan // **_es así las 24 horas del día_

**tarinai ato hyakku Jikan // **_si no son suficientes ni 100 horas_

**sore dake are motto motto // **_pero si es todo lo que tengo_

**mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko // **_sé que encontraré tu infinita bondad_

(Las lágrimas asomaban al rostro alegre de Tenten)

(Hinata, mirando a su Neji)

**kondo wa itsu aeru no? // **_Cuándo nos encontraremos de nuevo_

(Lee)

**nando mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou // **_no importa cuántas veces sea, siempre pensaré en ti_

**fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu // **_estoy ansioso y expectante_

**kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto // **_este sentimiento no cambiará, pero_

**kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka? // **_qué pensarás tú_

-¡Yo siempre te amaré! – exclamó Tenten, limpiándose las lágrimas. Lee le lanzó un beso con la mano.

(Hinata)

**every time, everyday, everything... // **_a toda hora, cada día, a cada instante_

**koishii nukumori to // **_siento esta amada calidez_

**kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo // **_lo expresaré no con palabras, sino con mi corazón_

**korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara // **_te lo demostraré sinceramente_

**ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo // **_Por favor, Dios, detén el tiempo que es nuestro_

**wagamama de ii no // **_está bien ser egoísta_

**kaeshitakunai to itte yo // **_no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos_

**anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara // **_tú eres mi único deseo_

**mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo // **_sin dudarlo, te ataré a mi corazón_

(Hinata llevó sus manos a su pecho, Neji se acercó más hacia donde estaba su amada Hinata)

(Hinata)

**every time, everyday, everything... // **_a toda hora, cada día, a cada instante_

**kotoba ni shinakutemo // **_aunque no te lo exprese con palabras_

**anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho // **_tú eres mi lugar especial_

**moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara // **_si tan sólo mi deseo se hiciera realidad_

**futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo // **_Por favor, Dios, detén el tiempo que es nuestro_

(Lee ayudó a Tenten a subir a la tarima y la tomó de la mano. También Neji subió y tomó la mano de su chica).

(Hinata)

**every time, everyday, everything... // **_a toda hora, cada día, a cada instante_

(Hinata miraba a Neji con intensidad)

(Lee)

**moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo // **_aún separados, siempre estaremos unidos_

(Hinata)

**anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito // **_tú eres mi persona especial_

**every time, everyday, everything... // **_a toda hora, cada día, a cada instante_

**shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo // **_aunque no podamos detener el tiempo_

(Hinata y Lee)

**unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ? // **_es nuestro destino, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?_

-Por supuesto que sí, mi princesa, – Dijo Neji, abrazando a Hinata con ternura.

**unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne ? // **_es nuestro destino, nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?_

-Tenten, no sabes cuánto te amo – dijo Lee, arrodillándose frente a la castaña. Ella se puso de rodillas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Yo también te amo, mi Lee!

-¡Beso, beso, beso! – coreaba la multitud. Las parejas se miraron, algo sonrojadas. Entonces las estrellas empezaron a brillar con mayor intensidad; todos los presentes miraban al cielo, contemplando el espectáculo.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento más especial del festival, – Dijo Nakumi. Todos se voltearon para ver a la chica, que estaba de pie en la tarima, junto a Hinata – la lluvia de estrellas. Recuerden, aquella persona con quien vean las estrellas será con quien pasan el resto de su vida – la lluvia de estrellas dio inicio; el cielo se llenó de luces brillantes, muchas estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo – Pero por favor, no aplacemos ese beso que todos han estado esperando – añadió la chica. Todas las parejas se miraban con profundo amor; entonces los asistentes besaban a su pareja con gran intensidad. Nakumi los contemplaba con una sonrisa melancólica, entonces se volvió, dispuesta a bajar de la tarima, pero alguien puso su mano en su hombro, la chica se volvió para mirar a la persona.

-Amida… - El chico cortó sus palabras con un apasionado beso, abrazándola por la cintura; ella se colgó al cuello del chico, correspondiéndole el beso.

-¡Justo a tiempo! – los chicos se separaron y miraron a la persona que había hablado.

-Abuela… - Nakumi se sonrojó al darse cuenta que todos los miraban, entonces la multitud empezó a aplaudirles y silbar.

-Akane-san… yo… - La anciana tan sólo rió. Amidamaru se sonrojó violentamente, Nakumi rió al ver la mirada sorprendida del samurái.

-Bueno, adelante Amida-san, me parece que había algo que querías decirle a Nakumi – el joven pareció recordar algo, entonces se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Preguntó Nakumi, confundida; los presentes no se perdían detalle de la conversación. Amidamaru respiró profundo, se arrodilló ante la chica, tomó sus manos y continuó.

-Nakumi, eres una gran mujer, hermosa, talentosa, fuerte, amable, con un sinfín de virtudes que jamás terminaría… siempre he estado enamorado de ti, así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Nakumi lo miró con sorpresa, él sólo agachó la mirada, esperando su respuesta. El joven sintió cómo la chica se arrodillaba frente a él y luego sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

-¿Qué te dice esto? – le susurró ella al oído. El chico sonrió y la volvió a besar; la multitud vitoreó. Los jóvenes se separaron y Nakumi dirigió la mirada a todos los asistentes – Bien creo que es hora del gran evento final, Hizumo-san – dijo ella, dirigiéndose al dueño del puesto frente al que estaban reunidos todos. Él asintió y se dirigió a su sistema de sonido, entonces una hermosa canción empezó a sonar ("Hello" de Lionel Ritchie). Todos tomaron a su pareja y empezaron a bailar.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza, Hinata? – La peliazul asintió emocionada y tomó la mano de Neji; ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile "improvisada".

-Nakumi… - Amidamaru le ofreció su mano y ambos se unieron a los enamorados que disfrutaban de la hermosa melodía.

-Te amo – se dijeron entre sí las parejas. La canción terminó, pero la siguió otra igual de hermosa ("Endless love" de Lionel Ritchie y Diane Ross).

Hinata y Neji se apartaron de la pista, dirigiéndose a la Okiya, que debía estar vacía en ese momento, pues todas las parejas estaban reunidas en la plaza. Neji se detuvo y miró a Hinata con intensidad y deseo, ella se sonrojó y se abrazó a él.

-Te amo – dijo él, acercándose para besarla, pero algo los interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hinata, asustada al escuchar unos misteriosos jadeos y gemidos.

-O-one-e-g-ai… ¡Ah! – era la voz de una chica. Los Hyuga se acercaron para investigar, pero no estaban preparados para lo que verían: Shikamaru y Temari, muy acaramelados, con las ropas bastante desordenadas en una posición bastante comprometedora. La pareja estaba teniendo un momento de "intimidad" (si entienden a lo que me refiero). Hinata seguía inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando sintió que la tomaban de la mano y la alejaban del sitio.

-Es mejor aquí – dijo Neji. Estaban en un claro del bosque, algo alejado de la plaza. Hinata se abrazó a Neji, él le correspondió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando su delicado aroma.

(Neji) _**Esta mujer me vuelve loco, no puedo dejar de besarla, creo que soy adicto a sus labios, a su cuello, a toda ella.**_

El Hyuga besó tiernamente el cuello de la chica, ella se estremeció, pero rápidamente se acomodó para que él pudiera recorrer su cuello; luego el chico fue bajando hasta besar sus hombros descubiertos, mientras ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, permaneciendo abrazada a la cintura de él. Neji bajó hasta la naciente del pecho de Hinata, besó esa zona y luego regresó para besar sus labios, ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión, acariciando sus cuerpos, por encima de las prendas, que ya empezaban a estorbarles. Neji intentó desatar el obi del kimono de la peliazul, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por el haori* de él.

-¡Neji, Hinata! ¿¡Pero qué significa esto?! – los jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz llena de sorpresa e indignación.

* * *

**&&& Términos &&&**

*Katagin: kimono masculino con una chaqueta sobre él; usado en ocasiones especiales.

*Hoshi: estrella.

*Bo: palo largo.

*Haori: chaqueta que se coloca sobre el kimono masculino.

**&&& Notas de la autora &&&**

*Primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza, sé que he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupada últimamente, por lo que estuve escribiendo este capítulo de a poco.

*Segundo, sé que el capítulo quedó bastante largo, pero es que soy bastante quisquillosa con las descripciones y en este capi había varias cosas que describir.

*Tercero, espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, yo disfruté mucho el escribirlo!!

*Cuarto, espero sus REVIEWS!!! Onegai!!!!

**&&& Mis agradecimientos especiales a: &&&**

*Fujioka-chan

*Dika no Sora

*Maranine Scual

*MaryAsakura1

*Secreto…

*SARA

*Vampirville

*Bellumel

*LennaParis

*Marbard

**&&& CONTINUARA…**


	23. Decisión

A petición de mis queridas lectoras…

**Capítulo 23 - Decisión**

-Padre – murmuró Hinata, apenas audible. La mirada sorprendida e indignada de Hiashi Hyuga paralizó a ambos jóvenes.

Hiashi apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hija y su sobrino, juntos, besándose. En qué momento las cosas habían llegado a esto, se preguntó el hombre. Ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien; si bien era cierto que en los últimos años los primos se estaban llevando muy bien, Hiashi nunca se imaginó que tuvieran una relación así. Una parte de él le decía que debía dejar las cosas como estaban, si ellos eran felices estando juntos, por qué interponerse; sin embargo, su orgullo de líder le decía que eso era inaudito, un bouke y la heredera del souke juntos, esto jamás sería aceptado por la familia, mucho menos por el consejo; pero él era el líder y la decisión del líder se respeta; así que por qué no, de todos modos, una relación entre ellos podría ser beneficiosa para el propio clan, eso acabaría de una vez por todas con las absurdas divisiones familiares. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él lo hizo actuar impulsivamente. El líder miró con profundo enfado a los jóvenes. Neji se colocó enfrente de Hinata, mirando a su tío con firmeza.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Hiashi-sama, si va a culpar a alguien, cúlpeme a mí… pero… – Hinata se colocó junto a Neji y se agarró a su mano, mirando a su padre con decisión.

-Padre… yo amo a Neji, no me importan las reglas de la familia, yo deseo estar a su lado… - Hiashi se acercó lentamente a su hija y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Hinata, hazme el favor de guardar silencio… ya ha sido suficiente de estos juegos…

-¡No es ningún juego! No le permitiré que diga eso, Hiashi-sama ¡yo amo a Hinata! – El líder se volvió hacia su sobrino con sorpresa.

-No voy a hablar al respecto ahora... No te quiero ver cerca de mi hija. – se volvió hacia Hinata, mirándola con el ceño fruncido – En cuanto a ti… – sujetó la muñeca de la chica con mayor fuerza – deberías ser más prudente…

-Padre… me lastimas – Neji miró a su tío con profundo disgusto. El chico se acercó hacia el hombre, activando su Byakugan.

-Hiashi – se volvieron sobresaltados hacia la persona que había intervenido - ¿qué significa esta actitud?

-Hitotsu-sama… - dijo Neji, desactivando su Byakugan.

-Hitotsu, disculpa pero este es un asunto interno del clan – dijo Hiashi con enojo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no creo que eso justifique el trato hacia estos jóvenes… - El líder Hyuga se quedó sin palabras y lentamente soltó la mano de la chica, luego les dio la espalda.

-Hinata, Neji, es hora de irnos… y no los quiero ver juntos – Hinata bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas. Neji en tanto, miraba la espalda de su tío con profunda molestia.

-Que Hinata se quede esta noche en casa, – propuso Hitotsu – ya mañana cuando estés más tranquilo podrán hablar – Hiashi no respondió y empezó a caminar con rumbo a la mansión.

-Neji, vámonos, no pierdas el tiempo – Neji se negaba a obedecer a su tío y separarse de Hinata - ¡Neji Hyuga!

-Neji, ve a casa y descansa, mañana arreglarán las cosas, - Neji miró pensativo al líder Manami – te prometo que cuidaré bien de Hinata, ahora ve – el chico asintió, miró a Hinata un momento y luego se marchó rápidamente. Hinata se abalanzó sobre Hitotsu y dejó salir su llanto. El hombre acarició el cabello de la chica en gesto paternal.

-Padre –acababan de llegar Nakumi y Amidamaru. La chica miró a Hinata - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Después te contaré, ahora vamos a casa.

**&--&--&--&--&--&**

-Entiendo, así que eso fue lo que sucedió.

-Así es hija, por eso debes acompañar a Hinata a la mansión Hyuga mañana temprano, estoy seguro de que Hiashi tomará la decisión correcta.

-Así lo haré, padre.

-Querida, tendré que regresar a Tsurami mañana a primera hora, pero mantenme informado de la situación – Nakumi asintió y así padre e hija se marcharon a dormir.

**&--&--&--&--&--&**

En el salón de reuniones de la mansión Hyuga ya se encontraban reunidos Hiashi, los miembros del Consejo Hyuga, Hanabi y Neji. Este último era víctima de miradas acusadoras por parte de los ancianos del consejo, sin embargo el chico no se intimidaba ante ello. Hanabi aún no comprendía el por qué de esa repentina reunión, convocada por su padre a esas horas de la mañana; Hanabi había regresado tarde a casa después del festival de la estrella, ya que había estado con Shino un buen rato, y no estaba de humor para levantarse temprano y mucho menos tener que asistir a una reunión con los ancianos del consejo. Sólo esperaban la llegada de Hinata para poder comenzar.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante – dijo Hiashi. Hinata entró lentamente en la habitación y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que los miembros del consejo también estaban allí. La Hyuga bajó la cabeza.

_**No dejes que te intimiden, debes mostrarte fuerte, sabes que eres fuerte, no dudes, siempre mantén la frente en alto.**_

(Hinata) _**Nakumi tiene razón, no debo dejar que me intimiden, tengo que demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto **_(Hinata levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a su padre con decisión).

-Con su permiso, Hiashi-sama, me retiro – dijo Nakumi, dedicándole una reverencia al líder.

-Siéntate, Hinata, – la chica tomó asiento delante de su padre – bien… ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa lo que sucedió ayer entre tú y Neji?

-No hay mucho que decir acerca de eso padre, ya te lo había dicho, yo amo a Neji, quiero estar a su lado.

-Hinata ¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir? – intervino Hao, líder del consejo.

-Completamente Hao-sama, no tengo ninguna duda – respondió ella con decisión; el anciano la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes que decir tú ante esto, Neji Hyuga?

-Como ya se lo he dicho a Hiashi-sama, – respondió Neji, sereno – yo amo a Hinata…

-¡Esas son tonterías! – Replicó Hao - ¿Qué amas a Hinata? ¿Crees que somos tontos, muchacho?

-No sé a qué se refiere, Hao-sama, yo sólo he dicho la verdad

-¡¿La verdad?! ¿La verdad dices? ¿Y tú de veras piensas que nos convences con eso? Por favor muchacho, no creas que no conozco tus intenciones.

(Hanabi) _**No será que este anciano…**_

-Creo que no comprendo bien a qué se refiere Hao-sama – intervino Hanabi, cruzada de brazos.

-Me parece que lo que Hao quiere decir, Hanabi, – añadió Hiro, otro miembro del consejo – es que es muy probable que este chico sólo quiera aprovecharse de la posición de Hinata… - Hiro dijo esto con cierta duda. Hanabi no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo; Neji se quedó boquiabierto, mientras Hinata miraba al hombre, indignada.

-¿Así que usted está insinuando que Neji-niisan sólo quiere estar con mi hermana porque ella es la futura líder del clan? ¡¿En verdad creen que Neji lo único que desea es obtener poder?! – exclamó la menor, profundamente indignada. Hiashi no había vuelto a intervenir en la conversación, lo que enfureció aún más a Hanabi - ¡Padre, di algo!

-Parece que Hiashi-sama está de acuerdo con nosotros – añadió Hao, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Pero qué es lo que les sucede! ¿Cómo pueden pensar tal cosa? ¡YO AMO A HINATA! La amo demasiado, jamás me aprovecharía de ella, ¡En ninguna forma! – Neji se había puesto de pie y miraba desafiante al consejo Hyuga.

-No tienes el derecho de dirigirte a nosotros de esa forma, insolente bouke, será mejor que te ponga en tu lugar – Hao Hyuga hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos y miró directamente a Neji. El chico empezó a sentir un tremendo dolor en la cabeza, que rápidamente se extendía a todo su cuerpo; Neji cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el protector de su frente cayó al piso.

-¡Neji! – Hinata se acercó de prisa a su primo, abrazándolo - ¡Por favor, deténgase! – suplicó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Hiashi! – el líder se había acercado a Hao, atacándolo con el Juuken, haciendo que el hombre liberara el sello. Hao Hyuga cayó al piso, sangrando por la nariz. El líder se aproximó a su sobrino, que lentamente se recuperaba.

-¡Eso es inhumano! Cómo pudo activar el Sello… de verdad que la familia Hyuga no es más que una farsa, – Hinata encaró al consejo, poniéndose de pie enfrente de los cinco miembros – la familia Hyuga, la más fuerte de Konoha, la más honorable, la más respetada, la del mejor linaje, de guerreros fuertes y valientes… ¡¡Todo eso no es más que una gran farsa!! – Hanabi miraba a su hermana boquiabierta.

(Hanabi) _**¿Esa es mi hermana? Wow… no hay que meterse con ella cuando está enfadada…**_

-Una familia honorable, ¿dónde está el honor si hay que marcar a los miembros de la misma familia y dividirlos? ¿Cuál respeto? ¿Cómo se puede hablar de respeto, si ni siquiera se respeta a la familia, a la misma sangre? ¿Por qué hablar de linaje, cuando el mejor shinobi del clan es un miembro de la llamada "familia secundaria"? ¡Díganme! – los miembros del consejo se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de la siempre tímida y sumisa heredera – No es más que una gran mentira, la supuesta perfección de la familia Hyuga oculta secretos oscuros… Injusticias se cometen dentro de la misma familia. Cómo se puede decir que la familia Hyuga es la más fuerte de Konoha cuando por dentro es tan débil, las divisiones de la familia son su gran debilidad y algún día acabarán por destruirla – Hinata sintió un contacto en su hombro.

-Hinata, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, – dijo Hiashi. La chica se quedó sorprendida, pero su padre la miraba con una sonrisa – has hablado como una verdadera líder – el hombre se volvió a los ancianos del consejo - ¡Todo lo que ha dicho mi hija es cierto! Nosotros, orgullosos de ser considerados como la familia más fuerte de la aldea, tenemos una gran debilidad, pero me aseguraré de que eso acabe ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hiashi? – preguntó Miyato, otro miembro del consejo, un anciano de largo cabello blanco sujeto en una cola.

-El objetivo de esta reunión no era castigar a nadie, – Hiashi miró a Hao con el seño fruncido – sino discutir un tema de gran importancia para el futuro de la familia, – se volvió a su sobrino que estaba recostado a la pared, aún muy débil – pero primero… - Hiashi se arrodilló ante Neji – lo lamento Neji, no quería que esto sucediera – Neji lo miró sorprendido, Hao observaba esto con repulsión.

-Hiashi… sama… - Hinata llegó donde estaba Neji y lo abrazó.

-¡Hiashi, cómo te atreves! Es un miembro del bouke, tú eres el líder, no tienes por qué inclinarte ante él…

-¡Silencio Hao! Será mejor que vuelvas a tu asiento y me dejes hablar, como tú mismo lo has dicho, yo soy el líder… - el hombre, profundamente enfadado, volvió a su puesto.

(Hao) _**Hiashi no es un buen líder, llevará a nuestra honorable familia a la ruina… Ahora veremos con qué ocurrencia saldrá.**_

-Bien, ahora, Hinata, voy a decirte lo que he decidido, como tú bien has dicho, esta familia tiene una gran debilidad, la división entre Bouke y Souke, tradición que ha existido en la familia desde su fundación… Yo mismo he sido muy rígido con lo que respecta a eso, tú misma lo viste por la forma en que reaccioné ayer al verte con Neji, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que quizás su relación no sea algo malo, no, es más, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo…

(Hao) _**¡¡¡QUÉ!!! Por Kami, Hiashi, pertenecen a ramas distintas…**_

-Es más, es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado – sus hijas y su sobrino lo miraban incrédulos. La última vez los había reprendido al encontrarlos juntos, pero ahora, le parecía correcta su relación… ¿En qué estaba pensando Hiashi? – el hombre sonrió al ver cómo lo miraban los jóvenes – Si bien su relación me tomó por sorpresa y hubiera preferido que pidieran mi consentimiento, no podría estar más feliz por ustedes – Hanabi se acercó a su padre, colocando su mano en la frente del líder.

-No, no tiene fiebre – dijo la menor, mirando a sus primos, que estaba perplejos.

-Calma Hanabi, no estoy delirando… estoy hablando muy en serio, la relación entre Hinata y Neji es el primer paso para acabar con las divisiones en nuestro clan.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hiashi? ¿Vas a aprobar esta barbaridad? – intervino Hao, indignado. Luego se volvió a los demás miembros - ¿Es que ustedes no piensan decir nada? Es una locura, Hiashi está violando las reglas del clan, está rompiendo con años de tradición…

-Hao, cálmate, – dijo Mushin, otro miembro del consejo – un Hyuga debe mantener siempre la calma…

-¡Cómo me pides que me calme! ¿Acaso no estás oyendo las barbaridades que Hiashi está diciendo?

-Sugiero que lo dejemos terminar, – dijo el quinto miembro del consejo, Beki – guarda silencio Hao, Hiashi por favor, continúa.

-Bien, como decía, la unión entre la heredera legítima del clan Hyuga y el shinobi más talentoso del clan, traerían la armonía a nuestra familia, se acabarían las absurdas barreras que nos separan; es por eso que si ustedes dos se casan…

-¿Ca…sar…nos? – balbuceó Hinata. Neji abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

-Hija, no deseo obligarte a hacerlo, ya te he hecho sufrir bastante, así que no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, mucho menos tú Neji, ambos han sufrido bastante ya… Pero quiero que sepan que es una gran oportunidad de unificar las ramas…

(Hinata) _**Casarme con mi Neji… ¡Kya! Eso me haría inmensamente feliz, demo… no sé qué opinará él… yo lo amo demasiado y sé que él me ama… pero hablar de matrimonio es otra cosa… no creo que él… **_(Lo mira de reojo, él mantiene un semblante inexpresivo) _**Lo sabía, él no quiere oír hablar de matrimonio…**_

(Neji) _**Casarme con Hinata… un momento, ¡Casarme con mi Hinata! Eso sería… yo… sería el hombre más feliz del universo, estar a su lado siempre es mi deseo… Demo… **_(La mira de reojo y nota cierta tristeza en su mirada) _**Parece que ella no está tan feliz… A lo mejor ella no desea casarse…**_

-Hiashi-sama, - Por fin Neji habló – aunque me cueste creer lo que usted está diciendo, puedo jurarle que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz, casarme con Hinata sería un sueño hecho realidad, estar a su lado toda la vida es lo que más deseo… Demo, no quiero hacerlo si ella no lo desea… - Neji sintió el cálido cuerpo de su prima junto al suyo; la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Oh Neji, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, por un momento creí que tú no querías casarte conmigo… Yo sí deseo casarme contigo, quiero hacerte feliz – Neji le correspondió el abrazo, Hiashi los miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-¡Esto es inaudito! La heredera casándose con un insignificante Bouke, por Kami, en qué estás pensando Hiashi… ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!? Los miembros del consejo no estaremos de acuerdo jamás con esta decisión…

-De acuerdo, - respondió Hiashi, desafiante – quiero que me lo digan, quiero oírlo de sus labios, – se dirigió a los otros cuatro miembros del consejo – quiero que me digan, así como Hao Hyuga lo ha hecho, que ustedes no están de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre mi hija Hinata y Neji, adelante… - los ancianos se miraron por un momento, asintieron y se dirigieron al líder Hyuga.

-Yo, Hiro Hyuga… Aprueba la decisión de Hiashi, los jóvenes tienen mi bendición.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, Hiro?!

-Hao, debes aprender a guardar silencio, ya tú has expresado tu opinión, así que déjanos opinar. – Lo cayó Miyato – Yo, Miyato Hyuga, aprueba la decisión de Hiashi – Hao no podía creer lo que oía, dos miembros del consejo estaba respaldando esa "absurda decisión".

-Yo, Beki Hyuga, también respaldo tu decisión, Hiashi.

-Y yo, Mushin Hyuga, estoy completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de Hiashi, el clan Hyuga necesita un cambio y creo que es el momento de eso, Hinata, serás una gran líder – la chica se sonrojó levemente e inclinó la cabeza.

-Yo, Hao Hyuga, jamás estaré de acuerdo, es ridículo, cómo pueden apoyar esa proposición…

-Hao-sama, por favor, ¿podría callarse de una vez por todas? – Intervino Hanabi, irritada – Ya hemos comprendido su posición, pero entienda que la decisión ya fue tomada, ni siquiera el mismo consejo puede oponerse a una decisión del líder, mucho menos un solo miembro, mi hermana y mi primo SE AMAN y van a casarse y compartir su vida juntos y a tener unos hijos hermosos y fuertes, así que deje de meterse en sus asuntos – Hinata se sonrojó aún más al escuchar a su hermana; Neji simplemente sonrió para sí.

-Yo, Hao Hyuga, no puede estar más aquí, jamás aceptaré tal decisión, así que renuncio al cargo de líder del Consejo Hyuga, me voy de aquí, por favor Hiashi, no quiero que tú o tu familia me busquen nunca – el hombre salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-Quién lo necesita… - dijo Hanabi. Hinata le dedicó una reverencia a los restantes miembros del consejo.

-Les agradezco infinitamente por habernos apoyado – los hombres les sonrieron.

-Estaremos encantados de trabajar junto a ti cuando te conviertas en líder, Hinata – dijo Mushin.

-Aún no entiendo la insistencia de Hao… - añadió Hanabi.

-Ese hombre, había algo extraño en él… - dijo Neji. Los ancianos se miraron preocupados.

-Creo que es tiempo de confesarles algo… - respondió Beki. Los jóvenes lo miraron, confundidos.

-Tanta insistencia de Hao con la prueba de Hinata para ver si era capaz de liderar el clan, además de su negativa ante el matrimonio… y su repentina partida… todo eso lo hizo porque él… - Hiro se detuvo, indicándole a Mushin que continuara.

-Hace poco nos dimos cuenta de que Hao deseaba apoderarse del liderato del clan… Hinata imagino que tu padre te habló acerca de una última condición para que pudieras asumir el liderato del clan… - la chica asintió – pues bien, esa última condición es el matrimonio, el heredero no puede asumir el liderato del clan a menos que esté comprometido en matrimonio – los jóvenes se miraron, sorprendidos.

-Ese requisito precisamente fue impulsado por Hao hace ya mucho tiempo, – añadió Miyato – por eso se opuso rotundamente a la decisión de Hiashi de tu matrimonio con Neji-san; pero eso no es lo peor…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Miyato? – Hiashi se sobresaltó - ¿Acaso hay algo que no me habían contado?

-Hiashi, me temo que las ambiciones de Hao; este hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar el liderato de nuestra familia…

-¿A qué te refieres, Mushin? ¿No querrás decir que él…? – el anciano asintió.

-Así es, Hao intentó deshacerse de la heredera – todos, excepto el consejo, se impactaron ante la noticia.

-¿Cómo? Ese desgraciado…

-Hiashi, cuando Hinata partió en una misión al país de la Hierba, uno de los clanes que perseguían a Kira Kyoyama en realidad tenían como misión deshacerse de Hinata. Hao contrató al clan Akirame para asegurarse de que Hinata no regresaría de esa misión, pero fracasó, Nakumi Manami y su equipo acabaron con el clan Akirame, incluso antes de que ellos pudieran encontrar a Hinata.

-Sin embargo, - continuó Beki – al parecer Hao se sintió mal al haber pensado en matar a Hinata, al parecer le remordió la consciencia al recordar cómo tu padre lo ayudó cuando estuvo enfermo, ¿recuerdas? – el líder asintió – Por eso, antes de su combate, él siempre te insistía que entrenaras más, que dejaras de entrenar con Neji-san y te dedicaras a prepararte solo para la batalla; sin embargo, él nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Hinata te derrotara…

-Esa fue otra derrota para Hao, - añadió Hiro – y como Hinata ya es mayor de edad, no le quedó más opción que evitar a toda costa el matrimonio…

-Demo… ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de todo eso? – preguntó Hanabi, preocupada.

-Un miembro de Anbu perteneciente a la familia nos lo informó hace apenas dos semanas, por regla no podemos revelar su identidad, pero les aseguro que yo mismo he corroborado la información…

-Miyato tiene razón, yo también he hablado con ese escuadrón Anbu, pero no estaba enterado de que Hao había intentado matar a mi hija… Pero, ese hombre es peligroso, hay que detenerlo cuanto antes…

-Hiashi-sama, déjeme ir tras él – dijo Neji, tratando de ponerse de pie. De repente, entró Nakumi apresuradamente, seguida de un Anbu.

-¡Hiashi-sama! Disculpe por irrumpir de esta manera, pero creo que debería ver esto – la chica le tendió un pergamino. El hombre lo leyó rápidamente y miró a los recién llegados, alterado.

-¿Es esto cierto?

-Así es, hemos encontrado su cuerpo cerca de la entrada sur de la aldea – respondió el Anbu.

-Padre, ¿qué sucede? – el hombre miró a su hija mayor.

-Hao Hyuga se ha suicidado. – todos en la habitación se quedaron perplejos ante la noticia. Hiashi le entregó la nota a Hinata, quien la leyó apresuradamente:

_Hiashi, sé que ya debes haberte enterado de todo lo que hice, a estas alturas el consejo ya debió haberte puesto al corriente de todo; sí, yo estaba enterado de que ellos conocían mis movimientos. Lamento todo lo que hice, sé que no merezco tu perdón, ni el de nadie, sé que mis deseos de poder me cegaron y cometí muchos errores, espero algún día tener tu perdón, aunque yo ya no esté en este mundo… _

_Considera esto como una despedida…_

_Hao Hyuga._

Neji y Hanabi leyeron también la nota. Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación. Hinata derramó algunas lágrimas.

**&--&--&--&--&--&**

Todos los miembros de la familia Hyuga, bouke y souke, estaban reunidos en el patio de la mansión.

-Qué extraño, ¿por qué Hiashi-sama nos habrá reunido aquí? Y con la familia principal – murmuraban algunos miembros del bouke.

-¿Qué será lo que Hiashi-sama quiere comunicar? Debe ser importante para que nos haya reunido a ambas familias – susurraban los miembros del souke. Hiashi salió, acompañado de Hanabi, Hinata y Neji. Todos guardaron silencio.

-Los he reunido aquí para hacer un anuncio muy importante. Primero, ya deben saber todo lo que sucedió con Hao Hyuga, – la multitud empezó a susurrar – pero… - guardaron silencio – ese no es el motivo por el que nos hemos reunido… la verdadera razón de esta convocatoria es anunciar el compromiso de mi hija Hinata Hyuga con Neji Hyuga – los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia.

-Hiashi-sama, disculpe – dijo una chica bouke - ¿está usted hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, Ayumi, jamás bromearía con un asunto así; como todos bien saben, nuestra familia siempre ha estado dividida en souke y bouke, sin embargo, y sé que muchos de ustedes pensarán igual, eso es absurdo, todos nosotros somos miembros de una misma familia, somos Hyuga, todas esas divisiones no hacen más que debilitarnos, pero mi hija y mi sobrino me han hecho recapacitar, ellos se aman, pero yo no lo comprendía, no lo aceptaba, e intenté separarlos, pero ellos me han abierto los ojos a la realidad, es por eso que es momento de acabar con esa barrera que nos separa… - los asistentes guardaron silencio.

-¡Hinata-sama es la mejor! – exclamó un joven bouke - ¡Arriba nuestra futura líder!

-Más respeto, Shin – lo reprendió una chica bouke. Hinata rió.

-Oye Neji, qué suerte tienes, – dijo un chico souke – te vas a casar con la jefecita – todos los Hyuga soltaron una carcajada. Hinata y Neji se miraron y sonrieron.

-Veo que todos han aceptado bien la noticia, papá.

-Así es, Hanabi ¡Familia Hyuga! Por fin se acabaron las divisiones. – todos vitorearon – Ahora, la boda, quiero que todo sea perfecto, quiero que todos disfrutemos de este acontecimiento, así que trabajaremos juntos hasta que el día llegue. La boda se celebrará en tres meses, ya que quiero que mi hija tenga la posibilidad de planear su boda a su gusto.

**&--&--&--&--&--&**

**&& Un mes después**

-Por favor, padre, resiste, resiste – Hinata estaba a la orilla de la cama de su padre, que agonizaba en el hospital, víctima de una enfermedad en su corazón. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – No me abandones, padre…

-Hinata… hija… mía… por favor… perdona todo… el sufrimiento que… te causé… yo… te amo mucho… Hinata… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, que cerró los ojos y murió.

-¡¡¡PADREEEE!!!

**&--&--&--&--&--&**

**&& Tres meses después**

-Se ve hermosa, Hinata-sama…

-Por favor Saki, ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me llames Hinata-sama, con Hinata es suficiente.

-Lo siento señorita, supongo que es la costumbre – la mujer sonrió, ayudando a Hinata a acomodarse el obi de su kimono matrimonial.

(Hinata) _**Es increíble, por fin hoy seré esposa de Neji… qué emoción, qué nervios, espero no tropezarme con este kimono… Padre, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…**_

-Señorita, ya es hora de irse…

* * *

**Esta vez traté de actualizar más pronto jeje!!**

**Bueno… qué tal… les gustó??? Déjenme su review con sus opiniones acerca de este nuevo capítulo… ONEGAI!!!**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE…**

**La boda de Hinata y Neji… por fin llegó el gran día, el día que han estado esperando…**

**Neji espera expectante la NOCHE DE BODAS… Será que finalmente se le hará a Neji y tendrá su momento de "intimidad" con su chica???**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora… GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!**


	24. Boda

**Les traigo el **_**penúltimo**_** capítulo… así es, este fic está llegando a su fin…**

**Bueno, disfruten de este capi…!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Boda**

**&&& Ceremonia de boda**

Era el evento más importante que se celebraba esa época en la aldea de Konoha ¿Cuál era? Pues nada más y nada menos que la boda de Hinata Hyuga, líder del clan más poderosa de la Hoja, y Neji Hyuga, el shinobi más talentoso de este clan.

Se habló de esta unión durante mucho tiempo, muchas personas lo veían con malos ojos, ya que ellos son primos directos, pero poco a poco todos fueron haciéndose a la idea.

Finalmente llegó el gran día. La boda se celebraría en un pequeño templo cerca de la Cascada de Cristal. Este templo fue construido en tres meses por los carpinteros más talentosos de la aldea y fue encargado por Hiashi Hyuga, antes de su repentina muerte.

La entrada del templo estaba flanqueada por un arco de madera, pintado de rojo; más adelante se encontraba el templo, una estructura de madera, pintado de azul con detalles dorados. Las afueras del templo estaban rodeadas de bosque y flores, cosa que Hinata amaba (Hiashi había pensado muy bien la ubicación del templo para la boda de su hija). El templo fue bautizado como "El Templo del Sol" (en honor al apellido de la familia Hyuga, cuya líder sería la primera en contraer matrimonio en él).

Por dentro la estancia era bastante acogedora. Las paredes eran de madera clara, mientras los pisos eran de una madera más oscura. Había cojines color vino tinto muy finos distribuidos perfectamente en el lugar. Ya los invitados habían llegado y habían sido ubicados en sus respectivos lugares. Entre los asistentes a la boda estaban los representantes de la familia Hyuga, los cuatro miembros del Consejo Hyuga, Tsunade, Shizune, en general, los allegados a la pareja.

En el altar del templo estaba el sacerdote, un hombre rechoncho, de rostro alegre, de escaso cabello y bigote platinados, ataviado con un traje ceremonial rojo y blanco; detrás de donde estaba sentado el hombre yacía el símbolo del Clan Hyuga. A la derecha del hombre estaba una joven sacerdotisa de cabello rojizo largo hasta los hombros, vestida con un traje blanco.

Desde la entrada del templo hasta el sitio frente al sacerdote, se extendía una alfombra roja, lugar por donde desfilarían los novios.

Por fin, era tiempo de que la ceremonia diera inicio. Primero ingresó el novio, que vestía un kimono de bodas negro; Neji llevaba su largo cabello castaño suelto, en su frente una venda cubría la Marca del Pájaro Enjaulado. El joven entró acompañado de su sensei, Gai, que caminaba ligeramente detrás de él quien vestía un elegante kimono gris. Neji se ubicó en su sitio, a la izquierda, enfrente del sacerdote. El chico intentaba lucir sereno, sin embargo por dentro los nervios lo invadían.

(Neji) _**Kami, que nervioso estoy, no puedo creer que tan sólo en unos minutos Hinata se convertirá en mi esposa… Vamos Neji, tranquilízate, debes permanecer sereno, no hay motivo para estar nervioso…Recuerda tu entrenamiento, permanece calmado… Todo va a salir bien.**_

-La novia está aquí – le susurró el sacerdote. Neji se volteó, al tiempo que también lo hacían todos los presentes. El Hyuga se quedó boquiabierto al ver entrar a su prometida.

Hinata caminaba lentamente hacia el altar; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba bastante nerviosa. La joven vestía un hermoso kimono de bodas blanco, muy elaborado. Sobre este llevaba otro kimono, abierto dejando ver el primero, que era rojo, decorado con motivos florales dorados. Su peinado era bastante elaborado e iba decorado con peinetas doradas. En su rostro llevaba un maquillaje suave, que resaltaba sus hermosas facciones. Hinata iba acompañada de su sensei, Kurenai, que caminaba ligeramente detrás de ella. Kurenai vestía un kimono negro intenso, con detalles rosa pálido, sujeto con un obi púrpura; la mujer llevaba su cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

Al ver a Hinata acercarse hacia el altar, el corazón de Neji se aceleró y sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. Neji no había visto mujer más hermosa que ella, quien pronto sería su esposa, suya y de nadie más. El joven no pudo evitar mirarla con intensidad y deseo.

Hinata tomó su lugar junto a su prometido; la chica lo miró de reojo, pero al darse cuenta de la forma en que Neji la miraba, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

(Neji) _**Amo la dulce forma en que te sonrojas…Hinata tú eres mi adicción…**_

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, - el sacerdote empezó con la ceremonia – primero quiero dar las gracias a la familia Hyuga y a la familia Manami por invitarme a celebrar esta boda, yo Miyamoto Takeda seré el encargado de celebrar esta boda.

-¡Qué hermosos se ven! – susurró Hanabi a Shino.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, que han decidido unir sus vidas para siempre.

-Gran idea la de escoger a Miyamoto – le susurró Hitotsu a su hija, que le sonrió.

-El rosario, - la sacerdotisa abrió una caja de madera que tenía en sus manos y la colocó enfrente del hombre - símbolo de la unión física, joven – le entregó un rosario de cuentas azules a Neji, que se acercó a su novia y le colocó delicadamente el rosario, ella le sonrió, aún con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – señorita. - el hombre le entregó un rosario de cuentas rojas, que Hinata colocó en el cuello del chico, quien se estremeció al sentir el roce de las delicadas manos de Hinata en su piel. Neji no podía evitar desear a Hinata cada día más y más.

-¡Esto es tan bello! – le dijo Tenten a Lee, con mirada soñadora – Cuando nosotros nos casemos…

-Te prometo que nos casaremos, Tenten – le susurró él.

-Mmm oye querido Amida, - dijo Akane Manami, sonriendo divertida, al escuchar el comentario de Tenten – me parece que estos jóvenes avanzan más que tú – el chico la miró confundido.

-Los votos, el juramento de amor eterno de la pareja – el sacerdote se dirigió a Neji – una vez que haya terminado de recitar los votos, me responderás _**Hai, chikaimasu**_ (_Sí lo juro_) – Neji asintió.

_**Anata wa, kono mono to kekkon shi,**_

(_Estás a punto de casarte con esta persona_,)

_**Kami no sadame ni shitagatte, fuufu ni naroo to shite imasu.**_

(_y de convertiros en un matrimonio siguiendo la ley de Dios_.)

_**Anata wa, sono sukoyaka naru toki mo,**_

_(¿Prometes que en la salud)_

_**yameru toki mo, kore o ai shi, uyamai, nagusame, tasuke,**_

(_y en la enfermedad la amarás, respetarás, consolarás y ayudarás_,)

_**Sono inochi no kagiri**_

(_y que mientras vivas_)

_**ai shi tsuzukeru koto o chikaimasu ka?**_

(_la seguirás amando?)_

-_** Hai, chikaimasu – **_respondió Neji con decisión, mirando fijamente a su Hinata. El sacerdote repitió los votos, esta vez dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-_**¡Hai, chikaimasu! **_– respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-La sortija, el símbolo de la fidelidad eterna, – la joven sacerdotisa le entregó al hombre dos sortijas de oro, que reposaban en un pequeño cojín. El sacerdote le entregó una a Neji, luego le hizo una reverencia. Neji se acercó a Hinata y le colocó la sortija en su dedo; la chica sonrió encantada, observando la sortija en su dedo; unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Miyamoto le entregó la segunda sortija a Hinata, que la tomó con manos temblorosas y con cierta dificultad la colocó en el dedo de Neji, quien tomó las manos de ella, colocándolas entre las suyas – Ha llegado el momento de sellar esta sagrada unión – una joven sacerdotisa sirvió sake en copas de cristal, grabadas con el símbolo del Clan Hyuga; el hombre tomó uno de ellos y se lo entregó a Neji – Neji, repite después de mi: _**Anata wa Istumademo Aishiteimasu **_(_Siempre te amaré_).

-_** Anata wa Istumademo Aishiteimasu **_– dijo él, pasándole su vaso a Hinata, que bebió el sake y dejó el vaso a un lado, tomando luego el otro vaso.

-Ahora tú, Hinata, repite después de mí: **ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo **(_te amo, te amo, te amaré por siempre_).

-**Ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo.**

-Queridos hermanos, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga son desde ahora marido y mujer – los presentes se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo emocionados a la hermosa pareja, que estaba de pie en el altar. A continuación inició la procesión de salida del templo, para tomarse fotos y felicitar a la pareja.

El sacerdote salió primero del templo, a su lado iba la joven sacerdotisa, Kaede, detrás ellos iban los novios, cada uno con su acompañante a su lado izquierdo, y finalmente, detrás de ellos, el resto de los invitados.

-¡Hinata! – Hanabi, que llevaba un elegante kimono rojo, se acercó corriendo para abrazar a su hermana. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la peliazul – No llores, no ahora, One-chan…

-Lo siento, Hanabi, es que estoy muy emocionada, el templo es precioso, la ceremonia fue muy hermosa, muchas gracias por todo – se volvieron a abrazar.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, además, sin la guía de Nakumi no lo habríamos logrado. Te diré que ella es la mente maestra, tiene una gran habilidad para estas cosas.

-¡Hinata! Estás hermosa – Akane Manami se acercó donde estaba la novia (el kimono que vestía Hinata fue diseñado por Akane).

-Muchas gracias, Akane-san, sin usted jamás habría lucido así, este kimono es espectacular – respondió Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh vamos, no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo, pero – la mujer bajó la voz – espera a ver la sexy ropa interior que diseño, recuerda que esta noche es "la noche", de seguro a tu esposo le gustará mi regalo – Akane le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, dejando a Hinata muy sonrojada con tal insinuación.

-Querida Hinata – al ver a Nakumi, Hinata se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola y derramando algunas lágrimas.

-¡Nakumi! No tengo palabras para agradecerte, esto ha sido maravilloso.

-Aún no has visto nada, amiga, espera a ver la fiesta, es más, - Nakumi bajó la voz, susurrándole al oído – espera la "noche de bodas", ya está todo planeado, espero que no lo hayas olvidado – la peliazul se sonrojó más.

Los recién casados casi no pudieron estar juntos a la salida de la ceremonia; ya que todos querían hablar con la novia o con el novio, para felicitarlos, abrazarlos, tomarse fotos con ellos, e incluso insinuarles "cosas" acerca de la noche que les aguardaba. Neji trataba de ignorar tales comentarios, pero debía admitir que la idea de pasar la noche con su esposa, de hacerlo por primera vez Hinata, era encantadora, el chico ya podía imaginarse las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella. Hinata por su parte, se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien le hacía algún comentario de este tipo.

**&&& La fiesta**

Era hora de la recepción. La organización de la fiesta estuvo a cargo de Hanabi, Nakumi y Akane. Las tres se encargaron de decorar uno de los salones abandonados de la mansión Hyuga, para convertirlo en un lugar digno de tal evento. El salón tenía forma rectangular y era una estancia de blancas paredes y piso de lustrosa madera oscura. La entrada estaba decorada con un grandioso arco de cristal, una vez dentro, había una mesa rectangular mediana, que era el sitio designado para los novios y sus acompañantes. Además, a la largo del salón estaba distribuidas las mesas para los invitados, que eran redondas y estaban cubiertas con manteles de seda y candelabros dorados.

Una vez que todos los invitados estuvieron ubicados en sus respectivas mesas y que los novios llegaron, los presentes los vitorearon.

Hinata se había cambiado su kimono matrimonial por uno más ligero, de color rosa pálido, con un obi negro con detalles azules. Neji ahora llevaba un kimono gris más cómodo.

-¡Arriba los novios! – exclamó Kurenai.

-¡Por fin! – añadió Kiba, que estaba abrazado a Anna.

-¡Ey, faltó el beso de los recién casados! – exclamó Naruto, levantándose de su asiento. Los Hyuga se miraron unos instantes, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Neji se acercó lentamente a su esposa, tomando su rostro con sus manos, acercándolo al suyo; la chica cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Neji masajear suavemente los suyos, cada vez con más pasión, con más deseo. La chica se dispuso a corresponderle, besando los labios de su esposo con la misma intensidad con la que él reclamaba sus sonrosados labios. Pronto ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras él se aferraba a su cintura, intensificando aún más el beso. Estuvieron así durante un rato. Los presentes comenzaron a chiflar y gritar cosas algo comprometedoras.

-¡Esperen a la noche de bodas!

-¡Si así es el primero beso ya imagino cómo será la luna de miel!

-¡Oye Neji, consigue una habitación!

-¡Dónde quedó mi inocente amiga Hinata! – Exclamó por último Sakura - ¡Es toda una tigresa! – los recién casados tuvieron que separarse finalmente por falta de aire y al hacerlo no pudieron evitar reír con todas las tonterías que gritaban sus amigos, finalmente se abrazaron tiernamente.

La fiesta dio inicio luego del brindis por la felicidad de los novios, dirigido por Gai y Kurenai; todos brindaron con el mejor sake de la nación de fuego. La música estaba a cargo de Hizumo y comenzó por tocar "Hello" de Lionel Ritchie, la canción que tocó a media noche en el festival de la estrella.

-Esta canción va dedicada para esta hermosa pareja, - Hizumo señaló a los Hyuga – Neji y Hinata, por favor acérquense a la pista. – Neji le ofreció la mano a su amada, que la tomó sonriendo y juntos se encaminaron al centro de la pista. Allí Neji colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de su esposa, tomando la mano izquierda de ella con la mano que tenía libre; Hinata por su parte colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del joven y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico – a todas las parejas que están aquí, por favor acérquense también a la pista que esta canción es para todos los enamorados.

-Mi amada Tenten, - dijo Lee haciendo una leve reverencia a su novia – ¿me concedes esta pieza? – la chica asintió sonriendo y pronto se unieron a los Hyuga. Luego de ellos, también se unieron Sakura y Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, yo no sé bailar, - decía Naruto, algo acongojado – de seguro terminaré pisándote – Sakura sólo le sonrió y lo condujo hasta la pista.

-Ay Naruto por favor, - la peli rosa le sonrió ampliamente – sólo déjate llevar, yo te guiaré - Pronto la pista se vio llena de parejas, entre ellas Shikamaru y Temari (cómo rayos Temari convencería al chico Nara), Gaara y Matsuri, Kiba y Anna, Shino y Hanabi, Ino y Choji, Nakumi y Amidamaru.

-Hinata – le susurró Neji dulcemente al oído – te amo – la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, le sonrió y luego sin más acercó sus labios a los de él, besándolo con ternura, al separarse, Hinata le lanzó una seductora mirada, sorprendiendo al chico.

-¡Amo esa canción! – exclamó Tenten al tiempo que sonaba "Jikan yo Tomare"*, canción que Lee y Hinata interpretaron en el festival - ¡Hinata ven! – la castaña la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el centro de la estancia. Hinata y Lee interpretaron el tema nuevamente, complaciendo a los invitados.

La cena se sirvió a las nueve de la noche y fue al estilo bufet, donde cada quien pedía lo que deseaba comer, se lo servían y se lo llevaban a la mesa. Todos comieron hasta estar satisfechos (la cena fue todo un festín para Choji, que decidió abandonar su dieta sólo en esa ocasión). Así prosiguió la gran celebración, con mucha comida, sake, vino, música y una que otra parejita montando una escena algo "perver" en plena pista.

Los recién casados se encaminaba a la terraza, para estar a solas un momento. Sin embargo, una voz los hizo detenerse.

-¡Esto se pone bueno! – Akane se acercaba a ellos – A que no adivinan lo que está a punto de pasar – la mujer les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, ellos se miraron un momento y la siguieron. En el centro de la pista, Amidamaru estaba de rodillas ante Nakumi, él tomaba sus manos, ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-Amida ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella. El chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Yo… pues… yo… yo quiero… - el joven respiró profundamente y prosiguió – Nakumi, sé que quizás sea algo apresurado, pero… yo… tú sabes que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, que no hay nadie como tú… así que… - sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió – Nakumi Manami ¿te casarías conmigo? – la chica se quedó pasmada.

-Amida… yo… yo… ¡Hai! – ella se arrodilló a su lado y lo besó. Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar.

-¡Brindemos por el compromiso de esta pareja! – exclamó Hinata, levantando su copa. Los demás la siguieron y todos felicitaron a la pareja. Hinata y Nakumi se abrazaron; luego las chica empezaron a rodear a la pareja.

**&&&&&**

Hinata y Neji se apartaron de la multitud, dirigiéndose a la terraza, desde donde se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo, cubierto de estrellas. Hinata estaba apoyada en la baranda contemplando el cielo, mientras Neji estaba detrás de ella, mirando de arriba abajo la esbelta figura de su esposa.

(Neji) _**Hinata, Hinata, eres una tentación, tienes un cuerpo de ensueño, un rostro angelical y eres la mujer más dulce que existe… Ni te imaginas cómo me haces sentir, me vuelves totalmente loco, una sola mirada y mi corazón se acelera… Hinata deseo poder acariciar ese cuerpo, poder hacerte mía, escucharte gemir mi nombre, quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo…ya no puedo más, te necesito.**_

Neji se acercó lentamente a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Inmediatamente el chico procedió a besar el cuello de ella. Hinata se volteo, abrazándose a su esposo, alzando el cuello un poco para darle más espacio. La chica suspiraba al sentir los labios de Neji recorrer su cuello. Neji procedió entonces a deslizar hacia abajo la tela del kimono que cubría los hombros de su amada, besando ahora esa zona, haciendo que Hinata gimiera débilmente. Entonces el Hyuga se concentró en los labios entreabiertos de su chica, besándolos con pasión y un toque de lujuria; el chico inició su labor de acariciar suavemente la espalda de Hinata, por encima de la delicada tela de su kimono, que cada vez se volvía más estorboso; en tanto Hinata enredó sus dedos en el lacio cabello de su esposo. Neji deslizó sus manos hasta los glúteos de su esposa, masajeándolos con suavidad, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara y se separara violentamente de él. El chico le sonrió y la abrazó dulcemente.

(Neji) _**Creo que se ha puesto nerviosa, no debo apresurar las cosas, pero es que no puedo contenerme, no puedo esperar a tener su hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, no puedo esperar a hacerla mía…**_

(Hinata) _**Yo… yo… no sé qué me sucedió… con sólo ese contacto… mil sensaciones explotaron en mí… sentí como si deseara que él siguiera… sentí el deseo correr por mis venas… Demo, aún así… tuve miedo… estoy muy nerviosa… nunca había hecho eso…Aunque lo deseo, deseo sentirme suya.**_

Hinata se acercó de nuevo a su esposo, mirándolo con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos opalinos. Sin que Neji lo advirtiera Hinata se había abalanzado sobre él, arrinconándolo contra la pared, y ahora besaba con lujuria y deseo sus labios, este era el contraataque de la peliazul, después de que Neji siempre tuvo el control. La chica acarició el pecho de su esposo, mientras él, recuperado de la sorpresa, empezó a devorar sus labios, hambriento. Las manos de Neji se deslizaron desde la espalda de la chica hasta sus glúteos, luego colocó ambas manos en el cuello de su amada, profundizando el beso. La pareja avanzaba lentamente, con el objetivo de refugiarse en una pequeña habitación que estaba oculta. Sin embargo, no contaron con que alguien más había tenido la misma idea. Los Hyuga se sobresaltaron ante la escena que apareció ante sus privilegiados ojos: Anna recostada en la pared, con la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta, Kiba en frente de ella, besándola apasionadamente desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, mientras ella gemía, suplicándole que no se detuviera. Hinata se había quedado inmóvil, entonces Neji la tomó de la mano y la alejó del sitio; ambos entraron nuevamente al salón.

-Hinata, allí estás, – dijo Hanabi – te hemos estado buscando ¡Nakumi, la encontré! – la castaña se acercó corriendo.

-Bien Hanabi, disculpa Neji ¿Me prestarías a Hinata un momento? – el chico asintió, algo confundido y Hinata se marchó con su amiga.

-¡Neji, amigo! – Lee, que estaba algo ebrio, se acercó al Hyuga y lo abrazó por los hombros – Ven, vamos a tomarnos un trago juntos, amigo mío… nada como un poco de sake para despertar el deseo, – le susurró – si sabes a lo que me refiero… - Neji lo miró dudoso por unos instantes y después asintió.

(Neji) _**Ah, qué más da… no hay nada de malo en tomar algo de sake… yo sé controlarme…Además, es buena forma de despertar el deseo, como dijo Lee… mmm quizás Hinata también debería beber un poco…**_

-Hinata, ya casi es hora, recuerda que me pediste que te avisara cuando fuera el momento – Nakumi y Hinata se apartaron del bullicio de la fiesta - ¿Estás lista? – la chica empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos.

-Etto… yo… yo… - Hinata recordó la forma en que había besado a Neji antes, recordó todas las sensaciones que las caricias de Neji despertaban en ella - ¡Hai! Onegai, Nakumi-chan, encárgate de lo demás… - ella asintió.

-Vete antes de que se dé cuenta – Hinata salió apresuradamente por una puerta, estratégicamente oculta detrás de un gran símbolo del Clan Hyuga.

-Neji-san, ven un momento, – Nakumi llamó al chico, que hacía unos minutos se había percatado de la ausencia de Hinata – toma. – la castaña le entregó un trozo de pergamino; el chico lo leyó apresuradamente y miró a Nakumi, incrédulo. La chica simplemente le guiñó un ojo – Suerte – le susurró ella, marchándose hacia donde estaba su novio.

**&&& El momento más esperado…**

Hinata ya se encontraba en la casa Manami. La chica se había cambiado su elegante kimono de fiesta por algo más ligero y ahora esperaba ansiosamente, sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Neji se dirigía apresuradamente a la casa Manami. A pesar de que la casa estaba algo lejos de la Mansión Hyuga, donde se realizó la fiesta de bodas, el chico tardó sólo algunos minutos en llegar.

(Neji) _**Bien, según esto, ahora debo "seguir el camino indicado por las velas"… Aún no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto…No veo velas…**_

Neji entró por las grandes puertas de madera, dirigiéndose apresuradamente a la entrada principal de la casa. Una vez en el recibidor, vislumbró una tenue luz que provenía del pasillo a la izquierda. El chico se siguió la luz y se vio que el pasillo estaba lleno de velas blancas, acomodadas en fila, que parecían indicar el camino a seguir. Neji caminó rápido hasta que se topó con una puerta corrediza de color blanco, decorada con bambúes pintados hábilmente.

(Neji) _**Así que a esto se refería… bueno, supongo que tendré que entrar…**_

El chico abrió las puertas rápidamente, dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

(Hinata) _**Ya ha llegado…**_

* * *

*Jikan yo Tomare, canción de AZU (feat. SEAMO) (si les gusta la música nipona, les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones de esta artista japonesa).

**&&&&&**

**Bien, bien, a ver… ¿qué tal? LES GUSTO???? (REVIEWS!!!!)**

**Como pueden ver, la historia está a punto de acabar, el siguiente capítulo será el último… y como ya deben saber, será la NOCHE DE BODAS!!! Siiiii finalmente todos esos deseos reprimidos serán saciados!!!**

**BUENO, SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO… SÓLO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, "La noche de bodas"**


	25. La noche de bodas

Uchihyu les trae el capítulo final de "El recuerdo del destino"

**Advertencia: **LEMON!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – La noche de bodas**

Neji no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo. No, era demasiado bueno para ser real, pensó el Hyuga. El chico había se encontraba ahora en una hermosa habitación de paredes celeste muy tenue, de piso de madera lustrada; en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama con sábanas blancas y cojines rojo intenso. Detrás de la cama había un ventanal con vista a las aguas termales de la casa. A la derecha, había otra puerta, esta de madera; a la izquierda había un mueble con distintas botellas de varios tamaños, que contenían esencias aromáticas. La habitación estaba iluminada con la tenue luz de varias velas, dispuestas de forma estratégica en la estancia; en el piso y parte de la cama había pétalos de rosa esparcidos.

Bueno, básicamente la escena que dejó a Neji paralizado fue la siguiente: sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la pierna derecha cruzada se encontraba la causante de todos esos deseos lujuriosos que inundaban la mente de Neji constantemente: Hinata; la peliazul vestía un diminuto vestido azul, de escote generoso (este fue el vestido que le regaló Sakura, para más detalles, consulten el capi 8), su larga cabellera la llevaba suelta y lo miraba con sensualidad. Neji no pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo no quería responderle, de hecho, el único miembro de su anatomía que reaccionó fue su "amiguito" ahí abajo. Hinata se movió hacia delante, mostrando un poco sus pechos.

-Bienvenido, Neji. – Dijo Hinata, con voz sensual, levantándose de la cama y caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba su esposo – Ven, ponte cómodo – lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama, haciendo que se sentara en la orilla.

(Neji) _**Por Kami ¿qué es esto? ¿Estaré soñando? No… esto es… Hinata… ¿esta es mi Hinata?**_

-Disfrutemos esta noche – le susurró Hinata al oído, muy provocativa. Neji no pudo resistirlo más y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas. El chico empezó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa, al tiempo que besaba sus labios con autoridad.

-Hinata… tú… - decía Neji, entrecortadamente, ya que no habían dejado de besarse; entonces Hinata cortó el beso, concentrándose en mordisquear suavemente el cuello del chico.

-¿Sí, Neji? – la chica en se pegó más a él, rozando sus senos en el pecho de él, al tiempo que su sexos se rozaban "accidentalmente".

-Lo siento Hinata, - el chico la lanzó en la cama, quedando encima de ella; ella se sorprendió con el repentino movimiento de Neji, pero de igual manera le sonrió – pero ya no lo soporto más, tú eres una tentación, no sabes cuánto te deseo – le susurró, besando su oreja. La chica colocó su mano en el cuello de él para acercarlo más a su rostro.

-Hazme tuya, Neji – agregó la peliazul, con sensualidad en su voz.

(Neji) _**Vaya que es directa, nunca me imaginé que Hinata fuera tan salvaje.**_

Las palabras de Hinata desataron el deseo que Neji había estado tratando de contener desde hace mucho tiempo. El joven entonces se dio a la tarea de complacer a su mujer.

Neji besó salvajemente a su chica, acariciando sus hermosas piernas, mientras ella acariciaba la fuerte espalda de su esposo, tratando de seguir el ritmo del beso que Neji le dio. Neji deslizó su mano debajo del vestido de Hinata, tocando su ropa interior, _**¿encaje?**_, luego rozando su intimidad un momento, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera y cerrara bruscamente las piernas. A Neji no pareció importarle la brusca reacción de Hinata, sabía que era su primera vez y que debía estar algo asustada. El chico detuvo el beso y se incorporó para mirar a la mujer que yacía en esa cama.

-Lindo vestido, – dijo él – pero, es algo estorboso – le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Neji empezó a soltar los botones del vestido, mientras se concentraba en los labios de ella, después lentamente el vestido fue abandonando su cuerpo, hasta que quedó tirado en el piso. Hinata se sentía algo extraña, estando en ropa interior enfrente de él, en especial con "esa" ropa interior.

(Neji) _**Oh Kami, esto es demasiado, Hinata… por qué me haces esto…**_

-Mi bella Hinata… con ropa de encaje…

La peliazul llevaba un hermoso conjunto negro de encaje, semitransparente, que mostraba más de lo debido. La parte superior permitía apreciar sus grandes pechos, y la parte inferior, bueno, sólo digamos que Neji estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando Hinata quedó sin vestido. El chico contempló el cuerpo de su esposa embelesado.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella tímidamente, con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado - ¿Acaso… no te gusta? – él la miró con reproche.

-¿Qué si no me gusta? Hinata, cómo me haces esto, ahora no podré contenerme – susurró él.

-Entonces no te contengas – respondió ella. Esta propuesta emocionó aún más Neji y a su estimado "amiguito" que empezaba a reclamarle más acción.

Neji acarició el cuerpo de su mujer, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus brazos, su cuello, su espalda, deteniéndose en el molesto broche de la delicada prenda que cubría sus pechos. Lentamente la prenda abandonó su cuerpo y quedó en el suelo. Neji miró embelesado los grandes pechos de la mujer, hermosos, redondos y firmes. Sin poder contenerse más el Hyuga besó los pechos de ella, primero suavemente y luego se dio a la tarea de morderlos delicadamente y succionar hasta saciarse; la chica gimió, haciendo que Neji se excitara aún más. Hinata se aferró a las ropas de él.

Hinata no quiso ser la única "expuesta" y empezó a desatar el obi del kimono de su esposo, retirando sus ropas hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al contemplar el gran miembro de su hombre; la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza. Neji sonrió y besó sus labios con necesidad. Entonces procedió a retirar la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Hinata. El Hyuga contempló por unos minutos el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, quien cerró los ojos, mientras se sonrojaba, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Neji entonces se dio a la tarea de recorrer con sus manos y sus labios cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata, desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, ella gemía y se estremecía al sentir el contacto; en tanto acariciaba la fuerte espalda de su esposo, prosiguiendo hasta su pecho y sus marcados abdominales.

Neji se acercó para besar los deliciosos labios de su mujer, acariciando las caderas de ella, hasta llegar a su intimidad. El chico exploró curiosamente la intimidad de ella con sus dedos, con movimientos suaves y rítmicos, haciendo que Hinata gimiera de una forma que Neji no había escuchado.

-Neji… ah… Neji… o-on-ne-eg-gai - escuchar su nombre en gemidos de su bella mujer hizo que Neji se emocionó, urgido por penetrarla enseguida; así el chico empezó a acomodar su cuerpo para ese glorioso momento. Hinata se percató enseguida de la intención de su esposo y rápidamente invirtió posiciones, colocándose ella sobre él. Neji se sorprendió ante la reacción de Hinata, mirándola con cierto reproche.

-Vaya, qué apresurado eres, – le susurró ella al oído, sensualmente. Neji la atrajo hacia sí, sujetándola por las caderas con firmeza – ahora déjame a mi – dijo sonriendo de forma provocativa.

Hinata entonces puso en práctica uno de los consejos que le había dado Akane y decidió tomar el control de la situación. La chica comenzó a recorrer el escultural cuerpo de su esposo, cubriéndolo de besos; él se sorprendió con la actitud de Hinata, definitivamente la inocente niña ya había quedado en el pasado. Hinata subió para posesionarse de los labios de su esposo con autoridad, él no se quedó atrás e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, explorándola con algo de agresividad.

Hinata entonces fue bajando lentamente su mano, hasta que alcanzó la hombría de su esposo. Neji no previó lo que sucedería; Hinata empezó a acariciar lentamente su intimidad, acelerando regularmente el ritmo de sus caricias, provocando que Neji gimiera entre besos y abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Ah! H-Hi-ina-at-ta

Hinata simplemente continuó con su "labor", ahora bajando y mordiendo suavemente su hombría. Neji ahora soltó un gemido ensordecedor; era demasiado placer para él, así que se sentó en la cama y atrajo rápidamente a su esposa hacia él. El Hyuga, haciendo que ella se sentara en sobre él, ambos tenían las piernas abiertas y sus sexos estaban ahora muy juntos. Ambos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, hasta que Neji colocó a Hinata sobre la cama, ubicándose encima de ella, bajando lentamente su cuerpo, hasta que sus sexos se encontraron. Hinata percibió que el momento ya había llegado y cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la espalda de él.

-Abre los ojos, – le dijo él dulcemente. Ella así lo hizo, mirándolo con un dejo de nerviosismo – no te preocupes, – besó su mejilla – sólo déjate llevar – ella asintió y abrió un poco más sus piernas para que Neji pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas. Neji tomó ambas manos de Hinata, que yacían a ambos lados de su cabeza; urgido ya con hacerla suya.

Neji empezó a penetrarla lentamente, para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a la sensación. Hinata por su parte sólo podía suspirar y lanzar pequeños gemidos que enloquecían a su esposo; entonces Neji empezó a introducirse en ella más, hasta que la penetró por completo; para él era como estar en el paraíso, alcanzar tal orgasmo con una mujer como ella era lo mejor que le había pasado. Neji se movía dentro de ella, primero suavemente, después aumentando cada vez más las embestidas. Finalmente, se derramó por completo dentro de ella.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Neji! – el chico levantó lentamente a Hinata, quedando sentada sobre él, con sus sexos aún unidos; Neji la tomó por las caderas, acercándola más, haciendo que su miembro se enterrara más en ella. Hinata besó a su esposo con autoridad, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Ambos terminaron por recostarse en la cama, exhaustos pero sintiéndose plenamente felices. Ambos se cubrieron con una sábana. Neji se recostó en el pecho de la peliazul, acariciando traviesamente su seno izquierdo, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo.

-Neji – ella dejó de acariciar el cabello del chico – dime… - Neji levantó la cabeza para mirarla, el semblante de ella estaba serio - ¿Qué tal estuvo? – Él la miró confundido – Me refiero a si… te… te gustó… o fue un desastre… - agregó esto con cierta tristeza.

-Hinata – el chico se acercó a su rostro para besarla en la frente – cómo dices eso… fue… maravilloso, mágico, indescriptible… sabes, creo que jamás podría describir con palabras lo magnífico que fue – los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron – Sabes… la primera vez ha sido fantástica…Demo, yo quiero saber qué te pareció a ti…

-Fue… fue… - el chico la miró expectante – tan hermoso, tan perfecto… Neji, fue una noche mágica… - el castaño la besó con pasión en los labios, bajando para morder sutilmente su cuello y sus pechos.

-Aishiteru Hinata, mi esposa, mi chica y de nadie más.

-Aishiteru mi amado Neji – los Hyuga se quedaron dormidos por fin, abrazados.

**&&&&&&**

Ya había amanecido y Neji se removía lentamente en la cama. Su noche de bodas había sido memorable, única, ese momento que Neji siempre había deseado por fin llegó a convertirse en una realidad. El chico buscó el cuerpo de su esposa, pero sólo encontró su espacio vacío; él abrió los ojos y se quedó extrañado al no encontrar a su mujer a su lado. Neji se levantó, se colocó una yukata blanca y caminó hasta la puerta, entonces vio una nota, escrita sin duda por Hinata:

_Buenos días mi amor, gracias por regalarme una noche maravillosa; espero que no sea la única… ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?_

(Neji) _**La única… ni lo sueñes Hinata, mi deseo por ti nunca se acabará… Mmm así que a la señora Hyuga le gusta jugar… pues entonces…**_

Neji empezó a recorrer la casa, tratando de dar con su esposa.

(Neji) _**Esta casa es enorme… cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a Hinata**_

Neji estaba cerca de la cocina, cuando de repente escuchó la hermosa voz de su esposa, quien tarareaba una canción. El chico siguió la voz, que lo guió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, más específicamente a las aguas termales.

Hinata pudo percibir el instante en que Neji corrió las puertas que daban acceso a las aguas termales, entonces, estando ella de espaldas al chico, empezó a desatarse el yukata, dejándolo caer muy sensualmente.

Neji se quedó pasmado al ver la forma en que la peliazul se despojaba de la única prenda que cubría su esbelto cuerpo; hasta que la yukata cayó al suelo, dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

Hinata era consciente de la forma en que Neji la miraba, era curioso, pero le agradaba esa sensación de sentirse deseada, deseada por el hombre que amaba; así que se volteó lentamente hacia él, que no se había movido de su lugar y le guiñó un ojo, metiéndose en el agua y haciéndole una seña para que entrara también. Neji no quiso perder el tiempo y se quitó su yukata, metiéndose al agua, acercándose seductoramente a su mujer.

-Eres una niña mala – dijo él, pícaramente.

-¿Ah sí? – Respondió ella, con tono travieso – Entonces ¿vas a castigarme?

-Ya verás – añadió él. Ambos buscaban con necesidad el cuerpo del otro, saciando sus deseos.

**&&&&& FIN…**

* * *

**Este es mi primer Lemon, no sé si quedó bien… ONEGAI, COMENTEN, QUIERO SABER QUÉ LES PARECIÓ MI LEMON!!! De verdad me esforcé por escribir algo bueno, jeje!!**

**Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, este fic ha llegado a su final…**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes han leído mi fic y han dejado sus reviews!!**

**Agradecimientos especiales: Fujioka-chan, SARA, Dika no sora, MaryAsakura1, Secreto, Vampirville, Bellymell, LennaParis, Marbard, Maranine Scual**

**Por supuesto que espero los REVIEWS para este capítulo, el capítulo final!!**

**PD: No será lo último que lean de mi!!! Les prometo que pronto publicaré una nueva historia!!**


End file.
